The Game Is On
by Larysa-Roswell
Summary: John et Sherlock enquêtent sur l'étrange disparition de Molly Hooper. Troublés par les affinités qu'ils entretiennent avec la légiste, l'enquête avance au ralentis et fait sortir Sherlock de ses gonds. Ils finissent par retrouver Molly mais pas comme ils l'avaient imaginés. Ils réalisent qu'elle ne sera pas la seule victime, et Sherlock est loin de se douter qui est le malfaiteur.
1. Cadavre à la morgue

**1\. Appartenance** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !

 **2\. Rating** : "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)

 **3\. Autre:** Bonjour tout le monde ! Bienvenue sur cette fiction intitulée "The Game Is On" ! Il s'agit de la première fanfic que je fais sur Sherlock, donc soyez indulgent, ce n'est vraiment pas simple ! Elle sera narrée à la première personne, dans la tête de Sherlock, ce qui assez difficile, je l'avoue ! x) Pour le moment, je n'ai écrit que 5 chapitres, donc c'est assez récent, et je posterais de façon hebdomadaire (je vais essayer de me tenir à tous les mardis). Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **"Cadavre à la Morgue"**

Trois jours que je tourne en rond et que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. Trois jours que j'essaie de trouver des indices sur la disparition de Molly, en vains. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi inutile, aussi médiocre dans mes capacités à réfléchir, et à résoudre une affaire.

Je joignis mes mains sous mon menton et fixai le mur du salon sur lequel était épinglé des photos de la légiste et de nombreuses notes. En tailleur, par-terre devant la cheminée, en robe de chambre, je restai silencieux de longues minutes, peut être même des heures, à parcourir mon palais mental.

Je vis John entrer dans le salon et s'arrêter dès qu'il me vit.

« Bonjour John.

— Bonjour Sherlock. Tu… tu es là depuis quand ?

— Quelle question, dis-je en revenant à moi, j'habite ici depuis aussi longtemps que toi, ou un peu plus.

— Non, je voulais dire là, assis, à fixer le mur.

— Je ne sais pas, cinq secondes ? Cinq minutes ? Cinq heures.

— Sherlock, soupira-t-il, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?

— Trois jours.

— Tro- ! (Il pinça ses lèvres) Sherlock, c'est n'est vraiment pas bon pour ta santé de manquer de sommeil ainsi ! Me dit-il d'un ton autoritaire en me grondant de son index.

— Ce qui n'est vraiment pas bon pour ma santé est mon incompétence résoudre cette affaire, John. Dès que j'aurais (il me jeta un regard), dès que _nous_ aurons retrouvé Molly, je m'octroierai une petite sieste. »

Je joignis à nouveau mes mains sous mon menton et contemplai le mur. Je ne comprenais rien. Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver ? Cela faisait exactement une semaine que Molly avait été portée disparue. Elle n'était pas allée travailler ni jeudi, ni vendredi. Son chef de service pensait qu'elle était malade, et n'avait pas signalé son absence comme inquiétante, bien que Molly n'ait prévenu personne d'une quelconque contagion. Et ce n'était que le lundi suivant, quand elle n'était toujours pas revenu travailler, qu'il s'est posé des questions et avait décidé d'appeler Scotland Yard.

C'est alors que Gavin nous a contacté pour nous mettre sur cette affaire, car selon lui, nous serons plus efficaces s'il s'agit d'une connaissance. À part que je suis tout sauf d'efficace.

« Ça t'affecte à ce point, hein…

— Tu n'as pas idée, j'ai la désagréable impression d'être comme toi.( Il me regarda vexé). Non, je veux dire, me repris-je, comme les personnes ordinaires.

— Je parlais de la disparition de Molly, Sherlock.

— Oh...Hm, non, pas vraiment. C'est une femme ordinaire qui m'aide beaucoup, c'est vrai, pour exécuter mes expériences en morgue ou laboratoire, mais je n'ai pas d'affinité avec elle.

— Je n'en doute pas, soupira-t-il, tu n'as d'affinité avec personne. »

Il me tourna le dos pour se rendre dans la cuisine, et me demanda sur un ton plus routinier si je voulais du thé. Sauf que je ne répondis rien et bondi sur mes jambes pour marcher jusqu'à lui.

« Non.

— D'accord.

— Enfin si, oui, je voulais dire oui pour le thé, mais je disais non pour ce que tu as dit. Tu as tort.

— Que tu n'as d'affinité avec personnes ? Fit-il en tournant la tête dans ma direction.

— Je viens de te dire que oui. Enfin, j'ai dit non, mais oui, je parlais de ça.

— Tu t'embrouilles toi-même, Sherlock.

— J'ai des affinités avec des gens, repris-je. Enfin, avec une personne en fait.

— Et qui donc ? Oh, attends, laisse-moi deviner. Mycroft ? Le lien de fraternité est indéniablement réel pour le qualifier d'être une "affinité".

— Mycroft ? Grand Dieu, non ! Il est mon meilleur ennemi ! Qu'il soit mon frère ne veut pas dire que nous avons des affinités. Certainement pas, d'ailleurs.

— Lestrade peut-être ? Vous coopérez ensemble depuis quelques années, des liens peuvent se créer avec le temps.

— Mais non, pas du tout ! Gavin est-

— Greg !

— Oui, peu importe, Fis-je en balayant l'air d'une main. Non, il est trop banal pour qu'il mérite mon attention.

— Espèce de prétentieux. »

John leva les yeux aux ciel et s'affaira sur la théière et les tasses. Je fis deux pas de plus vers lui silencieusement et, lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, sursauta en manquant de renverser l'eau brûlante.

« SHERLOCK ! Q-Que t'ai-je déjà dit sur ça ! Respect de l'espace personnel ! (Je reculai d'un pas). Merci ! »

Il me contourna et alla poser le plateau de thé sur la petite table près de son fauteuil. Il s'y laissa tomber et resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se redresser pour attraper son ordinateur. Je le regardai se masser la main droite. Je crois qu'il s'est brûlé. Je décidai de quitter la cuisine, je n'y avais rien à faire de toute évidence, et me plantai devant le mur de l'enquête pendant de longues minutes.

Nous avions déjà cherché auprès des proches de Molly, s'ils étaient au courant d'un quelconque voyage, ou motif qui aurait poussé Molly à partir soudainement sans prendre le temps de prévenir… Mais elle et sa famille n'étaient plus tellement en contact selon sa mère, et ce n'était qu'à peine si toutes les deux s'appelaient une fois par mois. Bien que ce serait déjà de trop pour ma part avec mes propres parents. Alors nous avions fouillé son appartement pour avoir plus d'informations sans vraiment rien trouver d'intéressant à part quelques notes sur des post-it, regroupant seulement des noms qui m'échappaient et des chiffres qui attisaient ma curiosité.

Je fus tout à coup frappé par un éclair de lucidité lorsque je compris en quoi consistait les chiffres.

« John ! Ce sont des coordonnées !

— Quoi donc ? Dit-il en se levant.

— Les chiffres, dis-je en grimpant sur le canapé pour arracher les papiers du mur. Regarde, N51311078 et O063181 !

— C'est un O ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un zéro.

— L'écriture manuscrite nous a induit en erreur, John, mais il s'agit d'un O si on se réfère au N du numéro précédent. Il s'agit de Nord et Ouest, fis-je en attrapant un stylo. Si on les convertit en degré, minutes et secondes, on obtient N 51°31'1.078'', et O 0°63'3.181'' ! fis-je en rajoutant les petits signes. Ce sont des coordonnées GPS !

— Pourquoi Molly se casserait la tête à écrire des données GPS plutôt qu'à écrire le nom directement du lieu ?

— Parce que ce n'est pas l'écriture de Molly, John, regarde ! »

J'attrapai le calepin de rendez-vous de la légiste que nous avions récupéré chez elle, et montrai l'écriture manuscrite à John. Il constata qu'elles étaient effectivement différentes et vint à la même conclusion que moi.

« C'est le ravisseur qui a laissé ce message, dit-il étonné. Pourquoi aurait-il laissé des coordonnées ?

— Il faut rechercher à quoi elles correspondent. »

Je bondis du canapé et me précipitai sur mon ordinateur pour taper la recherche. John se plaça derrière moi, le regard par-dessus mon épaule, et nous fûmes tous les deux consternés par le résultat de la recherche.

« Saint Barts ? »

Nous nous regardâmes un instant, alors que nous avions parlé en même temps.

« C'est complètement idiot, fit John, c'est où travaille justement Molly !

— Non, ce n'est pas si idiot que ça. Nous avons fouillé chez elle, mais pas son lieu de travail. Nous avons déduit, après cinq jours sans nouvelles d'elle à l'hôpital, qu'elle n'y était pas. Ce qui est totalement logique, à moins que… »

Je m'arrêtai un instant, voyant défiler devant mes yeux les étages et pièces du Saint Barts spécialement réservé à la légiste et interdit au public. Son chef avait accès à ces endroits. Et si elle s'était faite enlever sur son lieu de travail ?

« Il faut aller au Saint Barts, fis-je en me levant pour attraper mon manteau.

— Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'y sera pas, Sherlock, son chef l'a signalé comme disparue !

— Justement, allons interroger son chef. »

Nous quittâmes Baker Street en arrêtant un taxi. Arriver devant l'hôpital, nous nous dirigeâmes directement vers les sous-sols, où se trouvaient les laboratoires et la morgue. Nous nous arrêtâmes un instant à l'accueil, pour savoir où se trouvait ce fameux chef de service.

« Bonjour, fis-je en m'adressant avec un grand sourire factice à la jeune femme derrière le comptoir, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, nous sommes ici pour Molly Hooper.

— Elle n'est pas là.

— Sans rire, dis-je sur le même ton. Nous sommes justement là pour ça, fis-je en montrant un badge de Scotland Yard.

— Je vais vous chercher notre chef de service. »

Je lui adressai un large sourire, puis lorsqu'elle me tourna le dos, redevins aussi impassible qu'à la normal. John me jeta un étrange coup d'oeil.

« Quoi ? Les jeunes femmes aiment qu'on leur souris, non ?

— Eh bien, oui, sauf que ça ne fait pas si naturel que ça chez toi. Je dirais même que c'était presque inquiétant, commença-t-il à rire.

— Je n'ai pas cherché à être naturel, John, on ne peut changer les gens.

— C'était juste divertissant, avoua-t-il. Est-ce que cette plaque serait toujours la même que celle que tu as utilisé lors de notre première enquête ? »

Je hochai la tête quand je vis quelqu'un arriver derrière John. Un grand homme, d'une quarantaine d'année, brun, aux yeux verts, portant des lunettes. Sa blouse blanche était froissée, et avait un faux-pli horizontal bien prononcé au niveau de sa taille. Il avait les trais du visage tirés, des cernes présentes, et ses yeux larmoyaient et étaient même rougis. Il tendit la main dans notre direction, s'introduisant comme le Docteur Rey, et je constatai qu'il était droitier, le bout des doigts légèrement jaunis et de nombreuses tâches d'encre encore présentent malgré le lavage sur sa peau. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à son autre main, pas de bague. Une odeur me piqua alors le nez, un mélange fort, assez inconfortable, attira mon attention.

« Vous devez être le détective dont Molly me parlait souvent, et dont DI Lestrade m'a parlé au téléphone lundi, fit le médecin avant de lâcher ma main.

— C'est exact, nous venions inspecter les lieux. Certes, il y a peu de chance qu'on la retrouve ici, mais étant son lieu de travail, nous devons passer par-là.

— Bien sûr, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à la morgue si vous le souhaitez. »

Nous suivîmes alors le chef de service jusqu'à une porte sur notre gauche. Il passa son badge dans la serrure magnétique, et une LED verte s'alluma après un petit bip. Nous entrâmes, et je parcourus la grande pièce du regard.

« Des choses ont été déplacés depuis que Molly n'est plus revenue ?

— Eh bien, non, nous n'avons qu'un seul légiste ici, et les corps qu'on aurait dû recevoir ont été envoyés dans un autre établissement. Personne n'est venu ici à part moi, quand je cherchais Molly. Les cadavres sont même encore ici. »

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'un bip résonna dans la pièce. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche, et regarda son bippeur avant de soupirer et de se masser rapidement les tempes de son autre main.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser, fit-il en rangeant son petit appareil. Allez donc voir Monica, à l'accueil, si vous avez encore besoin de moi.

— Merci beaucoup, Docteur Rey. »

Il quitta alors la pièce et je secouai la tête avant d'attraper un tabouret et de m'y asseoir en soupirant. John s'appuya contre la table de dissection, et me regardant d'un air interrogateur.

« Ce n'est pas lui.

— Comment le sais-tu ? Fit John étonné.

— C'est un homme célibataire, il n'a pas de bague et vis seul, c'est pour ça que sa blouse est froissée et que son pliage est assez négligé. Il fume beaucoup, car les doigts de sa main droite étaient jaunis, et il sort tous les soirs depuis une semaine dans un club, qui s'appelle le Fabric.

— Comment peux-tu deviner le nom du club ?

— Les nombreux tampons d'encre sur sa main droite, certains ont été assez effacés, mais j'ai pu en compter sept et il s'agissait du logo du club, un F, plus particulièrement. Le visage tiré et les cernes confirment qu'il se couche tard, voire pas du tout, et qu'il tente de trouver quelqu'un d'où l'acharnement quotidien à sortir le soir, et à vouloir séduire sans ses lunettes.

— Sans ses lunettes ?

— Oui, cet idiot n'a pas retiré ses lentilles de contacts, ses yeux sont rougis et lui cause des migraines en les combinant avec ses lunettes.

— Et.. ?

— Et il sent le parfum de femme, assez écœurant, du Patchouli certainement, et aucune femme d'une quarantaine d'année ou moins n'en porterait. Il vit chez sa mère. En dehors du travail et de ses soirées, il ne fréquente aucune autre femme qu'elle, et donc pas Molly, elle ne sent pas comme ça, forte heureusement.

— Mais tu as dit qu'il vivait seul ?

— Les heures de travail et son vagabondage crée certainement un décalage entre lui et sa mère, c'est donc lui-même qui s'occupe de ses vêtements. Il ne repasse rien pour gagner du temps et plie ses affaires négligemment. C'est donc tout comme. »

John haussa haut les sourcils, toujours stupéfait de mes capacités de déductions. Il resta silencieux, quelques minutes, puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je l'interrompis aussitôt, sachant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Parce que si ce n'est pas lui, c'est qu'il y a un indice, ici, quelque part, et que le ravisseur veut qu'on le trouve. C'est pour quoi il nous a envoyé ici. Cherchons. »

Nous cherchâmes parmi les ustensiles et outils pour la dissection, parmi les dossiers et les éventuels effets personnels que Molly aurait pu laisser sur le bureau mais nous ne trouvâmes rien.

« Sherlock... »

La voix tremblante de John m'alerta, et lorsque je me retournai et m'approchai de lui, mon souffle se coupa un instant. Je fus tout à coup parcouru par une vague de froid puis aussitôt de chaud, et je dus rapidement reprendre le contrôle de mon corps pour ne pas me mettre à paniquer.

John avait ouvert les tiroirs de la morgue, et avait fini par tomber sur un corps, mais pas n'importe lequel. Celui de Molly.

« C'est pas vrai, dit-il en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

— Non...murmurai-je en regardant son corps encore vêtu mais au teint macabre. Non, elle ne peut pas être morte.. ! »

John détourna les yeux et s'appuya sur la table de dissection pour mieux respirer. Je secouai la tête, refusant de croire que Molly était morte et quittai abruptement la morgue. Je m'approchai de l'accueil et vit la secrétaire.

« Appelez tout de suite le Docteur Rey.

— Désolé, mais il est en bloc opératoire.

— Je m'en fiche ! Je veux le voir tout de suite !

— C'est impossible, monsieur. »

Je resserrai les poings et reculai, énervé par le comportement de la jeune femme. Je plaquai mes mains de chaque côté de ma tête, et m'isolai dans mon palais mental à la recherche d'une solution.

Faire sonner l'alarme à incendie ? Non, mauvaise idée, ça provoquerait un mouvement de panique et mettrait la vie des patients en danger. Menacer la jeune femme ? Elle me mériterait bien, l'insolente ! Mais si le Docteur Rey est occupé, celui n'y changera rien. Interroger d'autres médecins du service ? Pourquoi pas. Encore faut-il en trouver.

J'arpentai aussitôt le long couloir, jetant des coups d'oeil dans chaque pièce que je croisai, mais m'arrêtai subitement lorsque mon regard s'accrocha à une caméra.

Je revins en courant vers l'accueil et ordonnait à la secrétaire de me donner l'accès aux vidéos de surveillance. Il fallut que je lui rappelle qui j'étais, avec ma plaque que j'avais volée à Lestrade il y a quelques années, et elle finit par me laisser l'accès.

Je retournai alors chercher John, qui était blanc comme un linge, immobile, penché au-dessus de la table de dissection. Sans lui dire quoi que ce soit, je le tirai par la main, le forçant à me suivre. Il n'avait plus de force, pas même à riposter que je l'eus attrapé par la main, ce qui généralement l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Il reprit consistance lorsque nous fûmes dans la loge de sécurité, où de nombreux écrans se trouvaient sur les murs, filmant différents coins de l'hôpital.

John m'aida à chercher la bande qui nous intéressait puis je fini par mettre la main sur l'enregistrement et la lançait sur un des écrans.

Mes yeux s'affolèrent sur tous les détails que me présentait la bande vidéo. La caméra était située pile sur la porte de la morgue. Ce genre de surveillance n'était pas mis en place en crainte que quelque chose en sorte mais plutôt en crainte que quelqu'un non autorisé n'y entre.

La journée semblait banale jusque-là, et Molly se trouvait à l'intérieure depuis plusieurs heures à effectuer une autopsie. Il était 22h15 lorsqu'elle sortit de la morgue, éteignant les dernières lumières inutiles pour la nuit.

« Elle est donc sortit le jeudi ! Fit John en pointant l'écran. Comment peut-elle s'être retrouvé là-dedans !

— Shht, s'il te plaît, je réfléchis. »

Je commençai à voir défiler différentes idées devant mes yeux, comme le tueur s'en prendre à elle dans la rue et, pour je ne sais encore quelle raison, rapporter son corps ici, ou peut-être s'était-elle faite agresser, et qu'on l'avait retrouvé morte, mais dans la panique, quelqu'un l'aurait ramené ici ? Mais ce quelqu'un devrait forcément connaître les lieux et avoir un passe !

« Sherlock, regarde ! »

Mes idées s'envolèrent brutalement et je m'apprêtai à pester quand je vis une main, dans l'enregistrement, passer juste devant la caméra et obstruer la vision avec un vêtement.

« Bon sang, quelqu'un est donc revenu ramener son corps ici ! Dis-je en bondissant sur mes jambes. Il faut trouver cette personne sur les autres enregistrements John ! »

Et nous passâmes plus de deux heures à regarder les enregistrements du jeudi soir aux alentours de 22h afin de pouvoir apercevoir cette personne dans d'autres couloirs. Mais à chaque fois que cette personne passait devant une caméra, un tissu venait l'aveugler.

« C'est pas possible ! Claqua John en colère. Cette personne est invisible !

— Il doit forcément y avoir des indices sur Molly, fis-je songeur. En tout cas, ça doit être un homme. On ne porte pas si aisément une femme morte dans tous ces couloirs. Allons jeter un œil, John. »

Nous retournâmes dans la morgue, et j'ouvris le tiroir où se trouvait Molly. Je n'arrivais toujours à croire ce que je voyais. Qui aurait bien pu faire une telle chose à une femme aussi innocente qu'elle ?

« Il faut savoir de quoi elle est morte, John. Tu peux t'en occuper ?

— Je suis médecin, Sherlock, pas légiste.. !

— C'est pareil. »

J'allai quitter la morgue lorsqu'il me demanda ce que je comptais faire. Je lui dis tout simplement que j'allais refaire le parcours du tueur dans l'hôpital et voir s'il avait laissé des indices.

Malheureusement, l'homme avait bien pris ses précautions. Ce n'était pas du tout un amateur. Il savait ce qu'il fallait éviter de faire pour ne pas se faire prendre. Lorsque ce fut la cinquième fois que je refaisais le parcours, et que je commençais à me décourager, je remarquai que l'encadrement en verre du bouton de l'ascenseur, quand on l'appelle dans le couloir, était fissuré, et quelques morceaux se trouvaient émiettés juste sur le sol, en dessous.

Il faudrait taper fort, presque avec le poings, ou un objet dur pour fissurer la plaque de verre. A moins que la personne était pressé ? Et si cette personne était notre personne ?

Je m'aventurai vers l'accueil de l'hôpital et attendis que la jeune femme, mate de peau, ne raccroche le combiner pour lui poser ma question.

« Je peux vous aider ?

— Certainement ! Savez-vous quand passe l'équipe de nettoyage ici ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Le jour, l'heure, la fréquence par semaine ou par mois, je ne sais pas comment vous fonctionner.

— Eh bien, elle passe une fois par semaine, le jeudi soir entre 18h et 21h.

— Oh, intéressant. C'est-à-dire qu'elle n'est pas encore passé depuis la semaine dernière ?

— Je pense que vous savez bien compter, oui, elle ne passe que ce soir entre 18h et 21h, comme je viens de vous le dire.

— Les débris de verres sous le bouton de l'ascenseur, là-bas, ils y sont depuis combien de temps ?

— Euh… Je ne sais pas, je n'emprunte jamais l'ascenseur, je ne reste qu'ici.

— Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui emprunte cet ascenseur et qui aurait pu le constater ?

— Euh, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils trouvant certainement notre conversation de plus en plus bizarre, je crois que la légiste l'emprunte tout le temps, vu qu'elle arrive pas ici et va au sous-sol avec l'ascenseur.

— Sauf que ce sera compliqué d'avoir son avis, fis-je dans un sourire pincé. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Eh bien toutes les personnes de son service… Le docteur Rey, par exemple.

— Mais encore ?

— La secrétaire Monica Reeds ?

— Ca me va. Merci bien ! »

Je m'éclipsai aussitôt en direction de la morgue, et m'arrêtai encore une fois à l'accueil, face à cette Monica.

« Mademoiselle Reeds, fis-je calmement, puis-je vous poser une question ?

— Vous venez de le faire.

— Effectivement, souris-je amusé. Deux autres questions ? Il m'en reste encore une donc.

— Allez-y.

— Depuis quand la plaque de verre de l'ascenseur du rez-de-chaussée est-elle cassée ?

— Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?

— Pour l'enquête, bien sûr !

— Eh bien, je me souviens que vendredi dernier, j'ai manqué de me couper dessus, et je ne crois pas que la veille, le jeudi donc, la plaque était cassée.

— Vous déduisez donc que la plaque a été cassé le jeudi dans la journée ?

— Je ne sais pas, quand je suis partie, peu de temps avant le Docteur Hooper, elle était encore intacte, je suppose.

— Merci beaucoup, et félicitation ! »

Je lui jetai un clin d'œil en regardant rapidement sa bague. Elle se mit à rougir et détourna le regard. Je lui tournai le dos et levai les yeux au ciel. Une bague, brillante et aucune marque encore sur la peau. On venait de la demander ou de se marier.

Je rejoignis alors John dans la morgue, et le vit en train de noter dans un carnet.

« La plaque de verre du bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur du rez-de-chaussée est cassé. Les fragments sont encore au sol, et selon la secrétaire de l'Entrée et d'ici, l'équipe de nettoyage n'est pas encore passé et la plaque a été cassée après 22h le jeudi dernier. Notre tueur était donc assez pressé au point d'accidentellement casser la plaque de verre, soit en la frappant, soit en appuyant à plusieurs reprises sauvagement, soit en recevant un coup avec un objet, accidentellement.

— Ça fait beaucoup de suppositions pour le génie qu'est Sherlock Holmes.

— Il faut que j'étaye un peu tout ça. Et toi, le rapport ?

— Eh bien Molly a… a été asphyxiée, certainement par un linge en bâillon, car il n'y a aucune marque autour de son cou pouvant évoquer une strangulation. Son corps est à température ambiante, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est morte depuis plus de quarante-huit heures, mais la couleur de sa peau, qui commence à verdir, indique qu'elle est morte depuis plus longtemps que ça. Les enzymes comme la putricine ou la cadaverine commencent à être libérés au bout d'environ une semaine, et puis sa peau est assez dur et sèche pour le confirmer. Elle est rigide, et ne montre aucun signe de quelconques lésions.

— Rien sous les ongles ?

— Rien. Elle devait avoir les mains constamment propres, puis, après toutes ces manipulations avec les cadavres, bien qu'en portant des gants, elle a dû se les laver avant de partir.

— Bien, soupirai-je. Nous ferions mieux de prévenir Lestrade pour Molly, et mais nous continuons d'enquêter sur le tueur.

— Je me charge de Lestrade, fis John, retourne donc à Baker Street pour rajouter nos nouveaux indices. »

Je hochai la tête et parti le premier en direction de notre appartement. Pendant le trajet, dans le taxi, je ne cessai de faire tourner en boucle les vidéos dans ma tête, et les images du corps sans vie de Molly.

Mais bon sang… Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareil.. ?

* * *

 **Alors, ce premier chapitre ? ^^"**

L'aspect flash n'arrivera pas tout de suite, car je veux bien ancré l'idée de l'enquête d'abord, et la suite arrivera doucement.  
Je vous laisse un peu cogiter sur l'affaire.  
J'espère que ça ne vous choque pas trop que d'entrée, un personnage soit rayé de la liste :/

A bientot Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça m'aidera à savoir si j'ai des choses à améliorer ou pas !


	2. La Partition

**1\. Appartenance** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !

 **2\. Rating** : "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)

 **3\. Autre:** Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors oui, je poste plus tôt que prévue parce que je me dis que hebdomadairement est un peu long pour un début de fiction, et qu'il faut donner un peu de contenu aux lecteurs pour les faire accrocher :) Donc je vous poste le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui ! Et puis j'ai pas mal avancer en "off-line", du coup, je peux me le permettre amplement :)  
Je voulais remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont posté les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisirs même si donner une review sur un seul chapitre n'est pas évident ^^. Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira également :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **"La Partition"**

Une fois à Baker Street, je pris le temps de faire un rapport de notre enquête à Saint Barts avant de l'épingler sur le mur du salon, au-dessus du canapé. Je fixai intensément les indices que nous avions récoltés, et remarquai que certaines choses ne collaient pas ensemble. Un post-it comportant un numéro de téléphone et le code suivant « BD28-BST » rédigé par la main du tueur, après l'avoir comparé aux coordonnées GPS. Ce post-it ne semblait avoir rien en commun avec le reste de l'enquête, pas avec l'enlèvement ou le meurtre de Molly du moins.

Je saisis alors aussitôt mon smartphone et composai le numéro 108 230 601, mais je tombai alors sur une voix préenregistrée signalant que la ligne n'était pas attribuée. Je fronçais les sourcils et levai les yeux vers le post-it.

« BD28-BST…(J'écarquillai les yeux). Une plaque d'immatriculation ! »

Je bondis devant l'ordinateur et me connectai sur le Fichier National des Immatriculations en entrant les identifiants et codes que Mycroft avait, un jour, créé spécialement pour moi. Je tapais la plaque dans la barre de recherche et…

« Aucuns résultats... »

Je me laissai aller au fond de ma chaise et fixai l'écran, sur cette phrase tout particulièrement. Pourquoi donner des numéros de téléphone et de plaque d'immatriculation s'ils sont introuvables.

Parce que c'en sont pas.

Le meurtrier jouait avec moi, j'en étais certain. Il savait que je penserais d'abord à un numéro de téléphone ou une plaque, comme tout le monde, mais ce n'était pas ça, et il savait que j'allais rapidement m'en rendre compte, et surtout, le lier à cette affaire. Ce n'était pas le genre de Molly de prendre des numéros et codes un peu étranges. Et puis, de toute évidence, il s'agissait de l'écriture du tueur, et non de Molly.

Si ce n'était ni un numéro de téléphone, ni une plaque d'immatriculation, alors il y avait un message caché derrière ses chiffres et ces lettres.

Premièrement, prendre en note que les deux se trouve sur le même post-it. Ils sont liés.

Je m'isolai un instant dans mon palais mental et parti à la recherche de la signification des deux premières lettres de ce que je croyais être une plaque. Il pouvait s'agir d'initiales, mais si le tueur avait voulu me laisser un message, il ne m'aurait pas donné une information aussi vague. Partout dans le monde de nombreuses personnes portent les initiales BD. Il devait donc s'agir d'autre chose. D'abréviation, probablement.

Je vis alors des mots apparaître dans mon champ de vision, et les chassai du revers de main quand j'étais certain qu'ils ne correspondaient pas.

Black Disciple, non, il s'agit d'un gang se trouvant à Chicago, ils n'ont aucun motif à venir ici, ne serait-ce qu'au Royaume-Uni.

Big Dick, non, c'est trop vulgaire. Et puis pourquoi mettre du jargon dans une énigme ? C'est stupide.

Baby Daddy, non, je ne pense pas. A moins que notre tueur soi un père célibataire, mais il n'y a aucun lien avec l'affaire.

Blue-Ray Disc, non, ce n'aurait pas de logique avec les restes des chiffres et des lettres.

Big Deal, Big Daddy, Bengladesh, Black Diamond, Back Door, Break Down, Business Development, Behavior Disorder.

« BORDEL ! »

Je bondis sur mes jambes et fermai l'ordinateur d'une tape avant de me précipiter vers le canapé et m'y jeter dessus, sur le dos, et fermer les yeux pour me concentrer.

« Tout va bien Sherlock ? (J'ouvris les yeux). Je vous ai entendu crier.

— Tout va bien madame Hudson, dis-je en fixant le plafond, nous bloquons sur un affaire.

— Où est donc John ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils et constatai qu'il n'était toujours pas là. Je me redressai, regardai autour de moi comme pour bien m'en affirmer, et regardai madame Hudson.

« Il doit être encore avec Gavin à Scotland Yard.

— Quelque chose de grave se serait-il produit ? Fit-elle inquiète.

— Oui, probablement, Molly Hooper est morte. »

Madame Hudson se figea, et devint aussi pâle qu'un linge en moins d'une seconde. Je la vis tituber, et me levai juste à temps pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe inconsciente par-terre. Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel. Les gens sont trop sentimentaux pour s'attacher aux personnes, comme ça.

Je l'allongeai alors sur le canapé, et restai planté là, devant le mur, encore, à regarder les photos et les indices.

John arriva une petite demi-heure après, et se figea sur le pas de la porte en voyant madame Hudson inconsciente dans le canapé.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? dit-il en se précipitant vers elle.

— Oh rien de grave, un choc émotionnel je dirais, je ne m'y connais pas trop. Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

— Pourquoi a-t-elle fait un choc émotionnel, Sherlock ? Que lui as-tu fait ?

— Je n'ai rien fait ! m'indignai-je, je lui ai simplement dit que Molly était morte. (Il se tapa le front). Quoi ? C'était un secret ?

— Tu es vraiment idiot, où tu le fais exprès ? Ce genre de chose ne se dit pas à tout-va ! Surtout si c'est une personne âgée et, qu'en plus de cela, elle connaissait cette personne !

— Vraiment ?

— Oui ! Molly a déjà passé noël avec nous, une fois, tu t'en souviens ?

— Bien évidemment que je m'en souviens, je me souviens toujours de tout.

— Alors pourquoi lui as-tu dit ?

— Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé, voyons ! Je ne mens que rarement et je ne me soucis pas spécialement des conséquences de mes paroles !

— On n'avait pas remarqué ! Grogna-t-il avant de soupirer et de laisser un silence planer. Elle est inconsciente depuis combien de temps ?

— Vingt-trois minutes et onze secondes.

— Elle ne devrait pas tarder, dit-il avant de se lever. Je vais préparer un thé. Du nouveau de ton côté ? »

Il disparut dans la cuisine, accompagné d'un bruit de tasse assez agaçant, m'empêchant de réfléchir, avant de revenir et de poser le service sur la table basse. Il me jeta un regard, attendant que je parle, et une fois certain qu'il ne ferait plus de bruit, ouvris enfin la bouche.

« J'ai remarqué que ces deux numéros n'avaient pas spécialement de lien avec le reste des indices. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro de téléphone et d'une plaque d'immatriculation, mais le tueur savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait. C'en sont pas, et le tueur l'a mit sous cette forme pour nous induire en erreur et nous retarder. Il a certainement dissimulé un message derrière, également, et j'étais en train d'y travailler.

— C'est vrai qu'on dirait une plaque et un numéro de téléphone, dit John en se penchant sur le post-it. Au fait, j'ai fait parvenir l'information à Greg, il a été sous le choc pendant un moment. C'est pour ça que j'ai prit tant de temps à revenir ici. D'ailleurs, il m'a fait remarquer une chose que nous n'avions pas relevée.

— Qui ? Gavin ?

— Greg ! Soupira-t-il. Oui. Pourquoi le tueur nous aurait donné les coordonnées GPS de l'endroit où se trouvait le cadavre de Molly ?

— Parce qu'il voulait qu'on la retrouve…

— Je pense aussi. Je suis donc retourné à la morgue, fit John en commençant à siroter son thé. Et à l'intérieur de la blouse de Molly, j'ai trouvé cette lettre. (Il me la tendit). Je ne l'ai pas ouverte. Je voulais qu'on y réfléchisse ensemble. »

Intrigué fasse au carré de papier blanc que me tendait John, je plissai les yeux, et l'attrapai délicatement en l'observant.

« Enveloppe de carte postale, papier de premier prix, beaucoup trop azuré, avec autocollant pour le scellage… (Je la retournai) "Sherlock" ? Elle m'est adressée.

— C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas ouverte.

— Encre noire, stylo à bille en dire de la pression sur le papier, droitier...Il s'agit du tueur, le O de mon nom correspond au O qu'il y avait dans les coordonnées GPS ouest. »

J'entrepris alors de l'ouvrir avec un ouvre-lettre, et tirait le papier plié à l'intérieur. C'était un papier très fin, et j'avais l'habitude de ce genre de papier. J'ouvris alors fut à la fois surpris, mais pas tant que ça, de voir une partition de musique.

« Une partition ? s'étonna John. Il compose lui aussi ?

— Voyons si cela donne quelque chose. »

Je posai la partition sur le pupitre, sorti mon violon et commençai à jouer. Je ne reconnaissais pas ce morceau. Je ne l'avais même jamais entendu. C'était harmonieux, mais tiré quand même par les cheveux. Joué sur un piano, cela aurait ressemblé à un enfant en train d'essayer de jouer quelque chose de cohérent alors qu'il en serait loin. Je retirai le violon de dessous mon menton et soupirai.

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple partition.

— Grand Dieu, Sherlock, je pensais que vous saviez mieux jouer que cela !

— Madame Hudson ! Dis-je en me tournant vers elle. Vous êtes réveillé. Bien. Non, je ne joue pas ainsi habituellement, rassurez-vous. Il s'agit juste d'une partition que j'ai reçue de la part du tueur de M- (John mima de me taire) de mon enquête, me rattrapai-je.

— Que veux-tu dire par "ce n'est pas une simple partition" ?

— Que ce n'est pas une simple partition. (John soupira). Elle a un message à me délivrer. Soit le nom de la chanson ou de l'auteur m'aurait donné un indice, soit il doit y avoir alors un message dans les notes. Il s'agit d'un morceau inconnu, incohérent, j'opte donc pour la deuxième solution. »

Je me laissai tomber dans mon fauteuil, les mains jointes sous le menton.

« Oh ! Fit soudainement madame Hudson qui me fit sortit de mon palais mental. Ça me rappelle la fois où j'étais scout dans mon enfance !

— Heureux pour vous, fis-je avant de lui jeter un regard, mais si c'est pour me déranger, vous pouvez retourner chez vous.

— Oh j'étais très douée ! Ajouta-t-il avant que je ne soupire. Surtout pour les messages codés ! Il y avait des tas de moyens pour communiquer secrètement ! La partition me fait penser au code acéré, celle qui se rédige en note de musique, justement ! »

Je me redressai dans mon fauteuil et regardai notre propriétaire. Cette femme était d'une banalité à en mourir, mais il lui arrivait parfois d'attirer mon attention, et ces moments-là sont toujours très enrichissants. Alors madame Hudson avait été scout ? Quelle femme étonnante, décidément.. !

« Vous seriez encore capable de le comprendre ?

— Je croyais que vous saviez tout Sherlock.. !

— Il ne sait pas que la Terre tourne autour du soleil, fit John en riant, alors il est possible qu'il ne sache pas ça.

— Mes parents ont préféré m'apprendre le tableau périodique de chimie ainsi que divers théorèmes de mathématiques plutôt que de m'envoyer chez les scouts, pardonnez mon éducation si étrange. Selon votre point de vue.

— Oh ne vous fâchez pas, souris madame Hudson, donnez-moi donc la partition, je vais essayer de la lire. Mais je ne vous garantis rien, cela fait plus de trente ans ! »

Je me levai et lui tendis la partition. Elle la parcourut du regard quelques minutes et se mit à sourire.

« Qui a-t-il ?

— C'est effectivement un code, mais je vais mettre un peu plus de temps que ce que je pensais.

— Dépêchez-vous alors.

— Sherlock !

— Quoi ? Nous sommes pressés !

— Depuis quand ? s'étonna John.

— Depuis que l'affaire avance ! Depuis que nous savons ce qui est arrivé à Molly, et parce que nous savons que le tueur aime jouer avec nous. S'il m'a laissé un message, c'est qu'il a d'autres intentions.

— Tu penses qu'il va s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Je n'en sais rien, peut-être bien. C'est pour ça que nous devons rapidement le savoir. »

Madame Hudson nous avait écouté, et semblait tout à coup beaucoup plus concentré sur la feuille de partition. Je supposai qu'elle venait d'être prise dans un élan d'affection et voulait aider cette pauvre petite Molly qui avait perdu la vie à cause d'un psychopathe de haut rang. Si elle pouvait se rendre utile pour une fois, elle saisirait sa chance.

« Le premier mot est 'Félicitation', dit-elle les yeux toujours rivés sur la feuille.

— Félicitation ? m'étonnais-je. Il nous sous-estime ! Il ne sait définitivement pas qui sont Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ?

— Je suppose que nous saurons la suite dans quelques instants, Sherlock, ne t'offusque pas pour si peu.

— Allez donc plus vite, madame Hudson.

— Je fais ce que je peux, Sherlock !

— Je le sais bien.

— Contentez-vous de patienter et de vous taire, dit-elle, que je sache, je suis la seule à pouvoir déchiffrer cette chose, alors un peu de respect où je m'en vais tout de suite ! »

Je levai les mains en guise d'excuse et restai silencieux sur mon fauteuil. Dix minutes passèrent et madame Hudson fini par reposer la feuille, en se mordant la lèvre et en secouant silencieusement la tête.

« Alors ? Dis-je en me levant.

— Il y est écrit 'Félicitation, vous avez retrouvé Molly. Arriverez vous a m'arrêter avant ma prochaine victime ? Un indice : ce n'est jamais le bon G'.

— Il va encore frapper, fit John en prenant son visage entre les mains.

— G ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi !

— Je déteste quand les tueurs s'amusent ainsi avec nous, soupira John. La dernière fois, c'était Moriarty, et ça ne s'est pas bien fini.

— Je ne me suiciderais pas, promis John.

— Oh, si jamais tu retentes quoi que ce soit du genre, je te promets que je te tuerais avant même que ton suicide t'achève. »

Je me mis à sourire face à tant d'affection, et me focalisai à nouveau sur ce G.

« Ça pourrait être du Glucinium, il pourrait s'agir de la clé de sol, qui est initialement une lettre G, ou l'unité de mesure des grammes, ou encore la loi de l'univers gravitationnel ?

— Je pense que tu t'égares, Sherlock, sourit John. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a le 'Ce n'est jamais le bon' avant.

— Tu as raison. »

Madame Hudson fini par retourner chez elle au bout de dix minutes, et John et moi continuâmes à chercher ce que ce G pouvait signifier. Commençant à court-circuiter vers dix-huit heures, je me repenchai sur l'énigme du post-it, mais je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer à cause du bruit chez les voisins de la bâtisse d'à côté.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? On les entend jamais habituellement ! On dirait qu'il y a un troupeau de buffles !

— C'est l'anniversaire du gamin aujourd'hui, soupira John fatigué également par le bruit. C'est occasionnel, j'imagine qu'on peut le supporter encore un peu. Ça ne durera pas plus d'une heure je suppose.

— Un enfant ? m'étonnai-je. Je devrais peut-être l'inviter un de ces quatre pour quelques expériences ?

— Sherlock, non ! Dit John du doigt. Et puis tu ferais peur à ses parents, certainement ! Surtout en te présentant comme tu le fais si souvent, avec ton grand sourire, tes allures de psychopathe, et en précisant que c'est toi qui tires dans les murs avec ton flingue quand tu t'ennuies !

— Au moins ils sauront à qui ils laissent leur enfant !

— Sauf qu'ils ne te le laisseront pas, Sherlock, et laisse-moi te rappeler que tu détestes les enfants.

— C'est vrai, surtout quand ils sont tout petits et ordinaires, et- »

Je m'arrêtai abruptement, devant la fenêtre, en voyant les lettres BD flotter devant mes yeux. Non, ce n'était pas mon palais mental qui s'adressait à moi, mais les ballons colorés accrochés au lampadaire, dans la rue, avec les lettres dessus.

« Birthday...murmurai-je. John ! Les lettres BD signifient birthday ! (Il eut un rictus) Quoi ? Tu le savais ?

— N-Non, je trouve ça simplement amusant que ce soit l'anniversaire du voisin qui t'y ait fait penser. Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, avoua-t-il.

— Maintenant le 28, fis-je en me reconcentrant. Nous somme le combien ?

— Nous sommes le 2.

— De quel mois ?

— Bah de janvier ! Nous avons fêté noël il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, et le jour de l'an avant-hier. Enfin, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas digne d'une fête, mais au point d'oublier..?

— D'accord, donc ça ne correspond pas à aujourd'hui, donc ça n'a pas de lien avec le voisin. »

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à nous creuser la tête pour divers énigmes et indices que nous possédions, mais à onze heures du soir, John commença à tomber de fatigue, et fini même par s'endormir sur son ordinateur.

La vision du médecin épuisé me fit sourire, et je le réprimandai aussitôt. Depuis quand je me sentais sentimental ? Je secouai la tête et réfléchi. Est-ce que je lui apportais une couverture ? Nous sommes en janvier et Baker Street n'est pas l'endroit le plus confortable en termes de température malgré le feu dans la cheminée. Est-ce que je le réveillais, plutôt ? Il pourrait aller dormir dans son lit, serait à l'aise et pourrait aussi se couvrir ?

C'était plus judicieux.

Je secouai doucement l'épaule de mon colocataire, mais il ne réagit pas tellement. Je le secouai un peu plus fort alors, et il me repoussa gentiment en marmonnant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mary.. ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir.. ? »

Mon sang se glaça. Mary...cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus osé prononcer ce nom… Je reculai un peu et continuai de l'observer. Est-ce qu'il rêvait d'elle ? Est-ce qu'il m'avait prit pour elle ?

Mon cœur se serra à l'idée que John puisse encore être tourmenté par sa femme après ces deux dernières années, et qu'il en souffre encore.

« John.. ? Fis-je en retentant de le réveiller. John, tu t'es endormit sur ton ordinateur…

— Sherlock n'est qu'un idiot (j'écarquillai les yeux d'étonnement), il n'a encore rient capté, rit-il doucement. Tu penses qu'il a perdu la main ou je suis juste plus doué que lui, Mary.. ? »

Je ne comprenais rien. Moi perdre la main ? En quoi ? Les enquêtes ? Est-ce qu'il disait ça parce qu'il sentait que je butais contre les énigmes du tueur de Molly ? Je n'y étais pour rien, le tueur était très intelligent et très malin.

Pendant un instant, j'hésitai entre continuer d'essayer de le réveiller ou de me faire passer pour Mary et qu'il continue de parler. Sauf que j'ai beau être quelqu'un qui se moque des conséquences de ses actes, lorsqu'il s'agissait de John, je ne m'amusais pas à ça. Il était question de Mary, et je ne pouvais pas m'amuser avec ça et faire du mal à John délibérément.

« John.. !

— Est-ce que le bébé va bien.. ?

— Watson ! »

John se releva brutalement de son ordinateur et regarda tout autour de lui, complètement alerte et les yeux encore embrumés. Il remarqua enfin ma présence, et je tentai de rester le plus impassible possible pour ne pas rire face au visage de John, marqué par les touches du clavier.

« Tu t'es endormi, fis-je.

— Oui je… pardonne-moi, cette journée a été très longue et riche en émotion. (il m'observa) Seulement pour moi, visiblement.

— Tu devrais monter te coucher. Je ne crois pas que ton ordinateur soi l'endroit le plus confortable, dis-je en pointant sa joue.

— Oh ! Fit-il embarrassé en sentant les marques de touches sur sa joue. Oui, tu as raison. »

Il se leva et je reculai d'un pas pour le laisser passer. Il referma son ordinateur, prit quelques affaires et se dirigea vers la porte pour monter à l'étage.

« John.. ? (Il se retourna). Tu…

— Oui.. ?

— Hm, tu… enfin, bonne nuit. »

Je tentai un sourire mais John remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'était pas naturel. Seulement, il ne chercha pas plus loin, et me salua avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. Je soupirai et me laissai choir dans le canapé, les mains sur le visage. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de rechute…

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 2 ! :)**

Alors je commence à introduire doucement l'histoire avec Mary, car la fiction se passe après la saison 3, deux ans plus précisément (on pourrait donc dire que ça "saute" la saison 4, ne voulant pas m'engager sur ce terrain-là) et vous en saurez un peu plus dans les chapitres à venir.

Alors je me suis amusée avec le site DCODE pour faire une bonne partie des énigmes codées x) Celle de la partition, je l'ai fait là-bas, et vous pouvez aller faire un tour, on s'éclate, vraiment ! (on se sent plus intelligent quand on comprends haha)

Sinon ? Avez-vous une idée de ce que l'énigme de la partition signifie ? Ou encore des autres indices laissés sur les post-it ?

On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour la suite :D  
N'oubliez pas les reviews, et merci pour ceux et celles qui ont ajouté aux favoris ! ^^

Bybye !


	3. Hallucination

**1\. Appartenance** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !

 **2\. Rating** : "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)

 **3\. Autre:** Bonsoir ! Je publie comme promit le chapitre aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai pas encore eu d'avis sur la chapitre 2 mais bon, je comprends que ce soit des fois un peu vide, surtout au début, quand on doit mettre en place l'histoire. Si vous avez des questions, n'importe lesquelles, sur l'histoire plus tard ou l'actuelle enquête, n'hésitez pas ! Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **"Hallucination"**

J'entendis le parquet grincer et relevai la tête de mon microscope, les yeux alertent. J'attrapai aussitôt le pot en porcelaine à côté de moi, retirai la lamelle de verre recouverte de poudre blanche et la fit glisser dans le pot. Je le refermai aussitôt, bondi de ma chaise, ouvrit le placard où se trouvait les tasses, et le cachai juste au fond, derrière. J'ouvris ma grande boîte, posée à côté du microscope, et balayai du bras les lames de rasoirs, les sachets de poudre blanche, et quelques autres ustensiles à l'intérieur. Dès l'instant où je refermai la boîte, je vis John dans l'entrée de la cuisine, les sourcils froncés.

« Bonjour, John ! Fis-je avec un grand sourire. Bien dormi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

— Une expérience ! Un mélange de soude et de méthanol ! Tu sais, l'écologie, et tout ça.. ! Il faut trouver un autre combustible que le pétrole, tu vois ?

— Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock, tu es blessé ? »

L'intonation de John me fit presque plus peur que l'idée de m'être blessé. Il se retrouva en une fraction de seconde devant moi et avait saisi mon bras. Oh, effectivement, je m'étais coupé l'avant-bras. Certainement les lames de rasoirs que j'avais rapidement balayé dans la boîte.

« Je ne m'en suis pas aperçus, fis-je tout simplement, je n'ai même pas mal.

— Tu t'es coupé avec quoi ? Dit-il en regardant sur la table.

— Une lame de rasoir certainement. »

John me jeta un regard noir et m'arracha la boîte que tenait mon autre bras. Il l'ouvrit alors que mon regard trouva plus intéressant, tout à coup, d'observer le motif fleuris de la tapisserie de la cuisine.

Son visage pâli tout à coup et reposa la boîte sur la table, et s'appuyant un instant contre cette dernière.

« Tu as manipulé de la soude en poudre avec les rasoirs, Sherlock.. ?

— Euh... »

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de soude, mais en fait de cocaïne, car je lui avais promis de ne plus recommencer, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus lui dire que c'était de la soude, car cela signifierait que j'en avais dans le sang, et que j'étais en danger de mort.

« Pas avec ceux-là, non, dis-je le plus calmement possible alors que je commençais à ressentir l'effet de la drogue.

— En es-tu certain ? Car s'il y a de la soude dans ton sang, il faut vite agir ou bien tu-

— J'en suis sûr, John ! Ce n'est pas de la soude !

— Quoi ? »

Oups. Je refermai la bouche tout en écarquillant les yeux en réalisant ce que je venais de dire. Je voulais dire que j'étais sûr de ne pas avoir manipulé la soude avec, pas que c'en n'était pas. Comment rattraper ça maintenant, alors que je sens ma vision commence à vibrer comme si j'étais capable de voir les ondes. La chaleur grimpa rapidement, la sueur commença à dégouliner sur mon front. Je perdis un instant l'équilibre et me rattrapai contre la table, les yeux toujours rivés sur John.

« T-Tout va bien, dis-je dans un sourire crispé. Ce n'est pas de la drogue, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Sherlock, ne me dit pas que ! »

J'écarquillai encore plus les yeux, si c'était physiquement possible, et sentit mon cœur palpiter douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

Depuis tard dans la nuit, j'étais en train de diminuer les doses de cocaïne que j'avais en stock pour qu'elles soient moins violentes à l'absorption, car je n'apprécie que le 7 %. Malheureusement, j'avais utilisé les lames de rasoirs pour manipuler celle à 70 %, et je m'étais coupé avec l'une de ces lames.

Je déglutis difficilement, sentant ma gorge tout à coup très sèche, et mes mains tremblaient comme un névrosé.

« C-C'est juste que je crains la vue du sang, réussis-je à articuler.

— Te fous pas de moi, le sang n'a jamais été un problème pour toi. Tu es juste shooté !

— Involontairement !

— C-Comment ça involontairement ? Fit-il tout à coup énervé. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'es drogué accidentellement ? (Je hochai doucement la tête). Et comment cela aurait-il pu arriver, hein ? »

Je tendis mon bras tremblant vers la boîte pour montrer les rasoirs. John observa la boîte et son contenu pendant dix minutes, enfin certainement moins, mais cet instant me parut durer une éternité, puis il tourna la tête dans ma direction, d'une lenteur abominablement effrayante.

« C'eeeeest deeeee laaaaa coooooocaaaaïïïïïïneee ? »

J'inspirai profondément, les yeux grands ouverts, reculant légèrement, terrorisé face à la façon dont il parlait. Extrêmement lent et grave, comme au ralenti.

À force de reculer, il n'eut plus de table, et je tombai par-terre. Je vis John se jeter sur moi au ralenti, encore une fois, et me mis à paniquer. Puis ce fut le noir.

Lorsque j'ouvris tout à coup les yeux, je reconnus ma chambre et mon lit, dans lequel j'étais allongé. De légers faisceaux lumineux filtraient à travers les volets, et je me redressai d'une traite dans le lit. Mon cerveau se mit alors à cogner dans mes tempes, douloureusement, et je pris ma tête entre les mains. Je remarquai, au passage, que mes mouvements n'étaient plus ralentis, et que mes tremblements avaient cessé. Seulement, depuis combien de temps étais-je allongé, ici ? Je ne savais pas si je devais encore encaisser la chute de la cocaïne dans mes veines, ce qui serait bien plus violent que la première partie.

« Sherlock ? »

Je relevai la tête vers John, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Il resta dans l'encadrement, et je gardai mes mains sur les tempes, me les massant doucement.

« Je vais mieux, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

— Bien. (Il eut un blanc). Tu n'es qu'un id-

— Un idiot, je sais John, tu me le répètes tout le temps dans ces moments-là.

— Je sais, mais je veux que ce soit clair, Sherlock »

Il entra dans ma chambre et se planta devant moi, debout, à côté du lit. Son regard était noir de colère, mais son visage tiré par l'inquiétude. Sa mâchoire était serrée mais ses poings, eux, étaient ouverts et tremblants.

« Ne recommence jamais ça.

— C'était un accident, John.

— Un accident que de la cocaïne se retrouve entre tes mains ? Tu te moques de moi !

— Non, j'étais en train de l'adoucir, car je ne l'aime pas pure ! Et je me suis coupé avec la lame avec laquelle j'ai manipulé la pure. Voilà où est l'accident.

— Et bien qu'elle soit pure ou non, moi je ne l'aime pas cette cocaïne. Alors je ne veux plus en voir un seul gramme à Baker Street. Débarrasse-t'en !

— Mais cette chose coûte cher John !

— Toujours moins cher que la vie de mon meilleur ami ! »

Il se mordit la lèvre tout en inspirant profondément avant de détourner le regard. Je sentis mon cœur accélérer, et je savais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la drogue qui redescendait. J'étais bizarrement touché par ce que John venait de me dire. Je savais que j'étais son meilleur ami, et il était mon seul ami, à moi. Depuis toutes ces années que nous nous connaissions, cette relation amicale que nous avions nouée était unique et assez intense pour que de nombreuses personnes pensent que nous étions un couple homosexuel. Je m'en fichais, bien sûr, et lui aussi. Mais il venait de m'avouer, ouvertement, qu'il tenait à moi. Et pendant un instant, je me maudis d'avoir encore de la cocaïne à Baker Street, cette aiguille d'héroïne que j'avais caché dans la bibliothèque, et le suicide après Reichenbach que j'avais orchestré.

J'avais fait souffrir John aujourd'hui, involontairement. Je m'étais promis de ne plus faire de faux pas depuis Mary. J'étais un échec à moi tout seul.

« Pardonne-moi…

— Quoi ? Fit-il étonné.

— P-Pardonne-moi, répétai-je. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. »

Un silence prit place et un désagréable frissons me parcourut l'échine. Ça y est, la descente en enfer commençait. Des sueurs froides commencèrent à arriver par vagues, me provoquant de mauvaises montées d'adrénalines. Je serrais la mâchoire, pour que John ne remarque rien, mais j'avais inconsciemment cessé de respirer. J'inspirai alors, lorsque je fus en manque d'oxygène, et mon souffle trembla sous l'effet de la chute.

Je resserrai les poings et me mordis la lèvre pour ne plus faire aucuns bruits, mais je sentais le regard de John me brûler, car mes yeux étaient rivés sur le matelas.

« Sherlock.. ? Tout va bien.. ? »

Je hochai doucement la tête, pour ne pas à lui faire face. Mon corps fut parcouru tout à coup d'un spasme lorsque la vision de Mycroft me frappa mentalement.

Je me trouvais allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, les bras et les jambes sanglés. Je tremblais comme une feuille, et mon crâne me faisait atrocement mal. Les bips des monitorings m'effrayaient, et dès que je me mettais à paniquer, ils s'accéléraient. J'avais peur de mourir, et j'étais seul dans la pièce, seul dans mon palais mental. Seul sur Terre.

Mais Mycroft entra, silencieux, l'ai grave sur le visage, et je déduis aussitôt qu'il était furieux contre moi, qu'il me faisait ça à la fois pour mon bien et à la fois pour me punir et savourer qu'il était toujours maître de ma vie.

Il s'approcha de moi, à côté de mon lit, et soupira en me voyant trembler ainsi.

« Sherlock… Pourquoi as-tu recommencé cette fois-ci.. ?

— Ils...Ils ont encore essayé, M-Mycroft…

— Je vois, soupira-t-il, mais était-ce nécessaire de faire ça ?

— J-Je me suis dit que si je mourrais, ils ne recommenceraient plus... »

Une immense douleur me brûla la joue, et je compris que Mycroft venait de me gifler. Il resserra son poing, très calme, contenant la douleur que lui aussi venait de ressentir.

« Ne dis plus jamais ça, Sherlock. (Je commençai à pleurer silencieusement). Un esprit aussi brillant que le tient ne peut être perdu par une simple crise d'adolescence. Je comprends que ce soit difficile, mais tu restes un homme et il faut savoir se battre pour avancer dans la vie. Le monde est cruel, rempli de gens monstrueux qui feront toujours du mal aux choses qui leur échappent, parce qu'ils en ont peur. Mais s'ils ont trop peur, alors ils fuiront. Montre-leur, à l'avenir, que tu es bien plus monstrueux qu'eux. Et ils te laisseront tranquille.

— T-Tout le monde me fuira.. ! J-Je serais seul.. !

— Nous avons toujours été seuls, Sherlock. Il suffira de trouver la personne qui nous connaîtra et qui n'aura pas peur. (Il eut un silence). En attendant, tu sais que je suis là. Mais je ne veux plus que tu retouches à la drogue, Sherlock. Ou tu te retrouveras encore ici, dans ce lit, sanglé, le temps qu'il faudra pour te sevrer. »

Il tourna les talons, sans rien dire et se dirigea vers la porte. Mon souffle s'accéléra et je fus plongé dans le noir. Non, non je ne voulais pas être seul ! Mycroft ! MYCROFT !

« Sherlock ! »

Je papillonnai des yeux en voyant John, un air paniqué sur le visage. Je réalisai que j'agrippai fermement son bras, et que j'étais avachi dans le lit, comme si j'avais tenté de le rattraper.

Je déglutis, embarrassé de la situation, et lâchai John avant de sentir mon visage tirailler. Oh non… Je passai rapidement une main sur mon visage et constatai qu'il était effectivement humide. Je m'essuyai plus franchement les yeux avant de baisser la tête, silencieux. Honteux.

« Qu'est-ce que Mycroft a bien pu te faire.. ? Dit-il dans un murmure comme horrifié.

— Rien… Rien qui n'était mauvais pour moi.

— C'était la chute, c'est ça.. ? (je hochai la tête). Et… c'est souvent que...tu.. ?

— Que je pleure.. ? (Il ne répondit rien mais soutint mon regard). Non. Mais ça arrive que quand je prends un trop forte dose, et je me perds dans mon palais mental. Ce ne sont pas les plus belles périodes de ma vie qui m'attendent dans ces moments-là. »

Un silence très gênant prit place. Je n'avais jamais autant ressentit de l'embarras envers John. Pendant un instant, j'aurais voulu me transformer en souris et me cacher, ou devenir invisible, bien que ce soit impossible.

« J'ai… J'ai appelé Scotland Yard pour demander à Lestrade s'ils avaient découvert de nouvelles choses concernant Molly ou d'éventuelles traces du tueur, mais il n'était pas encore arrivé. Je pensais m'y rendre dans une petite demi-heure.

— Je viens ! Fis-je en me levant du lit.

— Non, hors de question, Sherlock. Tu as vu dans l'état que tu es ? Tu… Tu as encore de la drogue dans le sang, et si les stup' l'apprennent, ça va foirer notre enquête.

— Les stup' ? Ce sont tous des incompétents. Ils n'ont jamais rien captés. Et puis, je me sens mieux, le pire est passé, John.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

— J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, ça tombe très bien. »

J'adressai un sourire à mon colocataire et quittai ma chambre d'un pas rapide. La tête me tournait mais c'était beaucoup plus supportable que lors de la chute, et je pouvais marcher sans sentir un quelconque déséquilibre ou vertige. J'arrivai dans le salon, attrapai mon manteau qui était pendu, mon écharpe, pour les enfiler et me rendis compte que la manche droite de ma chemise était remontée. Je vis alors un bandage et fronçai les sourcils. J'entendis John arriver derrière moi, et je redescendis le tissu sur ma peau avant d'enfiler à la voler mon manteau.

« Tu es prêt ? Fis-je en passant à côté de lui.

— E-Euh, oui.. ! »

Il attrapa son manteau et nous descendîmes les escaliers, saluant madame Hudson au passage. Nous attendîmes quelques secondes sur le trottoir pour un taxi, puis nous prîmes la route pour le poste de police.

« Merci.

— Merci pour quoi ? Demanda John.

— Pour mon bras.

— C'est normal, ç'aurait pu s'infecter et… étant médecin, je m'en serais voulu qu'une telle chose arrive sous mon nez.

— C'était donc par simple devoir de médecin ou parce que j'ai une certaine valeur.. ? »

John me regarda en plissant les yeux, accompagné d'une moue. Je me mis à sourire pour moi-même et regardai par la fenêtre le temps que nous arrivâmes au poste.

Lorsque nous mîmes les pieds à l'intérieur, les regards se tournèrent vers nous. On ne me regardait plus tant comme un fou qui pouvait lui-même être l'auteur des crimes sur lesquels il enquêtait, mais plutôt comme un survivant revenant d'entre les morts. Mon suicide avait affecté beaucoup de personnes, même celles insoupçonnées, comme Anderson par exemple. Il me méprisait à l'époque, mais je dirais aujourd'hui qu'il est un grand fan. Pour ne pas dire groupie.

Nous vîmes Donovan s'approcher de nous, un air étonné sur le visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Nous nous étions dit que nous passerions directement voir l'inspecteur Lestrade au poste, fit John. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

— Euh, n-non, il n'est toujours pas là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est si en retard, il ne répond pas à son téléphone.

— Peut-être que Gavin a encore des problèmes de couples ? Dis-je avec un sourire innocent.

— C'est Greg, Sherlock, fit John en roulant des yeux. Tu te trompes toujours de G ! »

Je jetai un regard à John, les yeux complètement écarquillés. Son visage se figea en comprenant.

« C'est Gregory ! s'écria-t-il. Ça ne peut-être que ça, Sherlock !

— Je sais, fis-je en me dirigeant vers le bureau de Lestrade suivit de près par John et Donovan. Depuis combien de temps devait-il arriver ?

— Ça va faire maintenant trois heures, répondit la métisse.

— À quelle heure a-t-il quitté le poste, hier soir ?

— Je suis parti en même temps que lui, il était dix-neuf heures. »

J'ouvris la porte à la volée et entrai sans même demander l'autorisation. Je m'approchai du bureau de l'inspecteur et soulevai la paperasse afin de trouver un indice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche au juste ? Demanda Donovan à John. Et Greg aurait un souci ?

— Le tueur de Molly Hooper nous a laissé un message, nous l'avons découvert hier. Il disait qu'il s'en prendrait à une autre personne, et le seul indice qu'il nous ait laissé est : ce n'est jamais le bon G. Il s'adressait à Sherlock, et Sherlock appelle tout le temps Greg Gavin. Ce n'est pas le bon G. Si c'est bien le cas, alors il y a de grande chance que si Greg n'est pas là ce matin, c'est parce qu'il s'est fait prendre par le tueur.

— Enlevé, le repris-je. C'est un peu vulgaire, John. »

Je levai un instant les yeux pour voir sa réaction, et je me félicitai intérieurement face à l'embarras qui arborait maintenant son visage. Je reposai les yeux sur le bureau et me figeai en voyant un angle de papier jaune dépasser sous une autre feuille, qui elle, était blanche. J'attrapai doucement l'angle jaune et tirai. Un post-it.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Donovan.

— BD28-BST 108 230 601.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Nous l'ignorons encore, répondit John. Nous savons seulement que ce n'est pas une plaque d'immatriculation et ni un numéro de téléphone. On sait aussi que le BD signifie Birthday.

— Je crois que nous allons baptiser cette affaire 'L'Homme aux Post-it' John, fis-je en continuant de fouiller les tiroirs du bureau.

— C'est vrai que nous avons déjà eut l'Homme aux Allumettes, alors pourquoi pas l'Homme aux Post-it.. !

— Regarde ! »

John fit le tour de la table alors que je me redressai après avoir fouillé dans la poubelle de bureau. Un papier froissé qui sortait du lot des autres papiers, car ce qui y était écrit était manuscrit. Et il s'agissait de l'écriture de l'homme aux post-it.

« Trop tard Sherlock. Mais peut-être pourras-tu le sauver ? Un indice : CKVDOOAORVAELC. C'est parti pour un gros tic tac tic tac.. ! »

Je relevai la tête vers Donovan. Ses yeux s'affolaient dans ses orbites, et son rythme cardiaque s'était élevé en vue de la carotide qui battait visiblement dans son cou. Elle s'inquiétait pour Lestrade mais semblait déterminé que je réussirais à le retrouver. Je regardai John et… il… Je fronçais les sourcils en remarquant quelque chose d'incohérent dans son comportement. Son visage était crispé par l'inquiétude, mais son regard brillait d'excitation et, lui aussi, son coeur battait plus fort. Mais ce n'était pas l'inquiétude, c'était quelque chose d'autre. Il semblait...s'amuser ?

« John.. ? Tout va bien ?

— O-Oui, fit-il en secouant la tête. Je suis un peu troublé. J'ai peur pour Greg, mais nous n'avions plus eu d'enquête comme celle-ci depuis Moriarty et… et c'est malsain, je sais, mais je trouve ça…

— Excitant ? »

Il hésita mais fini par hocher la tête. Je me mis à sourire en réalisant à quel point nous pouvions être pareil. J'étais terriblement excité par cette enquête. Moriarty était quelque chose, mais là, j'ai plus l'impression que l'homme aux post-it veut s'amuser, attirer mon attention en s'en prenant aux personnes que je connaissais.

« Qu'est-ce que toutes ces lettres veulent dire ? Demanda Donovan.

— Vous connaissez Alan Turing ? (Elle fronça les sourcils). Bien évidemment que vous ne connaissez pas, soupirai-je. Il s'agit d'un homme extrêmement brillant né en 1912, ici, à Londres. C'était un mathématicien et un cryptologue qui a fondé scientifiquement l'informatique en son temps. Il est particulièrement connu pour avoir sauvé des milliers de personnes lors de la seconde guerre mondiale grâce à sa machine Enigma, spécialisée dans la cryptanalyse. Grâce à son intervention, non seulement des personnes ont été sauvées, mais la guerre contre les nazis a été écourtée de deux ans. C'est fantastique, n'est-ce pas ? Quel brillant homme.. ! Dommage que le gouvernement britannique était si étroit d'esprit à l'époque…

— Pourquoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Fit Donovan comme tout à coup intéressée.

— Après son exploit qui marqua la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale, le gouvernement n'a pas été clément avec lui. Un fait divers, et faux en plus, est sortit sur son homosexualité et lui a porté préjudice. Soit il était condamné à la prison à vie, soit il acceptait de se faire 'soigner'. (John fronça les sourcils). La castration chimique. Deux ans après, il est retrouvé mort chez lui, empoisonné par son traitement.

— C'est...terrible, fit John en reniflant. Comment peut-on traiter un héros comme lui ainsi ? Ils n'ont pas eu conscience de ce que la perte d'un homme aussi brillant a pu entraîner.. ? »

Cette phrase résonna un instant dans ma tête et me rappela celle de Mycroft, lorsque j'avais dix-sept ans. Il avait parfaitement conscience que j'étais brillant, tout comme il l'était, tout comme l'était notre mère. Mais peut-être ne m'avait-il pas dit cette phrase, après mon over dose d'héroïne, parce que j'étais son frère. Peut-être, qu'en tant qu'homme du gouvernement britannique, il se devait de corriger le tire de ses aïeuls, des échecs concernant la perte qu'avait été Alan Turing.

Non, je ne me comparais pas à Alan Turing, cet homme était bien plus brillant que moi. Mais cette idée n'était pas improbable, et tant qu'elle n'est pas impossible, il peut toujours y avoir une part de vérité.

« Sherlock ? Fit John pour me faire revenir à la réalité.

— Oui ? Quoi ?

— Et donc ? Pourquoi nous parlais-tu d'Alan Turing ?

— Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas compris ? m'étonnai-je.

— Euh..

— John, pas même toi ? (Il fit un sourire crispé). Bon sang, c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un code uniquement déchiffrable avec la technique d'Alan Turing !

— Nous n'avons pas la machine Enigma Sherlock, fit remarquer Donovan.

— Non ! Mais vous m'avez moi ! »

J'écartai les bras avec un grand sourire face à l'étonnement de John et Donovan. Je m'assis un instant sur la chaise derrière le bureau et me concentrai sur le code.

Alors imaginons que je me trouve à une machine du type Enigma. Pour un message si court, une machine à trois rotors serait amplement suffisant. Heureusement que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'étudier Turing et également pu toucher à ces machines au Musée de l'Armée.

Je fermai les yeux et visualisai la machine sur la position neutre. J'utilise les rotors dans l'ordre : I, II, III. Je sélectionne le réflecteur B. On met les rotors sur une position initiale de A, B et C, et… je place la roue de l'alphabet, un par rotor, sur A-B et C-D. Je tape le code CKVDOOAORVAELC et actionne les rotors. Ils se mirent alors à tourner seul, et la roue de l'alphabet défile doucement.

T…A….M…I…S…E…-…W…A…T…E…R…L…O…O.

J'ouvris les yeux et me levai de la chaise. Je saisis le papier froissé ainsi que le post-it et quittait sans un mot le bureau du Détective Inspecteur.

« Sherlock ! Fit John en me rattrapant en courant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as décrypté ?

— Tamise – Waterloo, dis-je tout simplement.

— Quoi ?

— Il faut que nous nous rendions sur la rive de l'arrêt de métro Waterloo, près de la Tamise. Nous saurons une fois là-bas. »

Sans un mot de plus, sans informer Donovan, nous quittâmes le poste de police et prîmes le premier taxi. Quinze minutes après, nous arrivâmes près de Waterloo. Nous marchâmes au pas de course, avant d'arriver devant le London Eye, avec la tour Big Ben en arrière plan.

« Tic tac tic tac, répétai-je en réalisant qu'il m'avait laissé un indice plus simple. Nous y sommes presque.

— Qu'allons-nous trouver Sherlock ? Fit John inquiet.

— Je l'ignore. »

Arrivé sur la rive, je me penchai contre la balustrade de pierre pour regarder en bas, dans la Tamise. Il y avait les docks, où les bateaux touristiques pouvaient accoster. Il y avait quelques personnes en bas, des amarreurs certainement.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers un peu plus loin et j'allai aussitôt interroger un homme assis sur une chaise.

« Bonjour, fis-je en me plaçant devant lui, Scotland Yard, dis-je en présentant le badge. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

— Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait !

— Je sais, ça fait quelques mois que vous n'y touchez plus, c'est très bien continuez ainsi. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour vos antécédents pour la drogue, nous voulons savoir si vous avez vu cet homme ? (Je lui présentai une photo). Il s'agit du DI Lestrade, de Scotland Yard. Il a disparu.

— Je le connais, oui, je l'ai déjà vu à la télévision à cause de ces affaires avec ce taré, qui avait à la fois fait sauter la sécurité de la Banque d'Angleterre, la prison et les joyaux de la couronne. Mais je ne suis au courant de rien pour récemment, désolé.

— Je vous crois, merci beaucoup. »

Je fis demi-tour, toujours suivit de près par John.

« Comment savais-tu que c'était un ex-junkie ?

— Les cicatrices sur la pulpe de ses doigts signifient qu'il a souvent manipulé des lames de rasoirs, et sa jambe sautillait, signe qu'il lutte encore contre le manque mais vu l'état de ses doigts, les dernières coupures devaient remonter à quatre mois. Il en fait des insomnies en dire des cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, et puis il avait encore des signes d'irritations autour du nez, c'est donc de la cocaïne qu'il prenait était assez forte et difficile à éliminer au point d'en être encore marqué quatre mois après. »

Je m'arrêtai et remarquai qu'un homme, près des escaliers, nous observait depuis que nous étions descendus sur les docks. Intrigué, je m'approchai de lui, sans dire un mot, et il me regarda de haut en bas.

Il devait avoir dans la vingtaine, fumait du cannabis vu l'odeur, et était appuyé contre le mur. C'était un sans-abri, mais ne faisait pas partie de mon réseau. Il était suspect à sa manière de me fixer, mais rien ne semblait louche en dehors de ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il agacé. Tu veux ma photo ?

— Et qu'est-ce que j'en ferais ? Fis-je en arquant un sourcil. Pourquoi nous observes-tu ainsi depuis tout à l'heure.

— Vous êtes de Scotland Yard, non ? (Je regardai John avant de hocher la tête). Je sais pas ce que vous fichez dans le coin, mais j'ai deux mots à vous dire, moi. Vous ne foutez que dalle, vous les flics. J'ai appelé ce matin deux fois à votre bureau mais personne ne m'a répondu lorsque j'ai déclaré qu'un type flottait mort dans la tamise.

— Un type ? Fis-je en sortant la photo. Est-ce que c'était lui ?

— Peut-être bien, mais il n'avait pas de vêtement de flics comme sur la photo. C'est votre collègue ?

— Il a disparu depuis hier.

— Comment peux-tu savoir que c'était hier ? Demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.

— Parce que Gavin se change en civil au moment de rentrer chez lui le soir. Et notre témoin vient de nous confirmer qu'il n'était pas en uniforme. (Je me tournai vers le jeune). Où l'avez-vous vu ? »

Il nous demanda alors de le suivre. Nous marchâmes le long des docks jusqu'à un bateau qui stationnait là, hors service depuis plusieurs années en dire de la rouille et de l'état d'usure des cordes le retenant amarré.

« Il est là. »

Je penchais la tête au-dessus de l'eau. Le corps d'un homme se trouvait coincé entre le grand mur délimitant le fleuve et le bateau, seulement, impossible depuis le dock d'identifier le cadavre, car nous ne voyons que son dos.

* * *

 **Désolé pour le Speech sur Alan Turing ^^"**

Mais j'ai vu le film "The Immitation Game" il y a quelques années déjà, et j'ai trouvé l'histoire poignante (en dehors du fait qu'Alan Turing soit interprété par Bennedict haha, du coup ça fait un petit clin d'œil ^^) Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas vu le film, allez le voir, c'est vraiment bien, et on s'attache très vite au personnage principal (toujours en dehors du fait que ce soit Benedict xD) BREF !

Je sais que les journées sont longues dans cette fiction, car j'ai imposé un timing et de ce fait, certaines choses doivent se produire avant la date fatidique (c'est pour ça qu'ils courent partout xP) Et puis ce ne serait pas crédible s'ils se tournaient les pouces, surtout après avoir découvert que Molly est morte et que quelqu'un d'autre est menacé.

D'ailleurs, vous aviez deviné que c'était Lestrade ? ^^ (bon, ça fait un peu morbide de mettre ce smiley alors que Lestrade ne va pas si bien que ça...)

Sur ce, on se retrouve au chapitre 4 !  
N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup, vraiment !

byebye !


	4. Témoin Oculaire

**1\. Appartenance** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !

 **2\. Rating** : "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)

 **3\. Autre:** Hey ! alors ouais, je poste CARREMENT plus tôt que prévu xD Mais c'est parce que je fais ma pré-rentrée demain, et que lundi qui arrive, va être ma véritable rentrée et que j'ai encore des devoirs à faire donc, je vous poste le quatrième chapitre, histoire de vous faire plaisir pour la fin de la semaine. J'essaye de me motiver pour faire ces p**** de devoirs mais je n'arrive qu'à me concentrer sur cette fic xD Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **"Témoin Oculaire"**

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à prévenir d'autres personnes ? Pour qu'elles puissent contacter la police autrement que par téléphone ? Demandai-je curieux.

— Je voulais prouver aux gens que Scotland Yard n'étaient qu'une bande de bras cassés ! Et puis je l'ai découvert ce matin, à dix heures en fait. Ça ne fait qu'une heure. »

Je ne répondis rien, trouvant son argument bien étrange comparé à son comportement. Sa voix tremblait et ses yeux bougeaient beaucoup trop rapidement pour quelqu'un ayant fumé du cannabis. Il mentait.

Je lui tournai le dos et sortit mon téléphone pour contacter directement Donovan sur sa ligne privée. Dix minutes plus tard, une équipe était déjà là, et je jetais un regard au jeune sans-abri.

« Plutôt rapide, non ? Fis-je avec sarcasme.

— Je peux m'en aller maintenant ?

— Non, fit Donovan en s'approchant de lui. Vous êtes un témoin désormais, et nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. »

Le jeune roula des yeux, se maudissant certainement de s'être impliqué dans cette affaire. Je ne comprenais pas son comportement. Pourquoi mentir ? Pourquoi s'impliquer dans quelque chose qu'on aurait voulu éviter ?

Donovan l'embarqua pour le ramener à une voiture, pour être ramener au poste pour l'interrogatoire, mais il prit soin de jeter un regard noir à John, que j'interprétai comme une accusation.

Je jetai un regard furtif à John, qui avait baissé les yeux dans une moue, puis s'était reconcentré sur le corps que l'équipe était en train de ressortir de l'eau.

« Un problème, John ?

— Et si c'était vraiment Lestrade.. ?

— Alors nous aurons affaire à quelqu'un qui veut du mal aux personnes que nous connaissons.

— Mais pourquoi ? Qui sera la prochaine personne si.. ?

— Il s'amuse avec moi. Il veut attirer mon attention, et quoi de mieux que de s'attaquer à notre entourage. Si c'est effectivement, Lestrade… Alors il faut que tu restes sur tes gardes, John. »

Il fronça les sourcils avant de pâlir en réalisant qu'il pourrait être le prochain. Cette idée venait germer dans un coin de ma tête, et elle me déplaisait grandement. Rien ne devait arriver à John, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Il fallait arrêter le tueur avant qu'il ne fasse une autre victime.

Anderson s'approcha de nous, silencieux et nerveux. Je compris aussitôt la mauvaise nouvelle.

« C'est Lestrade, conclus-je avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

— O-Oui. C'est bien lui. »

Mon coeur s'emballa alors étrangement à cette nouvelle. Je n'étais pas tant affecté par la mort de notre inspecteur, mais plus pour ce qui allait bientôt venir.

Je contournai Anderson et m'approchai du corps qui avait été remonté et déposé sur le sol. C'était effectivement lui. Il avait les yeux clos, la peau légèrement bleutée, signe d'asphyxie et les tissus à peine gonflés.

« Il a été étouffé comme Molly, dis-je, car s'il s'était noyé, ses poumons seraient plein d'eau, et nous ne l'aurions pas retrouvé aujourd'hui à la surface. Une fois l'air chassé des poumons, alors le corps coule et remonte à la surface quelques jours plus tard, une fois que les bactéries commencent à dégager des gaz. (Je plissai les sourcils). Puis-je avoir des gants ? »

Anderson me tendit aussitôt une paire en latex que j'enfilai sans ménagement. Je m'accroupis, attrapai la main de Lestrade et constatai, même à travers le gant, que sa peau était anormalement lisse, car une seule nuit n'aurait pas causé une dégradation aussi rapide sur la peau. J'entrouvris sa veste, dévoilant ses holsters mais pas d'armes.

« Où sont-elles ?

— Nous n'en savons rien, répondit Anderson, peut-être n'est-il pas sorti avec ? »

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite. Non, Lestrade ne serait jamais sorti avec ses holsters s'il n'avait pas d'armes sur lui. Le tueur a dû les lui prendre après l'avoir asphyxié. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, avait dû le prendre par surprise, car l'inspecteur ne se serait pas retrouvé ici. Je continuai mon inspection. De légères lésions sur le haut de la tête, le dos des mains, et quelques déchirures des vêtements au niveau des genoux et éraflures des chaussures. Il a été charrié. Cela veut dire que le corps n'a pas été, initialement, jeté dans l'eau ici. Seulement, le tueur savait que nous le retrouverions ici.

Je me redressai et regardai le courant de la Tamise. Elle prenait sa source à Gloucestershire, donc à l'Ouest de Londres. Face au fleuve depuis la rive de Waterloo, le courant allait donc de ma droite vers ma gauche.

Le tueur se trouvait sur Londres, puisque Lestrade était encore vivant la veille, et à son travail. Le tueur a donc dû se débarrasser du corps sur Londres, en amont du fleuve. Seulement, cela pourrait être n'importe où.

« JOHN ! »

Je fus illuminé par une idée et me précipitai vers mon colocataire, qui était paniqué à en dire de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Oh, rien, je viens juste d'avoir une illumination ! Je sais où le corps a été jeté !

— Et où ça ? Dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

— Le tueur avait écrit 'C'est parti pour un gros tic tac tic tac'. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Big Ben, un indice plus facile à comprendre que celui d'Enigma, mais non ! Il voulait que je le devine exactement après avoir découvert le corps de Lestrade. Il s'agit de la plus grosse horloge de Londres, celle de Shell Mex House ! Qui se trouve sur la rive opposée mais à l'ouest, ce qui correspond au sens du courant de la Tamise !

— Et donc ?

— Et donc nous y allons tout de suite. »

Je passai à côté de John, qui soupira et qui dû courir un peu pour me rattraper.

« Je me sens un peu inutile, ajouta-t-il alors que nous montâmes dans un taxi. Les meurtres sont commis et mis en scène pour toi, les codes et messages sont trop complexes pour que je puisse les résoudre, je me sens vraiment inutile.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es très utile. Tu m'inspires, tu m'aides à réfléchir.

— Vraiment ? Dit-il en haussant les sourcils. Comment je peux t'aider à réfléchir ?

— Ta simple présence me met à l'aise avec n'importe quelle situation et me met en confiance. J'arrive plus facilement à résoudre les affaires depuis que nous nous connaissons. Pendant les deux années après Reichenbach, je me suis sentis au plus bas de mes capacités mentales, car j'ai mis deux bordel d'années à démanteler le réseau de Moriarty. Si tu avais été là, en six mois j'en aurais eu terminé.

— Tu le penses.. ? »

Je lui jetai un regard étonné. Comment ne pouvait-il pas sentir que j'étais sincère ? Ou peut-être le sait-il, mais qu'il est trop modeste ou peut-être trop flatté pour accepter un compliment venant de ma part ? Les gens normaux sont parfois étranges dans ce type de raisonnement.

« Bien évidemment ! »

— Voilà messieurs. »

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'ancien Cecil Hotel, et nous sortîmes du véhicule après avoir payé la course. Nous nous avançâmes jusqu'au bord de la balustrade, les yeux rivés sur la tamise, mais rien n'attira notre attention.

« On est censé chercher quoi ? Demanda John.

— Un indice, comme il laisse toujours derrière lui après avoir tué quelqu'un. Cet indice nous indiquera certainement la prochaine personne à qui il s'en prendra, et il faudra agir vite.

— Sherlock… ?

— John, silence s'il te plaît, je réfléchis.

— Sherlock, et si c'était non pas la station Waterloo dont parlait le tueur mais le pont ? »

Je tournai la tête vers John, qui se trouvait sur ma gauche, et vit le pont en question en arrière plan, derrière lui. Cela pouvait être possible, mais… Pourquoi avions nous trouvé le corps du côté de la rive de Waterloo ? Ce n'est pas logique… Le tueur ne pouvait pas prévoir que le corps s'arrêterait là-bas, coincé entre les docks, mais… Non, quelque chose m'échappait. Le message ne pouvait pas avoir un double sens aussi flagrant.. !

« C'est louche, fis-je en plissant les yeux. Allons voir. »

Nous marchâmes cinq bonnes minutes le long de la Tamise avant d'arriver près du pont. Je déduis aussitôt, en vu de la circulation et la fréquentation du pont, même la nuit, que le tueur n'a pas pu jeter le corps d'ici. Il a forcément dû passer en dessous. Nous empruntâmes alors les escaliers, et nous arrivâmes sur une plate-forme sous le premier arceau.

« Monsieur Holmes ! »

Je ne fus pas étonné de voir Benny, un sans-abri de mon réseau, se lever promptement du banc sur lequel il était allongé pour venir à ma rencontre.

« Benny, as-tu vu quelque chose d'anormal cette nuit ?

— Je voulais justement vous en parler ! »

Bingo !

« Un homme est venu cette nuit balancer un corps par-dessus la barrière ! Je n'ai pas vu son visage, il était cagoulé, mais il était assez large d'épaule, plus petit que vous, 1m70 certainement, et d'une épaisseur que je qualifierais de normale.

— Comment était-il habillé ?

— Il portait un manteau court, un Belstaff noir je pense, j'ai reconnu le logo, et un jean soit noir, soit bleu foncé.

— Avait-il quelque chose de particulier ? Une démarche ? Un objet distinct ?

— Il a parlé, fit Benny. Il était au téléphone avec quelqu'un, il a dit « c'est bon, je me suis débarrassé du corps, restez où je vous ai donné rendez-vous. Je vous contacte bientôt. » Et il a raccroché. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait vu, car j'étais allongé par-terre, là-bas, près du mur, et j'étais dans l'ombre de l'arche.

— Avait-il l'air pressé ? Inquiet ?

— Non, pas tellement. Il … Il semblait excité, amusé, oui, il ricanait en parlant de vous en partant. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, le poing fermé sur la bouche, et m'approchai de la barrière pour regarder le fleuve et m'appuyai finalement sur la rembarde. Mon regard se balada sur l'horizon : la London Eye, le parlement, la tour Big Ben, les bateaux navigants sur la Tamise…

C'était insensé… Comment trouver le moindre indice ici ? Ce que m'avait fourni Benny était déjà beaucoup, mais je savais que le tueur au post-it n'arrêterait pas sa chasse. Il y aurait encore d'autre personne. Et là, il n'avait pas laissé d'indice. Rien. Pas même sur le corps de Lestrade, comme il avait fait pour Molly.

Je soupirai et me penchai en arrière, les bras tendus me retenant à la balustrade. Voilà que je commence à sécher, maintenant !

Mon regard se posa soudainement sur mes mains, et je remarquai que quelque chose y était écrit au correcteur blanc, dans un cadre fait aussi à la même peinture, représentant grossièrement la forme d'un post-it.

« murmurai-je. Benny ? Est-ce que cet homme aurait écrit quelque chose ici, cette nuit ?

— Je ne sais pas, j'étais trop occupé à me cacher dans mon sac de couchage la plus part du temps.

— Approche. (Il s'approcha) Toi qui as l'habitude d'être ici, est-ce que ces quatre lettres et ce cadre y étaient hier ?

— ? Je ne crois pas, non. Le blanc est encore éclatant, et s'il a été fait avec un correcteur, cela veut dire que c'est récent. Dans le cas contraire, les intempéries et les frottements contre la balustrade en s'y penchant l'aurait sali.

— Excellent, Benny ! Fis-je impressionner. John ? Tu ne parles pas ? (Il entre ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien). Aucune idée de ce que ces quatre lettres signifient ? »

Il haussa les épaules avec sa moue habituelle quand il n'a pas d'idée. Je roulai des yeux et réfléchis un instant. … Pendant un instant, je pensais à Mycroft à cause du M et à moi à cause du SH, mais je ne comprenais pas le L, alors cela n'avait pas de sens. Dans tous les cas, il devait s'agir d'initiales à cause du tiret et du point. On pourrait donc supposer que le prénom est un prénom composé à cause du tiret et que ce qui se trouve après le point, est la première lettre du nom de famille. Mais qu'en était-il du H ? Un deuxième nom ? Si je résonne comme le tueur, alors il doit s'agir d'une personne que je connais, dans tous les cas.

« Connais-tu quelqu'un aux initiales ? Dans notre entourage bien sûr. »

John fronça les sourcils, le regard perdu dans le vide comme s'il cherchait. Comme si, oui. Il ne cherchait pas, ça se voyait. Il était tendu comme un arc et semblait éviter mon regard le plus possible et n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis que nous étions arrivés ici. En revanche, ses yeux brillaient toujours d'excitation, et une étincelle attira mon attention.

« Tu sais, dis-je dans un murmure en m'approchant de lui. Tu sais de qui il pourrait s'agir. Qui John ? (Il se mordit la lèvre mais en dit rien). Bon sang, John, pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ? Je sais qu'habituellement, je réclame le silence lorsque je réfléchis mais là, j'ai besoin de toi. De qui s'agit-il ?

— J-Je… réussit-il à articuler, J-Je ne peux pas le dire... »

Il jeta un regard à Benny avant de baisser les yeux. Je regardai alors le sans-abri et remarquai l'inquiétude et la confusion dans son regard. La parole était l'élément déclencheur de ce changement. Non.. Est-ce que.. ?

« John.. ?

— Il a dit qu'il me tuerait si j'interférais dans l'enquête… Ce n'est qu'entre toi et lui, fit-il la gorge nouée et le cœur battant. Je ne peux pas t'aider, Sherlock... »

Ses lèvres se pincèrent et il soupira avant de me tourner le dos et de partir. Je l'appelai, mais il m'ignora. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Je m'apprêtai à le rattraper quand Benny m'interpella.

« Monsieur Holmes ! Je crois que votre ami est un suspect potentiel pour être la personne que vous traquez.

— John ? Le tueur au Post-it ? N'importe quoi, il passe ses journées avec moi à enquêter. Et puis John n'est pas un tueur. Il a fait l'armée, mais ça ne fait de lui un assassin. »

Mon ton avait sec et je passai mon chemin au pas de course tentant de rattraper John. Mais à peine étais-je remonté de dessous le pont, je le vis disparaître dans un taxi. Il fallait que je le retrouve tout de suite. S'il était effectivement menacé de mort par le tueur, je devais à tout prix garder un œil sur lui. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre.

Lorsque je réussis à interpeller un taxi, j'avais déjà perdu celui de John de vue. J'avais retenu la plaque d'immatriculation, mais elle ne m'était d'aucune utilité si je ne le voyais plus et ne pouvais donc indiquer au chauffeur du mien de le suivre. Je décidai alors de rentrer à Baker Street, dans l'espoir de l'y retrouver. Or il n'était pas là. Je fouillais l'appartement de fond en comble, mais John n'était nulle part. Je descendis les escaliers deux par deux avant d'aller frapper à la porte de madame Hudson.

« Madame Hudson ! C'est Sherlock ! Ouvrez-moi s'il vous plaît ! C'est à propos de John ! L'auriez-vous vu ? »

Aucune réponse. J'inspirai profondément et frappai à nouveau jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Seule. La porte avait été mal refermée, et les coups contre le bois avant fait ressortir la clenche de son loquet. Je poussai alors doucement la porte et m'aventurai silencieusement chez ma logeuse. Il n'y avait personne. C'était étrange. Je passai dans sa cuisine et me figeai en voyant un post-it jaune collé sur la faïence blanche.

« BD28-BST 108 230 601 (je me figeai). ! Martha-Louisa Sissons Hudson ! »

Je pris mon visage entre les mains avec violence, me maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Bon sang ! Il faut que je la retrouve tout de suite !

J'attrapai mon téléphone et appelai John, mais il ne répondit pas. Alors que je fouillai la maison de ma logeuse pour trouver un autre indice, je tentai de joindre mon meilleur ennemi.

« Monsieur Holmes, fit une voix féminine au bout de l'appareil. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre coup de fil ?

— Je veux parler à Mycroft, Anthéa.

— Je regrette, monsieur, mais votre frère est de sortie et particulièrement occupé. Je ne peux moi-même le joindre, votre frère me l'ayant interdit.

— Pourquoi donc ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je n'en sais absolument rien, Monsieur. Je sais seulement que ça n'a rien avoir avec son travail, auquel cas j'aurais été tenu au courant.

— Avez-vous une idée d'où il pourrait être ? Je dois absolument le voir. Il faut qu'il m'aide à retrouver John Watson, il a disp- »

Je me figeai en entendant la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrir. Je partis en courant hors de l'appartement de madame Hudson et vit John dans l'entrée, un air stupéfait sur le visage. Malgré la voix d'Anthéa que je distinguai dans le téléphone, je lui raccrochai au nez et me précipitai vers John avant de m'arrêter à quelques pas de lui.

« Tout va bien Sherlock ?

— J-Je… (il insista du regard). J'ai cru que le tueur t'avait… toi aussi…

— Moi aussi ? Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il Sherlock ?

— Madame Hudson. Elle a disparu. C'est l'Homme aux Post-it. »

* * *

 **Eh ouais, c'est au tour de Mme Hudson !**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! C'est dur de se creuser les méninges pour créer une enquête, si vous savez x) Et le pond de waterloo apparaît dans la série à un moment, lorsque Sherlock va voir un SDF de son réseau pour lui demander des informations (je ne sais plus quel épisode mais c'était la saison 1). C'est donc le même endroit !

Bon, je ne pense pas dire grand-chose de plus ici, à part que la fin de cette enquête approche (1 ou 2 chapitres je crois) mais pas la fin de cette fic, ne vous en faites pas ! Les rouages du slash s'enclenchent lentement mais surement, et j'espère que la tournure des événements vous plaira.

Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre 12 et je suis toute excité à l'idée que vous soyez à cet endroit, ça avant vite, et c'est assez inattendu, je dois l'admettre!

Sur ce, on se retrouve certainement mardi prochain, avec le chapitre 5 !  
(Où une révélation changera le court de l'enquête !)

N'oubliez pas les reviews, bybye ! :D


	5. Les Cendres Traîtresses

**1\. Appartenance** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !

 **2\. Rating** : "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)

 **3\. Autre:** Hello tout le monde ! Désolé de ne pas avoir posté hier soir, mais ayant passé une nuit blanche lundi soir pour un devoir, mardi soir j'étais donc complètement pété après ma journée de cours x) Donc je poste le chapitre 5 aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Je remercie **Daeriss** pour son commentaire (qui ne s'affiche pas sur FF xD) MAIS que j'ai lu dans ma boîte mail ! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que cette fiction a du potentiel, et ça me fait plaisir aussi de voir qu'elle te plaît ! J'espère que tu continueras de l'apprécier dans les prochains chapitres ! :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **"Les Cendres traîtresses"**

Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps je me tenais ainsi, assis sur le canapé de l'appartement, le visage entre les mains et ma jambe droite sautillant nerveusement. Mais John était assis à côté de moi, et ce depuis tout ce temps, sans rien dire, sans rien me demander… Il respectait ce silence dont j'avais besoin pour me remettre de ce que je venais de traverser, et que je traversais encore. Je suis un bon à rien. Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur cet homme ! Deux personnes de notre entourage sont mortes, et maintenant madame Hudson a disparue. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

« Sherlock.. ? (Je ne répondis rien). Il faut nous remettre au travail… Nous devons retrouver madame Hudson avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

— Est-ce que tu le savais… ? Dis-je en relevant la tête des mains. Est-ce que tu savais que le tueur allait s'en prendre à elle ?

— Je… Je l'ai deviné sous le pont de Waterloo…

— Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

— Il m'aurait tué, Sherlock...

— Si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, il te tuera quand même. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt en réalisant ce que je venais de dire. Il allait y passait quoi qu'il advienne. Il fallait se dépêcher à résoudre cette affaire. Je me levai pour faire face au mur de l'enquête mais John profita du bruissement du canapé pour marmonner dans sa barbe.

« Au moins, je n'en souffrirais plus. »

Sauf que ces mots ne m'avaient pas échappés et je compris aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, sévèrement, la mâchoire serrée.

« Que viens-tu de dire ?

— Q-Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit du tout. »

Je soupirai d'agacement tout en joignant mes mains sur mes lèvres. Ne pas perdre le contrôle…

« Je sais que tu es encore tourmenté par Mary… (Il fronça les sourcils d'étonnement). Ce n'est pas souvent, mais il t'arrive de parler d'elle, quand tu dors. La dernière fois remonte à la nuit dernière, précisément. J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, car ça ne l'a étrangement pas été pour moi, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une amie. Deux ans après, je comprendrais que tu ais encore des séquelles, car c'est clairement injuste ce qu'il s'est passé, et cela n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Or, ce n'est pas une raison pour dire que la mort te soulagerait, John.

— C'est pourtant le cas…

— Sauf que, pour une fois dans l'histoire, c'est toi qui fais l'égoïste, John. Je suis en train de foutre en l'air cette affaire parce que la disparition de ces personnes m'affecte, et que je n'arrive pas à raisonner clairement ! J'ai perdu Molly, Greg, bientôt madame Hudson, et peut-être toi ! J'aurais l'échec sur la conscience de ne pas avoir résolu une affaire, la culpabilité de ne pas vous avoir sauvé, le regret d'avoir été un incapable pour vous tous ! Pour toi, John ! Et ensuite ? Que me restera-t-il ? L'échec et la solitude. (Il eut un silence). Même si la mort de Mary a été terrible, repris-je plus calmement, ce n'était pas de ta faute et tu n'as jamais eu à vivre ça tout seul. Molly était là, Lestrade était là, madame Hudson, Mycroft et même Harry est venu te soutenir, John ! Tu es bien entouré, et moi je… je suis tous les jours avec toi depuis. Je peux t'affirmer qu'en deux années, tu as réussis à très bien t'en sortir. »

Le visage de John était blême et une moue de tristesse se dessinait silencieusement sur son visage. Il secouait doucement la tête de droite à gauche, réalisant certainement qu'il était ridicule et qu'il avait oublié tout ça. Il ne voulait pas me regarder, de peur que je lise à travers lui, mais je le faisais déjà. Je l'ai toujours fais. Il ne devait pas redouter de me faire face, il ne pouvait clairement pas être dans un pire état que lorsque Mary est décédée.

C'était inattendu, même moi je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Mary n'était pas si vieille pourtant, et c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle était enceinte. Nul n'aurait pu prévoir que, lors de l'accouchement de leur fille, elle n'y survivrait pas… Nul n'aurait pu prévoir que sa fille naîtrait étranglé par le cordon… Je me souviens de John, qui était sortit de la salle d'accouchement, blanc, comme un spectre, prêt à s'évanouir. Et quand son regard avait croisé le mien, j'ai comprit directement ce qu'il venait de se produire. Le monde que John avait projeté avec Mary et leur futur enfant venait de s'écrouler brutalement et douloureusement. Et j'avais été là pour le soutenir, l'éviter de tomber, de sombrer dans la dépression et l'alcool. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, il avait eu trop d'expérience avec sa sœur, et pourtant, il s'en était fichu, comme si rien de tout ce qui restait n'avait d'importance. Mais au bout d'une année, j'avais réussi à lui faire remonter la pente. J'avais réussi, et voilà que maintenant il me disait qu'il était prêt à mourir pour ne plus souffrir. Et moi… dans l'histoire.. ?

Je remarquai alors que John pleurait, silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, ne voulant toujours pas me faire face.

« Tu te souviens de notre début de conversation d'hier matin.. ? (Il fronça les sourcils sans pour autant me regarder). Tu as dit que je n'avais d'affinité avec personne… Et, malgré mes incohérences, je t'ai dit que j'en avais, avec une personne. Tu as commencé à citer Mycroft, puis Lestrade, et tu m'as traité ensuite de prétentieux… (Il sourit doucement silencieusement). Je parlais de toi… Tu… Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai… avec qui je ressens...(ce mot me fit grimacer), Enfin bref… Je voulais que tu le saches. »

Et là, ce fus moi qui me sentis mal à l'aise à regarder John. Ce dernier tourna la tête dans ma direction et je ne réussis pas à soutenir son regard. Ce n'était pas parce que cela me faisait de la peine, ça non, le voir ainsi m'énervait plus qu'autre chose, le voir affecté à se point me montrait que John, ami de Sherlock Holmes, était humain et donc fragile. Une chose fragile peut être détruite en un rien de temps, sans trop d'effort.

Mais là, ce fut à cause de moi. Je me sentis si faible, si humain, que j'en eu la nausée, et préférai ne pas affronter son regard qui me provoqua d'étranges bonds de cœur dans ma poitrine. Et ça faisait terriblement mal.

« Je retourne chez madame Hudson pour trouver d'autres indices si possible. »

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte quand John m'interpella. Je ne me retournai pas mais m'arrêtai dans l'entre-braillement de la porte.

« Je suis désolé…

— Désolé de quoi ?

— De te faire du mal.

— Tu ne me fais pas de mal, John.

— Je le vois dans ton comportement, Sherlock… J'ai eu un bon professeur... »

Mes lèvres se pincèrent, et je quittai l'appartement sans dire un mot. Je ne voulais rien dire, de toute manière. Lorsque j'entrai à nouveau dans l'appartement de madame Hudson, je me plantai devant le mur où j'avais découvert le post-it. Il devait forcément y avoir un autre indice m'indiquant sur l'endroit où il laisserait le corps. Je pris du recul et regardait la cuisine. Il devait forcément être quelque part.

J'entrepris alors d'ouvrir tous les portes des placards et les tiroirs mais ne trouvai rien. Rien ! Je sursautai alors lorsqu'un bruit de clochette tinta jusqu'à mes oreilles. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Je réalisai alors que le four était en marche depuis un moment, et l'ouvris. Je vis alors des moules à muffins sur la plaque mais pas des muffins à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait de gâteaux chinois. J'attrapai le gant de cuisine à la volée et sortis la plaque avant de la poser sur le plan de travail. Je n'ai jamais vu madame Hudson cuisiner ce type de biscuit. Elle fait généralement des muffins, des scones ou encore des pancakes, mais pas ça.

Est-ce qu'un message du tueur pourrait se trouver à l'intérieur ? Après tout, c'est à ça que servent ces gâteaux, à délivrer des messages. J'attrapai alors les biscuits un à un et les cassai pour en sortir le papier. Il ne s'agissait pas de phrases complètes, mais de mots. Je trouvai d'abord un « coincidence », un « message », un « étrange », puis « dans », « à », « madame », « veut », « ce », « four », « faire », « mort », « sa », « hudson », « se », que », « son », « trouver », « de », « incinérer », « KGC » et un point d'interrogation.

C'était un puzzle. Je devais reconstituer la phrase. Mes yeux se baladèrent sur les mots étalés devant moi, sur le plan de travail, et les mots se mirent à bouger dans ma tête, recréant des phrases, pour les moins incohérentes jusqu'à celle-ci : « _A_ _sa_ _mort_ , _madame_ H _udson_ _veut_ _se_ _faire_ incinérer. _Etrange coincidence_ _que_ _de_ _trouver_ _ce_ _message_ _dans_ _son_ _four_ ? KGC ».

« Le crématorium ! »

Je quittai en courant l'appartement de madame Hudson et m'apprêtait à monter pour chercher John mais je m'arrêtai sur la première marche. Non. Je pense que c'est trop pour lui en une journée. Je montai alors plus doucement les escaliers, ne voulait pas éveiller de soupçons. J'entrai dans le salon et John n'avait pas bougé.

« Je… j'aurais besoin de toi, ici, pour continuer de chercher des informations sur le BD28-BST 108 230 601…

— Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il en comprenant que je ne restais pas.

— J'ai… peut-être une piste pour madame Hudson, mais rien n'est certain, je ne veux pas te contraindre à courir à travers Londres alors que nous faisons ça depuis ce matin. Et puis, plus vite ces post-it résolus, plus vite nous terminerons cette affaire.

— D'accord, mais si tu n'es pas rentré ce soir, je pars à ta recherche. »

Je voulus articuler quelque chose mais rien ne réussit à sortir. L'idée qu'il puisse m'arriver quelque chose ne m'avait pas frôlé l'esprit, et puis je m'en moquai généralement. La prise de risque, l'inconscience, tout ça fait partie de mon quotidien. Or, John semblait s'en soucier, et étrangement, cela me fit plaisir. Dans le fond, savoir qu'on manquera à quelqu'un si on vient à disparaître, est réconfortant. Notre passage sur Terre n'aura pas été vain.

« D'accord, finis-je par dire, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. »

Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru. En arrivant au Kensal Green Cemetery, je fus confronté au secrétaire qui ne voulait pas tant coopérer que ça.

« Vous êtes sûr que Martha-Louise Hudson ne vous dit rien ? Redemandai-je encore.

— Monsieur, pour la troisième fois, non, nous n'avons eu le corps de personne portant ce nom.

— Alors donnez-moi les listes des personnes que vous avez incinérés aujourd'hui.

— Je ne peux pas vous donner de liste comme ça, monsieur, je pourrais perdre mon travail !

— Oh ça oui, dis-je en lui montrant la plaque, c'est certain que vous le perdrez ! »

Il ne broncha pas plus longtemps et me donna une liste des personnes ayant été incinérées aujourd'hui. Gros coup de chance, elles avaient toutes été placées dans le cimetière et non rapportées chez un membre de la famille. Le tueur aurait très bien pu la faire passer sous un faux nom. Il fallait donc je prenne un échantillon de chaque urne pour ensuite les analyser et savoir à qui correspondait madame Hudson. Si tant est qu'elle avait été tuée.

Après avoir passé deux bonnes heures à ouvrir les emplacements, et à prélever les douze urnes, je repris la route vers Saint Barts pour faire les analyses au labo. Une fois devant le microscope, je plaçai une fine couche de cendre sur douze lamelles de verre. Chacune était composée de carbonate de calcium, de phosphates de calcium et de potassium ainsi que de silicium. Quelques métaux étaient notables, comme l'argent, l'or ou encore le zinc, certainement des bijoux ou des ornements de cercueils.

« Puis-je avoir du chlorure de césium s'il vous plaît, Molly ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils en réalisant ce que je venais de dire. Je soupirai, me détachai du microscope et me levai pour aller chercher la solution dans le placard. Il fallait que je sépare d'abord les mitochondries puis les isoler dans la centrifugeuse afin de pouvoir les analyser et extraire l'ADN. Je mis une bonne heure à faire tout cela, et une fois le dernier échantillon de fait, je constatai qu'aucune cendre ne correspondait à l'ADN de madame Hudson, que j'avais recueillis de sa brosse à cheveux.

« Pourquoi.. ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que tu l'avais incinéré.. ? »

Une idée me traversa alors l'esprit et le doute m'envahis. Et si son but n'était pas de la tuer mais de me conduire sur une fausse piste ? Une fausse conclusion ? Il n'avait peut-être pas pensé que je serais prêt à analyser toutes les cendres pour m'apercevoir qu'elle était toujours vivante.

Et si.. ?

Je quittai précipitamment le laboratoire pour descendre au sous-sol. J'appuyai sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, qui avait été réparé. Une fois arrivé à l'étage de la morgue, je croisai le Docteur Rey, qui discutait avec la secrétaire, dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom, et me raclai la gorge.

« Bonjour Docteur Rey, j'ai besoin de vous une petite minute, pour m'ouvrir la morgue. Je dois vérifier quelque chose.

— Pour l'enquête ?

— Oui, bien évidemment ! »

Je le suivis de prêt et il m'ouvrit la porte, avant qu'il ne reparte, je me permis quelques mots.

« Vous avez l'air en meilleur forme, vous ne sortez plus ?

— C-Comment vous.. ?

— Vous avez peut-être rencontré quelqu'un, finalement ?

— E-Euh...N-Non, mais… le… Le Fabric a fermé, dit-il confut.

— Oh oui, cette histoire de troisième morts depuis son ouverture, c'est évident. J'ai lu ça quelque part dans les journaux récemment. Une over-dose certainement, c'est souvent le cas dans ce genre d'endroit. »

Je lui donnai un sourire pincé et disparu dans la morgue. Je secouai la tête pour me reconcentré et ouvris le tiroir dans lequel se trouvait le corps de Molly encore hier matin. Elle était toujours là, où serait-elle aller, de toute évidence, si Lestrade avait disparut lui aussi alors qu'il était le seul flic au courant ?

J'enfilai des gants en latex et observai la légiste. Pauvre Molly… Mais mettons les choses au clair.

Premièrement, il n'y avait pas spécialement d'odeur de décomposition, et peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit relativement froid pour la ralentir, or elle était déjà verdâtre, ce qui entrait en conflit avec le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Je relevai les manches de sa blouse et touchai ses poignets. Lisses.

« Lisses ? m'étonnai-je tout seul. Pourquoi lisses ? »

Je déboutonnais alors sa blouse, ouvrit son chemisier et parcourrai du regard le haut de son corps jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Je glissai un doigt ganté de sa fossette supra-sternale, passant sur la jonction de son soutient-gorge et m'arrêtai peu après son nombril. Lisse.

Je me tournai alors vers la porte de la morgue, qui était ouverte, et retirai mes gants. Je touchai alors la peau de Molly et me rendis compte qu'elle était vraiment lisse, comme celle d'un dauphin. Je m'approchai d'une table contenant les ustensiles de dissection et pris un scalpel avant de m'approcher à nouveau de Molly.

Je n'avais encore jamais fait ça, mais il faut une fois à tout. J'inspirai profondément, posai la lame sous le plexus solaire de la jeune femme et entaillai doucement la peau, ouvrant son abdomen sur huit bons centimètres. Le sang ne coula pas, ça ne m'étonna aucunement en vu de la date de la mort de Molly, mais le son que fit la chaire en se fendant était à la fois écœurant et étrange.

Je reposai le scalpel à côté et, après avoir inspiré un grand coup, plongeai ma main nue dans son abdomen.

Je m'attendais à sentir tout sous mes doigts : du sang, des boyaux, son estomac, des muscles, des nerfs, mais pas ça. Pas à une substance douce et légère. Je refermai le poing dessus, et retirai ma main pour voir ce qu'il en était.

« Du rembourrage ? Fis-je sous le choc. Du rembourrage ! »

Je me mis à rire comme un idiot en réalisant que la personne gisant devant moi n'était pas Molly mais une simple réplique digne de celles utilisés pour le cinéma. Molly était encore vivante, quelque part ! Mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le tueur n'a-t-il pas vraiment tué ? A quoi joue-t-il ?

Il fallait que j'aille voir le corps de Lestrade. Je jetai un œil à mon téléphone, et vit qu'il était huit heures passé du soir. Je grimaçai. Je ne pourrais de toute évidence pas me rendre tout de suite à la morgue où Lestrade avait été conduit.

Je rhabillai alors le faux corps de Molly et refermai le tiroir de la morgue. Mon cœur battait d'excitation, et je passai comme une furie à côté du docteur Rey et sa secrétaire. Il fallait que je rentre immédiatement à Baker Street pour avertir John de la bonne nouvelle !

* * *

 **Alors ? Verdict ? ^^**

Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que Molly ne soit pas morte, n'est-ce pas ?  
En tout cas, je me suis cassé la tête sur la partie d'analyse des cendres et séparation de l'ADN ! J'ai dû passer plus de 30 min sur internet pour faire des recherches afin de ne pas vous dire (trop) de conneries x)

Alors je ne savais pas du tout comment faire pour l'énigme de Mme Hudson, et c'est ma soeur qui m'a donné l'idée des petits gâteaux chinois x) Je me suis dit que ça pouvait le faire, mais à vous de me dire selon vous !

Sinon, sur ce, on se retrouve au chapitre 6, la semaine prochaine (ou avant, si je suis de bonne humeur xD)  
(Où le jeu prendra fin...)

N'oubliez pas les reviews !^^

Bybye ! :D


	6. Le Jeu est terminé

**1\. Appartenance** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !

 **2\. Rating** : "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)

 **3\. Autre:** Hello ! Alors oui, je poste plus tôt que prévu, mais c'est parce que je suis de bonne humeur, que j'ai terminé mes devoirs, et que j'ai un élan de compassion pour vous xD. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre, ça fait vraiment plaisir !=) En ce moment, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 13, en écoutant l'OST de la saison 2 de Sherlock, ça me met dans tous mes états ! Surtout pour la musique "Blood On The Pavement" vous devinez pourquoi x') BREF ! Je vous laisse découvrir l'identité de l'homme au post-it ! (Oups, j'ai spoiled ?)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **"Le Jeu est terminé"**

« John ! John ! »

J'ouvris brutalement la porte du salon et le fit sursauter dans son fauteuil, manquant de faire tomber son ordinateur par-terre.

« Bon sang, Sherlock, cesse donc de crier ainsi, tu vas faire peur aux voisins !

— Molly n'est pas morte !

— Q-Quoi.. ?

— J'étais d'abord partit au Kensal Green Cemetery pour avoir des informations à propos de la crémation de madame Hudson-

— La crémation de madame Hudson ?!

— Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Peu importe. J'ai relevé un échantillon de cendres de chaque personne ayant été incinérées aujourd'hui et suis retourné à Saint Barts pour faire des analyses ADN et le comparer à celui de madame Hudson, or il s'est avéré qu'une cendre n'avait son ADN ! Madame Hudson est toujours vivante ! (Il ouvrit la bouche, mais je lui coupai la parole). Ce qui m'a fait déduire que Molly n'était peut-être pas morte, je suis donc allé à la morgue et j'ai pratiqué une autopsie sur son corps pour au final découvrir qu'il s'agissait de ces répliques parfaites qu'on peut utiliser pour les films et qui son rembourré de coton ! Demain j'irais donc voir ce qu'il en est de Lestrade. John ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Ils sont peut-être encore tous vivants !

— Mais ils ont quand même disparu, Sherlock ! Et même si le tueur, enfin le ravisseur du coup, a voulu nous faire croire qu'ils étaient morts, ils sont quand même en danger !

— Oui, ou peut-être non, car l'homme au post-it joue avec moi, et s'il ne sait pas que je suis au courant pour les faux cadavres, alors nous avons un temps d'avance sur lui. Il faut juste savoir pourquoi il fait ça, ce qu'il veut, et trouver où ils sont tous. (Je me tournai vers John). Tu as avancé sur les notes du post-it ?

— Eh bien j'ai fait un lien évident sur ce qu'on pensait être la plaque d'immatriculation. (J'insistai du regard). Le BST signifie Baker STreet, Sherlock.

— Et le 28 alors ? Si on trouve un lien logique, cela voudrait peut-être dire que l'anniversaire du petit voisin à un lien avec notre enquête.

— C'est idiot, Sherlock, comment un garçon de 10 ans pourrait avoir un lien avec notre enquête ?

— Je suis précoce dans le genre apprentissage, peut-être est-il précoce en meurtre ? (Il me jeta un long regard) Non, tu as raison. Donc tu n'as aucune idée de ce que le 28 signifie ?

— Non, mais j'ai regardé les numéros, et ça, j'ai pu en déduire quelque chose, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

— Je t'écoute.

— Le 0 601, à la fin.

— Eh bien ?

— Ça te fait penser à quoi ? Soupira-t-il.

— Le canton d'Antibes, en France ? Ou peut-être une heure ? Oh non, je sais, ces erreurs sur les ordinateurs lorsqu'ils chauffent trop !

— C'est ton anniversaire ! »

Je me figeai et vit passer les chiffres devant mes yeux. Mon anniversaire ? C'est le 6 janvier… 06/01… Pourquoi.. ?

« Parce que l'homme au post-it joue avec toi, et va certainement te dévoiler son grand final à ton anniversaire.

— C'est dans trois jours…

— Nous devons donc nous dépêcher.

— Rien ne sert de courir tout de suite, nous savons que les cadavres n'en sont pas, enfin nous devons encore le confirmer pour Lestrade, mais nous pouvons nous octroyer une pause. Il faut que je remette tout ça en ordre dans mon palais mental. Je n'arrive pas à penser clairement maintenant que je sais qu'il y a une date limite. »

Je pendis enfin mon manteau et allai m'allonger sur le canapé, les yeux clos, les mains jointes sous le menton. Au bout seulement de quelques secondes, je sentis le canapé s'affaisser doucement, et j'ouvris les yeux. John, assis à mes côtés, les yeux rivés sur la table basse, mais les lèvres pincées par l'embarras.

« J'y ai réfléchis…

— A quoi ?

— A ce que tu m'as dit cet après-midi. (J'ouvris un œil). Tu as raison… J'ai pensé comme un égoïste… Pendant un instant, je me suis dit que je n'avais plus rien à perdre, mais tu m'as rappelé que j'étais encore bien entouré, et que même si j'ai perdu Mary et le bébé, je ne pourrais pas partir en te laissant derrière (J'ouvris mon deuxième œil). Après tout, tu te comportes parfois comme un gosse de cinq ans, sourit-il, et ce n'est certainement pas Mycroft qui pourra garder un œil sur toi. Pas comme je le fais. Et si je partais, tu ne serais plus si efficace, si ce que tu m'as dit dans le taxi est vrai… Et même décédé, j'aurais plein de meurtres irrésolus sur la conscience.

— Content de te l'entendre dire, dis-je en refermant les yeux.

— Je suis désolé que tu aies à vivre ça quelques jours avant ton anniversaire…

— Ce n'est pas comme si cette date était importante, John, tu sais que je n'aime pas fêter mon anniversaire, ou encore Noël et Pâques. Cette enquête aurait pu arriver plus tard, ç'aurait été pareil.

— Que va-t-il se passer si on ne résout pas cette enquête ?

— Nous allons la résoudre. Nous avons encore besoin de Molly, Lestrade et madame Hudson. Sinon qui m'ouvrira la morgue pour mes expériences ? Qui nous dirigera sur des enquêtes de rang six ? Et qui nous fera le thé tous les matins ?

— Tu as raison, sourit-il au son de sa voix. Après tout, ce n'est pas un amateur qui peut t'avoir. Tu as quand même eu Moriarty, ce n'est pas ce minable ravisseur qui va nous clouer, n'est-ce pas .. ? »

Je hochai la tête, les yeux toujours clos, l'écoutant et en remettant de l'ordre à la fois dans ma tête. Un long silence suivit, bien que John resta assis sur le canapé, à mes côtés. J'ouvris les yeux au bout de plusieurs minutes, enfin, peut-être une heure finalement, et me rendis compte que John s'était assoupi, inconfortablement assis à cause de mes jambes, le menton sur la poitrine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de le traiter d'idiot. Il aurait pu aller dans son fauteuil ou se coucher dans son lit, mais il avait préféré rester là, à côté de moi. Pourquoi ?

Je me redressai doucement et rapprochai mes jambes de mon torse pour qu'il puisse mieux s'installer. Je m'assis alors en tailleur et l'observait. Cet idiot n'avait pas idée à quel point je serais mal en point s'il venait à partir. Madame Hudson dit souvent que nous sommes un couple, et au final, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Nous vivons ensemble depuis huit ans, enfin six puisque j'ai été absent pendant deux ans après Reichenbach, et je le connais mieux que quiconque, tout comme il me connaît mieux que moi-même. Nous vivons de l'adrénaline que nous nous procurons mutuellement, quotidiennement, et sans ça, sans l'autre, nous serions malheureux. Je ne dis pas que nous sommes heureux, loin de là, simplement que nous vivons normalement. Enfin, là encore, nous en sommes loin. Mais c'est cette anormalité qui nous mets si à l'aise lorsque nous sommes ensemble. Nous étions faits pour être ensemble, pour nous rencontrer.

« John.. ? Tu devrais monter dormir, tu vas avoir des courbatures.

— Veut pas monter…

— Pourquoi ?

— Là-haut… le chauffage...cassé…

— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

— Occupé… »

J'esquissai un sourire malgré moi, amusé par John essayant d'articuler quelque chose à moitié endormit. Mais je compris où il voulait en venir.

« Prends mon lit, je ne comptais pas me coucher de toute façon.

— Pas bien.. ! Grogna-t-il. Faut...dormir…

— Je dormirai sur le canapé alors, j'ai l'habitude, t'en fait pas. »

Il maugréa un peu avant de se redresser doucement, assis sur le canapé, les yeux voilés et rougis par la fatigue. Il me jeta un regard et me souris.

« C'est presque fini… T'inquiète pas, me dit-il. La fin approche… »

Il se leva et tituba un peu en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Il s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna vers moi.

« 'Nne nuit, Sherlock…

— Bonne nuit, John... »

Puis il disparut. Dès l'instant où j'entendis la porte se ferme, une idée vint me gifler mentalement, et je me maudis de l'avoir laissé entrer si facilement. Je me conduisais vraiment comme un gamin parfois, je devais l'admettre.

Le simple fait d'avoir accidentellement consommé de la drague tôt ce matin me frustrait, car je n'avais pas pu pleinement en profiter, mais maintenant que John était allé dormir, l'idée d'aller rouvrir le pot de porcelaine caché derrière les tasses de thé se fit bien plus forte qu'à la normale.

Mais je me ressaisis. Cette enquête me rendait fou, et John ne m'aidait pas dans l'histoire. Plus les jours avançaient, plus il devenait la prochaine victime de l'homme aux post-it. L'idée qu'il soit le clou du spectacle le jour de mon anniversaire me donna la nausée et j'eus soudainement envie de tuer cet homme qui osait s'amuser à enlever les gens de mon entourage et à jouer ainsi avec moi. Il était brillant, cela était sûr, mais il devait cesser. Non, c'est idiot, je devais simplement résoudre cette affaire au plus vite !

Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je devais l'avouer. La disparition de ces personnes, particulièrement, m'affectait. Et je ne pensais plus correctement. Pas quand John n'était plus à mes côtés.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Non, hors de question que j'aille dormir avec lui. Cela ne me gênerait pas du tout, mais je sais qu'il m'en voudrait et je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille à ce stade de l'enquête alors que j'ai encore besoin de lui pour réfléchir.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la bibliothèque, et sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai devant. Je fis parcourir doucement mes doigts sur le dos des livres et m'arrêtai sur deux d'entre eux et les tirai. Ils étaient raccourcis, pour être au même niveau que les autres, mais pour surtout dissimuler une petite boite au fond. Je la pris délicatement et l'observait. Elle ressemblait à un écrin de stylo de marque prestigieuse, mais ce qu'elle dissimulait n'avait rien de glorifiant. J'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé et l'ouvris pour voir la seringue. Le liquide blanchâtre, à l'intérieur, m'hypnotisait et mon cœur battait à vive allure dans ma poitrine. Je savais que je ne devais pas, mais j'en avais besoin.

J'inspirai profondément et attrapai un papier vierge traînant sur la table ainsi qu'un stylo. Je griffonnai rapidement quelques lignes dessus, et repliai le papier sur lui-même avant de le glisser dans la poche de mon pantalon.

Je tendis alors le bras gauche devant moi et remontai la manche de ma chemise. Je sentais mes tempes pulser et l'adrénaline m'envahir déjà. Je serrai le poing et approchai l'aiguille près du pli de mon coude. J'hésitai.

« Oh et fait chier ! »

Je piquai dans ma chair et pressai le piston de la seringue avec mon pouce. L'effet fut immédiat. Mes veines se mirent à bouillir et le souffle du dragon remonta jusqu'à mon cerveau en seulement dix secondes. Je lâchai la seringue par-terre et m'écroulai sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts. Ma vision se troubla et la lumière ambiante de la pièce m'aveugla tout à coup. Mes mains se mirent à trembler frénétiquement, incontrôlables, et ma respiration, quant à elle, ralentissait de plus en plus.

Je me mis à stagner sur le deuxième état, celle du plateau. Le froid m'envahit et je me recroquevillai doucement dans le canapé pour garder un minimum de chaleur. Je sentais le sommeil pointer, et je fus détendu au point de me mettre à pleurer sans raison, sans bruits.

Je n'aurais pas dû le faire. Pas entière, pas après tout ce temps d'abstinence.

Pardonne-moi, John…

Et mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes, me plongeant dans les songes troubles et sombres.

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas. Livide, blanc, tremblant, perdu. Je n'avais jamais vu John ainsi. Il s'appuya aussitôt contre le mur blanc lorsqu'il perdit l'équilibre, et je me levai promptement de ma chaise pour le rejoindre. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens, je n'y vis que du vide, de la tristesse et de la peur._

 _Je compris aussitôt._

 _« Sherlock... »_

 _Il chancela sous son poids et je le reteins dans mes bras. Il allait s'évanouir, c'était certain, pas besoin d'être médecin pour savoir ça. Je me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol avec lui alors qu'il s'agrippait avec désespoir à mon manteau. Il se mit à pleurer et ce son me serra l'estomac. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça par le biais d'une tierce personne. J'avais mal. Mal au ventre, mal au cœur et mal à la gorge. Tout semblait se resserrer et je commençai à étouffer lorsque ses pleurs devinrent muets, et qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer._

 _Mes bras se resserraient inconsciemment de plus en plus fort autour de lui, certainement pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais là, mais rien ne semblait le consoler._

 _« M-Mary…_

— _Shht... »_

 _Je le serrai davantage et plaquai ma joue contre sa tête pour lui rappeler que j'étais bien présent, prêt à le soutenir. Ce que je n'avais pas sentit venir, en revanche, furent mes larmes. Elles se mirent à couler silencieusement alors que je réalisai, véritablement, ce qu'il venait de se passer._

 _Mary venait de mourir._

 _Mary venait de mourir..._

 _Mary...venait...de mourir…_

 _Mon visage se déforma dans une grimace qui dût être abominable mais que je ne pus contrôler. Je fus pris d'assaut par des sanglots qui se mêlèrent silencieusement à ceux de John, et nous restâmes assis par-terre, contre le mur blanc, tous les deux, à pleurer silencieusement et à s'accrocher désespérément l'un à l'autre._

 _À cette heure-ci de la nuit, peu de médecins passaient dans ce couloir, mais lorsqu'une femme sortit de la salle d'accouchement, je l'interpellai aussitôt, sans brusquer John, sans bouger de ma place._

 _« S-S'il vous plaît, articulai-je difficilement, qu'en est-il de la fille.. ?_

— _Je suis navrée, dit-elle vraiment désolée, mais l'enfant… »_

 _Elle remarqua John et le reconnu. Elle se tut alors mais, d'un air gêné et profondément touché, elle se mit à mimer une corde autour du cou, puis pinça les lèvres avant de baisser les yeux. Je fermai les miens en réalisant que la fille de John était mort-née, étranglée par son cordon ombilical. C'était une terrible tragédie._

 _Le médecin nous laissa, et nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que John cesse de pleurer et de sangloter. Ce silence morbide me tordait les tripes, et j'avais envie de fuir cet endroit qui empestait l'injustice et la mort. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'en avais pas le droit. Je devais être là pour John, car il n'avait maintenant plus que moi pour lui faire remonter la pente. Et bien que je savais que Dieu n'existait pas et que ce qu'il s'était passé le prouvait encore, lui seul pouvait savoir que je ne laisserai pas John dépérir dans la solitude et le chagrin. Cela prendra du temps, mais je le ferais, parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami, parce qu'il ne mérite pas de souffrir._

 _Parce qu'il est tout pour moi._

 _Je remarquai que John venait de s'endormir à cause de la violence de ses émotions qui l'avaient achevé. Je soupirai tout en fermant les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers celle de John et d'embrasser délicatement son front en rouvrant les yeux._

 _« Je serais toujours là John... »_

Mon corps était engourdit, et j'entendais des bips réguliers, désagréables, sans pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et voir ce dont il s'agissait. J'étais conscient de mon environnement, mais il m'était impossible de me réveiller. Une profonde inspiration de ma part accéléra les bips et lorsque j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir, ce fut à cet instant-là que je réussis à me reconnecter avec le monde réel.

Je vis d'abord un médecin aux pieds de mon lit, car j'étais dans un lit, mais pas le mien, j'étais à l'hôpital et ce bruit désagréable était l'électro-cardiogramme. Il releva la tête vers moi et fit le tour du lit, un carnet à la main.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillé, Monsieur Holmes.. ! On peut dire que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance.. !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est.. ? Dis-je en regardant la poche de perfusion rempli de liquide transparent.

— Ce n'est pas de la morphine, sourit le médecin, vous n'en n'avez clairement pas besoin. Il s'agit d'un soluté isotoniques contenant des électrolytes. En d'autres termes, il s'ag-

— D'une perfusion pour m'hydrater, j'avais compris. Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital ?

— Vous avez fait une over dose d'héroïne, monsieur Holmes.

— Impossible, je n'ai pas touché à ça depuis des an- »

Puis les souvenirs de la seringue me revinrent de plein fouet, les sensations de chaleur, de froid, la peur, puis le rêve. Je me raidis alors, la gorge nouée et ne dis plus rien.

« C'est votre colocataire qui nous a appelé...(je soupirai). S'il ne l'avait pas fait, vous seriez probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est, monsieur.

— Quelle heure est-il d'ailleurs ?

— Euh.. ? I-Il est six heures du matin, monsieur. Vous êtes ici depuis deux heures du matin.

— Quoi ? J'ai perdu assez de temps, il faut que je retourne à Baker Street. »

Je me redressai doucement dans le lit et m'affairai sur le sparadrap retenant le cathéter sous ma peau, mais le médecin m'ordonna de me rallonger.

« J'ai une enquête sur le feu, je dois la résoudre avant le 6 janvier.

— Mais je dois vous garder en observation, monsieur Holmes ! Vous êtes déshydraté, votre rythme cardiaque est anormalement lent et vous êtes plus blanc que la mort. (Il saisit une de mes mains) Vous voyez ? Vos doigts sont bleus et je ne parle même pas de vos lèvres. Vous êtes en manque d'oxygènes, vous devez rester ici encore quelques heures.

— Combien ? Soupirai-je.

— Je l'ignore, peut-être quatre ou six heures ? (Je roulai des yeux). C'est pour votre bien !

— Je me fiche de mon bien, il faut que j'aille retrouver des personnes disparues. »

Je retirai enfin le sparadrap et tirai sur le cathéter, qui m'arracha un grimace de douleur au passage. Je me levai du lit, et m'écroulai aussitôt par-terre.

J'entendis le médecin faire le tour du lit avec fracas puis, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon du sol, je vis la porte s'ouvrir et reconnu les chaussures de cuir marrons de John. Je relevai doucement la tête, et croisai son regard. De la fureur et de la déception brûlait dans ses yeux, et je ne pus que baisser les miens.

« Lève-toi, dit-il sèchement.

— Je ne peux pas… Mes jambes… Elles tremblent comme des feuilles mortes. »

Il soupira de mépris, pinça ses lèvres, et s'approcha de moi, m'aidant à me relever à me rallonger dans le lit.

« Je vais chercher une bonbonne d'oxygène ainsi qu'un canule. Je reviens.

— Prévenez également Mycroft Holmes, s'il vous plait.

— NON ! Rétorquai-je aussi tôt.

— Toi, la ferme, dit-il en me pointant du doigt. Et demandez-lui de faire également un tour chez nous et d'inspecter l'appartement afin de nous débarrasser de toute autre stupéfiant.

— Bien, monsieur Watson. »

Et il referma la porte. John redirigea ses yeux sur moi alors que je le regardai outré. Comment avait-il osé prévenir Mycroft ? Et lui donner l'ordre de débarrasser Baker Street de toute drogue ?

En guise de réponse, je reçus une gifle, qui manqua de me décrocher la mâchoire. Je souffle coupé, et figé, je regardai du coin de l'œil John faire le tour du lit pour attraper le cathéter, le remplacer par un neuf qu'il avait trouvé dans un tiroir, attraper mon bras, passer un coton imbibé d'une lotion désinfectante et me piquer à nouveau. Je grimaçai doucement sous la piqûre et observait John sans un mot. Il n'y était pas allé en douceur, certainement encore en colère contre moi, et voulant me punir. Il remit du sparadrap puis lâcha mon bras avant de me regarder à nouveau, droit dans les yeux. Il voulait des réponses.

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas, John…

— Pourquoi ? Répondit-il sèchement. Parce que je suis normal et que je ne mérite pas ton attention ? Parce que je suis qu'un idiot qui ne comprend pas le génie qu'est Sherlock Holmes ? Oui, ce n'est peut-être pas si faux, finalement. Après tout, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es drogué. Tu as entraîné une over-dose avec ça, et tu sais quoi ? Si je ne m'étais pas réveillé avec la désagréable impression de t'avoir laissé dormir sans couverture sur le canapé, je ne serais pas allé te voir, et tu serais mort étouffé. (Je fronçai les sourcils). Je t'ai retrouvé à plat-dos. Tu t'étouffais à moitié avec ta langue. »

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais pas prévu que cela se finirait comme ça, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'être si en colère contre moi. Après tout, je lui avais fait la morale peu de temps avant, c'était complètement idiot de ma part.

« Tu avais promis de ne plus y toucher Sherlock, dit-il plus bas et plus affecté. Tu as dit que tu ne retenterais pas de me quitter.

— Je n'ai pas voulu mourir, John… Je… Je voulais juste m'évader de cette enquête quelques heures…

— Oh Seigneur, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, cette affaire te fait tant de mal, Sherlock ?

— Parce que je n'arrive pas à sauver les personnes qui me sont chères… Parce que je me sens inutile, incapable, sur ce coup-là. Je n'y arrive pas…

— Dans ce cas, arrêtons…

— Je ne peux pas arrêter, John, il faut retrouver les autres.

— C'était moi. »

Il baissa la tête et renifla un coup. Je penchai la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. Il releva la tête, les yeux embués de larmes avant de se les frotter promptement avec le poing.

Le médecin revint à cet instant, équipé d'une bonbonne d'oxygène et d'un canule flexible comme il l'avait dit. Je me laissai faire alors qu'il installait le tuyau au niveau de mon nez, et fut particulièrement soulagé de goûter à l'oxygène dont j'avais manqué.

« Monsieur Holmes, enfin le plus âgé, corrigea le médecin, ne va pas tarder à arriver, monsieur Watson.

— Merci bien. »

Et il repartit. Je regardai à nouveau John, et celui-ci n'avait finalement pas réussi à retenir ses larmes. Ce n'était pas comme hier, je voyais qu'il se sentait coupable.

« Le jeu est terminé Sherlock… On arrête.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— De tout ça, de l'enquête… (Il inspira profondément). C'était moi, Sherlock. (J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise). C'était moi, l'homme aux post-it. »

* * *

 **Et voilà ! :D**

Vous savez maintenant ce qui est véritablement arrivé à Mary et au bébé :/ Désolé, c'est tragique, mais si je dois créer un couple, je préfère faire une aparté et dire que Mary et sa fille sont mortes, plutôt que de briser une famille...

Alors oui, Sherlock s'est piqué, ce n'est pas la solution à leur problème, mais c'était la seule façon d'amener le sujet de Mary et sa fille, Sherlock à l'hopital pour mettre un terme à l'histoire de l'homme au post-it et débuter quelque chose de plus... violent. (mouahaha)

Alors ? Qui se doutait que John était l'homme au post-it ? =D

N'oubliez pas les reviews, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !  
(Où John va tout lui raconter !)

Bybye ! A la revoyure ! :D


	7. Bizarrement Intelligent

**1\. Appartenance** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !

 **2\. Rating** : "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)

 **3\. Autre:** Hello tous le monde ! Désolé de ne pas avoir posté mardi soir, mais j'avais eu une journée très éprouvante et je n'ai pas fait long-feu le soir même. Hier, c'était l'anniversaire d'une amie, alors on a fait la fête, donc ça a encore repoussé la publication, désolé ^^" Sur ce, je contente de voir que la précédent chapitre a été rapidement lu, et je remercie **Malya** pour son commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas savoir les motivations de John dans ce chapitre :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **"Bizarrement Intelligent"**

J'étais abasourdi. Tout semblait se bousculer dans ma tête, à chercher des indices qui m'auraient échappés, à comprendre pourquoi John aurait pu faire une telle chose… Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre deux idées face à face sans que mon palais mental ne se mette à trembler, menaçant ses fondations de s'effondrer.

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de John malgré ma confusion, et pu y lire qu'il était sincère. Il était réellement l'Homme au Post-it. Mais… pourquoi… ?

« Je voulais t'impressionner, dit-il en devinant ma question. Je voulais te faire vivre une enquête bourrée d'adrénaline en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, car je sais que tu n'es pas très matérialiste et que seules les enquêtes te font réellement plaisir…

— M-Mais… T-Tu étais tout le temps avec moi, ou presque.. !

— Mycroft m'a beaucoup aidé sur ce point-là, avoua-t-il presque honteux. Il m'a surtout aidé à mettre l'entourage des victimes dans la confidence et à me procurer les faux cadavres dans une firme spécialisée dans le cinéma et effets spéciaux.

— C'est ingénieux, fis-je déconcerté. J'ai carrément été bluffé pour Molly et Lestrade. Surtout Molly je crois. (Je m'arrêtai un instant avant de le regarder). Tu es un prodigieux comédien, John. Ta réaction devant la découverte de Molly était parfaite, je n'y ai vu que du feu ! (Il esquissa un sourire) Raconte-moi tout. Non, ne dit rien, je vais essayer de deviner. »

Il esquissa un faible sourire. Ma réaction devait le soulagé, il craignait peut-être que je lui en veuille, mais pas le moins du monde. J'étais impressionné que John, mon John, soit si brillant et ait réussi à me duper si facilement.

« C'est toi qui as emmené le faux corps de Molly à la morgue, car jeudi matin, je me souviens t'avoir vu te plaindre silencieusement d'une douleur à la main. Je pensais que tu t'étais brûlé avec le thé en sursautant, mais tu te plaignais en fait d'une autre douleur, parce que c'est toi qui a cassé le cadre du bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

— Oui, sourit-il, c'est exactement ça. J'étais nerveux, c'était la première étape. Même si de nombreux médecins étaient partis, et que le peu qui restait étaient majoritairement au courant, je devais me dépêcher et surtout éviter de me faire voir par les caméras. J'ai martelé le bouton de l'ascenseur avec le poing, rit-il, et je me suis écrasé le tendon.

— Je vois… J'imagine que le coup du bouton de l'ascenseur n'était pas prévu ?

— Non, tout n'est pas parfait, sourit-il embarrassé.

— Et pour Lestrade ? J'avoue avoir été un peu perdu en cours de route.

— Le soir où nous avons retrouvé Molly à Saint Barts, je suis allé voir Lestrade pour le prévenir que c'était bientôt son tour. J'ai laissé les indices sur place, puis suis repartis, et Lestrade a terminé sa journée comme Donovan. Pendant la nuit, je me suis levé et suis partit rejoindre Mycroft près de la Tamise. J'ai balancé le faux cadavre de Lestrade sous le pont de Waterloo et nous nous sommes assuré qu'il aille se nicher près des docks.

— Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne disais rien.. ! Tu t'étais fait surprendre par Benny, et quand il a dit que tu avais parlé, tu n'as pas osé ouvrir la bouche, de peur qu'il te reconnaisse ! (Il hocha la tête). Bien sûr que tu savais ce que signifiait, fis-je en riant.

— Tu n'as pas remarqué une chose, Sherlock. Ça m'a déçu à contre coup, mais j'avoue avoir été plutôt rassuré. (Je fronçai les sourcils d'interrogation). Ça, Sherlock »

Il tapota son manteau avec son index au niveau de sa poitrine et je reconnus le logo de la marque Belstaff.

« BELSTAFF ! Mais oui ! Le manteau que Benny a décrit ! C-Comment n'ai-je pas pu voir un truc si évident ?

— Je pense que c'est tout simplement parce que tu ne pouvais pas envisager une seule seconde que je pouvais être l'homme au post-it, sourit-il.

— C'est vrai que je ne m'en suis pas douté une seule seconde…

— J'ai cru me faire griller sur les docks, aussi, ajouta-t-il en riant. A cause de ce sans-abri qui n'était de ton réseau. Il était dans le coup, mais je n'avais pas prévu que Donovan jouerait le jeu jusqu'au point de l'éloigner de toi en lui faisant croire à une mise en garde à vue pour interrogatoire de témoin.

— C'est donc pour ça que ton regard brillait d'excitation sans arrêt… Tu savais tout, et tu t'amusais en me voyant patauger.. !

— Non, je me réjouissais en voyant que je grimpais de plus en plus dans ton estime. »

Oh John… Avait-il fait tout ça, finalement, pour me prouver quelque chose ? Il avait toujours été dans mon estime, je ne le considère pas comme les autres personnes, car John n'est pas ordinaire.

« Et les énigmes.. ?

— J'ai eu de bonnes expériences et un bon professeurs, sourit-il avant de baisser les yeux.

— Tu sais faire des gâteaux chinois ? m'étonnai-je. (Il se mit à rire avant de hocher la tête). Mince, j'aurais dû en manger un ou deux, alors. »

Nous nous mîmes à rire, détendant un peu l'ambiance qui s'était tendu lors de son aveu. J'étais encore tout retourné, jamais une enquête ne m'avait fait sentir comme ça, et surtout, je n'avais jamais été aussi fier de John que dans le cas présent. Il m'avait impressionné.. ! Il était une énigme à lui-seul que je n'arriverais, décidément, jamais à résoudre.

« 10.8. 23.0 6/01, souris-je. JHW 0601. Tu avais glissé tes initiales partout depuis le début...

— Et le 28 de BD28-BST ?

— Birthday 2nd Holmes Baker Street, souris-je en réalisant que mes facultés me revenaient. C'est comme si j'avais été embrouillé pendant tout ce temps, et que j'y voyais maintenant clair… (Je levai les yeux vers John). S'il ne s'était pas passé...ça, fis-je gêné, il y aurait eu d'autres personnes ?

— Oui. Mycroft, puis moi. La cerise sur le gâteau. Mais… Tout est tombé à l'eau.

— Non, pas du tout, souris-je franchement. Tu m'as vraiment impressionné John, et je ne suis qu'un gamin, au final, et je me réjouis déjà d'avoir eu mon cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. (Il se mit à rire). Par contre, où sont-ils ? Les autres ?

— Ils étaient à mon QG »

Nous tournâmes tous les deux la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Mycroft. Je resserrai les dents, redoutant déjà la conversation avec mon frère. Il s'avança doucement dans la pièce, marchant noblement avec son parapluie en guise de canne, et s'arrêta au pied de mon lit, ses yeux presque gris plongés dans les miens.

« Sherlock. Tu m'avais promis.

— Je ne veux pas en discuter avec toi, dis-je en détournant le regard.

— Je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter, Sherlock, je-

— Eh bien, si, ça m'embête, Mycroft.

— Je dis ça parce que je ne veux pas que tu replonges, pas comme à tes quatorze ans. Pas comme après, plus jamais. (Il soupira). Tu as fait une liste ?

— Les médecins l'ont déjà trouvé, claquai-je. Et ce n'était que de l'héroïne.

— Que ? s'indigna-t-il. Tu te moques de moi ! Que ce soit des mélanges ou un produit seul, ça reste de la drogue ! Je veux que tu arrêtes tes putains de conneries, Sherlock ! Ça ne peut plus continuer ! Ça ne peut pas recommencer ! »

Le silence prit place dans la pièce. J'avais honte d'avoir cette discussion devant John, et je ne pouvais que fixer le mur opposé à lui, fuyant également le regard de mon frère.

« Je suis désolé, fit mon frère en se tournant vers John, je ne voulais pas vous confronter à ça, mais je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. (Il me jeta un regard). Ta maison a été vidée de toute drogue, n'essaie même pas de t'en reprocurer. »

Il s'approcha de la porte et se retourna un instant vers moi.

« On avait un accord, répéta-t-il. N'oublie pas Sherlock. Barberousse. »

Mon coeur se serra et il quitta la pièce en demandant à John ne le suivre un instant. Je me retrouvai alors seul dans mon lit, alors les bips des monitorings accélérant de plus en plus alors que je me sentais bouillir à la fois de colère et de culpabilité. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Ce n'était pas la faute de John, c'était la mienne. Si je n'avais pas été un ex-junkie, je n'aurais pas eu cette seringue à Baker Street. Et nous n'en serions pas là.

Quoi que, le bon côté de la chose est que je sais qui est l'Homme aux Post-it maintenant, et que je sais tout le monde vivant et en sécurité. Mais… est-ce que ça valait le coup d'inquiéter John à ce point ? Je me moquai de Mycroft. Il était toujours impassible face aux émotions, mais dès qu'il était question de moi et de la drogue, ça brisait ce masque qu'il portait si bien. Je savais qu'il s'en remettrait, il avait eu l'habitude, malheureusement, mais John… Je ne savais même pas dans quel état il m'avait vraiment retrouvé. Et j'avais honte de lui avoir fait un coup pareil après tant de leçons de moral, où je serais toujours là pour lui.

John revint dans la chambre, un air inquiet mais à la fois confiant et déterminé dans le fond de son regard. Il se rapprocha du lit et s'assit sur le fauteuil juste à côté.

« Ton frère m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi.

— Roh, pitié, râlais-je en levant les yeux.

— Il a raison, Sherlock. Tu n'es qu'un enfant qui a besoin d'être surveillé, et qui ne dois pas recommencer ses bêtises. C'est tout aussi simple que ça.

— Simple ? Je suis simple à gérer ? Tu verras que ce ne sera pas si simple, John.

— Parce que tu vas me donner du fil à retordre ? Parce que tu vas me prouver encore que tu es stupide ? »

Cette phrase me fit grimacer. Je n'étais pas stupide, juste un peu inconscient et me moquai de la prise de risque.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes, dérangés par les bips incessant et agaçant de mon coeur, puis je soupirai.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, John. Ce n'est pas ici que je vais pouvoir faire des bêtises.

— Parce que tu comptes en refaire une fois sortit d'ici ?

— Non, soupirai-je. Mais tu n'es pas obligé à me veiller comme ça, je vais bien. Tu dois certainement avoir mieux à faire à Baker Street.

— Oh oui, tellement de choses ! (Je le regardai confus). Sarcasme, Sherlock. Je n'ai justement rien d'autre à faire de mes journées que de les passer avec toi à enquêter. Si je rentre à la maison sans toi, je vais tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. »

À la maison.. ? C'était la première fois qu'il désignait l'appartement avec ce terme. Est-ce que l'endroit était donc, d'une certaine manière, devenu assez chaleureux pour John pour qu'il puisse le qualifier de maison ? De foyer ? Après tout, sa véritable maison était vide, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Il n'avait pas voulu y retourner depuis la mort de Mary, et je le comprenais. Je n'allais certainement pas refuser lorsque après une semaine à dormir à droite et à gauche, il avait fini par revenir à Baker Street me demander péniblement si je voulais bien encore de lui ici. J'étais satisfait par l'idée qu'il se sente de nouveau bien à Baker Street, et qu'il était prêt à y rester certainement pour de bon.

« Très bien, reste si tu le souhaites, mais je vais devoir refaire de l'ordre dans mon palais mental, je serais pas très bavard.

— Pas de soucis. »

Je lui jetai un regard furtif alors qu'il s'installait confortablement dans son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur moi. C'était assez dérangeant mais je n'y prêtai pas plus attention, me concentrant sur l'enquête.

Je remis alors toutes les choses à leurs places : les indices avec les révélations de John, les faux corps avec des accessoires de cinéma, Mycroft de mèche, tout le monde de mèche je veux dire, avec John. Et John m'éblouissant de son génie. Oui, John s'était montré digne d'un génie.

« Tu es bizarrement intelligent…

— Pardon ?

— J'ai dit que tu étais bizarrement intelligent.

— J'avais entendu, mais je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre ou me vexer, renifla John.

— C'était un compliment.

— Eh bien j'imagine que je dois noter cet événement de façon indélébile quelque part dans ma mémoire, car ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu me fais des compliments.

— Je t'en ai dit plein aujourd'hui. Ta révélation sur l'enquête me trouble toujours autant, et je suis stupéfait de la manière dont tu l'as orchestré. Un vrai maître, John. »

Je l'entendis lâcher un petit rire gêné, ce qui attira mon regard, pensant qu'il se moquait de moi. Mais au lieu de voir du mépris sur son visage, je le vis en train de rougir.

Je notai mentalement dans un coin dans ma tête que je devais plus souvent le faire et, surtout, faire rougir. Cela semblait le détendre et oublier les mauvaises choses qu'il avait pu traverser. Et puis quelque chose d'étrange s'émanait de lui dans ces moments-là.

Indéfinissable.

« Je vais me chercher un café, dit-il en se levant du fauteuil. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? J'imagine que tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier.

— Je n'ai pas faim, mais merci John. En revanche, (je me mis à réfléchir) Non, je n'ai besoin de rien. »

Je lui adressai à sourire et il soupira en secouant doucement la tête. Je fronçai les sourcils, étonné qu'il réagisse ainsi.

« Tu t'en veux, je le sais, mais pas besoin de faire de faux sourire avec moi, Sherlock. On est sincères l'un envers l'autre, non ? Pas de faux sourire. »

Je fis une moue en hochant doucement la tête en guise d'approbation. Pas de cachotterie. D'accord. Il esquissa brièvement un sourire puis quitta la chambre.

J'inspirai profondément et me rendis compte que j'avais cessé de respirer, lorsqu'il m'avait dit de ne plus lui faire de faux sourires, et une bouffée d'oxygène me fit grandement du bien. Je tournai la tête vers la bonbonne et hésitai à ouvrir davantage la valve.

Voilà que je voulais me shooter à l'oxygène maintenant. Je secouai la tête et me redressai dans le lit, le regard se posant partout dans la pièce. Je ne pouvais pas rester quatre à six heures de plus ici. Je déteste les hôpitaux, surtout quand je me retrouve sur le lit.

Cette idée dérailla comme un train lancé à vive allure dans ma tête, et une image indécente apparue dans mon imagination. Je secouai vivement la tête pour chasser cette idée, et me demandai comment une telle image pouvait se trouver quelque part dans le coin de ma tête.

Je tournai vivement le regard vers la porte lorsque des coups retentirent contre le bois. Je plissai les yeux et, sans mon autorisation, la porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant apparaître une paire d'yeux marrons et un grand sourire rosé.

Je me figeai en sachant de qui il s'agissait et me redressai pour avoir plus de convenance.

« Molly ! »

Elle poussa alors la porte et se faufila dans la pièce avant de refermer doucement la porte. Elle avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à mon lit, un sourire omniprésent sur ses lèvres.

« Je parie que vous n'êtes pas censé être là.

— Vous n'êtes pas choqué de me voir ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Non, John m'a tout raconté. Mais vous auriez tout fait tomber à l'eau s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

— Je me doutais qu'il n'aurait pas tenu jusqu'au bout, soupira-t-elle, du moins pas après ce que vous avez fait (son regard se fit plus dur). Votre frère me l'a dit, c'est pour ça que j'ai pu venir jusqu'ici.

— Et pourquoi venir ? Vous avez risqué le courroux de John en venant ici. Encore, bien sûre, s'il ne me l'avait pas révélé.

— Je ne serais pas venue si j'avais été certaine qu'il continuerait le jeu. Mais je suis là, et j'ai vu juste n'est pas ? (elle se remit à sourire). En revanche, si je suis ici, c'est pour parler.

— Parler… fis-je en plissant les yeux. Parler de quoi ?

— De vous, de ce que vous avez fait, ce qui a faillit se produire, et de John. »

Je croisai alors les bras sur la poitrine, curieux d'entendre ce que Molly Hooper pourrait bien me dire sur moi, mon comportement et John. Elle se rapprocha du lit, à ma droite, et demanda du regard si elle pouvait s'asseoir. Je jetai un regard au lit à mon tour en guise d'autorisation, et elle s'y assit.

« John tient beaucoup à vous, Sherlock. Vous êtes son pilier de maintien, la seule personne qui le maintient encore en vie et qui donne un sens à cette dernière depuis la mort de Mary et leur fille. Ce que vous avez fait, est sans doute une offense à son égard, une promesse rompue à ses yeux, car vous avez fait vaciller son petit monde en seulement quelques secondes lorsqu'il vous a vu inconscient.

— Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça.. ?

— Le médecin me l'a dit.

— Non, pour John.. !

— C'est pourtant une évidence.. ! (Je fronçai les sourcils). Vous êtes bien plus important à ses yeux vous ne pensez l'être, Sherlock. Vous avez menacé sa propre vie en menaçant la vôtre, et je ne veux plus une seule tragédie dans cette famille.

— Famille.. ?

— Je veux dire, vous, votre entourage à tous les deux. Je vous connais ensemble depuis plus longtemps que vous, Sherlock, seul. Je raisonne comme si vous étiez bien plus que de simples amis.

— Nous ne sommes pas en couple, Molly.

— Je le sais, sourit-elle amusée, mais je voyais plus cela comme un lien d'affection. Bien que l'idée se rapproche à celle d'un couple. Vous êtes un couple, tout à fait, affirma-t-elle finalement, un couple passif, seulement. »

Je me mis à pouffer de rire à l'entente d'une telle absurdité mais son visage redevint tout aussi dur que quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Ne risquez plus jamais votre vie délibérément, Sherlock, car vous détruiriez John au passage.

— Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

— Parce que je tiens à vous deux. Et que je ne veux pas un jour vous retrouver, ni vous, ni John, et encore bien moins les deux, sur ma table de dissection. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ? Et si vous ne voulez pas pour moi, alors faites-le pour John. Il ne mérite plus de souffrir. Il mérite d'être heureux. »

Je soupirai face à la longueur du dialogue, mais était d'accord avec elle sur beaucoup de point concernant John et qu'il ne devait plus avoir peur de perdre quelqu'un de son entourage. Cette idée me fit rire, car ces cinq derniers jours nous avions perdu pas de personne de notre entourage, mais la situation n'était pas comparable. C'était John qui avait les ficelles en mains, et moi qui regardais bêtement le spectacle.

« Très bien, articulai-je enfin.

— Et je ne veux plus que vous touchiez à un seul gramme de drogue. Même les cigarettes !

— Quoi ? Hors de question, pas ça !

— Arrêtez donc de faire l'enfant, Sherlock, dit-elle en se levant du lit et en allant ouvrir la porte. Ordre du médecin.

— Vous êtes légiste !

— Pareil ! »

Elle referma la porte sur un sourire, puis ce fut moi qui me mis à sourire idiotement. Il fallait que les choses changent pour que je puisse maintenir John loin de drames en tous genres.

« Un couple passif ? »

Je réalisai seulement maintenant ses mots. Alors elle aussi, après madame Hudson, nous considérait comme un couple ? Je cessai de penser un instant en réalisant une chose.

Qu'est-ce qu'était exactement un couple.. ?

Je sursautai lorsque John rouvrit la porte, un gobelet à la main, et qu'il me regarda étonné avant de se mettre à rire et de refermer la porte.

« Je t'ai fait peur ?

— Pas du tout ! Mentis-je.

— A quoi pensais-tu ?

— Rien, mentis-je encore, je remettais de l'ordre dans mon palais mental. C'est fait. (Il me jeta un regard amusé). Sinon, il est bon ton café ?

— Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Fit-il en commençant à rire.

— Pour changer de sujet, avouai-je. Oh, tu savais que Molly est passé ?

— Quoi ?

— Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne serait jamais passé si elle n'avait pas été certaine que tu ne dirais rien. Bonne déduction ou coup de chance ?

— J'opterais plus pour le coup de chance (il revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil). Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

— Rien de particulier, mentis-je encore une fois, à part savoir comment j'allais. C'est Molly.

— Oui, tu as raison. »

Il but une gorgée de son café, grimaça étrangement, puis déglutit avant de poser son gobelet sur la table de chevet. J'arquai un sourcil interrogateur.

« Infecte ! »

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 7 ! :D**

Eh oui, la motivation de John était de faire plaisir à Sherlock pour son anniversaire ! Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être exactement le type de cadeau que le détective aurait pu aimer: du challenge, une affaire importante, et découvrir que le génie derrière tout ça n'est autre que son John. Quoi de meilleur ? ^^

Alors à la base, Molly n'aurait pas du apparaître (comme les autres) avant le 6/01, mais nous savons tous que même si Sherlock peut-être parfois amer et ingrat avec elle, elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer (peu importe la façon) et lui a toujours dit qu'elle serait là pour lui. Elle a prit le risque de venir le voir parce qu'elle tient à lui, et veut lui faire comprendre que beaucoup de personnes tiennent à lui, même les plus improbables.

Sinon, Sherlock commence à s'interroger sur l'idée de "couple" qu'il forme avec John. C'est la que la tournure de l'histoire va changer doucement ;)

Noubliez pas les reviews !  
On se retrouve donc au prochain chapitre !  
(Où John s'enfermera dans un gros déni)

Bybyyye ! :D


	8. Déni

**1\. Appartenance** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !

 **2\. Rating** : "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)

 **3\. Autre:** Hello ! Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour toutes ces vues ces derniers jours, cette fiction à dépassé les 600 vues ! :D Je tiens aussi à préciser que je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre 17 de cette histoire, et qu'à ce stade là, je touche bientôt à la fin :/ (je crois même que ça pourrait être le dernier chapitre). En tout cas, j'espère que les choses vous plaisent pour le moment, et que le reste vous plaira davantage ! Il est fort possible qu'une fois l'histoire finit d'être rédigée, je poste plutôt 2 chapitres par semaine, car ça me fait plaisir ^^ Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 8 :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **"Déni"**

Nous rentrâmes à Baker Street sur les coups de midi, après l'autorisation du médecin et l'ordre impératif de ne plus consommer de drogue. J'avais acquiescé de la tête, un léger sourire, mais bien agacé de toutes ces personnes me dictant ma conduite. Consommer de temps en temps ne faisait pas de quelqu'un un addict ou un junkie, mais disons un habitué, et personne ne semblait vouloir encaisser cette idée à mon sujet. Encore bien moins John, que je compris étrangement pourquoi.

Dès que nous eûmes mit les pieds dans l'appartement, je pendis mon manteau et me précipitai vers Stephen. Plus de cigarettes. Je grinçai des dents. Je me tournai vers la cuisine, ouvris le placard des tasses et regarda au fond. Je vis le pot de porcelaine et sentis mes pupilles se dilater. Je l'attrapai et l'ouvrit. Il y avait toujours de la poudre blanche.

John entra dans la pièce, s'appuya contre l'encadrement et croisa les bras en me regardant sévèrement.

Ce n'était pas normal. Mycroft était beaucoup trop méticuleux pour oublier un pot de cocaïne au fond d'un placard. Je mis rapidement mon index sur ma langue, et le plongea dans le pot.

« Sherlock.. ! Qu'est-ce que tu branles ?

— Personne, dis-je en arquant un sourcil. Pourquoi ?

— T-Tu plonges ton doigt dans ton pot personnel de cocaïne, que l'agence de nettoyage de frère à visiblement oublié, et tu t'apprêtes à le mettre dans ta bouche ?

— Et ?

— Et je te rappelle que tu as fait une over dose aujourd'hui ! Et que tu m'as promis de ne plus y toucher ! »

Je le regardai un instant, décelant de la colère et de l'inquiétude dans sa voix et son regard. Je haussai les épaules et mis mon index, blanc de poudre, dans ma bouche.

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent de fureur alors que je mis à grimacer en remontant les joues.

« Dégoûtant, fis-je en passant ma langue rapidement sur mes lèvres. C'est bien Mycroft.

— Quoi donc ? Fit John sur les nerfs mais tout de même curieux.

— C'est du sucre glace, dis-je en roulant des yeux. C'est bien le genre de Mycroft de me donner une petite punition de ce genre. Me priver de mes substances, me faire croire qu'une lui ait échappé, et finalement, c'est tout autre chose ! Un espoir pour rien, je devrais m'y attendre à chaque fois.

— Tu espérais que ce soit de la cocaïne, Sherlock ?

— Non. Je voulais juste vérifier.

— En plongeant ton doigt dedans au risque de te shooter encore une fois ?

— Ce ne serait pas la première.

— Sherlock !

— Ça va ! Je me doutais qu'il y avait une crasse derrière tout ça, ce n'est pas du tout le style de Mycroft d'oublier quelque chose derrière lui. Surtout ce genre de chose. »

Je posai le pot sur la table et passai à côté de lui pour retourner dans le salon. Ça ne servait à rien de vérifier les autres cachettes, j'étais certain que tout avait été vérifier de fond en comble.

Je m'arrêtai devant le mur de l'enquête et soupirai tout en souriant. Tout était encore plus clair maintenant que j'avais tout devant les yeux.

« Sacré John. »

Ce dernier revint dans le salon et se laissa choir dans son fauteuil, les yeux également rivés sur le mur, même si je ne le vis pas étant de dos. Mais je sentais son regard balayer le mur, et moi.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il plus calmement.

— Je n'ai pas faim, merci.

— Sherlock, ton corps doit récupérer du traumatisme que tu lui as infligé cette nuit. Il a besoin de reprendre des forces.

— Je te dis que je n'ai pas faim, John.

— Très bien, tu veux chinois ? »

Je me tournai vers lui, intrigué et à la fois amusé. Il se moquait totalement de mon avis, alors pourquoi me demander ? Je fis une moue de réflexion, puis hochai la tête. Après tout, je ne suis pas obligé de manger immédiatement.

Je n'avais effectivement pas faim. En temps normal, c'était justement normal, car je préférai alimenter mon esprit plutôt que mon corps et avais une faculté particulière à survivre sans faire plus de un repas par jour. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la nausée à cause de l'héroïne. On m'avait désintoxiqué, mais certains effets secondaires étaient encore perceptibles, dont l'envie de vomir et la sensation d'avoir des vrombissements d'insectes partout autour de moi.

« C'est bon, j'ai commandé, fit John en raccrochant son téléphone. Tout va bien ?

— Hmhm…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Nous n'avons plus d'affaire…

— Tu t'ennuies déjà ? »

Je sentis un sourire dans le timbre de sa voix et me retournai. Il était amusé, mais je ne savais s'il se moquait de moi ou s'il était attendri. Pourquoi serait-il attendri ? Il a clairement l'habitude de me voir rapidement ennuyé après une enquête de résolu, mais là, c'était...peut-être de la moquerie ?

« Je ne me moque pas, Sherlock…

— Comment tu.. ?

— Quand je dis ou fait quelque chose qui a un second degré pour moi, et que tu te raidis, pâlis, ou deviens muet, c'est que tu le prends au pied de la lettre. Dans ces moments-là, tu penses que je me moque de toi, ou que je te méprise, mais il n'en est rien, rassure-toi. Je trouvais juste la situation habituelle, et… totalement Sherlock.

— Totalement Sherlock ?

— Oui, sourit-il, j'utilise souvent ce terme dans ma tête pour qualifier des choses que seul toi fait.

— Par exemple ? Fis-je curieux.

— Faire tournoyer ton manteau quand tu l'enfiles ou quand tu entres dans une pièce, rit-il, ou quand tu remontes ton col pour frimer devant la police scientifique, quand tu t'ennuies directement après avoir résolu une enquête, ou tu agresses les gens en les déduisant sans leur dire bonjour.

— Je n'agresse pas les gens !

— Bien plus que tu ne le crois, sourit John avant de se lever. Je vais prendre une douche. Tu devrais en faire de même (Je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la bouche) A-Après moi, rajouta-t-il le feu aux joues.

— D'accord, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je vais vérifier, en attendant, que Mycroft n'est pas prit mes produits chimiques pour mes expériences. »

John fit une moue d'approbation et disparu dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain. Je me mis alors à fouiller les placards de la cuisine et fus soulagé de voir que les produits et ustensiles de chimie n'avaient pas été déplacés. Seulement je remarquai qu'il manquait quelques produits. Je n'avais plus d'acétone, d'acide chlorhydrique et sulfurique, de permanganate de potassium et… -oh le malfrat !- je n'ai plus le soluté d'épinéphrine ! Je vérifiai s'il manquait autre chose, mais il n'y avait que ces cinq produits. Je refermai les placards en jurant d'aller voir Mycroft pour qu'il me rende au moins l'épinéphrine. Ce genre de produit est difficile de s'en produire légalement, et je pense en avoir assez voler à Saint Barts. Que croyait-il que je ferais avec tout ça ? De la cocaïne ? De l'héroïne ? De la méthamphétamine ou encore du LSD ? Je levai les yeux au ciel en pensant que Mycroft puisse croire que je pouvais créer mes propres drogues. Je le pourrais, c'est vrai, mais depuis la détoxication un peu violente que j'ai subis à mes dix-sept ans, je m'étais mis un frein mental là-dessus, c'est pourquoi je ne m'en étais jamais concocté, sachant pertinemment qu'une la machine lancée, je n'arriverais plus à l'arrêter.

« Il va falloir que j'aille voir Mycroft ce soir, il doit me rendre un produit auquel je tiens particulièrement, dis-je à John en m'approchant du mur de l'enquête. Tu sais, c'est de l'épinéphrine, de l'adrénaline, si tu préfères, mais je pense que tu connais ce mot, étant donné que tu es médecin. Je ne l'utilise pas sur moi, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas besoin, dis-je en souriant, notre vie est assez palpitante comme ça ! Je l'utilise pour voir si, post-mortem, elle était toujours décelable dans le sang. Pour savoir si la victime a été terrifié ou excité avant sa mort. Ou si un produit, comme l'épinéphrine, justement, ai pu été rajouté après la mort pour camoufler un meurtre et le faire passer pour un suicide. (Je m'arrêtais un instant). Tiens, je viens de remarquer que je n'ai jamais essayé de faire ça sur un cadavre ! (Je commençai à défaire ce qu'il y avait d'accroché au mur pour le mettre dans un carton). Peut-être que quand Molly retournera à la morgue, je pourrais lui demander de me trouver un corps pour expérimenter ! (Une image me revint en tête). Tien, tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? C'était justement à la morgue, je terminais tout juste de donner des coups de cravache à un cadavre pour voir s'il y avait des ecchymoses qui pouvaient apparaître post-mortem. On ne s'est pas parlé à cet instant, mais je t'ai vu passer dans le couloir avec Mike Stanford, et je suis certain que tu as dû me prendre pour un cinglé !

— A qui tu parles ? »

Je tournai la tête vers John, qui était dans l'entrée du salon, une serviette sur les hanches, et les sourcils froncés. Je regardai autour de moi et le regardai déconcerté.

« Bah à toi, tu vois qui d'autre dans cette pièce ?

— J'étais à la douche, Sherlock...dit-il en montrant sa serviette de bain.

— Oh...fis-je confus. Mais à qui je parlais, alors ? »

La sonnette retentit et me souvint que John avait commandé. Je lui jetai un regard mais déduisis rapidement que c'était à moi d'aller ouvrir la porte, John n'étant pas présentable. Je le vis alors sourire et je fronçais les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Là, commença-t-il à rire, je me moque de toi. »

Je soupirai, un peu tendu, et m'engageai dans les escaliers pour ouvrir. Je fis entrer le livreur dans le couloir, prit la nourriture et montai rapidement les escaliers.

« John ? Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, est-ce que tu pourrais m'en passer ? »

Mais il n'était plus dans le salon. Il avait dû monter dans sa chambre pour aller s'habiller. Je montai alors encore les escaliers et ouvrit la porte.

« John ? Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, est-ce qu-

— SHERLOCK ! »

Je sursautai, au garde à vous, et remarquai que John était à moitié nu, et s'était rapidement caché derrière une chemise qu'il avait attrapée dans son armoire. Mais j'avais eu le temps de tout voir.

« Quoi ?

— Intimité ! Pudeur ! Tu sais ce que c'est ? Sort !

— Mais j'ai besoin de-

— SORT ! »

Sans dire un mot de plus, je sortis de sa chambre et la refermai. Je restai quelques secondes devant la porte avant qu'elle ne se rouvre sur John, qui hoqueta de surprise.

« Bon sang, Sherlock, arrête de faire ça…

— Faire quoi ?

— Rester planté là, sans bouger, dans la pénombre, ça fait peur !

— Tu m'as dit de sortir, je suis sorti ? Fis-je innocemment. John, le livreur est toujours en bas.

— Oui oui, j'arrive ! »

Il soupira et passa devant en descendant rapidement les escaliers. Quant à moi, je me mis à sourire. Mettre John mal à l'aise était mon passe-temps favori, et quand il m'engueulait, sans véritable moralité derrière, je le trouvais très distrayant et parfois attrayant quand il devenait toujours, soit de colère ou d'embarras. Je revis la scène de John dans sa chambre, quelques secondes plus tôt, et me rendit compte que c'était la première fois que je le voyais dans son plus simple apparat.

Ce n'avait pas été si déplaisant, pourquoi s'était-il énervé ainsi ? Peut-être était-il complexé ?

Je secouai la tête en revenant à moi et rangeai cette image quelque part dans mon palais mental, dans une pièce spécialement dédiée à John. Je descendis alors les escaliers et arrivai au salon pile au moment où John remonta du hall d'entrée.

« C'est bon j'ai payé, fit-il contrarié.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Mais rien, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils avant de se pincer les lèvres.

— Quelque chose te tracasse.

— Non.

— Tu es tendu, tu réponds au quart de tour, ton pouls bat plus vite que la norme, tu sers les poings, tu déglutis assez bruyamment, et tu as actuellement les yeux qui me fuit, et tu soupires, dis-je au moment où il soupira. John… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien d'important...(J'insistai du regard). D'accord, c'est le livreur. Il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a troublé et c'est tout.

— Que t'as-t-il dit ?

— Rien Sherlock ! »

Je levai les mains devant moi en guise d'abandon et, sans un mot, retournai à mon mur pour continuer de retirer les éléments de l'enquête de John.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, et je savais que John n'aimait pas ça, pas quand il était dans cet état. Il voudrait bien en parler, car il était troublé et semblait ne pas trop comprendre pourquoi il l'était, seulement, il ne voulait pas _m'en_ parler. En l'ignorant, je savais qu'il finirait par craquer et tout me dire.

« Bon d'accord, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi pour m'aider à ranger le mur. Le livreur a dit que j'avais de la chance d'avoir un compagnon aussi séduisant que toi.

— Et quel est le problème ? Fis-je en arquant un sourcil.

— Eh bien parce que nous ne sommes pas en couple ! Grogna-t-il. Et puis je ne suis pas gay.

— Hmm, fis-je en grimaçant, non c'est autre chose, John.

— Non, je te dis que c'est ça. C'est saoulant à la fin ! Et puis tu te prends pour quoi exactement ? Ma psy ?

— John, calme-toi, je ne t'agresse pas, dis-je en me tournant franchement vers lui, cessant tout mouvement. C'est encore une preuve que ce que tu avances n'est pas la vérité, car tu me mens et déduisant que c'est autre chose, ça te fout en rogne. Ne me mens pas. »

Il gonfla lentement sa poitrine et soupira en baissant les yeux, les mains, tenant quelques photos, sur les hanches. Il fit une moue, déclarant forfait et se retourna pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Hésitant, ne sachant pas s'il y avait invitation, puis je finis tout de même par m'asseoir. J'aurais pu l'ouvrir et le déduire tout de suite, car j'avais aussitôt comprit lorsque son visage sembla de déconfire quand il me regarda.

« J'ai été jaloux, fit-il finalement.

— De.. ?

— Qu'il… qu'il t'ait reluqué, voilà. »

Je plissai les yeux, réfléchissant. Un « pourquoi » me brûlait les lèvres, mais je savais que la question n'était pas appropriée à la situation, que c'était déjà un miracle que John se soit ouvert si facilement à moi. Mais je savais qu'en ne répondant rien, il pourrait se sentir vexé ou rejeté.

« Ah…

— Ah, répéta John sur un ton plus aigre. Je vois.

— Non, attends, ne te vexe pas, c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi répondre parce que je… eh bien je ne comprends pas où est le souci.

— Arrête, ne te fais pas passer pour un idiot. Même si tu n'as jamais expérimenté ça, tu sais de quoi il s'agit.

— Je sais très bien, me repris-je en roulant des yeux, mais tu dis que tu n'es pas gay, alors je ne vois pas où est le souci... »

Il pinça ses lèvres et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il savait que j'avais raison, et il devait certainement être en train de réaliser que son raisonnement n'était pas logique. Pourquoi être jaloux d'un homme s'il n'est pas gay ?

« Tu as raison, c'est stupide. _Je_ suis stupide. (Il se leva). Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas très faim non plus, je pense que je vais aller faire une sieste, histoire de me remettre de ma nuit agitée. (Il me regarda un instant). N'oublie pas d'aller te doucher, et tu pourrais dormir un peu aussi.

— J'ai assez dormit à l'hôpital.

— Ce n'était pas un sommeil naturel. Il n'y a qu'eux qui sont réparateurs. »

Il hocha la tête, puis quitta le salon pour disparaître dans les escaliers menant à sa chambre.

Je restai assis, seul, comme un idiot, pendant de longues minutes après qu'il soit partit en repassant notre conversation en boucle.

Il feignait une quelconque affection à mon égard, et plus qu'amicale, car il n'avait jamais été ainsi avant aujourd'hui. Et rabâcher sans cesse qu'il n'était pas gay était tout à fait une preuve qu'il pouvait éventuellement l'être, et cette idée lui faisait certainement peur, auquel cas il ne se comporterait pas ainsi.

Peut-être était-il homophobe ? Non, c'est idiot, Harry est homosexuelle et je n'ai jamais entendu John dire du mal d'elle ou de son orientation sexuelle.

Mais quelque chose c'était produit pour que John soit à ce point troublé de ses propres réactions. Quel avait été l'élément déclencheur ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je devais certainement aider John à résoudre ce problème, sinon les jours à venir risquent d'être difficile à vivre, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi.

Je soupirai. Je vais devoir aider John à sortir de son déni.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 8 !**

Alors plusieurs petites infos x) Déjà, la phrase "Qu'est-ce que tu branles ? - Personne, pourquoi ?" est tiré du film d'animation "Ronal Le Barbare" (humour cru, etc) et phrase que j'utilise quotidiennement x) Voilà !  
Ensuite, Mycroft, ce petit farceur ! Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas que pour une blague. Il y a des caméras dans l'appartement, et c'est pour voir si son frère est toujours tenté de consommer. Eh bien...visiblement, oui x)

Encore et toujours ce fameux monologue de Sherlock quand il pense parler à John, ces moments-là sont juste une pure magie x)

Et ça y est, on commence à entrer doucement dans le "slash" de cette fiction ;) John confronté à la jalousie, mais qui est dans le déni. Décidément, ce John complique toujours tout avec "Je ne suis pas gay !"

Bref ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !  
On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !  
( Où Mycroft va ouvrir les yeux de Sherlock)

Bybye ! :D


	9. Mieux que la cocaïne

**1\. Appartenance** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !

 **2\. Rating** : "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)

 **3\. Autre:** Alors comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais commencer à poster plusieurs fois par semaine, maintenant que j'ai beaucoup de marge sur la rédaction de l'histoire. Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre 20 en fait et je pense qu'il s'agit du dernier (d'ailleurs, je ne pensais jamais pas écrire tant de chapitres pour cette fiction ! O.O) BREF ! Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre ! ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **"Mieux que la cocaïne"**

John passa toute l'après midi à dormir, et j'avais profité de ce moment de répit pour aller voir Mycroft. Dès que j'avais franchis le seuil de la porte de la résidence, un vieil homme assis dans son fauteuil m'avait jeté un coup d'œil et avait attrapé sa canne pour appuyer sur un petit interrupteur.

Deux infirmiers étaient arrivés et m'avaient demandé de les suivre jusqu'à une pièce presque vide. Ils avaient à peine refermé la porte derrière moi que j'entendis un déclic avant qu'un pan de mur ne se mette à bouger et à s'ouvrir sur Mycroft, qui s'approcha de moi avec un sourire narquois.

« Sherlock ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! Si c'est pour demander de récupérer tes substances illicites, je ne les ai plus !

— Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, dis-je en passant à côté de lui sans lui adresser un regard. Je viens pour les produits chimiques que tu m'as prit.

— Techniquement, ce n'est pas moi, sourit-il en se retournant vers moi alors que le mur se referma. C'est mon équipe de nettoyage.

— C'est pareil. Où sont-ils ?

— Sherlock, tu crois sincèrement que je vais te redonner tout tes petits produits pour que tu puisses te refabriquer de la drogue ?

— Je n'ai jamais fabriqué mes drogues, Mycroft, dis-je en soupirant tout en m'asseyant. J'ai assez retenu la leçon, il y a quelques années, pour ne pas retomber dans le piège.

— Au moins une leçon que tu auras retenue de moi.

— Par traumatisme.

— Ce ne serait pas la première fois, rit-il.

— Oh que non, dis-je en haussant les sourcils. Cessons les bavardages, Mycroft. Je veux mes bouteilles d'acétone, d'acide chlorhydrique et sulfurique, de permanganate de potassium et mon flacon d'épinéphrine.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Sherlock. Est-ce que John est au courant ?

— Pourquoi devrait-il être au courant ? Dis-je en fronçant le nez. Ce sont des produits que j'utilise tous les jours pour mes expériences, j'en ai besoin. Et si tu ne me les rends pas, j'irais m'en reprocurer.

— Bien. Si tu me promets de ne pas les utiliser de façon dérivée, je veux bien te les rendre. Sauf l'épinéphrine.

— C'est justement ce dont j'ai besoin le plus ! Râlai-je. Tu sais à quel point il est difficile d'en trouver légalement ?

— Et te l'étais-tu procuré légalement, celle-là ? Dit-il en sortant le flacon du tiroir de son bureau.

— Je suis allé le prendre à Soho.

— Au marché noir ? (Je haussai les épaules). Pourquoi tu t'amuses à traîner par là-bas, Sherlock ?

— Pour l'épinéphrine ?

— Sherlock, cet endroit est mal famé et réputé pour regrouper tous les dealers de Londres ! Et toi, tu te balades là-bas pour acheter de l'épinéphrine ? Tu l'achètes directement à un dealer, je parie. Après tout, on peut se shooter à l'adrénaline, n'est-ce pas ?

— Sauf que je ne l'utilise pas comme ça, ma vie est déjà assez mouvementée pour ne pas avoir besoin d'adrénaline artificielle, Mycroft.

— Je ne veux plus que tu retournes là-bas, Sherlock.

— Alors rends-moi le flacon.

— Arrête de me regarder avec tant de mépris, j'ai l'impression de parler à un junkie qui réclame sa came !

— L'épinéphrine est moins dangereuse que l'héroïne, tu devrais être content que je ne vienne pas pour elle.

— Sherlock. Arrête. Ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est plus toi. »

Je soupirai en laissant ma tête tomber en arrière. Discuter avec Mycroft de moi, de mon comportement vis-à-vis de la drogue, et de mon incroyable ténacité à vouloir récupérer ce flacon, commença à sérieusement m'ennuyer.

« Écoute, dis-je en relevant la tête. Soit tu me rends ce flacon, soit je retourne à Soho.

— Et quand tu n'en auras plus ? Dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

— J'aviserais. »

Ce fut au tour de mon frère de soupirer et de se passer la main sur le visage. Il était incroyablement nerveux pour quelqu'un qui, habituellement, ne montrait aucun sentiments. Mais je comprenais que cela l'affecte. Il se sentait coupable. C'était à cause de lui que j'avais commencé à fumer, puis à toucher aux drogues durs.

Il voulait simplement me faire comprendre que ces choses-là n'étaient pas bonnes, et voulait m'en dégoûter. Je n'ai pas été très attiré par elles, d'ailleurs, mais les événements passés dans mon adolescence m'ont poussé à en consommer, presque malgré moi, et à en devenir dépendant.

« Sherlock…

— Hm ?

— Comment tu te sens ? »

Je regardai Mycroft qui était accoudé sur le bureau, les mains jointes en poing sous son menton, ses yeux de glace posés sur moi. Une lueur d'inquiétude et de peine brillait dans ses yeux, et je soupirai.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça…

— Je suis terriblement inquiet pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu recommences, que tu redeviennes accroc, car je ne supporterais pas te revoir dans cet état, et je ne supporterais pas de devoir encore te sevrer de toutes ces choses… C'est beaucoup trop, psychologiquement.

— Parce que tu es affecté, Mycroft ?

— Tu es mon frère, Sherlock ! Dit-il plus fort. Nous avons eu beaucoup de différents, mais tu es mon frère. J'ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi, que tu l'ai voulu ou non, et nous savons très bien qu'en étant si… différents des autres, nous avons toujours été seuls. Seuls mais ensemble. Parce que quand bien même nous nous sommes parfois détesté, la famille était tout ce qu'il nous restait pour ne pas perdre pied. Et ne le nie pas, Sherlock. Je sais que tout ce que j'avance est aussi valable pour toi. Si John n'était pas survenu dans ta vie, tu te serais tourné vers moi bien plus de fois que tu n'aimerais l'admettre…

— Ce n'est pas vrai, fis-je en détournant le regard et la gorge serrée.

— Tu dis que la solitude ne te fait pas peur, que tu aimes ça d'ailleurs, mais aucun être humain au monde n'aime ça. C'est plutôt parce que les autres te font peur, ou parce que tu n'éprouves aucun intérêt pour eux, ce que je peux comprendre. L'idée même d'avoir des amis te fait peur, je le sais, je me souviens de ta tête lorsque John t'avait dit qu'il m'avait rencontré, la première fois. Il avait dit qu'il avait rencontré un de tes amis, et là, tu as eu l'air terrifié, mais quand il a rectifié par le mot ennemi, tu as semblé être plus soulagé.

— C'est le principe d'être un sociopathe, Mycroft. Les gens autour de moi ne m'intéressent pas et je n'ai pas envie de faire d'efforts vains avec eux, si c'est pour ne pas être satisfait de cette relation.

— Ce n'est pas le cas de John, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je le regardai à nouveau, curieux de savoir où il voulait en venir. Je plissai les yeux en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour l'inciter à continuer, bien que je voyais clairement qu'il était amusé de lancer le sujet sur John.

« Allons, ne joue pas à l'idiot avec moi, je sais parfaitement que tu ne l'es pas, même si je suis plus intelligent que toi. (Je resserrai les dents). Mais soyons honnête, toi et moi, John est particulier, n'est-ce pas ? Il a mérité ton attention pour qu'il devienne ton ami ? Je sais que tu as particulièrement souffert de son absence les mois qui ont suivis ton retour parmi les vivants. Tu ne cessais de lui parler alors qu'il n'était pas là, ou appeler tes « collègues » par son prénom… Je sais donc que tu n'aimes pas être seul, Sherlock. Que deviendrais-tu sans ton cher et tendre docteur.. ?

— Si je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais pu prendre cela pour une menace.

— Non, non, sourit-il, je voulais juste te mettre les faits sous les yeux, Sherlock. Et te rappeler ceci : Il suffira de trouver la personne qui nous connaîtra et qui n'aura pas peur du monstre en nous. »

Je papillonnai des yeux, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Je savais très bien qu'il me récitait une phrase qu'il m'avait dit quand j'avais dix-sept ans, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il parlait de J-

« Oh...fis-je en comprenant. T-Tu insinues que John est _la_ personne qui ne voit pas le monstre que je suis ? Qui n'a donc pas peur de moi et qui, de ce fait, ait réussi à entrer dans mon cercle de personne de confiance ?

— C'est ce que je dis, oui. Si John venait à ne plus être là, son absence te ferait beaucoup de mal.

— Pourquoi me dire tout ça, Mycroft ?

— C'est simple. J'ai dit qu'il garde un œil sur toi pour que tu ne replonges pas, sauf que tu replongeras si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, alors moi, je te dis à toi, de garder un œil sur lui. Vous vous surveillez mutuellement pour vous préserver mutuellement.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton conseil pour garder un œil sur John.

— Dans ce cas, mes craintes sont levées. (J'insistai du regard). Et oui, soupira-t-il, je te rends tes produits ainsi que ton épinéphrine. Tu es content ?

— Très ! »

Je lui donnai un grand sourire qui se voulait moqueur et il leva les yeux. Il quitta son bureau et ouvrit un placard fermé à clé. Il me tendit une mallette que j'ouvris et constatai que les produits en questions se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Je lui jetai un regard intrigué.

« Tu savais que je viendrais te les demander, auquel cas tu n'aurais pas prit soin de les ranger ainsi.

— Je le savais effectivement, et je savais que je te les rendrais, mais je voulais d'abord discuter avec toi. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous ne nous étions pas vu. (Je le regardai faussement touché). Bien ! Maintenant que tu as ce pour quoi tu es venue ici, j'imagine que tu vas repartir.. ?

— Ne fais pas comme si ça te rendais triste, Mycroft, dis-je en refermant la mallette. Après tout, on à l'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr.. ! »

Il m'adressa un sourire amer que je lui rendis aussitôt avant de me diriger vers le pan de mur que j'ouvris grâce à l'interrupteur sur la droite. A peine avais-je franchis le seuil de la porte qu'il m'interpella une dernière fois.

« On se voit après-demain !

— Après-demain ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Je quittai la pièce sans même me retourner et quittai la résidence. Je halai un taxi et montai lorsque l'un d'entre eux s'arrêta.

Je restai silencieux tout le long du trajet, repensant à ce que Mycroft avait voulu me faire prendre conscience. John et moi étions irrémédiablement indispensables l'un à l'autre, c'en était presque effrayant. Et Mycroft avait raison, dans tout ça. Je devais garder un œil sur lui, car s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais certainement pas.

Je me retrouvai devant le 221B bien plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais pensé, et payai la course avant de monter à l'appartement.

Je rentrai dans le salon, accrochai mon manteau au porte-manteau et allai dans la cuisine pour ranger les produits. Alors que j'étais en train d'ouvrir la mallette, j'entendis le parquet grincer derrière moi.

« Je vois que tu es levé, fis-je sans même me retourner.

— Où étais-tu.. ? »

Cette voix… Ce n'était pas celle de John. Enfin si, mais elle n'avait rien d'habituelle. Je me retournai pour le regarder et, étrangement, mon estomac se tordit douloureusement. Il se tenait debout dans le passage de la cuisine, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu de ses vêtements et d'une robe de chambre. Ses yeux étaient rougis et larmoyants, et les traits de son visage étaient tirés. Les bras le long du corps, il ne cessait de faire frotter les doigts de sa main droite ensemble, signe de nervosité.

« Je… Je suis allé voir Mycroft…

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé un mot ou quoi que ce soit ? Fit-il un peu plus tendu. Après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, Sherlock, je me suis imaginé que tu étais reparti chercher de la drogue dans un squat et que tu t'étais shooté sur place pour éviter que je ne le sache !

— Je… N-Non, je t'ai promis de ne pas le refaire, John. Et puis je t'ai dit que j'allais voir Mycroft, avant que tu n'ailles dormir.

— Oh, certainement pendant le moment où j'étais sous la douche et que tu pensais me parler ? (Je fronçais les sourcils confus). C'est pas grave, dit-il en se détendant un peu plus. L'important c'est que tu ailles bien…

— Si ça peut te rassurer, tu peux demander à Mycroft, il te dira que j'étais bel et bien avec lui. Et il ne mentira pas sur le sujet.

— Je te crois Sherlock, dit-il en expirant profondément. C'est juste que… (Il soupira), Non laisse-tomber.

— Que tu dois garder un œil sur moi ? (il leva les yeux dans ma direction). Je le sais, tu me l'as dit à l'hôpital, et Mycroft ne s'est pas privé de me le rappelé tout à l'heure. (Je le regardai de haut en bas). Je ne t'en veux pas de me sermonner, après tout, je ne suis qu'un gamin. »

J'avais repris ses mots pour le faire sourire et ce fut une réussite. Il esquissa un sourire en soupirant avant de relever les yeux vers moi et de se décoller de l'encadrement pour s'approcher de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Des produits que j'utilise habituellement pour la chimie, et Mycroft me les avait prit. Je suis certain qu'il ne pensait pas un mot quand il m'a dit qu'il les avait prit pour éviter que je ne les utilise de façon dérivée. Il me les a prit seulement pour que j'aille le voir et qu'on parle.

— Ton frère est malin, fit John en s'appuyant contre la table. Je suppose qu'il a eut raison, ça faisait des mois que vous ne vous étiez plus vu. De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

— De la drogue, principalement, dis-je en rangeant les produits à leur place respective dans les placards, de ma sociopathie, du lien important de la famille, de la solitude, de l'attache… Enfin, des choses dont je déteste discuter, en fait.

— De l'attache ? Dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

— J'ai dit de l'attache ? Fis-je en le regardant comme si j'avais été aliéné quelques secondes. Peu importe. »

Je passai à côté de lui et m'accroupis près du bureau pour continuer de ranger les papiers de l'enquête de l'homme au post-it. Je ne voulais pas vraiment lui dire que Mycroft m'avait parlé de lui en tant que pilier de maintien de ma vie. Ce serait embarrassant pour moi et trop brutal pour John, après notre conversation de midi un peu houleuse sur le sujet.

« Sherlock, tu devrais te ménager, tu as fais une over dose aujourd'hui…

— Je vais très bien, John.

— Ordre du médecin, Sherlock.

— Ça ne marchera pas toujours, John. »

Je me sentis tiré en arrière par le col de ma chemise et tombai lentement à la renverse sur le tapis. Je vis John à l'envers, penché au-dessus de moi, les yeux ampli de colère et une autorité plaquée sur son visage. Je me relevai, redressant l'image au passage, et regardai John tout en restant en tailleur par-terre.

« Quoi ?

— Je veux que tu ailles te reposer. Ne me pousse pas à t'en donner l'ordre, s'il te plaît. (Il soupira) Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous étions sur une affaire. Ces papiers peuvent t'attendre, non ? »

Je me redressai, devenant ainsi plus grand que lui, et me rapprochai de lui d'un pas, nous séparant maintenant que d'une dizaine de centimètres.

« Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, John.

— Je ne te demande pas de dormir, mais de te reposer, Sherlock, dit-il en me défiant du regard. Je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter, je dis ça parce que je… (il s'arrêta) parce que je dois te surveiller.

— Tu voulais dire parce « je tiens à toi », non ? (Il fronça les sourcils de mépris). Ne te mets pas en colère, John. C'est normal que tu tiennes à moi, nous sommes amis après tout.. ? »

Je lui jetai un regard de haut en bas alors qu'il se mit à déglutir de gêne. Sans plus insister, je m'écartai de lui et quittai le salon pour aller dans ma chambre. Je ne claquai pas la porte, mais presque, et me laissai tomber à la renverse sur mon lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

Je fronçai les sourcils tout en inspirant profondément. Je me redressai sur un coude, sur le flanc, et plongeai mon visage dans mon oreiller.

Une montée d'adrénaline me vrilla les entrailles lorsque je reconnus l'odeur de John et je me figeai. Pourquoi une montée d'adrénaline.. ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de sentir l'odeur de John. Il était tous les jours avec moi, en quoi est-ce différent ?

 _C'est différent parce que cette odeur est dans ton lit, dans un lieu d'intimité, ton lieu d'intimité, espèce d'idiot.. !_

Je secouai la tête pour chasser mes propres pensées et me réinstallai dans le lit plus confortablement. Mais l'odeur de John était omniprésente et je n'arrivai pas à penser à autre chose qu'à elle, qu'à lui.

Machinalement, j'enroulai mes bras sous l'oreiller et y enfouis mon visage avant d'inspirer profondément. L'effet fut presque aussi intense qu'une dose de cocaïne, et mon esprit commença à s'embrumer. Ne penser qu'à une seule chose me fait perdre les pédales, en temps normal, mais là c'était différent. C'était à la fois relaxant, hypnotisant et réconfortant.

Je me surpris à soupirer d'aise dans mon oreiller et je relevai aussitôt la tête de ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça me faisait tant d'effets ?

Je tentai de me perdre dans mon palais mental pour penser à autre chose mais le nom de John apparaissait de partout, sur n'importe quel visage, objet et même déduction. John, John, John et encore John. J'ouvris les yeux, me sentant tout à coup comme oppressé, et me redressai dans le lit.

Peut-être était-ce un contre-coup de l'héroïne de ce matin ? Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi mal. Mon cœur battait trop vite dans ma poitrine, mon estomac se tordait comme s'il allait tout rejeter, et mon souffle était erratique.

La panique commença à me donner mal au crâne et à faire grimper la chaleur en flèche. Je décidai finalement de retirer ma chemise et me laissai retomber sur le matelas. L'odeur de John m'envahit encore une fois, et une idée vint m'affoler tout à coup. J'aimais cette odeur. Elle était masculine, épicée, et à la fois douce et rassurante. Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer dessus, et commençai à me détendre sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Ce n'est que lorsque j'enroulai à nouveau mes bras sous mon oreiller et plongeai ma tête dedans avant d'inspirer que je réalisai à quel point Mycroft avait raison.

Si je perdais John, je ne pourrais pas continuer.

* * *

 **Tadaa !**

Il fallait que Sherlock ait une conversation de ce genre avec Mycroft pour prendre conscience que John était bien plus qu'un simple ami. Et doucement, ça va lui apparaître comme une révélation (avec l'exemple de l'odeur de John dans son lit, par exemple)

Sinon, quand je parlais de Soho, je ne parlais pas du bar gay, hein xD Je parlais du quartier, il y a un coin un peu mal famé là-bas où il y a un marché noir et des dealers de toutes sortes de drogues. C'était juste pour que ce soit clair x)

Je suis de bonne humeur ce soir (et j'ai beaucoup d'avance) alors je vais vous poster la suite dans la foulée :)  
N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir à lire, c'est que comme ça que je peux savoir si cette histoire à du mérite ou non :)

Sur ce, on se retrouve tout de suite ! :D  
(Avec une nouvelle enquête qui va tout faire basculer !)

Bybye ! :D


	10. Les Chutes du Reichenbach

**1\. Appartenance** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !

 **2\. Rating** : "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)

 **3\. Autre:** Comme prévu, voici la suite ! Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week end à toutes et à tous :D Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **"Les Chutes du Reichenbach"**

« Je crois que je devrais plus souvent t'ordonner d'aller dormir.. ! »

Je relevai la tête, le regard encore flou, l'esprit embrumé, et m'enveloppai un peu plus dans ma robe de chambre, puis vis John debout dans le salon, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Je jetai un regard par la fenêtre et constatai qu'il faisait jour.

« Il est quelle heure.. ? Grommelai-je presque.

— Huit heures !

— Du matin ? me réveillai-je tout à coup.

— Non du soir ! Rit-il. Bien sûr du matin ! Il fait jour ! (j'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur). Quoi ?

— J'ai dormi dix-sept heures !

— J'avoue que j'ai eu peur à un moment, je me suis demandé si tu n'étais pas mort dans ton sommeil, mais après vérification, tu as juste dormi comme un gros bébé, Sherlock !

— Ne dis plus jamais le mot « bébé » et « Sherlock » si proche dans une phrase, râlai-je en m'affairant dans la cuisine. Pourquoi ai-je dormi si longtemps ? C'est grave ? »

Je commençai à sortir une tasse et de quoi me préparer un café pour bien me réveiller. J'avais encore l'esprit à moitié endormit, et je n'aimais pas cette sensation de coton dans ma tête après avoir dormit aussi longtemps. Voilà ce que ça donnait quand mon cerveau me laissait dormir. Il fallait que je le réveille et vite. Hors de question que je passe une heure de plus dans une léthargie pareille.

« Eh bien tu es du genre à très peu dormir, dit John en entrant dans la cuisine. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que tu ne passais pas par les trois phases du sommeil : le léger, le profond et le paradoxal. Le plus important, celui qui permet de récupérer, est le profond sauf que ton cerveau est souvent en activité la nuit, et ne peut donc pas se mettre sur « off », et tu ne récupères donc pas tant que ça. Ajoutons à ça, le fait que tu aies fait une over dose la veille, et voilà tes dix-sept heures de sommeil.

— Je sais tout ça, John, mais est-ce que c'est grave ? (Il explosa de rire). Quoi ?! Tu te moques de moi, là ! Ne dis pas le contraire !

— Oh non, non, ce n'est pas grave ! Rit-il. Et… Je ne me moque pas de toi, je trouve juste ça amusant de te voir paniquer sur une chose si banale. Sherlock Holmes qui panique sur le fait qu'il ait trop dormi, c'est assez distrayant !

— Donc tu te moques de moi.

— Mais non.. ! Sourit-il tendrement. Ne le prends pas mal, Sherlock.. ! »

Je fis une moue de doute et me servis le café qui avait terminé de chauffer. Je relevai aussitôt la tête pour regarder John. Tendrement ? Il m'avait sourit tendrement ? Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et fut troublé de constater ce pétillement qui lui donnait un air de bonne humeur et qui, étrangement, me mettait de bonne humeur aussi.

« Attention ! »

Il se jeta sur moi précipitamment et je compris son geste lorsque je sentis un voile recouvrir doucement ma main d'une brûlure.

Je sursautai et retirai vivement ma main de la tasse que je tenais qui venait de déborder. Dans le réflexe, j'avais lâché la cafetière qui était retombée bruyamment sur la table, sans se briser, mais se renversant partout.

Je portai aussitôt ma main contre mon torse mais restai stoïque, ne voulant pas plus inquiéter John qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Ça va ? Tu t'es brûlé ? dit-il en attrapant ma main.

— Oui, c'est bon, ça va, j'ai retiré ma main à temps. »

Il leva doucement ma main rougit à la hauteur de ses yeux, et je me sentis tout à coup mal à l'aise par ce contact. Je détournai le regard et fixai le liquide brunâtre se répandre doucement sur la table de la cuisine et couler lentement sur le sol.

« Ta main tremble, fit-il avant de la lâcher. Tu devrais la tremper dans de l'eau froide, pour apaiser la brûlure.

— Je vais bien.

— Non, peut-être que ta tête va bien mais pas ta main, alors tu vas la plonger dans de l'eau froide. »

Il savait très bien que je ne ferais pas l'effort d'aller faire ce qu'il me disait, alors il prit l'initiative à ma place. Il sortit rapidement un saladier qu'il remplit d'eau froide et le posa sur la table basse dans le salon. Je lui dis qu'il fallait que je ne nettoie les dégâts, mais il insista sur le fait que ça pouvait attendre. Une fois assis sur le canapé, il plongea doucement ma main dans le saladier. Et je devais l'avouer, le feu se calma et je soupirai de soulagement.

« Tu es décidément très maladroit ces derniers temps, fit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. D'abord la lame de rasoir, puis l'héroïne, bien que ce ne soit pas une maladresse en soi, et maintenant le café.

— J'ai trop dormi, fis-je comme une évidence, je n'ai certainement pas encore retrouver toutes mes facultés physiques.

— C'est ça, fit-il sceptique. Avoue plutôt que tu as été perturbé par quelque chose ? (Je fronçai les sourcils). Allons, j'ai vu de la confusion dans ton regard. Je t'ai troublé, peut-être ?

— Non, je m'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées... »

Nous fûmes interrompus lorsque la sonnette retentit. Nous nous jetâmes un regard interrogateur. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? À une heure pareille, ce ne pouvait pas être un client.

Je descendis en courant les escaliers, faisant virevolter ma robe de chambre dans le tournant et entrouvrit la porte. Eh bien, faut croire que je m'étais trompé. Une femme vêtue d'un long trench coat noir et d'une écharpe bleue turquoise. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés retombaient sur ses épaules, et ses yeux verts papillonnaient. Elle était mal à l'aise. Pourquoi était-elle mal à l'aise ?

« B-Bonjour, dit-elle embarrassée, je vous réveille peut-être ?

— Non.

— V-Vous êtes Sherlock Holmes ?

— Oui. Et vous ?

— On m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci, dit-elle en me tendant une enveloppe. Bonne journée, monsieur Holmes. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire et tourna les talons sans même se retourner. Elle monta dans une voiture plus loin, garée sur le bas côté, et disparue au tournant de la rue. Je revins tout à coup à moi et posai les yeux sur l'enveloppe que je tenais. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Je refermai la porte et fixai le rectangle de papier. Il était épais, certainement à cause de son contenu. Il y avait une lettre écrite au beau milieu : un M. Je songeai à Mycroft sur l'instant, étant donné qu'il avait l'habitude de faire parvenir de petits mémos signé d'un M, mais l'ayant vu la veille, je trouvai ça étrange de sa part.

Je montai doucement les escaliers tout en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Arrivé sur le perron de l'appartement, je sortis une feuille pliée en quatre et la dépliai. Mon cœur loupa un battement et la tête commença à me tourner.

« Sherlock ? Tout va bien ? »

La voix de John me sembla tout à coup lointaine et je ressentis soudainement le besoin de m'asseoir. Je titubai légèrement jusqu'au canapé, les membres tremblants, et me posai finalement. Je sentis un poids s'asseoir à mes côtés, et tournai doucement la tête dans la direction de John.

« Que se passe-t-il ? C'était qui ?

— Une femme… je ne l'ai jamais vu… Elle… Elle m'a remis ça... »

John attrapa le papier à demi replié ainsi que l'enveloppe et les examina. Son souffle se coupa un instant et il releva ses yeux vers moi, troublés et à la fois inquiet.

« Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, parce que tu mentirais, fis-je la voix tremblante.

— Je n'allais pas dire ça, dit-il avant de soupirer pour tenter de se calmer. Mais ça ne veut rien dire, ce n'est peut-être pas lui.

— Qui ? montai-je d'un ton. Qui m'aurait envoyé ça, hein ? »

Je lui repris les papiers des mains et fixai cette lettre M pendant de longues secondes avant de regarder à nouveau la photographie des chutes d'eau. Il s'agissait de celles du Reichenbach, se trouvant en Suisse. J'avais fait immédiatement le lien avec Moriarty, avec le temps où j'avais, avec John, résolu l'affaire du vol du tableau _Les Chutes du Reichenbach_ du peintre Turner. Avec la fois où j'avais découvert que Moriarty s'était fait appeler Richard Brook, qui signifiait en allemand Reichenbach et qu'avec son suicide, cela donnait un brillant jeu de mot sur la chute de Richard Brook, ou encore la chute de Reichenbach. Un détail, cependant, que personne ne put lier avec, mais que moi je fis, fut celui d'il y a deux ans, lorsque je m'étais un peu trop drogué en montant dans l'avion après avoir tué Magnussen. Pour me libérer de l'emprise que Moriarty avait sur moi dans mon palais mental, John l'avait poussé du haut des chutes d'eau, provoquant sa mort dans mon palais mental. Ce détail, personne ne le connaissait à part moi, et je frissonnai à l'idée que ce M signifie Moriarty. Ce qui était techniquement impossible, car il était bel et bien mort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Il faut retrouver cette femme. Elle est montée dans une voiture plus loin (je fermai les yeux douloureusement) Non, je n'ai pas vu la plaque, elle était dissimulée à cause des autres voitures garées sur le côté de la rue. (Je me levai). Il faut savoir qui est ce M et pourquoi les chutes.

— C'est évident, fit John en soupirant. Soit quelqu'un se fait passer pour Moriarty, soit quelqu'un fait référence à Moriarty, car c'est forcément relié à lui ! Et si c'est le deuxième cas, c'est donc une menace.

— Une menace ? Fis-je en arquant un sourcil.

— Oui, une sorte de « je sais ce que vous avez fait » avec la photo des chutes en guise de preuve.

— Qui vengerait Moriarty après tout ce temps ? Et puis j'avais démantelé une bonne partie de son réseau les deux ans qui ont suivit son suicide. Puis il y a deux ans, quand on pensait qu'il était de retour, non, c'est impossible, cette histoire est terminée. James Moriarty est mort depuis des années.

— Mais quelqu'un veut te faire comprendre qu'il est encore là, lui, et qu'il est de près ou de loin lié à Moriarty.

— Je crois que nous avons une nouvelle affaire en vue, John... »

Je soupirai en même temps que lui. En temps normal, j'aurais été excité à l'idée de mener une enquête concernant Moriarty, car il était de loin le premier à me mettre au défi, et j'avais aimé ça, d'une certaine façon. Là, c'était différent, car j'avais renié Moriarty jusque dans mon palais mental, et l'idée de me confronter à lui (bien que ce soit techniquement impossible) ou à un de ses anciens sbires me donna un désagréable frisson. J'avais l'impression que cette histoire ne se terminerait jamais, qu'il nous hanterait pour toujours.

« Il est inutile de courir après cette femme, je n'ai pas été assez attentif pour me souvenir de la plaque de la voiture dans laquelle elle est montée, ni la direction exacte parce qu'elle a disparue au coin de la rue.

— C'était une voiture normale ou un taxi ?

— Une normale. Pour dire vrai, je pensais que c'était un coup de Mycroft étant donné qu'il fait souvent ça.

— Appelle-le pour lui demander. Sait-on jamais.. ?

— Non, inutile. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas Mycroft, il ne s'amuserait pas à me torturer l'esprit ainsi, avec un sujet aussi houleux pour moi. Non, commençons simplement avec ce que nous avons : une enveloppe et une photo des chutes du Reichenbach. »

Je fouillais sur le bureau et trouvait des punaises. J'épinglais alors l'enveloppe et la photo sur le mur, au-dessus du canapé, et reculai d'un pas pour observer.

« Pourquoi une vrai photo des chutes et pas celles de la peinture ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais le message est de toute évidence le même.

— On est d'accord que les chutes font penser à la peinture volée sur laquelle nous avons enquêté ?

— Oui, évidemment, et cela fait référence aussi à Moriarty, qui s'était fait appeler Richard Brooks. Lorsqu'il est mort, c'était d'une certaine manière sa chute, et ça a fait un jeu de mot intéressant en allemand.

— Je vois, oui, fit John songeur. C'était donc quelqu'un d'assez proche de Moriarty pour comprendre ses plans, ses jeux de mots, pour pouvoir nous rappeler cette référence. (Il eut un silence) Est-ce que ce serait cette journaliste, qui pensait aider Richard Brook ?

— Non, Kitty Riley n'était qu'un pion dans le grand jeu de Moriarty. Ça doit forcément être un de ses sbires. Mais… qui pourrait être encore là après les deux ans que j'ai passé à démanteler son réseau ?

— Peut-être que le M ne veut pas dire Moriarty ?

— Parce que je suis parti jusqu'en Europe de l'Est pour démanteler son réseau. Il est possible que quelques personnes m'aient échappé, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elles étaient proches de lui. Un membre de sa famille ? Non, je suppose que s'il en avait encore, aucun d'entre eux ne serait au courant de ses agissements en tant que criminel. Non, c'est forcément un de ses sbires, un sbire assez proche.

— Il n'avait pas un bras droit ou quelque chose du genre ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Fis-je en levant la tête vers lui les yeux écarquillés.

— S'il n'avait pas un bras dr-

— Non, non, avant.

— Euh… Que le M n'était peut-être pas Moriarty ? »

Je plaquai mes deux mains en pyramide sur mes lèvres, les yeux toujours écarquillés, dérivants sur le salon. Si le M n'était ni Mycroft, ni Moriarty, alors c'était un de ses sbires qui portait également un nom de famille commençant par un M. Je me mit à fouiller dans mon palais mental tous les noms des sbires de Moriarty que j'aurais pu croiser pendant qu'il était encore en vie ou pendant le démantèlement, mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit à part le nom de Magnussen. Ca n'avait aucun lien avec les chutes ou encore Moriarty, et puis j'avais moi-même abattu Magnussen, je savais qu'il n'était pas en vie.

Peut-être que Lestrade à un dossier quelque part ? Si je n'ai jamais été confronté à ce M, c'est certainement parce qu'il faisait les basses besognes de Moriarty. Il aimait faire des plans incroyables, mais il ne se salissait jamais les mains.

Je me figeai et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Je me tournai vers John d'un coup de rein et il haussa un sourcil.

« Sherlock.. ? Tout va bien.. ?

— C'est un des trois tireurs !

— Des trois tireurs ? Quels tireurs ?

— Euh...fis-je en réalisant ma maladresse, rien. Rien. »

Quel idiot, sous l'adrénaline j'avais manqué de révéler à John l'existence de ces trois tireurs qui avaient menacés la vie de John, madame Hudson et Lestrade le jour où Moriarty est mort. J'avais dû mettre en œuvre mon propre suicide pour justement éviter que mes amis ne meurent d'une balle dans la tête. Bon nombre de fois que j'avais raconté à John comment j'avais réalisé ma fausse mort, mais jamais je n'avais dit pourquoi. Il pense toujours que c'était pour ne plus faire la une des journaux qui disaient que j'étais le faux génie qui avait inventé le personnage de Moriarty.

Je fis quelques pas de plus dans le salon, sous les yeux attentifs de John. Je savais qu'il était en train de m'analyser, comme je le faisais tout le temps pour lui, mais inconsciemment. Il appliquait ce que je lui avais appris à observer, et dans cet instant, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit ordinaire.

« Tu me mens, dit-il en croisant les bras d'agacement.

— Mais pourquoi je te mentirais, John ! Soupirai-je en roulant des yeux.

— Tiens ! Tu viens de soupirer et de rouler des yeux ! C'est un signe d'agacement et de mensonge ! Pourquoi tu évites mon regard ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ? C'est qui c'est trois tireurs dont tu parles ?

— Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

— Et pourquoi ça ? Je te rappelle que ça fait des années que nous nous connaissons, que nous nous faisons confiance et que nous veillons ensemble l'un sur l'autre, alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?

— Je-ne-peux-pas, fis-je en détachant bien les mots. C'est trop dangereux.

— Si c'est trop dangereux, peut-être serait-il utile que je sois au courant de quoi je devrais me méfier, non ? Ce serait plus simple d'avoir deux paires d'yeux pour surveiller nos arrières, plutôt qu'une seule, non ?

— Non, ce n'est pas dangereux en fait, fis-je en fermant les yeux tout en me pinçant l'arête du nez. C'est… juste embarrassant et… et je ne veux pas en parler.

— Embarrassant ? Dit-il en arquant un sourcil avant de rire doucement. Tu as hontes de quelque chose ?

— Non je n'ai pas honte, dis-je les mains sur les hanches, seulement je ne veux pas que tu le saches. J'ai peur des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur notre relation. »

Il plissa le front d'interrogation et je fis de même en réalisant mes mots. Ils pouvaient y avoir double sens, certes, mais je ne parlais de relation comme ça, plutôt sur le plan de l'amitié et la complicité que nous entretenions depuis quelques années déjà. Si John apprenait que je m'étais jeté dans le vide pour le sauver, il me trouverait pathétique et trop sentimental. Je ne devais pas être sentimental. Les sentiments nous rendent faibles et nous font souffrir.

L'image de Barberousse me vint en tête. Dans mon palais mental, je le vis s'asseoir à mes pieds et me regarder de ses grands yeux noirs, attendant une réaction de ma part. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement et je m'accroupis avant de lui caresser affectueusement le haut de sa tête toute rousse.

 _« Bon chien...souris-je doucement en lui grattant derrière les oreilles. Pourquoi tu refais à chaque fois surface quand je deviens sentimental, hm.. ? »_

Il ouvrit sa gueule, laissant sa langue tomber sur le côté, et haleta paisiblement, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les miens. Des images me revinrent. Des coups de feu, des cris, mon nom, puis le silence. Les mains plaquées sur mes oreilles me font très mal, mais moins mal que mon cœur qui tambourine affreusement fort dans ma poitrine. J'entends les portes s'ouvrir brutalement, des pas envahissants le lieu, puis encore des coups de feu, encore et encore. Les yeux clos, je me sens légèrement secoué. Je me rends compte que tout est fini et, en ouvrant les yeux, je vois Mycroft accroupis devant moi.

 _« Tu avais raison, fis-je en larmes. C'était un piège... »_

Son visage est dur, mais ses yeux brillent à la fois de colère et de chagrin. Je me lève parce qu'il me tire contre lui, et me mets une main sur le côté du visage pendant que nous marchons vers deux hommes en costumes. Il ne veut pas que je voie. Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas voir ? Où est Barberousse ? Barberousse ?

Un aboiement me fit revenir à moi, et Barberousse me regarda inquiet, la tête sur le côté, cessant de remuer la queue.

 _« Tout va bien, murmurai-je en lui caressant à nouveau la tête. Je suis tellement désolé… J'aurais dû savoir quoi faire en temps et en heure ce jour-là… J'aurais pu te sauver... »_

Il se remit sur ses quatre pattes, me jeta un regard profond avant de partir en courant tout au fond du couloir du grand manoir de mon enfance, avant de disparaître, comme un souvenir.

« Sherlock.. ? »

Je sursautai en revenant au temps présent en voyant John debout juste devant moi, un air inquiet arborant son visage. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait, et il me donna un sourire pincé avant qu'il ne tende la main vers mon visage. Je restai figé, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre, et il déposa doucement la paume de sa main contre ma joue. Elle était fraîche, mais ce contact fut étrange, et je pris conscience de cette proximité entre nous. L'odeur de John revint m'envahir, et je fermai les yeux pour ne pas y penser. Je sentis le pouce de John caresser délicatement ma pommette, et m'aperçus que ma peau était humide. Je soupirai en réalisant, une nouvelle fois, que j'avais fait preuve de faiblesse devant John. Comment pouvait-il avoir confiance en un homme si faible que moi ? Bon sang, je pense seulement à mon chien et je me mets à pleurer ? Je suis tellement pathétique .. !

J'attrapai doucement sa main et la retirai de ma joue tout en regardant ailleurs, ne voulant pas faire face à son regard. Je ne voulais pas le lire. Je ne voulais rien savoir.

« Je dois trouver qui est ce M. »

Je m'écartai de lui de quelques pas, hésitant ce que je devais réellement faire, encore troublé par cet élan de tendresse et de compassion dont je n'avais pas l'habitude et qui me faisait peur. Je finis par opter pour aller m'habiller, et je disparus dans ma chambre.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce dixième chapitre !**

Alors ? Un nouvel ennemi ? Un "M" pour seul indice de son identité ? Mais qui est-ce ? QUI ? x)

Oh, je voulais aussi vous dire qu'il y a quelque chose de très important dans cette fic avec Barberousse ! Une histoire lié avec lui et Sherlock. Si vous voulez essayer de deviner, c'est avec plaisir que je lirais vos suppositions ! ^^ Vous saurez le fin mot de cette histoire vers le chapitre 18 (je crois), ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais vous avez le temps d'y réfléchir ;)

Sur ce, je vous laisse, et on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre assez rapidement la semaine prochaine !  
(Où Sherlock va réellement prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour John ^^)

Bybye ! :D


	11. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent

**1\. Appartenance** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !

 **2\. Rating** : "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)

 **3\. Autre:** Voilà donc le 11eme chapitre ! Alors j'ai terminé cette histoire depuis une petite semaine, et je suis déjà en train de réfléchir à un autre scénario pour une nouvelle fic, mais pour l'instant, rien n'est sûr à ce propos ! Par contre, expliquez moi une chose : Comment c'est possible d'avoir plus de vues sur le dernier chapitre posté que sur l'avant dernier ? x) Faut lire touuus les chapitres, hein ! Ils sont tous important :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **"Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent"**

J'avais passé tout le reste de la journée ici, assis sur le toit de Saint Barts. En tailleur, à même le sol, adossé contre le muret faisant office de rebord, plongé dans mes pensées.

Il y a quatre ans de ça, j'avais sauté. J'avais sauté pour protéger madame Hudson, Lestrade et, surtout, John. John qui ignorait la véritable raison de ma chute, John qui ignorait que Moriarty s'était tiré une balle dans la tête juste ici, devant moi. Devant moi, toujours visible, une tâche sombre se dessinait dans le béton. Le béton l'avait absorbé, et laissait une marque bien réelle de l'existence de James Moriarty. Moriarty qui n'avait pas hésité à mourir pour gagner le jeu, bien qu'il ne fut pas témoin de mon pseudo-suicide, et donc pas conscient qu'il avait finalement perdu. Perdu… Peut-être pas, finalement, puisque quelqu'un resurgissait de l'ombre pour le venger.

J'étais venu ici pour mettre les idées au clair, pour trouver l'homme qui voulait le venger, mais finalement, cet endroit m'avait rendu nostalgique et m'avait fait cogiter sur John et son comportement.

Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais parfaitement reconnaître quand quelqu'un est attiré par moi, bien que j'ai plus souvent vu ce comportement chez les femmes que chez les hommes, et c'est exactement le type de comportement que John a depuis quelque temps avec moi. D'abord il dit que je lui suis cher, qu'il est jaloux à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse me regarder suggestivement, il n'arrête pas de se faire du souci pour moi et prend soin de moi quand je vais mal en prétendant que c'est simplement parce qu'il est docteur et qu'il est mon ami. Ensuite il est particulièrement agréable avec moi, bien que je lui fasse parfois perdre patience, et se comporte même affectueusement, si je me base sur sa main sur ma joue plus tôt dans la matinée. Je sais qu'il pense toujours à Mary, il l'a aimé, c'est certain, et même s'il a fait son deuil, je ne l'ai jamais vu retenter quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un ses deux dernières années. Je sais aussi qu'il serait au plus mal si je venais à disparaître encore une fois, car je suis, sans me vanter, la seule personne qui lui reste qui l'aide à garder la tête haute et lui donne envie de vivre. Il dit sans arrêt qu'il n'est pas gay, et dans ces cas-là, cela veut dire qu'il n'accepte pas l'idée, qu'il essaye de se convaincre malgré les sentiments qu'il puisse ressentir. Il n'arrive pas à se mettre en tête qu'il puisse ressentir quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple amitié à mon égard.

Je soupirai longuement. Rien n'était simple de toute façon lorsqu'il s'agissait de John et moi. À cause de notre « relation » exclusive, beaucoup pensent que nous sommes en couple, et je me moquais que les gens le pensent, car je me moque toujours de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de John, il se préoccupait de son image, de son étiquette, comme disent les gens ordinaires. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas homophobe, car sa sœur est homosexuelle et ne l'a jamais méprisé, du moins pas pour cela. Je pense simplement que John a peut-être une part de lui qui ne veut pas admettre l'idée. À cause d'un traumatisme dans son enfance ? Ce ne serait pas tant étonnant. Une fois les études terminées, il n'a pas hésité à quitter le pays pour servir dans l'armée, comme s'il avait fuit sa famille et ressentait une certaine libération en partant loin d'elle.

Un traumatisme ne serait pas étonnant, non. Après tout, je ne suis pas sociopathe pour rien.

Et moi, dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait, bon sang ? Je m'étais juré de ne plus m'attacher à personne, et pourtant je m'étais lié d'amitié avec John. C'était un risque de faiblesse, un risque de souffrir, et j'avais déjà souffert à cause de cette attache. Quand j'avais quitté John après mon faux suicide, quand il avait manqué de mourir brûlé dans le bûché, ou quand il m'a apprit qu'il était en couple avec Mary et qu'ils allaient se marier.

Je réalisai, à cet instant, à quel point cette nouvelle m'avait fait l'effet d'une balle en pleine poitrine. Il l'avait choisi elle… et pas moi. Je me suis sentit tellement trahi par John, que lorsque j'ai manqué de mourir à cause de Mary chez Magnussen, et que j'ai essayé de trouver du réconfort dans mon palais mental en recherchant John, je suis tombé sur Mary en robe de mariée, braquant son revolver sur moi. John avait été catalogué comme un danger à cet instant, et le mariage comme une traîtrise dans mon esprit.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je n'avais jamais mis le sujet à plat comme ça, avant aujourd'hui, et je réalisai à quel point tout ça m'avait affecté. Madame Hudson m'avait même fait peur avec ses histoires de ne plus être en contact avec John après son mariage, qu'il aurait des enfants et qu'il m'oublierait. Elle m'avait dit que je me sentirais rejeté, et c'est effectivement ce que j'ai ressentis lors de leur mariage. Ils étaient heureux, allaient avoir un enfant et vivraient dans leur belle maison dans la banlieue londonienne. Sans moi. Cette idée m'avait terrifié, et j'avais quitté le mariage bien plus tôt que tout le monde, ne me sentant plus à ma place auprès de John.

Je réalisai seulement maintenant, bien que ce soit cruel, que j'étais d'une certaine manière heureux que Mary ne soit plus là. Jamais je ne lui aurais arraché John, mais grâce à cette tragique histoire, j'étais plus heureux.

Heureux… Hm… Un bien grand mot, je suppose. Disons que j'ai l'impression de retrouver le John de l'époque où je n'avais pas encore sauté du toit, j'avais retrouvé _mon_ John.

Cette pensée me fit comprendre à quel point je pouvais être possessif et égoïste, et pourquoi John pouvait en avoir marre parfois.

Je devais l'admettre bien que je ne le voulais pas. John était tout ce qu'il me restait pour vivre. J'ai survécu sans lui pendant les deux ans, mais seulement parce que j'avais l'idée en tête de revenir vers lui et lui faire la surprise que je n'étais pas mort. Ça m'avait motivé, mais...finalement, c'est lui qui m'a eut avec Mary. Mary était une femme brillante, forte, et de loin la meilleure rivale. Elle était bien pour John, oui, mais…

« J'étais mieux... »

Je soupirai avant de prendre mon visage entre les mains de longues secondes. Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par qui que ce soit, et me voilà maintenant en train de focaliser sur John. Cette sensation qui m'envahit quand il est trop proche ou quand je sens son odeur, me terrifie. J'aime l'effet de dépendance qu'elle me procure, l'effet d'être important pour quelqu'un, l'effet de vouloir le bien d'une personne, une seule… Mais je ne voulais pas en souffrir. S'attacher à quelqu'un et qu'on le perd, ça ruine une vie.

Pour ce point-là, John était admirable. Il avait épousé Mary, allait avoir une fille avec et… et il a survécu à leur disparition. Il avait même encaissé ma fausse mort et ma résurrection un peu brutale. Il était certainement plus fort psychologiquement que moi… Moi qui n'arrive toujours pas à faire le deuil de Barberousse.

Je levai la tête vers le ciel, fixant l'infini. Je sentais mes entrailles se tordre et l'adrénaline aller et venir douloureusement. Un mélange d'excitation, de colère et d'anxiété me tiraillait et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je savais seulement que c'était John qui me provoquait ça, sans même qu'il soit présent physiquement.

Je secouai la tête et me levai doucement, jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour voir le vide. J'avais envie de rentrer à Baker Street, mais pour faire quoi ? Après toute cette réflexion, je ne verrais certainement plus John de la même façon, et je serais certainement tenté de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur la chose qu'il refuse de voir.

Je m'assis finalement sur le rebord, à l'identique de Moriarty quatre ans plus tôt lorsqu'il m'attendait ici, et je fermai les yeux. Il fallait que je sache une chose, une bonne fois pour toutes, et la seule façon, c'était de m'isoler dans mon palais mental.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

J'ouvris les yeux et vis John debout juste à côté de moi, un air concerné sur le visage. J'esquissai un faible sourire et l'invitai à s'asseoir à côté de moi, de façon à pouvoir nous faire face.

« C'est ici que tout a basculé, fis-je la voix grave et les yeux rivés sur mes mains.

— Comme si je ne le savais pas… Pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens là ? On dirait une provocation.

— Peut-être bien ? Dis-je en relevant la tête vers lui. Disons, que c'est ici que nos vies ont basculées, et me rendre ici pour réfléchir à ce que nous avions traversé depuis, était certainement très stimulant.

— Et qu'as-tu découvert ? Parce que vu ta tête, sourit-il, tu as forcément découvert quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est vrai… (J'inspirai profondément). Je me suis toujours refusé l'idée de m'attacher à quelqu'un… commençai-je la gorge nouée, parce que quand ça tourne mal, ça fait…

— Mal ? Dit-il en arquant un sourcil. Oui, je confirme… La perte de Mary et du bébé a été terrible, mais j'ai continué de vivre, pour elles, pour nous… parce que Mary n'aurait pas voulu que je m'enferme et souffre perpétuellement. On a mal pendant un moment, la douleur est aussi fulgurante qu'une balle en plein cœur… mais le temps panse les blessures. On ne les oublie pas, mais on n'en souffre plus, et c'est une bonne chose pour avancer. J'ai traversé deux fois ce sentiment dans ma vie. Et tu as été le premier à me le déclencher.

— Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix…

— Pour échapper à la presse, oui je sais…

— Non... »

J'ancrai mes yeux dans les siens alors qu'il me regardait troublé. Il voulait en savoir plus, son regard brillait de curiosité et d'impatience, mais il était anxieux, sa jambe tressautait doucement.

« C'était pour vous sauver…

— Vous ?

— Moriarty avait engagé trois tireurs. Un pour madame Hudson, un pour Lestrade, et un pour toi. Ils ne répondaient plus à ses ordres et ils devaient vous abattre. (Je fis une pause avant d'inspirer profondément). À part si je sautais…

— À part si tu.. ? Grand diable, Sherlock… Je...(Il se tut un instant). Tu as mis en scène ta mort pour nous sauver.. ?

— Je sais, c'est étonnant de la part de quelqu'un qui se moque habituellement des communs des mortels…

— Tu as fait preuve d'héroïsme, Sherlock... »

Je regardai ses yeux bleus gris briller d'admiration et de reconnaissance. Non je n'étais pas un héros, j'avais été monstrueux envers les personnes que j'avais sauvées.

« Non, John, je ne mérite pas ça. J'ai été odieux envers madame Hudson, Lestrade et toi. J'ai mis ma mort en scène, je n'ai même essayé d'entrer en contact avec toi pendant ces deux années… Je t'ai laissé dans l'ignorance. Je t'ai laissé dans la dépression, la douleur… Et c'est justement ce que je déteste ressentir. Je suis loin d'être un héros, d'accord.. ?

— Je savais bien qu'il y avait une bonne raison, et pas simplement le fait que la presse t'avait poussé dans tes retranchements, dit-il en se frottant rapidement les yeux qui étaient maintenant rougis. On ne me ment pas, à moi. Quand tu as dit que tu avais inventé Moriarty pour ton propre intérêt, je ne t'ai pas cru… Quand tu as dit que tout ce que tu avais dit sur moi, sur Harry, était le fruit d'une recherche en amont sur mon sujet, je ne l'ai pas cru une seule seconde. Que tu puisses mourir par pression, je ne l'ai pas cru non plus. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond, plus sincère derrière… Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit.. ?

— Je craignais que...dis-je en me tordant un peu les doigts, je craignais que tu me trouves pathétique, faible, sentimental…

— T'es vraiment idiot, sourit-il, je ne m'appelle pas Mycroft. Je ne me moque pas sur ce point-là. Je sais que tu es humain, que tu as des sentiments, seulement tu en as peur à cause de je-ne-sais quelle morale que tu t'es imposé, non non, que les Holmes se sont visiblement imposés, rectifia-t-il. Tu n'es pas pathétique, Sherlock. Avoir un cœur n'est pas mauvais, au contraire. Ça peut plaire, tu sais ?

— Et...toi, ça te plaît.. ? »

C'était maintenant ma jambe qui tressautait, et mes doigts continuaient de se tordre nerveusement sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit. Je déglutis difficilement et détournai le regard, voyant John sourire doucement. Non, je n'aimais pas quand il souriait comme ça. Je ne comprenais pas quelle réaction chimique se produisait actuellement en moi à cet instant, mais c'était à la fois désagréable et plaisant.

John se rapprocha doucement de moi, toujours assis sur le rebord de l'immeuble, les jambes tournées vers l'intérieur, et saisi mes mains nerveuses. Ce contact me fit louper un battement de cœur et je dus inspirer profondément pour garder mon calme. La tête baissée, je relevai tout de même les yeux vers mon partenaire, qui tendit légèrement son bras pour relever doucement mon visage. Je réalisai alors que son nez n'était qu'à quinze centimètres du mien, et cette proximité me provoqua une agréable montée d'adrénaline, qui me fis soupirer d'une façon saccadée. Son odeur m'envahit à nouveau et mon cerveau me mit à un niveau d'alerte que je n'avais jamais atteint avec John, ou tout court sur ce sentiment-là en fait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses se faire, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

Je devais le faire.

Je plongeai un instant mon regard dans celui de John, et avançai doucement mon visage vers le sien, brisant les quelques centimètres nous séparant. Mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes un instant, puis se pressèrent doucement contre les siennes. Je ressentis l'effet d'un feu d'artifice exploser dans ma poitrine, et ce sentiment ne me fit même pas peur. Je voulais le sentir encore.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent un instant, afin d'être sûr de ne pas commettre d'erreur. Je fixai sa bouche comme hypnotisé avant de regarder à nouveau ses yeux. Pupilles dilatées, pouls rapide, sang affluant dans les joues, regard lubrique.

Je plaquai une nouvelle fois ma bouche contre la sienne, plus violemment que la première peut-être. Ses bras s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour de mon cou alors que mes mains partirent se loger dans son dos, rapprochant son corps contre le mien. Nos lèvres se happaient douloureusement par tant de frustration, et nous commençâmes à manquer d'air. Dans une tentative pour reprendre mon souffle, je sentis sa langue se faufiler jusqu'à la mienne, me provoquant une explosion de sensations que je n'avais encore jamais ressentis plus bas. Je commençai à haleter, submergé par tant d'émotions à la fois, mais ne pus pas m'arrêter de l'embrasser. C'était bien trop agréable m'en priver, j'avais trop attendu, sans me rendre compte que j'avais attendu ça pendant longtemps, et c'était en train de se produire. Je resserrai mes bras autour de John, et ce fut lui qui rompit notre échange, manquant d'air.

Nous étions tous les deux essoufflés comme si nous venions de courir un marathon, et il se mit à rire. Un rire à la fois sonnant joyeux et nerveux. Il releva la tête vers moi, les yeux brillants, ne pouvant dissimuler son sourire qui remontait ses pommettes.

« Oh oui ça me plaît, Sherlock…

— Je… Ne te dégoûte pas.. ?

— Quoi ? Bien sûr que non.. ! »

Il sourit et se pencha à nouveau vers moi pour doucement m'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Mes yeux se fermèrent sous le plaisir, et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'attirer contre moi, puis le serrer doucement après avoir cessé de l'embrasser. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais ressentir tout ça. Physiquement, je ne m'en doutais pas, mais pour lui… encore moins.

Je sursautai en entendant mon téléphone sonner brièvement. Un message. J'ouvris les yeux, et je me retrouvais seul sur le toit de Saint Barts. John n'était plus là. John ne l'avait jamais été.

Il s'agissait seulement d'une expérience menée dans mon palais mental.

Me retrouver seul, après tant d'émotions et de révélation, me fit beaucoup de mal. J'avais encore plus envie d'aller voir John et tout lui dire. Mais je craignais de l'effrayer, d'y aller un peu fort…

Je soupirai, et sortit le téléphone de ma poche pour lire le message.

 _\- Œil pour œil. Dent pour dent. M. -_

Je resserrai les dents en retombant violemment sur Terre. Comment ce M avait-il eut mon numéro de téléphone ? Je remarquai qu'il y avait également une photo jointe. Je cliquai sur l'icône, et après quelques secondes de chargement, mon sang se glaça.

Mon cœur accéléra douloureusement, mes jambes se mirent à trembler, et la panique me gagna brutalement. Le souffle court, je partis en courant dans les escaliers, les dévalant sans même m'arrêter une seule seconde, et arrivai à la sortie de l'hôpital. Je me précipitai sur le trottoir, levai les bras pour arrêter un taxi, et grimpai dans l'un d'entre eux.

Arrivé devant le 221B, je ne payai même pas la course et surgit dans l'appartement en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

« JOHN ! »

Pas de John. Je regardai dans la cuisine, la salle de bain, ma chambre, la sienne, pas de John. Pas de John. Je regardai à nouveau mon téléphone. La photo.

John étendu sur le sol, inconscient, les mains liées dans le dos.

Je passai ma main rapidement sur la bouche, tentant de trouver une solution. Où était-il ? Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi l'avais-je laissé seul ?!

Je donnai un violent coup de pied dans mon fauteuil et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Je dévalai les escaliers tout en sortant mon téléphone.

« Oui ?

— Anthéa, passez-moi mon frère.

— Je regrette mais vot-

— PASSEZ-MOI MON FRÈRE ! »

Un silence prit place dans le téléphone alors que je commençai à faire maintenant les cent pas sur le trottoir. Allez, allez !

« Sherlock...soupira la voix de Mycroft au bout du fils. Tu sais que je suis en réunion avec l'ambassade améri-

— John a été enlevé, Mycroft ! J'ai reçu ce matin une lettre d'un certain M, avec une photo des chutes du Reichenbach ! Et maintenant, John a été enlevé par ce type, Mycroft ! Il m'a envoyé un message disant ' _Œil pour œil, dent pour dent_ ' avec une photo de John où il est inconscient, quelque part, les mains liées. Il faut le retrouver !

— Oulah calme-toi, Sherlock. Tu es certain de ce que tu dis ?

— Je n'inventerais pas tout ça après la discussion d'hier, Mycroft ! m'énervai-je. Il faut faire quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Aide-moi !

— Tu es à Baker Street ?

— Oui, fis-je tremblant.

— Reste où tu es, j'arrive tout de suite.

— Je t'en supplie, fis-je la voix enrouée, fait vite.. ! »

Je raccrochai, rangeai mon téléphone et m'assis sur les marches du perron du 221B, les mains jointes bâillonnant mon nez et ma bouche.

Putain, John, tient le coup, je t'en supplie.. !

* * *

 **Alors ?**

Qu'avez vous pensé de la scène imaginé par Sherlock sur le toit de Saint Barts ? ^^  
Et que pensez vous de l'enlèvement de John ? Et qui est ce M ?

La suite au prochain chapitre ! ;)  
(où nous apprendrons qui est ce M..)

Bye !


	12. Moranarty

**1\. Appartenance** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !

 **2\. Rating** : "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)

 **3\. Autre:** Heyy ! Désolé de ne pas avoir posté la suite plus tôt, mais j'ai été quelque peu débordé ces derniers temps (entre une sortie scolaire qui m'a crevé, une journée chez le coiffeur pour coupe/couleur, devoirs de dernières minutes avant les vacances, et retour d'une ex-meilleure amie dans ma vie) DONC ça fait pas mal en peu de temps, et je me suis un peu égarée ! Je tiens à remercier celles (je pense que ce sont des filles ^^) qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir, je suis ravie que cette fiction vous plaise, vraiment ! Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! :D

PS: LA SAISON 4 DE SHERLOCK EST ANNONCÉE POUR LE 1ER JANVIER 2017 ! AAAAAAAHHHHH ! *convulsions*

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **"Moranarty"**

Cela ne faisait que dix minutes que j'étais monté dans la voiture, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Mes jambes tressautaient, mes mains tremblaient, mon cœur battait la chamade et je tenais sans cesse ma bouche en bâillon, les yeux écarquillés fixant le paysage défilant.

Mycroft observait l'enveloppe et la photo depuis qu'il était arrivé, et lisait à la fois le message sur mon portable et regardait également la photo de John.

« Je pense que c'est un coup du Colonel Sebastian Moran, fit-il en attirant mon attention.

— Moran ? Demandai-je. Je ne connais pas, mais ça pourrait être ce fameux M.

— C'était le bras droit de Moriarty, il faisait les basses besognes lorsque des meurtres devaient être commis. Il a été fiché pour de nombreux assassinats, avant et pendant Moriarty. Il a fait l'armée et est très à l'aise avec les snipers. C'est aussi un arnaqueur qui aime beaucoup le poker, et c'est ce qui a attiré l'attention de Moriarty lorsqu'il l'a recruté. Dès lors, Moran a pu vivre aisément grâce aux revenus que lui donnait notre cher et tendre professeur. Il a disparu de la circulation il y a quatre ans de ça, et on a remarqué sa présence récemment dans les lieux de jeux de poker illégaux. (Il soupira) On dirait que notre tireur d'élite revient en ville avec l'idée de se venger, n'est-ce pas, Sherlock ?

— Il y a de grandes chances, j'étais presque certain qu'il s'agissait d'un des trois tireurs qui avaient menacés de tuer Lestrade, madame Hudson et John le jour de mon faux suicide.

— Je suppose que sa victime aurait dû être John, conclu Myrcoft. Madame Hudson était, ce jour-là, en compagnie d'un des criminels s'étant installé en face de chez vous. J'imagine qu'il devait s'occuper d'elle plutôt que réparer vraiment le verrou de l'immeuble. Puis nous avons coincé peu de temps après ta chute un policier infiltré du gang de Moriarty, il devait s'occuper de Lestrade. Moran devait certainement s'occuper de John, étant seul, dehors. Moran aurait dû l'avoir d'une balle dans la tête.

— Ça suffit.. ! »

Mes mains se resserrèrent sur mes genoux alors que je fermai douloureusement les yeux pour chasser l'image de John avec une balle dans la tête.

« On va le retrouver, ne t'en fais pas.

— Je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur, Mycroft, fis-je sèchement. Je ne veux pas encore échouer.

— Tu es un grand garçon maintenant, Sherlock. Tu sauras parfaitement quoi faire, seulement… ne te laisse pas trahir par tes sentiments. Ne fais pas comme maman. »

J'inspirai difficilement et fis le vide dans ma tête. Mycroft avait raison. J'avais perdu tout mes moyens en me laissant submerger par les émotions, et les émotions m'empêchaient de réfléchir clairement, de façon neutre, rapide et efficace.

Je ne parvins pas à réfléchir clairement jusqu'à la grande résidence qui faisait office de quartier général à Mycroft, mais je réussis à me calmer. Être anormalement calme alors que la vie de John était en danger me tordait l'estomac, comme si je n'avais aucuns sentiments et que je me sentais coupable. Et je l'étais. Si j'avais mieux démantelé le réseau de Moriarty, Moran ne serait pas en train de se venger.

J'entrai dans le bureau de Mycroft et restai debout, silencieux, pendant que mon frère fouillait dans ses dossiers pour trouver celui de notre homme.

« Sebastian Moran est né à Londres en 1973, il a accomplit son éducation au collège de Eton et l'université d'Oxford avant de se lancer dans une carrière militaire. Il s'est engagé dans l'armée russe, au MI8, où il a servit pendant la première guerre de Tchétchénie dans les années 1990 en tant que tireur d'élite. Son père, Augustus Moran, était un militaire dans le régiment de L'Ordre Des Bains dans les années 1950, est a assassiné le premier ministre du Vietnam pendant la guerre, lors d'une infiltration.

— Tel père, tel fils.

— Sebastian Moran a été rapatrié à Londres pendant la guerre, après avoir tué d'une balle dans la tête son colonel, mais ça, fit Mycroft en me jetant un regard, cette information n'a pas été rendue publique. Comme je disais, c'est un très bon escroc au poker et à déjà été intercepté avec une certaine somme d'argent qui lui a valu quelques jours de mise en garde à vu, avant que quelqu'un de paye sa caution.

— Qui ?

— C'est là que Moriarty entre en jeu, fit Mycroft au fond de son fauteuil. Moran est devenu alors l'équivalent de son aide de camp, ce qui lui a permis de vivre un style de vie confortable. Il obtient ensuite les faveurs de Moriarty est devient son exécuteur attitré grâce à ses excellentes aptitudes derrière un sniper.

— Et ?

— Et depuis le démantèlement du réseau de Moriarty, on n'en a plus entendu parlé. Si tu ne l'as pas croisé pendant ce laps de temps, c'est qu'il t'a échappé.

— Il veut donc venger son patron, dis-je songeur. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à John ? C'est avec moi que jouait Moriarty, c'est avec moi que Moriarty se trouvait lorsqu'il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête.

— Il sait que John est un moyen de pression, Sherlock. Il veut te menacer, peut être te faire peur, ou même souffrir pour avoir poussé James a se suicider.

— Tsssk, c'est ridicule, qui peut pousser quelqu'un a se suicider ?

— Le conducteur de taxi ?

— Tu lis aussi le blog de John ? Fis-je en arquant un sourcil.

— Un souci ?

— Non. (Je décidai de m'asseoir). Il faut savoir où est John avant que Moran ne lui fasse du mal.

— C'est toi qu'il veut. Tant qu'il ne t'aura pas donné un point de rendez-vous, ou que vous vous retrouvez pas confrontés directement ou indirectement, il ne fera rien. Sans les ordres de son patron, il est certainement un peu perdu et doit improviser. »

Il nous fallait donc une confrontation. Je demandai à Mycroft s'il avait une adresse sur Londres et, bingo, il y en avait bien une. Conduit Street, dans le très chic quartier de Mayfair. Selon mon frère, cet homme s'était retrouvé en deuxième place du podium de L'homme le plus dangereux de Londres, après Moriarty, et était toujours recherché, surtout depuis la mort du Napoléon du crime.

« Bien, dis-je en me levant, s'il veut une confrontation, c'est moi qui vais faire le premier pas !

— Sherlock, attend ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça seul ?

— Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Fis-je en me tournant vers lui.

— Si... Bien sûr que si... Seulement... Soit prudent, veux-tu ? Fit-il inquiet. C'est forcément un piège.

— J'en ai parfaitement conscience...cette fois.

— N'hésite pas à demander de l'aide. Je serais toujours là.

— Si je sauve John mais que je meurs, je partirais avec bonne conscience, pour John, et pour lui »

Je quittai la pièce sans me retourner malgré ses appels. Je ne voulais pas voir son regard. Pas comme ce jour-là.

Je pris un taxi jusqu'à Baker Street, pour inspecter plus calmement les lieux de l'enlèvement de mon colocataire. Je remontai dans le salon, et remarquai que des choses avaient bougées. Le fauteuil de John était renversé, le bureau avait un petit impact et avait été balayé, et les objets étaient sur le sol. Le tiroir du bureau était ouvert, vide, et le rideau derrière arraché de sa tringle... Je m'approchai de l'ordinateur, qui était au pied du bureau, m'accroupis, et vis un impact assez large avec un peu de sang sur le dos de l'écran. J'ouvris l'ordinateur et remarquai qu'il était brisé.

Je me relevai, pivotai sur moi-même, regardai la pièce, et m'assis sur la chaise de bureau. Je mis les mains au-dessus du bois et fermai les yeux. Je tapai sur l'ordinateur invisible, imaginant John à ma place. La porte du salon s'ouvre à la volée, des hommes entrent et se précipitent sur John. Ils se débattent, renversent ce qu'il y a sur le bureau, et John réussit à attraper son ordinateur et à donner un coup à la tête à un des ravisseurs. L'homme frappé recule sous l'impact et trébuche sur le fauteuil de John, le renversant. John ouvre le tiroir du bureau, prend son arme, et tire. La balle se loge dans l'épaule d'un autre ravisseur, ne ressortant pas auquel cas j'aurais vu un impact dans les murs (autres de ceux que j'avais déjà fait sur le smiley). Un troisième ravisseur arrive, donne un coup à John et il lâche son arme qui impacte le bureau. John fait volte face, s'accroche au rideau et se fait assommer à coup de cross avec l'arme de John, qui n'est plus sur les lieux.

J'ouvris les yeux, et me retrouvai au milieu de la pièce. Le scénario était forcément juste, mais ils n'avaient laissé aucuns indices concernant un lieu de confrontation ou une quelconque rançon.

Je tournai la tête vers la cage d'escalier quand j'entendis des coups retentirent à la porte en bas. Je dévalai les marches, et ouvris la porte à la volée. Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque je vis cette femme, celle de ce matin.

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais je lui attrapai brutalement le bras et la tirai à l'intérieur de l'immeuble avant de refermer la porte et de la verrouiller. Je la plaquai contre le mur, l'avant-bras plaqué sous sa gorge.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! Où est John ?! Pour qui travaillez-vous ?!

— S'il vous plaît ! Commença-t-elle à pleurer. Je vous en pris, ne me faites pas de mal ! Ils ont dit que si je n'obéissais pas, ils tueraient ma petite sœur !

— Qui ?!

— Le Colonel Moran ! Pleura-t-elle.

— Où est John ?

— Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas qui c'est ! Le colonel m'a enlevé et m'ordonne de vous remettre les indices, c'est tout ! Je vous le jure ! Ne me faites pas de mal, pitié ! »

Je soupirai et la lâchai avant de reculer en prenant ma tête entre les mains. Moran s'inspire beaucoup trop de Moriarty, avec le cerveau en moins. C'est trop dangereux de laisser un criminel en liberté avec de tel plan et l'intelligence en moins.

« D'accord. Qu'avez-vous pour moi ? Car vous avez quelque chose pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Auquel cas vous ne serez pas là.

— J-J'ai une lettre. (Elle me la tendit). Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a d'écrit dedans, mais s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi ! Je ne veux pas que ma sœur se fasse tuer !

— Comment vous appelez-vous ?

— Rosaly Kane.

— Votre sœur ?

— Rachel.

— Bien Rosaly. Vous allez retourner voir Moran, en lui disant que vous avez bien délivré son message. S'il pose des questions sur ce que nous avons pu échanger, vous lui dites simplement que vous n'avez rien dit, que vous ne savez de toute façon rien, et que vous tenez trop à votre sœur pour dire quoi que ce soit. Faire comprendre que son point de pression fonctionne va le mettre davantage en confiance et risque de vous croire. Maintenant, partez, et soyez prudente. Je m'occupe de vous bientôt. »

Elle hocha la tête, se renveloppa dans son manteau et quitta Baker Street, disparaissant à bord d'une berline grise. Par chance, je vis la plaque d'immatriculation et appelai immédiatement Donovan en retournant dans le salon.

« Faites une recherche sur la plaque JF52-TYH, s'il vous plaît. John s'est fait enlever et il s'agit de la plaque du véhicule du ravisseur. Je connais déjà son nom, Sebastian Moran, je veux une adresse de tous les lieux que cet homme pourrait fréquenter.

— Euh… Oui, je vous recontacte rapidement. »

Je raccrochai et m'assis sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur l'enveloppe que Rosaly m'avait donné. Sans plus chercher à l'analyser, je l'ouvris et en sortis le papier.

 _Alors que les chevaliers s'affronteront, le ciel s'embrasera de milles couleurs. L'étoile vous guidera jusqu'à l'élu, seulement, saurez-vous le reconnaître parmi les combattants ? Venez seul._

Je soupirai. Moran me donnait rendez-vous sur Trafalgar Square. Aujourd'hui était la veille de l'Épiphanie, et des combats entre chevaliers seront mis en scène sur la place, peu de temps avant que le feu d'artifice ne soit tiré. Suivre l'étoile m'aiguillait donc sur la célébration de ce soir, et l'élu doit certainement être John. Je devais m'y rendre. Et seul.

J'appelai rapidement Mycroft pour le tenir au courant des événements, et me dit qu'il mettrait des agents infiltrés parmi la foule, afin de surveiller et d'éviter une quelconque émeute si les choses venaient à mal tourner.

Peu de temps après, Donovan me recontacta pour me faire parvenir deux adresses : celle que Mycroft m'avait donné, et celui d'un cinéma abandonné depuis plus de quatre ans, lui aussi dans le quartier de Mayfair.

J'avais encore l'après-midi pour mener mon enquête sur les deux adresses. Je quittai l'appartement et pris un taxi jusqu'à Conduit Street pour m'arrêter devant la bijouterie Tateossian. Je m'approchai de la porte 27, sur la gauche de la boutique, et sonnai. Une femme de la quarantaine entre-ouvrit la porte.

« Vous voulez quoi ? Fit-elle sur un ton presque agressif.

— Bonjour madame, je suis un ami de Sebastian, est-ce qu'il est là ?

— Monsieur Moran est absent depuis ce matin. Que lui voulez-vous ?

— Oh, je voulais juste savoir s'il voulait venir avec moi à la soirée de l'Épiphanie sur Trafalgar Square. Vous pensez… qu'il va bientôt revenir ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre sur son téléphone.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, il lui arrive d'être absent pendant plusieurs jours lorsqu'il travaille.

— Vous savez ce qu'il fait aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs ?

— Je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qu'il fait, monsieur. Et puis, vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous êtes !

— Eh bien… hum… Je suis… (je regardai autour de moi dans la rue) Je suis son petit ami. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, dévoilant un regard bleu presque transparent, et à son tour, regarda tout autour d'elle.

« Oh, j'ai tellement entendu parlé de vous, mais je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de vous rencontrer. Je croyais que vous étiez parti, que vous et Monsieur Moran aviez rompu il y a quatre ans !

— Eh bien… je… c'était un peu compliqué à l'époque… avec nos relations, le travail… J'ai eu besoin de faire un break, comme on dit. J'ai remis mes idées au clair, et… je pense qu'il est temps que je retrouve… mon Sebastian, souris-je faussement ému.

— Vous voulez peut-être l'attendre dans son appartement ? Je peux essayer de le contacter et lui dire que vous êtes revenu, Jim. »

Jim… ? JIM ?!

« Oh je veux bien, mais… j'aimerais que ça reste un secret, que ce soit une surprise quand il rentrera.

— Comme vous voulez, sourit-elle, mais je ne vous garantis pas qu'il rentre ce soir.. !

— Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! »

Elle ouvrit davantage la porte et me laissa passer. Nous marchâmes dans un long couloir à la tapisserie mauve jonché de portes, et nous nous arrêtâmes devant la 6. Je tentai de paraître le plus normal possible, mais l'idée que Moran ait pu être en couple avec Moriarty me faisait trépigner intérieurement. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité perverse, mais plus l'excitation d'avoir découvert cette vérité. Et, maintenant, je comprenais parfaitement le motif de Moran à vouloir se débarrasser de moi, et à enlever John.

« Voilà, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte, faites comme chez vous. Je présume que vous connaissez les lieux, dit-elle accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

— Bien évidemment, répondis-je avec un large sourire. Encore merci, madame.. ?

— Mademoiselle Hillbury !

— C'est cela.. ! »

Elle referma la porte derrière moi, me laissant seul dans l'appartement. Mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt, et je pivotai pour faire face à un salon. C'était bien trop rangé à mon goût, et je me demandai un instant si je me trouvais bien dans l'appartement d'un homme, et d'un tueur particulièrement. Peut-être était-il maniaque ? Après tout, s'il n'était pas souvent là, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de déranger beaucoup de choses. A moins que cette Hillbury soit comme madame Hudson, sa gouvernante.

Je m'approchai d'un bureau, fouillai ses tiroirs, inspectai sa surface, puis la chaise et son usure. Non, il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps ici. Je regardai son canapé, ne trouvant rien d'assez intéressant pouvant m'aider dans mes recherches. Je bifurquai dans un couloir, entrai dans une chambre et soulevai les oreillers, tirai les draps. Rien. Il n'est visiblement pas rentré ici depuis deux jours, je dirais. Je m'approchai de la commode, ouvris les tiroirs. Des vêtements essentiellement, et...oh, intéressant. J'attrapai une petite mallette qui était dissimulée sous les pantalons et la posai à plat sur le lit. Je l'ouvris alors et me figeai. Des photos.

Des photos diverses et variés de Moran et Moriarty. Inconsciemment, je me mis à sourire en les regardant. Même le génie du crime savait bien cacher son jeu. À aucuns moments de notre confrontation, je ne m'étais douté qu'il était dans une relation. Les photos étaient essentiellement prises par Moran, le bras tendu devant eux, faisant une photo de couple. Une était prise a Regent's Park, sur la passerelle passant au-dessus du ruisseau, une représentant simplement Moriarty assis au fond de la banquette de sa voiture, le regard pensif rivé sur la fenêtre, une autre de lui en train de faire une grimace de surprise avec son propre revolver plaqué contre sa tempe… Il y en avait plein, et celle que je saisis à l'instant me serra douloureusement le cœur. Moriarty en train d'embrasser la tempe de Moran, tous les deux dans une cage d'escalier relativement sombre. C'était Moriarty qui avait prit la photo et il fixait l'objectif. Je reconnus aussitôt sa tenue, celle qu'il portait le jour de sa mort.

Je retournai la photo et remarquai les dates. J'avais raison. C'était bien ce jour-là. Certainement la dernière photo qu'ils aient pu prendre ensemble, certainement un dernier moment avant de mourir… Comme si Moriarty avait su, finalement, comment tout cela allait terminer… Un baiser, une photo, un adieu…

Je m'assis sur le lit et retins mes larmes. Non. C'était ridicule, me voilà maintenant en train de compatir pour mon pire ennemie et le ravisseur de John. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer à leurs place, avec John, et cette situation sembla me dépasser. Je sentis la culpabilité me gagner et je commençai à suffoquer tant je bloquais mon corps de toutes émotions.

Moran souffrait de la mort de Moriarty… Il savait peut-être qu'il mourrait ce jour-là, et avec mon faux suicide, peut-être m'a-t-il cru réellement mort, c'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais agit plus tôt. Et s'il avait découvert, finalement, que j'étais bel et bien vivant, c'était le moment idéal pour agir, et se venger.

Je revins à moi en entendant mon portable biper. Je le sortis précipitamment alors de ma poche et vis un message.

 _Mes hommes sont prêts pour ce soir. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de plus. - MH_

J'espère que les hommes de Mycroft sauront se faire discrets ce soir, car si tout tombe à l'eau à cause d'eux et que quelque chose arrive à John par leur faute, je ne manquerai pas de les retrouver un par un et de me venger à mon tour.

Je remis la mallette à sa place, et retournai dans le salon. C'est là que je remarquai la petite table juste à côté de la porte d'entrée, où semblait se trouver un vide-poche, et quelques enveloppes. Je fouillai parmi les papiers et tombai sur un mot.

 _« Appelez-moi si jamais quelqu'un cherche à entrer en contacte avec moi, Nicky. Ne m'appelez pas, mais envoyez-moi Victor au cinéma. Je travaille sur quelque chose d'important. S. Moran. »_

Je le relevai la tête, légèrement paniqué, vers la porte. Est-ce que cette Nicky était mademoiselle Hillbury ? Si c'était le cas, est-ce qu'elle avait lu ce mot ? Est-ce qu'elle m'avait laissé entré en sachant qui j'étais réellement ? Avait-elle envoyé ce Victor voir Moran ? Ou ne savait-elle rien de tout ça.. ? De toute évidence, je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Je savais que Moran était au cinéma. A l'ancien cinéma plutôt, à la deuxième adresse.

Je reposai le mot où je l'avais trouvé, vérifiai que l'appartement était dans le même état que quand j'étais arrivé, et quittai l'appartement. Je m'approchai de la porte 1 et toquai. Elle s'ouvrit quelques secondes après sur mademoiselle Hillbury.

« Je peux vous aider, Jim ?

— Euh, pas vraiment, je venais juste vous prévenir que je partais, finalement, car je crois qu'il m'a plutôt l'air bien occupé aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas trop envie d'attendre inutilement ici. En revanche, j'ai une petite idée de l'endroit où je peux le trouver. Peut-être que je pourrais lui faire une surprise, qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Oh bien sûr ! Je vous avais prévenu que ça risquait d'être long. En tout cas, je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin fait votre connaissance ! Sourit-elle sincèrement.

— Mais moi également, mademoiselle Hillbury.

— Oh, vous pouvez m'appeler Betsy ! »

Je lui adressai un sourire et sortis du bâtiment. Betsy ? Alors ce n'était pas à elle qu'était adressé le mot. Qui était Nicky ? Je balayai la rue d'un regard et vis un homme appuyé contre un mur du bâtiment de l'autre côté de la voie. Il fumait, et lorsqu'il remarqua que je le regardais, il laissa tomber sa cigarette, l'écrasa, et s'en alla tout en prenant son téléphone. Je plissai les yeux, et après qu'il eut disparu à un angle, je traversai la route rapidement et me mis à le suivre. Arriver à l'angle, je me penchai doucement, et vis l'homme en train de discuter avec un autre, un peu plus grand que lui, les cheveux blonds vénitiens, bouclés. Je tendis l'oreille.

« Holmes s'est pointé chez Moran. Il faut que t'aille le prévenir. Il doit certainement s'impatienter et tente de retrouver le docteur. Vas-y vite, dans le doute où il sache où aller par la suite.

— Merci Nicky, j'y vais directement. »

La personne que je présumai être Victor, le blond vénitien, monta à bord d'une berline noire et s'engagea dans la circulation londonienne. Nicky tourna la tête dans ma direction et se pétrifia en me remarquant. Il se mit alors à courir dans le sens opposé, et je partis à sa poursuite.

Après une trentaine de mètres de course effrénée, je réussis à le coincer à l'entrée d'une ruelle sans issue. Il se tourna vers moi, reculant alors que j'avançai, le coinçant finalement, dos contre le mur. J'empoignai le col de sa veste violemment et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

« Que compte faire Moran du docteur Watson ?

— Je l'ignore ! Je suis juste le guetteur de son appartement ! Je ne connais pas ses plans !

— Je sais qu'ils sont au cinéma, inutile de le nier ! Qu'est-ce que Moran compte faire ?

— Je vous dis que je n'en sais rien ! Je l'ai juste entendu parler de la soirée de l'Épiphanie, mais rien de lié à vous ou au docteur Watson !

— Je ne le laisserais pas faire du mal à John. Qu'il sache bien cela. Je serais présent ce soir, et il va perdre. »

Je le relâchai violemment, en le poussant vers le sol, et partis d'un pas pressé. Je grimpai aussitôt dans un taxi et attrapai mon téléphone.

 _Moran se trouve au cinéma avec John. Il prépare certainement un plan pour John ce soir. J'ai d'ailleurs découvert ses motivations. - SH_

 _Ses motivations ? Ce n'était pas la mort de son patron, Moriarty ? - MH._

 _Bien sûr, mais un détail nous a échappé. Ils étaient en couple. - SH._

 _Sérieusement ? Voilà qui explique tout. Soi prudent. Les crimes passionnels et de vengeances arrivent très vite. Reste sur tes gardes, ne joue pas à l'idiot. - MH_

Je rangeai mon téléphone et après quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes devant l'ancien cinéma. Je payai la course et descendis. Il était temps d'affronter Moran.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 12 ! :D**

Bon, le titre du chapitre était assez équivoque hein (bah ouais Moranarty, faut être un peu à côté pour pas capter xD) MAIS est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce que notre cher Jim ait put être en couple avec quelqu'un ? ^^ Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire et imaginer la scène sur le palier de l'appartement de Moran, avec Besty, quand elle révèle à Sherlock qu'elle le prend pour Jim xD (J'imagine trop ça tête de choqué mais en voulant rester neutre, comme quand John lui avait annoncé qu'il le voulait pour témoin à son mariage dans la série xD)

BREF ! Je voulais aussi préciser que, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le Victor (dans ma tête) je l'imagine comme Tom Hiddleston (j'ai dû tomber sur un truc un jour et depuis, c'est resté gravé dans ma tête!) DONC expliquez moi pourquoi j'imagine Victor comme lui ! xD

Sinon, la confrontation est proche... ;)  
N'oubliez pas les reviews !  
On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !  
(Où Sherlock va se faire un petit ciné ! xD)

Allé, à la prochaine !  
Bybye ! :D


	13. Je n'ai pas tué Moriarty

**1\. Appartenance** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !

 **2\. Rating** : "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)

 **3\. Autre:** Hey ! Et ouais, déjà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! J'ai trop hâte que vous lisiez le reste, car c'est de plus en plus speed (oui, c'est déjà très speed actuellement mais ça va s'accélérer). Je suis étonné à la vitesse à laquelle monte les vues, c'est encourageant ^^ Et merci encore à DUMINI pour son commentaire ! Je sais que c'était sadique de terminer le chapitre précédent comme ça, mais la fin du suivant (pas le 13 mais le 14) sera encore pire xD  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **"Je n'ai pas tué Moriarty"**

J'entrai dans le cinéma abandonné, par la porte principale tout en faisant grincer les gonds. Je me retrouvai dans le hall sombre, désert et poussiéreux. Si je me souvenais bien, ce cinéma comptait sept salles : quatre au rez-de-chaussée et trois à l'étage. Je m'engageai aussitôt dans les escaliers et arrivai face à la salle 5. Je poussai les portes à double battants et me retrouvai dans une grande salle complètement plongée dans le noir. Je balayai la pénombre du regard, mais rien n'attira mon attention. Je sortis, m'engageai dans le couloir et entrai dans la sixième salle. Toujours déserte. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la septième mais toujours plongée dans le noir. Je me doutais qu'ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée, ceci étant plus simple pour s'enfuir si nécessaire, mais je devais m'assurer que l'étage était bel et bien désert.

Je redescendis les escaliers à toute vitesse, sautant les quatre dernières marches, et me dirigeai dans le couloir, vers la salle 1. Contrairement à ce que j'avais fait à l'étage, je collai mon oreille contre les portes, tentant d'entendre un son. Et mon cœur accéléra sa cadence lorsque j'entendis des voix.

Je poussai doucement un premier battant et me glissai dans l'entre bâillement pour me faufiler dans la salle. En bas des sièges, près de l'écran géant, se trouvait trois hommes debout en train de discuter. Deux côtes à côtes, me cachant la vue sur ce qu'ils regardaient au sol et deux autres face à face en train de parler. Je reconnus l'un d'entre eux, Victor, en train donc de parler avec un autre homme blond aux cheveux courts dans la quarantaine. Il s'agissait certainement de Moran.

Je m'accroupis et me faufilai parmi les sièges, les yeux rivés sur les individus plus bas. Je réussis à descendre de cinq rangés en passant inaperçu et fus enfin assez bien placer pour comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres, Sebastian, fit le blond vénitien. Et je suis persuadé qu'il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

— Adrian, Lloyd ! Bouclez l'entrée du bâtiment, Holmes pourrait arriver à tout moment, ordonna Moran. Nous allons nous occuper de vous, docteur. »

Les deux hommes en question bougèrent, révélant John ligoté, par-terre, un bâillon dans la bouche. Adrian et Lloyd remontèrent les rangés sans même me remarquer et quittèrent la salle. Je me concentrai sur John, Moran et Victor.

Ce dernier resta à l'écart alors que le colonel s'approcha de mon colocataire.

« On dirait que votre partenaire est particulièrement hargneux et déterminé pour venir jusqu'ici avant notre rendez-vous de ce soir. (John le foudroya du regard). Allons, sourit Moran, pourquoi tant de haine dans ce si joli regard ? Je suppose que c'est bien triste que vous deviez mourir ce soir… mais… C'est tout ce que votre ami mérite, docteur… Je ne fais que prendre ce qu'on m'a arraché. »

Il se pencha pour saisir John par le bras et le força à se relever. Il tenta de donner un coup de pied au colonel, mais ce dernier sortit rapidement un canif et le lui présenta sous ses yeux, violacé d'ecchymoses.

« Tenez-vous tranquille, docteur, et vous ne mourrez pas tout de suite. (Il se tourna vers Victor). Vicky, tu vas emmener notre cher docteur où tu sais, nous devons le préparer pour la fête de ce soir. Il doit être aussi digne que tu-sais-qui pour une fin aussi spectaculaire. Holmes doit souffrir, ne l'oublie pas.

— Tout de suite, Sebastian. »

Victor attrapa John par le bras et le tira vers la porte de sortie de secours, en bas des rangés. John se débattit, et malgré le fait qu'il était plus large d'épaule que le blond vénitien, Victor restait tout de même libre de ses mouvements et pouvaient exercer sa force sur lui sans problèmes. Ils sortirent, et Moran resta seul avec moi dans la salle. C'était le moment idéal pour s'occuper de lui.

« Je ne pensais pas vous voir avant ce soir, monsieur Holmes. »

Mon sang se glaça et une montée d'adrénaline me foudroya la poitrine. Il savait que j'étais là. Dans le doute qu'il ne tente juste une ruse, je restai caché derrière mon fauteuil.

« Allons, je sais que vous êtes là. Cinquième rangé en partant du haut, troisième fauteuil en partant de la gauche (Il sourit). Votre gauche. »

Son regard se posa dans ma direction. J'inspirai profondément et me redressai enfin, faisant face, seul, à Moran à quelques mètres.

« Quel plaisir de vous voir en vrai, je veux dire en dehors de mon viseur !

— Je crains que le plaisir ne soit pas partager, Colonel.

— Pourquoi me rendre visite en avance, Holmes ? Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous ce soir, au Trafalgar Square, non ?

— Je ne vous ai pas fait parvenir ma réponse, je me devais de venir pour la transmettre.

— C'est fort aimable de votre part, imaginez ma déception si vous n'étiez pas présent ce soir ! Mais nous savons tous les deux que vous n'auriez pas laissé John seul entre mes mains, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne répondis rien mais resserrai les poings. Je sortis de ma rangée et descendis doucement les marches menant à Moran. Lorsque je me tins à une demi-douzaine de mètre de lui, je m'arrêtai. Je plongeai les mains dans mes poches, un air stoïque sur le visage.

« Je sais pourquoi vous faites ça.

— Laissez-moi le droit d'en douter, sourit-il.

— Je suis au courant pour vous et Moriarty. (Il se figea). Je sais que vous pensez que je suis responsable de sa mort, mais vous devez savoir qu'il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à presser la détente.

— À presser la détente ? fit-il amèrement. Vous pensiez qu'en le tuant, cela annulerait l'ordre qu'il nous avait donné ! Mais non, aucunement, seule votre mort aurait pu stopper cela !

— Et c'est pour cela que j'ai sauté ! Fis-je en avançant d'un pas. J'ai sauté pour sauver mes amis, j'ai fais croire à John que j'étais mort pendant deux années ! Pour son bien, pour pouvoir arranger les choses !

— Alors pourquoi avoir tué Jim ?!

— JE N'AI PAS TUÉ MORIARTY ! »

Son nom raisonna dans la salle quelques secondes avant de s'estomper dans la mousse des fauteuils et des murs. Moran était tendu comme un arc, les yeux écarquillés de colère et brillant de rage. Pourtant, il n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre. Je resserrai la mâchoire et fis un pas de plus vers lui.

« J'ai essayé de négocier, continuai-je plus calmement, lui dire de vous ordonner de ne pas les tuer. J'ai pensé qu'en le gardant en otage, vous seriez contraint d'arrêter, mais il a rit. Il a rit et a dit que nous étions pareil, et que je ne pourrais rien tirer de lui. Et à cet instant, il… il a mit son revolver dans la bouche et a tiré sans une seule hésitation.

— Vous mentez.. ! Fit Moran en tordant son visage de colère et de chagrin. Jim n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il était heureux ! Tout ça est à cause de vous ! S'il n'avait pas trouvé cette fascination malsaine et morbide à votre égard, il serait encore vivant !

— Certainement, mais je n'y suis pour rien dans l'histoire. C'est lui le fautif. C'est lui qui est venu à moi, pas l'inverse. Je ne suis pas responsable de sa mort, Moran. Il avait tout planifié.

— NON ! Il n'aurait jamais prévu de mourir ! Pas après ce que nous avons traversé.

— Vous savez, dis-je en commençant à faire des allées et venues en face de lui, cette photo de vous deux dans la cage d'escalier… (Il resserra ses poings). Celle où il fixe l'objectif alors qu'il embrasse votre tempe.. ?

— Vous-êtes-allé-chez-moi.. ?

— Son regard est déterminé à faire quelque chose de grave, mais il brille d'une profonde tristesse que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez Moriarty. Il savait, Sebastian. Jim savait parfaitement comment notre entrevue allait se terminer, du moins pour lui. Il le savait. Il a toujours eu un coup d'avance sur tout le monde. Dont vous. »

Il brisa les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient à grandes enjambées avant de me saisir par le col de ma chemise. Son regard était ampli de rage, de confusion et tristesse. J'avais touché une corde sensible, mais risqué. Il me repoussa en arrière, avant de saisir un revolver dans sa veste et de le pointer sur moi.

« Vous êtes responsable de tout ça, dit-il alors qu'une larme de rage roula sur sa joue. Et ce que vous m'avez prit, Holmes, je vais vous le prendre.

— Ne faites pas de mal à John.. !

— Je crains que vous n'ayez pas votre mot à dire sur ce point-là. »

Il recula doucement, l'arme toujours pointé sur moi. Je compris qu'il allait s'enfuir, mais que si j'osais bouger ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, il n'hésiterait pas à presser la détente. Je restai donc immobile, les mains toujours dans les poches, en train de fixer Moran marcher à reculons vers la sortie de secours que Victor avait emprunté plus tôt avec John.

« A ce soir, Holmes. »

La porte se referma et je partis aussitôt en courant vers la sortie de secours. J'ouvris le battant à la volée et vis une voiture démarrer en trombe dans la ruelle avant de s'engouffrer dans la circulation londonienne. Je m'arrêtai sur le trottoir, les yeux rivés vers l'endroit où j'avais vu la voiture pour la dernière fois, et soupirait tout en prenant ma tête entre les mains. Je donnai un coup de pied dans la première chose que je vis, et me maudit intérieurement d'avoir choisit une bouche d'incendie. Les poings et la mâchoire serrée, je quittai la ruelle d'un pas déterminé. Sur le trottoir de la rue, une voiture noire s'arrêta devant moi et une portière s'ouvrit. Je vis alors Mycroft assis à l'arrière et montai aussitôt à bord.

« J'ai eu ton SMS, dit-il alors que je claquai la porte, un peu illisible, mais je suppose que tu étais occupé à faire autre chose.

— Je parlais avec Moran. J'essayais de lui faire entendre que je n'étais pas responsable de la mort de Moriarty, mais il semble déterminé à me substituer John. Il veut le tuer pour que j'endure la souffrance qu'il a endurée.

— Où est John ?

— Je l'ignore, mais Moran veut le préparer pour la fête de ce soir. Je suis certain qu'il le mêlera aux figurants du spectacle afin que je puisse être leurré. Il veut le tuer sous mes yeux, lors d'un faux combat médiéval, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive tout de suite. Lorsque ce sera le cas, ce sera trop tard. Ce que je penserais être une mort théâtralisée sera en fait une véritable mort, avec un vrai cadavre, et surtout qui aura l'identité de John.

— Mais tu sais tout ça, fit Mycroft en plissant les yeux.

— Mais je le sais, alors je sais que je ne dois pas me laisser distraire par les figurants du spectacle. Dès que je trouverais John, je le mettrais en sécurité.

— Et si tu ne le trouves pas ?

— Je le trouverais.

— Sherlock... »

Je détestais quand il prononçait mon nom sur ce ton. Un ton de compassion, de tristesse et d'affliction. Il avait pitié de moi, il avait peur que je ne réussisse pas, et que j'en sois terriblement affecté. Et c'était la vérité, malheureusement. C'est pour cela que je me devais de réussir. Je devais sauver John, ou bien il n'y aura pas qu'un seul mort ce soir.

Je passai le reste de la journée avec Mycroft à établir un plan pour ce soir, au cas où les choses venaient à mal tourner. Ses hommes banalisés avaient reçu de nouveaux ordres, et Mycroft m'avait ordonné de porter une oreillette afin que nous puissions communiquer.

Le soir arriva lentement, mais lorsque la nuit fut tombée, je ne tins plus en place. La fête commençait que dans deux heures, et j'avais hâte que cette histoire se termine, que John revienne et que Moran soit mit hors d'état de nuire. Lorsque l'heure approcha et que je me retrouvai devant le quartier de Mycroft, sur le trottoir en train d'attendre un taxi, ce dernier s'approcha de moi et, après hésitation, me prit dans une accolade. Je me raidis, les sourcils froncés et pourtant les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Le vent souffla doucement, me faisant frissonner malgré mes vêtements et mon long manteau, agitant mes boucles sur son passage.

« Fait attention à toi.

— Comme si tu t'en souciais réellement.

— Bien sûr, dit-il concerné avant de me lâcher. Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne tiens pas à toi, Sherlock ?

— Parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire, qu'un jour, le vent de l'ouest m'emporterait, dis-je en levant le doigt alors que le vent soufflait toujours.

— Je n'ai jamais parlé de toi quand je racontais cette histoire, Sherlock… Je parlais… de… de l'autre. (Son sourire se pinça un instant). Je voulais te faire comprendre que ce qui était arrivé faisait partie de la nature, de la vie… Je voulais que tu sois plus apaisé par ce récit…

— Je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle-là, avouai-je troublé. Mais… alors, quand tu as dis que le mauvais-

— Grand Dieu, Sherlock, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, larmoyant. Tu croyais que je parlais de toi ? (Je ne répondis rien). Oh Sherlock… (Il me prit à nouveau contre lui). Jamais je n'aurais souhaité que tu meurs ce jour-à, Billy… Jamais... »

Ce surnom me brisa le cœur et je sentis les larmes me monter. Néanmoins, je réussis à me contenir mais ne pu m'empêcher de répondre à son étreinte. Après toutes ces années, j'étais soulagé de savoir que mon frère m'aimait un tant soi peu.

« Il faut que j'y aille, Mike…

— Mycroft, me corrigea-t-il en me lâchant.

— Alors ce sera Sherlock en ce qui me concerne... »

Ce n'était pas agressif, juste à titre informatif. Ma mère m'appelait Billy quand j'étais petit, mon frère aussi… Mais je n'étais plus ce petit garçon, je n'étais plus ce faible enfant qui avait échoué et fait tuer… son…

« Prends ça, dit-il en me tendant un revolver. J'espère que tu n'en auras pas besoin, mais par simple précaution, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai et un taxi s'arrêta à notre hauteur. Il me rappela d'être prudent et de revenir en un seul morceau, et avec John. Je lui adressai un faible sourire avant de monter dans le taxi et de lui demander de m'emmener au Trafalgar Square.

* * *

 **Ok, cette fin vous laisse aussi sur votre faim xD**

Il y a toujours cette histoire avec Barberousse, n'oubliez pas ! Mycroft y fait allusion ici, c'est pourquoi ils se rendent compte de pas mal de choses qui ont été prit en quiproquos pendant des années (au cas où vous ne savez pas, mais tous ces problèmes de frères dans la série, est à cause de cette histoire). Donc c'est assez important dans l'histoire ici, et même pour une théorie de la série (que j'adore ^^)

BREF ! Que pensez-vous du couple Moranarty ? Perso, si Jim n'était pas mort, je pense que ç'aurait put être un couple fort sympathique et très atypique comme Bonnie et Clyde dans le style "Partners in crime" version M/M (haha, ça fait Man/Man mais aussi Moriarty/Moran... HUM).

Voilà pour ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas le reviews, hein !  
On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !  
(Où Sherlock va prendre de gros risques).

Bybye ! :D


	14. Joyeuse Épiphanie

**1\. Appartenance** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !

 **2\. Rating** : "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)

 **3\. Autre:** Bonjoir tout le monde ! (bah ouais, je sais pas s'il fait nuit ou jour au moment où vous lisez xD), j'espère que vous avez passé un très bon halloween ! Moi c'était plutôt cool, une déambulation en ville avec des amies, en étant déguisé en Sherlock!zombie xD Oui, c'était particulier mais je me suis vraiment éclaté ! Sinon, je vous offre aujourd'hui ce nouveau chapitre, qui va faire prendre un groooos tournant à notre histoire (ouais, au final, ça fait plein de virages avec tous ces tournants !) Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (on se retrouve après pour me frapper ;P )

PS: et là vous vous dites : "Mon dieu... qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire..?"

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **"Joyeuse Épiphanie !"**

La place était bondée de monde, et je me sentis aussitôt oppressé et observé par des centaines de personnes. Je savais que la majorité d'entre elles, était ordinaire, que certaines personnes étaient du côté de Mycroft et quelques-unes de Moran. Mais je n'étais habituellement pas à mon aise dans la foule.

J'avançai sur la place, me faufilant entre les gens pour m'approcher du centre, où de nombreuse personnes étaient rassemblées pour regarder quelque chose.

Je vis un homme déguisé en chevalier, portant le blason de la couronne d'Angleterre, en train de s'adresser à la foule. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir lorsque trois autres chevaliers entrèrent dans le cercle, faisant tinter leur épée sur leur bouclier. J'observai leurs yeux au travers de leurs heaumes mais ne reconnus pas ceux de John. Ils commencèrent à faire leur parade et mes yeux s'égarèrent sur la foule, à la recherche d'un visage familier.

Mon coeur loupa un battement lorsque je reconnus Victor, ses yeux posés sur moi. Il esquissa un sourire et recula d'un pas, se faisant engloutir dans la foule. Je reculai, quittant à mon tour la foule et partis en courant pour faire le tour et tenter de rattraper Victor. Je le vis s'éloigner de la foule au loin, et j'accélérai ma course quand je percutai quelqu'un.

Je m'excusai rapidement, aidant la jeune femme que j'avais bousculé et qui était tombé sur le sol à se relever. Le temps de relever la tête et Victor avait disparu.

Mes yeux balayèrent frénétiquement la foule, à la recherche du blond vénitien ou Moran. Mais je ne reconnaissais personne.

Mon téléphone vibra et je jetai un coup d'œil aussitôt à l'écran, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Moran.

 _« On va bientôt ouvrir le feu. Vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher si vous voulez apercevoir votre ami en vie encore quelques minutes. - M »_

J'entendis des chuchotements autour de moi, et vis un air extasié et excité sur les visages des personnes m'entourant. J'interpellai un homme et lui demandai ce qu'il se passait. Il me répondit, avec un grand sourire, que le feu d'artifice allait bientôt être tiré. Je me figeai. _On va bientôt ouvrir le feu._ Non…

Je partis en courant hors de la place, montant sur les escaliers menant à la Nationale Portraits Galery. Je pus dominer du regard toute la place et ses événements. Moran voulait exécuter John et allait profiter des explosions du feu d'artifice pour que personne n'entende les coups de feux, et pour que je ne remarque pas la différence. Il fallait que je sache où le feu était tiré.

Je m'approchai d'un vigile non loin de moi.

« Où est-ce que le feu est tiré ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Le feu d'artifice ! D'où est-ce qu'on le tire ?!

— D'ici ?

— Non non non, je ne demande pas d'où on le voit, mais d'où on le tire !

— Oh ! Au Saint James Park !

— Il faut que vous disiez aux artificiers de ne pas ouvrir le feu ! Quelqu'un va profiter du bruit pour commettre un meurtre !

— Quoi ?

— Faites ce que je vous dis ! »

Je partis en courant en quittant la place et traversai rapidement la route, esquivant les voitures passantes. Je m'arrêtai un instant sur le trottoir et fermai douloureusement les yeux pour me concentrer sur le plan de Londres, du coin plus particulièrement. J'imaginai un itinéraire, le plus rapide pour me rendre au Saint James Park, puis rouvris les yeux et partis en courant vers une rue. Il fallait que je fasse vite, j'étais persuadé qu'ils allaient être au plus prêt du lancement du feu, car l'endroit sera bouclé, et personne ne sera témoin du meurtre. Après cinq minutes de course effrénée, je m'arrêtai lorsque je vis le parc, interdit d'accès par des barrières. Le souffle court, les poumons me brûlant, je continuai de courir jusqu'au square et passai entre deux barrières. Deux agents m'interpellèrent et je les poussai violemment afin d'observer rapidement les lieux.

Et là, je vis une camionnette noire, garée dans la pénombre, près d'une entrée du parc. Au fond de moi, quelque chose criait que c'était eux. Et sans plus de surprise, mais pas sans moins d'adrénaline, je vis Victor entrer plus loin dans le parc, se dirigeant à grand pas vers la camionnette.

« Lâchez-moi ! Criai-je en me débattant. Il va y avoir un meurtre, lâchez-moi !

— Un meurtre ? »

Ils resserrèrent leurs poignes et finirent par sentir mon arme. Ils me coincèrent davantage, les bras dans le dos, alors que je me débattais comme un diable.

« Je suis officier de police ! Râlai-je en me contorsionnant. J'ai mon insigne dans la doublure de mon manteau, et c'est mon arme ! Lâchez-moi, je suis sur une affaire ! »

Ils me fouillèrent et lorsqu'ils sortirent mon insigne volée, s'excusèrent et me relâchèrent avant de me rendre mon arme.

Je partis en courant droit vers la camionnette, et Victor se tourna dans ma direction. Il trépigna sur place, agitant ses bras au conducteur de la camionnette et grimpa rapidement à bord avant de démarrer en trombe, envoyant de la terre et de l'herbe dans tous les sens.

« NON ! »

La camionnette passa devant moi à vive allure, manquant de me renverser. Je partis à la poursuite du véhicule en courant, encore dans le parc, et je vis le visage de John apparaître dans la fenêtre arrière de la camionnette. Je pus clairement lire mon nom sur ses lèvres et je fus contraint de m'arrêter de courir, n'ayant plus de force pour continuer. Je brandis mes bras droit devant moi, l'arme en vue, voulant tirer dans les roues, mais la camionnette quitta le parc et disparu au coin de la rue.

« FAIS CHIER ! »

J'avançai aussi vite que je pus vers la route, un point de côté dans les côtes, et regardai la camionnette disparaître. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas prévu que je comprenne leur plan. Ils voulaient l'exécuté dans le parc, pendant le feu, mais maintenant que je savais et que j'étais là, il n'y avait plus d'intérêt, plus de surprise, plus de souffrance et de culpabilité. Ils feront certainement un autre plan pour cela. Sauf que je n'avais plus la patience pour ça. Il fallait que tout cela cesse. Et ce soir.

Je me mis au beau milieu de la route, arrêtant un motard qui freina bruyamment avant de relever sa visière et de râler.

« Donnez-moi votre casque et votre moto, fis-je essoufflé tout en montrant mon insigne.

— Oui, oui, bien sûr ! »

J'enfourchai la moto, enfonçai le casque sur ma tête et démarrai en trombe, provoquant quelques dérapages avant de tracer à vive allure dans la grande avenue déserte.

« Sherlock ? Que se passe-t-il ? Mes hommes ne te voient plus, fit la voix de Mycroft dans mon oreillette.

— Je poursuis Moran, dis-je toujours essoufflé.

— Tu poursuis Mo- C'est quoi ce bruit ?

— Une moto.

— Une moto ? Tu es en moto, Sherlock ?

— Je t'ai dit que je poursuivais Moran. »

Je tournai au virage sur ma droite, passant juste devant Buckingham Palace, inclinant dangereusement la moto, frôlant presque le sol de mon genou. Je vis la camionnette noire plus loin dans l'avenue et je tirai sur l'accélérateur.

« Bingo.

— Raconte-moi Sherlock, où es-tu ?

— Je viens de passer devant Buckingham Palace, je suis sur Spur Road.

— Que comptes-tu faire en les poursuivant comme ça ?

— A les arrêter et à récupérer John. »

La camionnette disparue à nouveau en tournant à droite encore une fois. Je continuai de les suivre et vis la tête de Victor passer par la fenêtre avant gauche. Malgré mon casque, il me reconnut aussitôt, certainement à cause de mon manteau. Sa tête disparut dans le véhicule, puis il ressortit, braquant une arme sur moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Le coup retentit, et je fis un violent écart sur la droite, passant entre deux voitures sur la voie d'à côté qui allaient dans le sens opposé. Je réussis à reprendre le contrôle de la moto et redressai le guidon, en m'engageant dans une ruelle que je n'avais pas vraiment prit par choix.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Sherlock !

— Tout va bien ! Fis-je le cœur affolé. J'ai… J'ai dû quitté précipitamment Birdcage Street.

— C'était un coup de feu ?!

— Tout va bien, je l'ai évité de justesse. »

Je tournai sur ma droite, retournant dans une rue que je savais parallèle à celle que je venais de quitter, et accélérai le plus possible pour rattraper mon retard. Je visualisai rapidement dans ma tête les rues du quartier, et les hommes de Moran ne pouvaient qu'emprunter Birdcage Street. Seulement, je devais me dépêcher. Ma route rejoindra la leur entre deux intersections, et je devrais rapidement repérer la camionnette afin de savoir si elle s'était engagé sur Horse Guard Road ou Great George Street.

« Sherlock, je crains que cette histoire ne se termine mal. Tu n'aurais pas dû partir à leur poursuite.

— Je ne pouvais pas laisser John un moment de plus avec eux, Mycroft. Pas après le regard de détresse que j'ai vu dans ses yeux lorsque la camionnette l'a emmené.

— Vous vous dirigez vers le parlement ?

— Oui.

— Je préviens Lestrade pour qu'il envoie une équipe dans la zone.

— Non, je m'occupe seul de cette affaire, Mycroft. »

Je freinai brutalement, faisant déraper l'arrière de la moto à l'angle de ma rue pour pouvoir faire un virage à 90°. Je remontai rapidement le reste de route que j'avais avant de rejoindre l'avenue que j'avais quittée précédemment à cause du coup de feu. Par chance, j'arrivai juste derrière la camionnette, qui continuait sur Great Goerge Street.

« Je suis derrière eux. Nous arrivons près de Westminster. »

Je n'entendis pas ce que mon frère me répondit, car un coup de feu me perça les oreilles malgré mon casque. Victor se tenait à demi sortit par la fenêtre du passager avant, son revolver pointé dans ma direction. Une chance que je n'ai pas été touché.

Il tira encore une fois, et je dus encore esquiver de peur qu'il ne me touche cette fois. Seulement je réussis à rester sur la route. La camionnette se mit alors à slalomer entre les voitures, provoquant un déséquilibre à Victor, qui le contraint à retourner dans l'habitacle. A mon tour, je filai entre les véhicules, avec plus d'aisance. Je vis la tour Big Ben approcher de plus en plus, et je vis déjà, au loin, le pont.

Vite Sherlock. Tu dois trouver une solution. Rouler après une camionnette toute la nuit ne va pas sauver John. Tu dois faire quelque chose. Tu dois faire quelque chose !

Je sortis le revolver de la doublure de mon manteau avec ma main gauche, peu à l'aise étant droitier, et brandis l'arme droit devant moi, pointée sur la camionnette. En seulement ce laps de temps, nous nous retrouvions sur le pont Westminster.

Malgré l'adrénaline, les secousses de la moto, et le bruit des moteurs, je réussis à faire le calme dans ma tête, inspirant puis expirant longuement. C'était maintenant Sherlock.

« MAINTENANT ! »

J'appuyai sur la détente, et la balle partit. Elle rebondit sur le bas de la porte arrière. Plus de concentration Sherlock. Il s'agit de John. Tu dois le sauver.

Je tirai une nouvelle fois et un bruit éclata dans la ville juste après le coup de feu. Un crissement de pneus, je vis la camionnette bifurquer violemment sur la file de droite, tentant d'esquiver une voiture arrivant d'en face, et se rabattre violemment sur la voie de gauche, fonçant droit sur la barrière. Mon sang se glaça et je cessai de respirer.

Je vis la camionnette noire s'éjecter hors du pont dans un fracas terrible que j'entendis malgré l'étouffement de mon casque. Je voyais la scène au ralenti, le véhicule chutant droit dans la Tamise.

« Sherlock ?! Sherlock réponds-moi !

— JOHN ! »

Je freinai violemment, faisant une longue traînée noire derrière moi sur le bitume, et fus projeté sur le sol lorsque la moto glissa sous moi.

Le choc m'avait étourdit, et tout semblait tanguer autour de moi. Une vive douleur prit place dans mon épaule, mais je réussis tout de même à me redresser, non sans difficultés, sur les genoux. De nombreuses personnes accoururent vers moi, voulant m'aider, mais je les repoussai de mon bras valide avant de retirer difficilement mon casque. La tête me tournait toujours, mais je me relevai, titubant dangereusement, et me précipitai jusqu'à la barrière qui avait été percutée par la camionnette.

« JOHN ! »

Ma voix était enrouée, et je ne la reconnus même pas. Je ne voyais plus la camionnette, seules des bulles et des lumières étaient visibles à la surface du fleuve. Non..NON ! Mon cœur s'emballa douloureusement. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça !

« Pas par ma faute… Pas par ma faute ! »

La panique commença à me gagner. Je savais ce que je devais faire. J'ordonnai à un passant d'appeler une ambulance, et me positionnai juste dans la percée que la camionnette avait créée. Un deuxième saut, mais pour sauver John cette fois.

Je retirai mon manteau, et fit une seconde fois le saut de l'ange sous les cris horrifiés des passants.

L'eau glacée du fleuve me saisit douloureusement lorsque mon corps s'y enveloppa dedans. Mais je ne me préoccupai pas de moi. J'ouvris aussitôt les yeux, ne voyant que du noir. Je finis par voir, sous moi, deux lumières rouges, celles des phares arrières de la camionnette. Les poumons gonflés d'air, j'entamai une nage vers le fond, assez désordonnée à cause de la douleur lancinante dans mon épaule. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et je savais que je devais rapidement me calmer où je n'aurais plus assez d'oxygène pour sauver John. Tout en continuant de nager vers la camionnette, qui avait cessé de couler, je fis le vide dans ma tête. Je réussis à atteindre le véhicule et tentai d'ouvrir les portes arrières, mais elles étaient verrouillées. Je jetai un œil à l'intérieur. Une grosse bulle m'échappa en voyant John, inconscient, flottant dans l'arrière du fourgon comme un astronaute dans sa navette spatiale.

La panique me regagna de nouveau à cette vision et en réalisant que j'avais moins d'oxygène. Je me hissai vers l'avant du véhicule et réussis à ouvrir la porte côté passager. Victor était mort. Son crâne avait été ouvert et du sang se mélangeait à l'eau. Je pris son pouls dans le doute mais ne sentis rien. Je me hissai dans l'habitacle et vis également que le conducteur avait été tué, sous l'impact, lui aussi. Je trouvai enfin ce que je cherchai, l'arme de Victor.

Je retournai aussi vite que je le pus, sentant mon corps se raidir et mes poumons se comprimer de plus en plus. Je dirigeai l'arme à feu vers la vitre d'une des portes arrières, et tirai en prenant soin de ne pas blesser John. La vitre se brisa mollement, et je dus donner quelques coups de poings en plus pour la fissurer davantage. Je réussis à me faufiler à l'intérieur et fini enfin par atteindre John.

Je saisis sa main pour prendre son pouls. Il était encore vivant, mais je me rendis compte qu'il était menotté, les bras dans le dos. Je devais faire vite. Je l'attrapai et le fis passer par la fenêtre brisée.

Je me raidis brutalement quand j'avalai ma première gorgée d'eau. Je me précipitai hors de la camionnette, me contorsionnant sous la panique et le manque d'oxygène. Je ne pouvais pas mourir, pas si proche de sauver John !

Je l'attrapai par le bras et nageai le plus vite que je pus vers la surface, mais j'avais plus l'impression de couler que de remonter.

Deuxième gorgée d'eau.

Tous mes muscles se raidirent et ma vue commença à s'obscurcir. Je pouvais apercevoir les lumières de la ville à travers la surface qui se rapprochai. Je poussai John vers la surface d'un grand geste. Je n'avais plus assez de force pour nous deux.

Troisième gorgée d'eau.

Je fus pris de violentes convulsions, me tordant dans tous les sens, la tête entre les mains, n'ayant plus d'air dans mes poumons.

Quatrième gorgée d'eau.

Cinquième.

Sixième…

Sept…

* * *

 **Tapez pas trop fort, s'il vous plaît, j'ai les os un peu fragiles..!**

Bon ok, je le mériterais peut-être x) Si je lisais une fic avec une fin pareille alors que c'est le dernier chapitre, je détesterais l'auteur (NON JE DECONNE PAS DE PANIQUE C'EST PAS LE DERNIER CHAPITRE ! AÏE ! OUILLE ! TAPEZ PAS !)

La scène de la noyade a été particulièrement dur pour moi à réaliser, car je suis asthmatique et en écrivant à la première personne, je me mets dans la peau du personne, du coup, j'ai fais une crise d'asthme.. (Bon ok, c'est bien fait pour moi xD)

Sinon, j'ai revisionner il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça le 1er épisode de la saison 3, et j'ai remarqué que le bûcher dans lequel se trouve John se trouve AUSSI à Saint James Park xD Décidémment, pauvre John, il va avoir cet endroit en horreur au bout d'un moment !  
D'ailleurs, j'ai fais pas mal de recherche sur google map pour la course poursuite, le cheminement, etc. Et ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs, car je suis allé à Londres il y a un peu plus d'un an, et mon copain et moi étions allé à Trafalgar square, on avait même mangé nos sandwiches à Saint James Park ^^ Voilà la petite anecdote :)

Bon, sur ce, je ne vais pas continuer les blabla (j'en fais toujours trop haha)  
On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! :D  
(Où John va commencer à insinuer certaines choses ;) )

Bybye ! :D


	15. Still Alive

**1\. Appartenance** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !

 **2\. Rating** : "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)

 **3\. Autre:** Hello tout le monde ! La rentrée c'est bien passé pour vous ? En tout cas, je suis contente de vous annoncer officiellement ICI que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction JOHNLOCK ! Je n'ai que 2 chapitre pour le moment, mais le temps de poster ceux de The Game Is On, j'aurais avancer "Listen To Your Heart" et sera prête à être publiée (je suppose !) Sinon désolé pour cette chute dans le précédent chapitre, mais vous en faite pas, tout va bien ! xD Je vous laisse découvrir ça !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 **"Still Alive"**

Je m'étouffai tout à coup, sentant l'eau ressortir de mes poumons douloureusement, ne pouvant pas réellement reprendre mon souffle à cause du liquide. Je toussai, encore, encore et encore… Jusqu'à pouvoir enfin respirer par à-coup. J'ouvris les yeux, et vis trouble. Des visages, des lumières, tout était informe et flou. J'entendais des voix, des sons, mais tous étaient étouffés comme si je me trouvais encore dans l'eau.

J'avais froid. Je tremblais. J'avais mal de partout.

« Il a repris connaissance ! »

Ce fut la première chose que j'entendis clairement. Je vis deux personnes se pencher au-dessus de moi, et leurs visages devinrent de plus en plus net. Je ne les connaissais pas, mais ils étaient sans aucuns doutes des médecins. Il faisait encore nuit, nous étions dehors, sur les docks de la Tamise.

« Monsieur Holmes ! Monsieur Holmes, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Je hochai doucement la tête, ne me sentant pas encore capable de faire le moindre son avec ma gorge tant elle me faisait mal.

« Respirez doucement, tout va bien, vous êtes saint et sauf. »

Sain et sauf… Toute la scène me revint tout à coup en tête. La camionnette qui dérape, qui quitte le pont et plonge dans la Tamise, moi qui plonge pour délivrer John, moi me noyant, puis le néant.

Cette image me redonna envie de tousser, pour évacuer encore l'eau que je pouvais encore avoir au fond de mes poumons. Je me mis inconsciemment sur le côté, légèrement appuyé sur un coude, tout en continuant de tousser. John. Où était John.. ?

« J-Jo-ohn…

— Doucement, Monsieur Holmes, fit le médecin, nous allons vous emmener tout de suite à l'hôpital.

— J-John...O-Où est Jo-ohn.. ? »

Je tentai de me relever, mais une douleur à mon épaule me rappela que j'étais précédemment tombé de moto. Je gémis de douleur avant de ressentir l'impression que ma tête se retrouvait dans un étau.

« Sherlock, je suis là… Je suis là... »

Cette voix… Je tentai de lever la tête vers sa source, et reconnu la silhouette de John. Un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit alors, et ce fut comme si tout le reste, à part John, n'avait plus d'importance.

Je me mis à sourire faiblement, ayant certainement l'air idiot, et tendis la main vers lui. Ses doigts chauds s'enroulèrent autour des miens avant que tout son corps ne se retrouve contre moi, m'envahissant de sa chaleur.

« Espèce d'idiot, commença-t-il à pleurer, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir.. !

— Moi aussi… j'ai cru q-que tu allais mourir... »

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi avec plus de ferveur, et je réalisai à quel point j'étais heureux de le sentir contre moi, de sentir son odeur, d'entendre sa voix, de ressentir sa chaleur… Nous étions à terre, moi à moitié allongé sur le sol et le haut du corps sur les genoux de John, qui lui était accroupis contre moi.

Les médecins eurent du mal à nous séparer, mais ils devaient nous emmener à l'hôpital, tous les deux. On m'aida à me relever et à grimper sur un brancard. En temps normal, je me serais plain, mais j'étais encore sous le choc de la noyade.

« Laissez-moi monter avec lui, fit John alors que les médecins m'emportaient vers l'ambulance.

— Vous devez vous aussi aller dans votre ambulance, Monsieur Watson.

— C'est moi ami, je dois être avec lui. Et puis, de nous deux, je suis celui qui va le mieux. Je peux m'asseoir dans un coin sans gêner.

— Très bien, soupira le médecin. Grimpez. »

Je fus soulagé de savoir John avec moi, dans le même véhicule. Les médecins me couvrirent alors avec de nombreuses couvertures pour me réchauffer, me placèrent un masque à oxygène, et je commençai déjà à devenir stone. Je me détendis davantage en sentant la main réconfortante et chaude de John sur mon épaule.

Une douce euphorie s'empara alors de moi en réalisant qu'il était vivant et que je l'étais aussi. Néanmoins, cette histoire n'était pas terminée. Moran n'était pas présent ce soir. Il saura rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je levai les yeux vers John, qui ne cessait de me fixer depuis que nous avions démarrés, et qui avait lui aussi quelques couvertures sur les épaules.

« Je t'avais dit de ne plus jamais me faire croire que tu allais mourir… fit-il la gorge serrée.

— Je-

— Shht… fit-il en fermant les yeux un instant. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute… Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai juste eu très… très très peur de te perdre encore une fois, et… et pour de bon, cette fois-ci. »

Je sortis doucement mon bras hors des couvertures et saisis délicatement la main de John, ayant tout de même peur de sa réaction. Ses yeux ne se détachèrent pas des miens une seule seconde, et il resserra ses doigts autour de miens plus froids.

« Ne me laisse plus jamais seul, s'il te plaît… (je clignai des yeux pour lui affirmer que non). Je ne suis rien sans mon Sherlock Holmes…

— Et je ne suis rien sans mon John Watson... »

Je lui souris difficilement avec le masque, et il baissa les yeux, larmoyants, mais un sourire étirant tout de même ses lèvres.

Le trajet vers l'hôpital ne fut alors plus très long, et une fois arrivés, nous fûmes prit en charge malheureusement individuellement pour nous ausculter.

Fort heureusement, cela ne dura pas plus d'une petite heure. Les résultats étaient satisfaisants : aucune syncope, hydrocution, ou accident vasculaire cérébral. En revanche, j'avais quelques égratignures sur le corps à cause de l'accident de moto, l'épaule avait été déboîtée (remise en place douloureusement) et des coupures sur les poings, certainement quand j'avais brisé la vitre arrière de la camionnette.

Je fus installé confortablement dans une chambre double, encore seul, au sec et au chaud. Je commençai à m'endormir quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'ils firent entrer John.

Je souris pour moi même en réalisant que mon colocataire avait certainement dû faire des pieds et des mains pour que nous nous retrouvions dans la même pièce. Ou peut-être que Mycroft y était pour quelque chose ?

Mycroft. Je me souvins soudainement que l'oreillette que je portais avec dû être cassé dans la chute ou mise hors service lorsque j'avais plongé dans l'eau. Mon frère devait se faire un sang d'encre.

Les médecins finirent alors par partir, et je fus soulagé de me retrouver au calme avec John, bien que nos lits se retrouvèrent espacés de trois mètres environ. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas ça qui fit peur à John.

Il se redressa dans son lit et s'approcha du mien avant de s'y asseoir et de m'observer.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demandai-je.

— Encore sous le choc. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette histoire n'a duré qu'une journée. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été enlevé pendant des jours.. !

— Que t'ont-ils fait ?

— Quand ils m'ont enlevé à l'appartement, j'ai réussis à en toucher un à l'épaule avec mon arme, mais… ça c'est retourné contre moi. On m'a frappé à la tête avec la crosse et j'ai perdu connaissance.

— J'avais déjà déduit ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'appartement, en y retournant. Je vois que j'ai vu juste, souris-je amusé.

— Ils m'ont attaché et mis à l'arrière de la camionnette pour m'emmener au cinéma abandonné. Ils m'ont donné je ne sais quelle drogue pour me rendre apathique. Je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie de m'enfuir. J'ai été plutôt docile, et j'en ai honte…

— T'ont-ils fait du mal ? Frappé ? Ou...pire ?

— Frapper, ils ne s'en sont pas privé, dit-il un pincement dans la voix. Moran était certain qu'en me faisant du mal, cela t'en ferait également.

— Il avait tout à fait raison, dis-je en soupirant. Dès que j'ai sus qu'ils t'avaient enlevé, j'ai remué ciel et terre pour comprendre qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils voulaient, pourquoi et comment te sortir de là. Et je sais que Moran a fait tout ça parce qu'il voulait venger la mort de Moriarty… Il pensait que je l'avais tué, et voulait me faire ressentir la même chose qu'il avait ressentit, lui, mais en te… en te tuant, toi.

— Ils étaient plus que des collaborateurs ? Fit John en arquant un sourcil. Parce que je n'aurais jamais réagit comme lui si on avait tué mon boss.

— Ils étaient en couple. »

John haussa les sourcils de surprise tout en entrouvrant la bouche, laissant son souffle en suspend quelques secondes. Il finit par la refermer, baisser la tête et soupirer.

« Il… Moran pensait qu'on était en couple.. ?

— Peut-être bien… Dans n'importe quel cas, il savait que… (Je tiquai un instant, hésitant). Il savait que tu étais mon point faible…

— Mais nous ne sommes pas un couple…

— Si nous le sommes, dis-je plus fort pour qu'il me regarde. Peut-être pas comme beaucoup le pensent, pas d'un point de vue… amoureux, fis-je tout à coup gêné. Mais nous formons un duo hors du commun, toi et moi. Nous sommes plus utiles ensemble, nous sommes un tout, toi et moi. Nous sommes complètement différents et pourtant, nous nous complétons à merveille… Nous sommes un couple, John, c'est indéniable.

— Tu as peut-être raison, sourit-il doucement. Qui serions-nous si l'autre n'était plus là.. ? (Il me regarda droit dans les yeux). Nous avons expérimenté tous les deux une vie l'un sans l'autre, après nous être rencontré. Et… ça n'a pas été fructueux. Ça a été même douloureux.

— Est-ce que tu serais en train d'essayer de me faire comprendre que nous devrions, désormais, plus jamais nous quitter ?

— Disons, fit-il tout à coup embarrassé, que nous devons veiller l'un sur l'autre. Nous pourrons toujours essayer d'avoir une vie normale, une vie… en dehors de… de nous, dit-il en nous pointant du doigt alternativement, que nous n'y arriverions pas. Enfin, peut-être que si, mais… nous aurions… nous aurions toujours un…

— Un vide... »

Il ancra son regard bleuté dans le mien et resta silencieux. J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait d'énormes efforts pour me dire tout ça. J'étais étrangement touché par cette attention, car je savais qu'aborder le sujet des sentiments avec John, quand cela nous concernait tous les deux, le faisait souvent sortir de ses gonds, accompagné généralement de sa fidèle punch-line « Je ne suis pas gay ». Je savais, en revanche, que rien d'autre de plus ne serait avoué, suggéré ce soir. C'était trop d'un seul coup, et même si j'avais réalisé à quel point John m'était cher et me rendait si faible, ce ne sera pas moi qui irais brusquer John. Je savais qu'il se mentait à lui-même, qu'il était peut-être terrorisé d'avoir une quelconque attirance ou sentiment envers quelqu'un du même sexe, ou tout simplement le fait que l'essentiel de sa vie tourne autour de nous, de Baker Street, de moi, et qu'un tel aveu, aussi claire et net, pourrait briser cette amitié qu'il y a entre nous depuis si longtemps.

Cette idée me tordit un peu l'estomac. Je n'avais jamais réfléchi aux conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir si l'un disait « non » à l'autre. Je suppose que nous ne nous comporterions plus comme avant. Je compris alors comment tout cela pouvait être difficile pour John à accepter.

Je l'entendis soupirer, et sans faire exprès, me mit à sourire doucement.

« Tu as tout le temps dont tu as besoin, John… »

Il resserra la mâchoire, baissa le regard et déglutit difficilement avant de hocher doucement la tête à l'affirmative. Il savait que je l'avais déduit, il savait que _je_ savais, et il savait que je ne le brusquerais pas.

Néanmoins, je le sentis tendu, angoissé, et je lui saisis donc la main pour lui rappeler que j'étais là.

« Tout va bien, John… Nous sommes vivants, tous les deux… Détends-toi…

— J'ai peur que ça recommence. Moran est encore dans la nature, et il pourrait s'en reprendre à nous.

— Ca n'arrivera pas. Je ne te quitte plus des yeux. »

Je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi, et il esquissa un sourire. Il exerça une légère pression sur mes doigts avec les siens, puis se releva du lit pour retourner s'allonger dans l'autre. Nous ne craignions rien ici. Nous étions en sécurité.

Une fois la pièce plongée dans le silence, nous commençâmes à nous endormir chacun dans notre lit. Sauf que Mycroft décida d'arriver à cet instant. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas frappé et était rentré sans bruits dans la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil à John, endormit, puis se faufila dans l'ouverture de la porte pour venir silencieusement jusqu'à moi.

Il s'arrêta devant moi, silencieux, presque mal à l'aise. Je soupirai en roulant des yeux et me redressai dans le lit avant de tapoter doucement le matelas pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Il hésita, trouvant certainement cela embarrassant, mais fini par se rapprocher doucement du lit et s'assit enfin.

« Comment tu te sens.. ? Chuchota-t-il.

— Comme un demi noyé.

— La dernière chose que j'ai entendu était un crissement de pneus et un choc.

— Je suis tombé de la moto, sur le pont. Je suppose que l'oreillette n'a pas survécu au choc.

— Les médecins ont dit que ton cœur s'était arrêté quelques secondes. »

Je plissai les yeux d'interrogation. Je ne le savais pas. On ne me l'avait pas dit. Mais cette information ne me surprit pas tant que cela. Avec ce que j'avais traversé, c'était plutôt surprenant que je sois encore en vie.

« Faut croire que j'ai eu de la chance.

— Dès que nous avons été coupés, je suis partit tout de suite te rejoindre. J'ai été le premier sur la scène de l'accident. Les gens paniquaient, et quand j'ai vu la moto couchée sur le sol, la barrière défoncée et des remous à la surface de l'eau, j'ai paniqué, puis j'ai vu John remonter à la surface. Il avait repris son souffle, mais je savais que tu étais en dessous. Mais tu ne remontais pas. Je te voyais pas. Et… je… je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. (Il hésita à continuer). J'ai… C'est moi qui... »

Et je compris. C'était lui qui m'avait sortit de l'eau. Je ne l'avais pas vu quand j'avais repris connaissance, mais je me souvins que les médecins étaient bien secs, Mycroft devait donc se trouver plus loin, enrouler dans les couvertures avec John, avant que ce dernier ne me rejoigne à l'instant où j'avais rouvert les yeux.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie.. ?

— Jamais je ne me le serais pardonné si je n'avais pas essayé de le faire… Et même si en essayant, ça ne t'aurait pas sauvé, je me serais sentit coupable toute ma vie. »

Ses mains, posées sur ses genoux, tremblaient nerveusement et sa respiration était saccadé.

« Quand tu as sauté, il y a quatre ans… Je savais que tout était orchestré. Là… Là ce n'était pas prévu, sourit-il presque nerveusement, ce n'était vraiment pas… agréable. (Il prit une pause pour souffler). Sh-Sherlock, je… j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, toi aussi…

— Et dire que je pensais, pendant toutes ces années, que tu avais hâte d'un événement comme celui-ci… souris-je pour le détendre.

— Je ne veux pas te perdre, pas toi… Pas comme lui. (Il attrapa doucement ma main, hésitant). Je… Je tiens à toi, Sherlock… J'aurais été anéanti si tu n'avais pas survécu… »

Je savais, dans le fond, ce qu'essayait de me dire mon frère. Je savais que le masque était encore tombé et qu'il m'exposait ouvertement ses sentiments. Je ne pouvais pas le mépriser pour ça, et je n'en avais de toute façon pas du tout envie. J'acceptais sa confidence, j'acceptais qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait, indirectement. Et cette idée me fit énormément de bien, bizarrement. Pendant des années, j'avais pensé que Mycroft me détestait, que quand...quand l'autre nous avait quitté, il avait souhaité que ce soit moi qui fus mort à sa place, et que le vent de l'Est viendrait un jour m'emporter, mais rien… rien de tout ce résonnement, cette déduction n'avait été aussi faux. Rien de tout cela n'avait été vrai. La vérité était que Mycroft était un frère aimant, attentif et affectueux, à sa manière. La vérité était que Mycroft était mon grand frère, et qu'il avait toujours veillé sur moi.

« Je sais… répondis-je en chuchotant toujours. Je sais... »

Il se détendit un peu et soupira pour décompresser. Cette journée avait été éprouvante, et nous étions tous épuisés. Et pourtant, rien n'était encore terminé.

« Nous devons nous occuper de Moran, fis-je le regard perdu dans le vide. Au plus vite.

— Qu'envisages-tu de faire ?

— Un piège.

— Un piège ?

— Oui, fis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi pour que Moran tombe dedans. »

* * *

 **Eh oui, finalement, Sherlock survit ! :D**

Alors du coup, je sais pas si c'est très clair, mais en gros dès l'instant où la communication a été coupé avec Sherlock, Mycroft a sauté dans sa première voiture et est allé jusqu'au pont Westminster et quand il a vu la scène, il a tout comprit et a sauter pour aller sauver Sherlock. Nous savons tous que Sherlock est le point faible de Mycroft, et il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors il a sauté, et je suppose qu'il a bien fait, auquel cas Sherlock n'aurait pas été remonté à la surface à temps et se serait définitivement noyé. Enfin voilà, qu'est-ce qu'un frère ne ferait pas pour un autre ! (perso, dans une situation comme ça, je serais prête à sauter du pont pour aller sauver mon frère ou ma soeur. En tant qu'aînée, je ressens ce besoin de les protéger même si je vis loin d'eux)

Sinon, oui, John admet implicitement qu'il tient à Sherlock bien plus qu'il ne le pensait, notemment en réalisant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais s'éloigner de lui.  
Mais Sherlock a un plan pour éloigner une bonne fois pour toute Moran de John (car les risques sont toujours présents tant qu'il est dehors !)

Bref, sur ce, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! :D  
(Où Moran va tomber dans le piège !)

Bybye ! :D


	16. Prit sur le fait

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !  
 **2\. Rating:** "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)  
 **3\. Autre:** Salut tout le monde ! Désolé du petit retard, mais j'ai eu quelques devoirs assez chiants ces derniers temps qui ont prit pas mal de temps sur mes soirées, et la révision du code aussi, d'où ce retard. Je tiens à remercier les reviews sur le précédents chapitres, ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que ça vous plait et que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire et à suivre cette fan fic :) Sur ce, bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 **"Prit sur le fait"**

Dès que la lumière du jour avait pointé à travers la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital, j'avais presque bondi hors du lit. Je m'étais dépêché de m'habiller avec des vêtements propres et secs, et, avant de m'enfuir de l'établissant sans me faire remarquer par les infirmières, je m'étais arrêté à côté de John qui était toujours endormit. J'avais hésité, de peur de le réveiller et de compromettre mes plans, mais j'avais quand pris le risque d'approcher doucement mes doigts de son visage détendu et d'effleurer sa joue. Ce contact m'avait redonné confiance en moi, et j'étais alors d'autant plus déterminé à arrêter Moran dans la journée.

Une fois dehors, une voiture noire était garée devant l'hôpital, en train de m'attendre. Je montai alors à l'arrière et vit mon aîné sur la banquette. La porte claqua, et la voiture démarra.

« Tout a été mis en place, Sherlock, mais je ne te cache pas que j'ai eu du mal à trouver ce dont nous avions besoin en si peu de temps. Moran sait que tu es sortit de l'hôpital et que nous nous rendons à Baker Street.

— Très bien.

— Est-ce que nous avons une idée de ce qu'il va faire ? Demanda Mycroft en haussant un sourcil peu sûr de mon plan.

— Il est prévisible, fis-je en regardant les rues défiler par la fenêtre, il a perdu trois de ses quatre hommes hier, et ne veut certainement pas attendre un jour de plus pour les venger et venger Moriarty. Ce qu'il veut, c'est me faire souffrir. Ou me voir mort. Et pour le coup, aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il a pour intention de me tuer.

— Et si les choses tournent mal ?

— Oh elles tourneront mal, c'est certain. Mais pas pour moi. »

Je me mis à sourire et attrapai mon téléphone dans ma poche pour composer un message puis l'envoyai. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant Baker Street.

« Je ne suis pas loin, fit Mycroft en se penchant pour que je puisse le voir depuis l'extérieur du véhicule. Soi prudent.

— Comme toujours. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et claquai la porte de la voiture. Je relevai le col de mon manteau, sentant le froid s'infiltrer dans ma nuque, et entrai dans l'immeuble. Je grimpai les escaliers menant à l'appartement. Je devais faire vite.

Arrivé dans le salon, je vis ce que Mycroft avait fait remmener ici pour mettre à exécution mon plan. Je me plaçai devant cette chose et l'observai, dubitatif. C'était très… très troublant. Je plaçai mon visage à quelques centimètres seulement de la chose et plissai les yeux de curiosité. Non, tout n'était pas parfait, mais Moran ne s'en apercevra pas.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer.

 _« Il est là. - GL »_

Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et tirai doucement un rideau pour jeter un regard dehors. Je vis alors Moran quitter sa voiture, un gros sac de sport noir à la main, en train de se diriger vers l'immeuble d'en face. Lorsqu'il disparut dans l'entrée du bâtiment, j'attrapai mon téléphone et commençai à pianoter quelques mots.

 _« 236 Baker Street, 1er étage, vue sur le 221B - SH »_

J'ouvris en grand les rideaux, positionnai cette chose sur le canapé de façon crédible, tournai rapidement sur moi-même afin d'être certain de rien oublier. Je retirai alors mon manteau à la volée, attrapai le jogging et le sweat à capuche sur mon fauteuil, me déshabillai rapidement et enfilai les vêtements plus amples. Je devais absoluement passer inaperçue. Puis mon portable vibra.

 _« Je vous attends. - GL »_

Je passai la capuche sur ma tête, descendis les escaliers et quittai furtivement le 221B. Je jetai quelques regards dans la rue, et sortis mon téléphone.

 _« Dehors. Prêt. - SH »_

Je traversai la rue pour me rendre près du Vy's Nails et vis Lestrade arriver, lui aussi, sur ses gardes. C'était étrange, mais j'étais très heureux de le revoir et de le savoir vivant. Je ne pus m'empêcher un petit sourire en coin en le voyant tendra sa main vers moi pour me saluer.

« Content de vous savoir vivant, fis-je en la lui serrant.

— Content de pouvoir vous aider à arrêter ce fumier.

— Allons-y, avant qu'il ne découvre que c'est un piège. »

Il hocha la tête et nous dirigeâmes vers la grande porte sombre juste à côté, où était écrit 236 Baker Street. Nous montâmes silencieusement mais rapidement à l'étage, et une fois sur le palier, nous vîmes une porte entre baillée.

Silencieusement, Lestrade sortit son revolver de son holster et me fit comprendre par ses gestes que nous allions entrer silencieusement, qu'il passerait en premier et que nous nous mettrons dans un coin de la pièce.

Le plan à exécution, Lestrade entra l'arme à la main, silencieux comme un chat, suivit de près par mes pas. Nous étions dans un couloir et nous le longeâmes sans bruit jusqu'à arriver dans un salon. Nous nous arrêtâmes quand nous entendîmes un cliquetis, et je pus voir, en penchant un peu la tête, que Moran était accroupi devant une fenêtre ouverte, en train de monter son sniper. Il vissa son silencieux au bout et souffla bruyamment.

« Allez Seb… C'est pour Jim. C'est bientôt fini. »

Il plaça le sniper sur le rebord de la fenêtre et pointa son viseur sur la fenêtre du bâtiment d'en face. Notre appartement. Nous restâmes à notre place, attendant silencieusement.

« Adieu, Sherlock Holmes. »

Quelques secondes passèrent et une détonation étouffée souffla dans le salon avant que nous entendîmes du verre se briser à l'extérieur. Il rentra aussitôt son sniper et recula de quelques pas pour observer ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Voilà Jim. Le dernier problème est réglé.

— SCOTLAND YARD ! PLUS UN GESTE ! »

Moran fit un bon phénoménal et leva aussitôt les bras lorsque Lestrade bondit hors du couloir en pointant son arme sur lui. Je sortis à mon tour de ma cachette quelques secondes après et baissai la capuche avant de regarder Moran droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier écarquilla les siens de stupeur, regarda par la fenêtre notre bâtiment, puis me regarda à nouveau.

« Non… ! NON ! Je viens de vous tuer !

— Ce n'était qu'une parfaite réplique de moi, Colonel.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous avez triché ! Vous allez le payer ! »

Lestrade l'attrapa violemment par les poignets et le plaqua contre le mur, les bras dans le dos commençant à le menotter.

« Sebastian Moran, je vous arrête pour la tentative de meurtre de monsieur Holmes et l'enlèvement de monsieur Watson. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit de consulter un avocat, et si vous n'en avez pas, un vous en sera commis d'office.

— Non ! Hurla-t-il. NON ! »

Lestrade réussit à le coincer contre lui en le décollant du mur et Moran cessa de trop gigoter. Lestrade soupira, alerta son unité de police dissimulée dans la rue, et passa à côté de moi en emmenant Moran avec lui. Arriver à ma hauteur, Moran se raidit et me foudroya du regard.

« J'aurais pu le tuer, fit-il les dents serrées. Vous auriez pu souffrir comme j'ai souffert.. !

— Peut-être. Mais je vous aurais tué ensuite. »

Ce fut à mon tour de le foudroyer du regard, et Lestrade lui donna un coup d'épaule pour le faire avancer. Arriver en bas, la police était là, et Lestrade enferma Moran à l'arrière d'une des voitures. L'inspecteur se tourna vers moi, un peu inquiet.

« C'était risqué, votre plan.

— Mais vous l'avez arrêté, dis-je confiant. Vous avez fait un bon boulot, Gav- euh...non...Graham.. ?

— Gregory, dit-il sur un ton amusé. Et l'important est que vous soyez tous les deux, vous et John, toujours en vie et en sécurité.

— Sécurité, pour un certain temps, soupirai-je. J'ai toujours plein d'ennemies.

— Avec un travail comme le nôtre, dit Lestrade, nous n'aurons jamais une vie paisible, je suis d'accord avec vous sur ce point, Sherlock. »

Il me demanda si j'avais encore besoin de lui, mais je lui dis que c'était fini, que je devais juste rentrer chez moi pour m'occuper des dégâts qui avaient été causés. Il hocha la tête de compréhension, et me serra la main encore une fois, avant de grimper dans la voiture de police. Il pencha la tête par la fenêtre un instant.

« Oh, joyeux anniversaire Sherlock. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, troublé d'avoir moi-même oublié que nous étions le 6 janvier aujourd'hui. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, j'en avais perdu la notion du temps.

La voiture démarra, et Moran me jeta un dernier regard noir avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision.

Sans plus attendre, je retraversai la rue pour retourner à l'appartement. Dans le salon, la vitre avait éclatée en mille morceaux, et la réplique de moi que Mycroft s'était procuré pour mon plan, gisait au sol, une balle en pleine tête, sans hémoglobine.

« Voilà un meurtre propre et soigné, dis-je en m'accroupissant pour l'inspecter. Et dire que ç'aurait put être vraiment moi... »

J'étais troublé par la ressemblance frappante de la réplique avec moi, et me voir une balle en pleine tête était assez perturbant. Je me levai en entendant des pas derrière moi et vit Mycroft dans l'entrée. Je lui souris malgré moi.

« C'est fini, j'ai gagné.

— Je n'en ai jamais douté, Sherlock. Content que tu n'aies rien.

— Je t'ai laissé entendre que tout se passerait bien, sauf pour lui, dis-je en regardant ma réplique. Pauvre Sherlock.

— Mon équipe de nettoyage va passer incessamment sous peu. Tout ce qui est relié à la tentative de meurtre sera envoyés à la police scientifique et à la balistique pour prouver au juge l'implication explicite de Moran dans cette affaire.

— Très bien, dis-je en redressant une lampe qui était tombée, je ne veux pas que Moran soit disculpé. »

J'allai alors me changer, je n'allais tout de même pas rester toute la journée vêtue d'un jogging, et lorsque je ressortis de ma chambre, vis l'appartement rempli par les l'équipe de nettoyage de Mycroft. J'attrapai mon manteau et me tournai vers mon frère.

« Je retourne à l'hôpital voir John. Je veux que l'appartement soit vide avant midi. »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre que je quittai déjà le salon pour dévaler les escaliers. J'interpellai un taxi et pris la route en direction de l'hôpital auquel nous avions été conduits la veille.

Une fois devant le bâtiment, je payai la course et entrai dans l'hôpital. Je croisai alors une infirmière à l'étage de notre chambre, et elle me regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

« Monsieur Holmes ! Fit-elle soulagée, cela fait plus d'une heure que nous vous cherchions !

— Oh, je suis juste allé dans le parc prendre l'air.

— Mais voyons, vous êtes inconscient ! Vous avez failli vous noyer hier !

— Et alors ? Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre pour autant. Si Dieu a voulu me laisser en vie, je ne vais pas rester enfermé dans cette chambre ? Et puis je n'aime pas les hôpitaux. Pas quand je suis à la place du mort. Ou presque. »

Je passai à côté d'elle et me dirigeai vers notre chambre. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper à la porte, mais l'entre-ouvrit doucement. Je penchai doucement la tête et vis John assis dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, silencieux. Je soupirai, et entrai plus franchement. Mes pas et le bruissement de mon manteau l'alerta de ma présence, et il tourna aussitôt la tête dans ma direction.

« Bonjour, John.

— Où étais-tu ? Dit-il sèchement.

— J'avais quelques affaires à régler, dis-je en refermant la porte.

— On avait dit qu'on ne se séparerait plus comme ça, pas sans prévenir.

— Je le sais, mais quand j'ai mis au point mon plan hier soir, tu dormais déjà. Tu semblais exténué et je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller pour si peu. En sachant ce que je prévoyais de faire, tu n'aurais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et te serais inquiété.

— Je me suis inquiété, claqua-t-il. Ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis réveillé, plus d'une heure que je fixe ton lit vide à me demander où tu es et si je vais te revoir. J'ai prévenu les infirmières, au cas où tu aurais dû passer un examen médical quelconque, mais non. Personne ne t'avait vu quitter l'hôpital. (Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle). Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, compris ? »

Silencieux et immobile depuis quelques secondes à trois mètres de son lit, je finis par hocher doucement la tête, et m'avançai enfin vers mon lit pour m'y asseoir, sur le bord de façon à pouvoir être tourné vers John.

« Oh diable, fit-il en prenant son visage entre les mains. Je viens de réaliser ce que tu viens de dire. (Je fronçais les sourcils). Tu as dit que tu avais préparé un plan qui m'aurait inquiété. Tu l'as mis a exécution ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'en parler maintenant, tu sembles légèrement irrité.

— Oh que si c'est le moment d'en parler, Sherlock ! Dit-il clairement énervé. On ne se cache plus rien, tu entends ? Alors dis-moi ! »

Je soupirai et profitai de ce moment de silence pour retirer mon manteau. L'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose dans le dos de John me donnait chaud, et je me sentais bizarrement coupable. Je cherchai mes mots quelques secondes, faisant patienter John davantage et qui commença à tapoter ses doigts nerveusement sur ses draps.

« Je suis retourné à Baker Street.

— Et ?

— Et je me suis fait tirer dessus. (Il écarquilla les yeux) Enfin non ! Pas moi ! Me repris-je aussitôt, mais un mannequin, comme ceux que tu as utilisé pour Molly et Lestrade.

— Quoi ? Mais- Que- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as utilisé une réplique de toi-même ? Et pourquoi elle s'est fait tirer dessus ? (J'entrouvris la bouche, mais il me coupa la parole aussitôt). Écoute, ne tourne pas autour du pot, dit moi tout. De but en blanc, quitte à ce que ça me blesse.

— Très bien. Hier soir Mycroft est passé nous voir, tu dormais déjà à ce moment-là, et nous avons discutés. Nous étions d'accord sur le fait que Moran devait être arrêté et ce le plus vite possible, car après l'accident d'hier, il aurait été d'autant plus dangereux. Alors nous avons établi un plan. Mycroft devait se procurer une réplique de moi-même avant ce matin, et faire parvenir l'information à Moran que je rentrais à Baker Street ce matin également. En arrivant à la maison, j'ai placé la réplique devant la fenêtre, les rideaux ouverts, pour qu'elle soit visible depuis l'extérieure. Moran était tombé dans le piège, et alors qu'il est partit s'installer dans le bâtiment d'en face, je suis ressorti de l'appartement pour me rendre dans le sien accompagné de Lestrade. Nous nous sommes rendu discrètement dans le salon où se trouvait Moran, et nous l'avons vu me tirer dessus, enfin, me repris-je encore une fois, sur la réplique. Prit la main dans le sac, Lestrade l'a arrêté. »

John entrouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il se mit à fixer ses draps longuement, faisant tourner en boucle mon récit dans sa tête, certainement. Une moue prit place sur ses lèvres, et il releva les yeux, rivés sur le mur blanc en face de lui. Il était en colère. Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage avant d'enfin poser son regard sur moi.

« Ç'aurait pu mal tourner.

— Mycroft et Lestrade n'étaient pas loin. Ils ne se seraient pas permis qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit. Et puis je savais ce que je faisais. Mes plans ne faillissent jamais, John.

— Mais admettons, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Comment aurais-je pu encaisser cela après la journée d'hier ? Comment aurais-je pu encaisser après la mort de Mary et de notre fille ? Comment- »

Je bondis de mon lit et m'assis à côté de lui, sur son lit. Il cessa de parler, et m'observa silencieusement, troublé. J'attrapais sa main, qui maltraitait nerveusement ses draps et, après hésitation, entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens.

« Je sais que tu es en colère, John, mais je suis là. Nous sommes tous les deux là, et Moran est entre les mains de la police, et bientôt derrière les barreaux. Cesse donc d'imaginer le pire sur des événements qui se sont déjà produit et qui se sont bien déroulés. Tu es encore sous le choc de ton enlèvement d'hier, je le conçois, mais c'est fini maintenant. Détends-toi. »

Il soupira longuement comme pour faire le vide dans sa tête et ferma les yeux un instant. Mon cœur se mit à accélérer face à cette scène. Je me rendis compte à quel point John était cher à mes yeux, et à quel point je ne voulais pas lâcher sa main.

« Merci….

— Pour quoi ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— De m'avoir sauvé, d'avoir risqué ta vie pour la mienne, d'avoir arrêté Moran…

— Je l'ai fait parce que c'était mon devoir, John. Parce que tu es mon seul ami. Mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai pris aucun plaisir à résoudre cette affaire, et je ne la considère d'ailleurs même pas comme une affaire, mais comme un affront, un attentat à la vie privée. Ce n'était pas un jeu, mais une course contre la montre, une course pour te sauver. Et je n'ai pris aucune plaisir à cela. Je l'ai fait parce que c'était toi, parce que je... »

Je m'arrêtai à cet instant, réalisant que les mots qui n'arrivaient pas à sortir étaient bien plus que troublant et gorgés de sens à mes yeux. Je déglutis difficilement et m'aperçus que je m'étais davantage penché vers lui. Je me redressai alors, m'éloignant de lui, et lâchai sa main.

« Enfin voilà, repris-je. Tu es en sécurité. »

Je me relevai, attrapai mon manteau sur mon lit et me dirigeai vers la porte pour sortir.

« Attends, Sherlock ! Où vas-tu ?

— A Baker Street, fis-je en ouvrant la porte avant de me tourner vers lui. Tu viens ? »

Il m'adressa un sourire puis envoya valser ses draps. Je souris à mon tour et quittai la chambre, lui laissant le temps de s'habiller avant de partir pour Baker Street.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 16 !**

C'aurait pu être une fin, maaaaaiiiiiis... Nope ! Il y a bien une suite, et c'est (je crois) bientot que le sujet sur Barberousse va être abordé :)  
Sinon, il fallait absooooolument que je vous parle d'un truc concernant ce chapitre ! xD  
Déjà, à la fin de la saison 2 de Sherlock, quand il saute, je m'étais tapé un fou rire (oui oui, mais après le contre coup du stress et des larmes), en imaginant qu'ils avaient balancé la statue de cire de Benedict Cumberbatch qui se trouve à Madame Tusseaud à Londres, par dessus le toit de l'hôpital xD  
Du coup, ça m'a donné l'idée pour ce chapitre, pour piéger Moran (et parce qu'aussi, initialement, dans les textes de Conan Doyle, Sherlock et John arrête Moran de cette manière, en le piègeant avec une 'poupée')

N'oubliez pas les reviews ! :D  
On se retrouve au prochain chapitre alors !  
(où Sherlock va retomber dans le piège que sont les sentiments...)

Bybye ! :D


	17. Les Sentiments

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !  
 **2\. Rating:** "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)  
 **3\. Autre:** Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui se sont encore abonné(e)s à cette fiction et à moi au passage, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et me prouve que mon style d'écriture plaît ! Merci pour les reviews, même si elles sont peu nombreuses, mais je tiens toujours à remercier ! Les fidèles sont les meilleurs :

Je tiens aussi à vous annoncer que cette fiction contient 20 chapitres, et qu'elle arrive doucement à son terme. Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis en train de travailler sur une autre fiction, qui s'appelle "Listen To Your Heart" et que je commencerais à poster dès que TGIO sera terminée :) (comme ça j'aurais un peu d'avance sur la rédaction). Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 **"Les Sentiments"**

Le voyage avait été silencieux et lorsque nous étions arrivés à l'appartement, les hommes de Mycroft étaient partis en laissant l'endroit impeccable. John avait soupiré de satisfaction en entrant dans le salon, et il était aussitôt allé se laisser choir sur le canapé.

Histoire de détendre davantage mon colocataire, je lui avais proposé de commander quelque chose pour midi, et lui avais promis au passage de manger avec lui. Face à une telle promesse qui était rare de ma part, John avait accepté sans même réfléchir.

C'est alors que nous nous trouvions assis sur le canapé, tous les deux, en train de manger thaï. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis deux jours. Oh… attendez… ce n'était pas qu'une impression, en fait. Manger me fit un bien fou, et je me demandai comment j'avais fait pour tenir un rythme effréné ces derniers jours sans tomber une seule seconde dans les pommes. L'adrénaline, certainement.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais j'ai organisé quelque chose pour toi, ce soir.

— Organiser quelque chose pour moi ? Quoi ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

— Un petit regroupement de personnes que nous connaissons plutôt bien, pour ton anniversaire. »

Oh. J'avais encore oublié que nous étions le 6 janvier. Je jetai un regard à John, lui faisant comprendre que nous n'avions pas besoin d'un regroupement ce soir, à l'appartement, que nous pourrions être tranquilles ici, après les événements. Mais il était déterminé à faire quelque chose, et je ne pus le lui refuser.

« Comment as-tu pu organiser quelque chose après ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— C'était prévu depuis noël, sourit-il. Il était prévu que tu rentres ce soir à Baker Street, après mon enlèvement par l'Homme aux Post-it, et que tu découvres tous le monde dans le salon.

— J'aurais certainement fait une rupture d'anévrisme, souris-je en imaginant la scène. Les morts ne reviennent jamais à la vie, tu comprends.

— Je m'en serais voulu, je suppose. (Je lui jetai un regard faussement vexé). Ce sera moins surprenant ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis ça nous permettra de penser un peu à autre chose… je suppose.

— Tu as raison. (Il me regarda étonné). Quoi ? Ça peut arrive, non ? Rarement, mais ça peut arriver. »

Il me donna un gentil coup de poing à l'épaule en riant, et nous continuâmes de manger sur cette touche de bonne humeur. J'avais presque l'impression que les choses étaient redevenues comme avant, comme quand il avait fait son deuil pour Mary, comme quand il n'avait pas encore été fragilisé par son enlèvement de la veille.

Après le repas, je fus prit soudainement de fatigue digestive. Et cela m'arrivait rarement, et j'en fus d'abord inquiet avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'avais donc décidé d'aller dormir un peu, mais l'idée de laisser John seul dans le salon avec l'éventuelle possibilité qu'il puisse à nouveau se faire attaquer dans mon sommeil, me tordit l'estomac alors que je me retrouvai dans ma chambre.

J'en ressortis aussitôt d'un pas vif, presque essoufflé en arrivant dans le salon avant de voir John encore assis sur le canapé, le journal à la main.

« Tu as lu la Une du journal ? Ils parlent de l'accident sur le pont Westminster d'hier soir, dit-il les yeux rivés sur le papier. Je ne savais pas que ç'avait l'air si effroyable. Toi, qui étais derrière, tu as dû- (Il releva la tête vers moi.) Tout va bien ?

— Je… (Je secouai la tête). Je n'ai plus sommeil, finalement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Eh bien j'imagine que mon métabolisme a dû reprendre ses vieilles habitudes et-

— Non Sherlock, je parle de tes mensonges quand tu deviens tout tremblants comme ça. »

Il me pointa furtivement du doigt, et j'inspectai mes mains. Il avait raison. Je tremblais comme une feuille morte, mais je n'avais pas froid, le feu était bien allumé dans l'âtre. J'adorais lire et déduire les gens lorsque leur corps les trahissait, mais je détestais quand il s'agissait de moi, quand _mon_ corps me trahissait.

Je me tendis alors doucement, comme soudainement tiré par un fil invisible, et plaquai les bras le long de mon corps, raides, pour ne rien laisser paraître.

« Arrête de vouloir le cacher, je l'ai vu. (Je fis une moue peu convaincante). Que t'arrive-t-il ?

— Vaibeur, fis-je les lèvres pincées.

— Quoi ? (Je soupirai). Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dis, Sherlock.

— J'ai dit...(je me pinçais les lèvres un instant). J'ai dit… 'j'ai peur'. »

J'avais vraiment honte de l'avoir dit. Mais je l'avais dit, et je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. John referma le journal et le posa sur la table basse, et se leva silencieusement pour se placer devant moi.

« Oui, c'était effroyable, fis-je pour éviter la discussion. Quand j'ai vu la scène, j'étais juste derrière. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir, et le pire, c'était que ç'aurait été par ma faute, car c'est moi qui ai tiré dans le pneu de la camionnette. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que les choses se passent ainsi.

— Sherlock…

— Mais je pense que j'ai assez facilement remis les choses dans l'ordre. Seuls les ravisseurs, au final, ont péris dans l'accident. C'est plutôt encourageant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Sherlock, tais-toi. (Je resserrai la mâchoire). Tu es… traumatisé par ce qu'il s'est passé, dans sa globalité, n'est-ce pas.. ? Tu as dû réfléchir tout seul pour trouver une solution, même si je suppose que Mycroft a un peu participé, mais tu as encaissé tout ça tout seul, tu as prit l'initiative de partir à ma recherche, de poursuivre la camionnette avec cette moto, de tenter de l'arrêter, tu n'as pas hésité à plonger dans la Tamise pour me sauver, tu t'en es presque noyé pour cela. Et même après ce traumatisme, tu as fait arrêter Moran. (Je détournai mon regard du sien qui se voulait perçant). Je comprends parfaitement que tu aies peur. Mais je sais que tu peux le surmonter, dit-il en souriant tendrement, car tu es courageux.

— Non, John, je ne suis pas courageux. Je suis intrépide, c'est différent. Et sache que je ne suis pas traumatisé par ma noyade, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Je ne suis pas traumatisé, tout court, d'ailleurs. »

J'inspirai profondément et repartit sur mes pas pour retourner dans ma chambre, me faisant violence pour ne pas ressentir cette peur me tordre les entrailles.

« De quoi as-tu peur, alors ?

— Je pense que tu as une idée sur la question, John. Mais tu refuses de l'entendre, et de le voir.

— Je le vois. »

Je m'arrêtai, figé par sa phrase. Je pivotai doucement sur moi-même et lui fis face, à environ cinq mètres de distance.

« Je sais ce que tu as fait le jour de ta chute, Sherlock… (Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension). Moran m'a raconté. Il m'a dit pourquoi tu avais sauté, et ce n'était pas parce que tu ne supportais plus cette médiatisation sur l'idée d'être un 'faux génie' et que tu avais inventé Moriarty, et que tu en avais honte. »

Un désagréable frisson me parcourut tout le corps et je baissai le regard, perdu dans le vide, attendant la suite immobile, sans expression, comme une coquille vide.

« Moriarty avait donné l'ordre à trois hommes de nous abattre, madame Hudson, Lestrade et moi, si tu ne sautais pas. Tu ne voulais pas mourir ce jour-là, alors tu avais tout orchestré. Tout orchestré pour nous sauver. (Il fit une pause). Pour me sauver. Et ça, ce n'est pas la peur qui t'y as poussé, mais le courage. Et le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur, mais plutôt le jugement que quelque chose d'autre est plus important que la peur elle-même.

— John… S'il te plaît…

— Ce quelque chose était quelqu'un, Sherlock. Et ce quelqu'un… était moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je n'osai toujours pas le regarder, et j'inspirai profondément tout en me rendant compte que mon souffle était saccadé. Mes mains recommençaient à trembler, et une nouvelle sensation vint se mêler à la peur qui me vrillait déjà l'estomac : la honte.

« Sherlock…

— Tais-toi...fis-je dans un murmure. S'il te plaît... »

Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de me calmer et expirai par le nez longuement avant de repivoter sur moi-même et aller dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas être confronté à ça. Il était une chose d'être d'accord avec soi-même sur les sentiments qu'on peut éprouver pour quelqu'un, mais il en était une autre que cette personne comprenne que ces sentiments existent et lui sont destinés. Et être présent de ce moment, seul à seul avec la personne concernée, n'était pas supportable. Je craignais tout le reste subitement : le dégoût, le rejet, l'abandon… Tout autant d'adjectif pour qualifier un seul mot : la solitude. Je savais ce qu'était la solitude, ô combien de fois m'étais-je vanté la préférer à ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne. Mais avec John, depuis que je le connaissais, tout avait changé, et la solitude, je la détestais désormais.

Je me laissai tomber dans mon lit, au plus près du mur, face à ce dernier. J'avais peur de me retrouver seul, oui. J'avais que John disparaisse, mais par ma faute. Que je le fasse fuir, que cette partie de moi, les _sentiments_ que je refoule depuis tant d'années, ne l'effraie. Les sentiments me rendent faible, et j'étais actuellement plus faible encore à l'idée que John puisse me rejeter à cause de cela.

Inconsciemment, je me mis en boule dans les draps, retentant douloureusement d'enfermer ces sentiments au fond de moi.

 _« Les sentiments sont les pires chosent pouvant t'arriver Sherlock. Ils te détruiront lorsque tu te seras offert à eux, lorsque tu perdras encore des choses auxquelles tu tiens terriblement. Ils t'affaibliront, ils te tueront à petit feu, te consumant doucement, douloureusement, jusqu'à ce que tu en meurs de chagrin. Je sais que tu souffres terriblement de sa mort, Sherlock… Mais c'est fini, nous ne devons plus nous attacher ainsi à ces êtres comme Barberousse. Nous ne devrions pas non plus nous attacher l'un à l'autre… Au cas où… Portes le masque de l'indifférence Sherlock. Soi imperméable, et tu seras fort. Et souviens-toi d'une chose, si jamais les sentiments tentent de revenir : ils te détruiront, et tu souffriras encore comme aujourd'hui. »_

Les mots de Mycroft, lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un enfant, me firent un mal terrible, car ce masque dont il parlait, je n'arrivais pas à le remettre. Je pensais à lui maintenant, à _Barberousse_ _ **,**_ et mon corps fut prit d'un violent sanglot, laissant aller les larmes sur mes joues.

« Tout est de ma faute, fis-je la gorge nouée. Tout était de ma faute… Je suis désolé...râlai-je dans un sanglot, je suis tellement désolé, pardonne-moi... »

Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur les draps douloureusement, et je tentai de ravaler ces larmes que je n'arrivais plus à contenir et à retenir.

 _Je grimpai dans le chêne à l'aide de l'échelle en corde qui avait été installée, et me perchai à califourchon sur la plus grosse branche. Je sortis ma longue vue de ma poche, l'allongeai et regardai au loin._

 _« Pavillon en vue ! Pavillon en vue !_

— _Redescendez donc, Captain Billy ! Nous attendons vos ordres ! »_

 _Je souris à l'entente de sa voix, et j'entendis le chien aboyer en même temps, enjoué lui aussi par nos jeux. Je repliai ma longue vue, descendis de l'arbre, et courrai vers mon frère qui se tenait un peu plus loin, un fausse arme de pirate dans les mains._

 _« Un bateau en vue, Captain Billy ! Devons-nous nous préparer à l'abordage ?_

— _Attendons que le navire ennemi s'approche davantage, fis-je avec autorité. Est-ce que votre compagnon à quatre pattes est de la partie ?_

— _Mon fidèle compagnon va partout où je vais, Captain Billy ! Il vous est fidèle comme je vous suis fidèle ! Oh ! Le navire est proche !_

— _Dans ce cas, préparez-vous à l'abordage, Captain Barberousse ! »_

Je sursautai en sentant le matelas s'affaisser et j'ouvris subitement les yeux. Je savais qu'il s'agissait de John, je pouvais reconnaître sa façon de s'asseoir, assez lourde et négligée. Je voulus me retourner, pour l'interroger du regard, mais une voix au fond de moi me murmura de ne pas le faire. Et je restai donc stoïque. Je le sentis alors s'allonger dans mon dos et après quelques minutes de silence et d'immobilité, je le sentis se tourner vers moi, et se nicher contre mon dos.

Je m'étais raidis doucement, laissant un nouveau frisson m'envahir, mais dont la nature du sentiment était totalement différent : le plaisir.

Je fermai les yeux pour me détendre, me concentrant sur sa présence et sa chaleur se propageant doucement dans mon dos.

Je ne me serais pas douté une seule seconde qu'une telle chose puisse un jour se produire. Dormir dans le même lit qu'un homme aurait fait habituellement sortir John de ses gonds, mais pas là. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'était le fait que je n'étais, au final, pas n'importe qui ? Peut-être ne me considérait-il pas comme un homme ? Peut-être avait-il enfin comprit qu'il était dans le déni ? Qu'il avait accepté ?

Dans n'importe quel cas, je profitai de sa présence. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. J'avais besoin de lui sans vraiment l'admettre. Et puis je me sentais bien mieux en le sachant près de moi, en sécurité. Après tout, nous avions besoin tous les deux de réconforts, d'être rassurés après ces événements passés.

Je réalisai alors que j'appréciais cet instant, et que je commençai à le considérer comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Ce n'était finalement pas désagréable, d'avoir des surprises. Je me mis à sourire alors que je refermai les yeux.

Je commençai à réorganiser mon palais mental, avec de nouveaux points à placer dans l'aile Ouest consacrée entièrement à John. Mais, sans vraiment le chercher, je vis Barberousse en train de me regarder d'un œil bien veillant dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Je lui fis face, silencieux.

 _« N'écoute pas ce que Mycroft te dis, Captain Billy… Quand les sentiments sont la source de motivation dans nos actes, alors nous sommes invincibles. Avoir des sentiments peut faire mal, mais nous en ressortons, au final, bien plus forts. »_

* * *

 **Un peu court ce chapitre, désolé !**

Il y a des moments où les chapitres sont plats, mais ils sont nécessaires à une transition dans l'histoire, comme celui-là. Il fallait mettre en valeur "l'acceptation" des sentiments de Sherlock pour John, et surtout, reparler encore et toujours de Barberousse, pour le dénouement dans le prochain chapitre. C'est d'ailleurs dans le 18 qu'on saura l'intrigue qui tourne autour de ce personnage (assez mystérieux, tout de même).

Alors oui, un John un peu jaloux (oui, on pouvait croire que John commençait à accepter et à comprendre, mais en fait non, pas vraiment, il a encore des doutes et préfère faire comme s'il n'avait pas de soupçons.)

Sinon, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! (je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, please ! Je ne mors pas !)

Et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! :D  
(Où Sherlock va faire une crise de panique)

A la prochaine !

Byebye


	18. Barberousse

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !  
 **2\. Rating:** "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)  
 **3\. Autre:** Hello tout le monde ! Bientôt Noël hein ? ^^ Certainement que la fin de cette fiction arrivera d'ici là, mais ne vous en faites pas ! Une nouvelle fiction arrivera peu de temps après ! Sinon, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes ces vues, de votre fidélité discrète et invisible haha (c'est vrai que très peu laisse des reviews !) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

PS: Au dernier chapitre, Sherlock semblait un peu OOC, mais nous ne l'avons jamais vu "sentimental" et les événements passés (John, etc...) l'on fragilisé et ont laissé libre accès aux sentiments qu'il tente tant de repousser. Encore dans ce chapitre, vous allez le voir "affaiblit" mais c'est très important de passer par là pour _bien_ comprendre :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 **"Barberousse"**

J'ouvris les yeux, sans même papillonner, et me redressai dans le lit tel un vampire dans son cercueil. Je clignai brièvement des paupières, et me tournai doucement pour voir John endormit à côté de moi. Je ne me souvenais pas m'être endormit, et lorsque mon cerveau c'était remit en marche, ç'avait eu l'effet d'un coup de jus. J'inspirai profondément, et quittai ma chambre sans me soucier si j'avais réveillé John en quittant le lit au passage. J'attrapai ma robe de chambre pendu sur le porte-manteaux à l'entrée, et regardai par la fenêtre. Tien, le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé, attrapant le journal que John tenait avant de me rejoindre au passage sur la table basse, et croisai les jambes.

À vrai dire, je me moquai du journal, ou même de la Une qui parlait de l'accident de la veille. Je voulais juste éviter d'être encore présent dans le lit lorsque John se réveillerait, et j'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit pour oublier le cauchemar que j'avais fait.

Bien évidemment, cette partie-là de mon cerveau, je ne peux pas la contrôler. Me dire de ne pas penser à une chose m'y fait obligatoirement penser. Je fermai douloureusement les yeux en revoyant l'entrepôt gris, abandonné, bondés d'hommes en costumes pointant leurs armes sur moi et mon frère. Le coup de feu résonna à nouveau dans mes oreilles et je rouvris les yeux brutalement, lorsque la balle allait atteindre sa cible.

Mon souffle était court et mes doigts crispés sur le papier fin du journal. Je me détendis doucement et chassai ces idées de ma tête. Heureusement, j'entendis des pas à cet instant dans les escaliers menant à l'appartement, ce qui fit littéralement fuir ces images.

Madame Hudson pencha la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et je me sentis tout à coup de bonne humeur.

« Madame Hudson !

— Sherlock ! Fit-elle joviale, que je suis contente de vous revoir, j'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises en mon absence !

— Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, dis-je en me levant alors qu'elle entra davantage dans le salon, il faut justement faire le ménage !

— Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Je plaisante, madame Hudson, souris-je avant de l'enlacer brièvement. Content de vous voir à la maison !

— Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que me revoir vous rendrait si sociable !

— Disons que certaines choses se sont passées, ces derniers jours, et j'ai réalisés que je ne devrais peut-être pas être si… froid, avec les personnes qui me sont chères. Si je venais à les perdre, je suppose que j'aurais quelques regrets.

— Vous ? Des personnes qui vous sont chères ? Des regrets ? Grand Dieu Sherlock, qu'a-t-il pu vous arriver ? »

Je ne pouvais pas garder ma propriétaire dans l'ignorance, car toutes les personnes de mon entourage était continuellement en danger. Elle se devait de savoir ce qui était arrivé à John, ce qui avait faillit se produire et que j'avais manqué de mourir. Nous nous étions assis sur le canapé, autour d'une tasse de thé, même si l'heure n'était plus appropriée pour en prendre, pour en discuter. Elle m'avait écouté du début à la fin, et inconsciemment, j'avais commencé à me confier au sujet de John. Là-dessus, elle ne me jugea aucunement, mais ne cessait de sourire tout au long de mon monologue, et lorsque je terminai enfin de tout lui raconter, elle soupira tendrement et attrapa ma main. Je ne bougeai pas, ne voulant pas le vexer, mais voulant surtout comprendre. Questions émotions, je n'étais pas très doué, je devais l'admettre.

« Je me demandais quand vous le réaliseriez, Sherlock, continuait-elle de sourire. Vous êtes littéralement faits l'un pour l'autre. Et ce depuis le début. Je l'ai tout de suite su, les femmes ressentent tous !

— Je ne comprends pas, je suis pourtant certains que les choses n'étaient pas ainsi avant.

— Oh, bien sûr que si ! Elles se sont simplement amplifiées avec le temps, avec ce que vous avez traversé ensemble, seuls, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire. Et au final, vous êtes toujours revenu l'un vers l'autre, et c'est là où vous vous sentez le mieux. Tous les deux.

— Vous pensez...que je considère John...plus que...hum, vous savez, que… que je ne le devrais ?

— Et pourquoi ne le devriez vous pas ? s'étonna-t-elle. Rien ne vous l'interdit, Sherlock, nous sommes au vingt-et-unième siècle ! Vous avez même le droit de vous marier !

— J-Je… N'allons pas si loin, madame Hudson, fis-je embarrassé. C'est juste… que je ne sais plus trop comment me comporter avec lui, sans m'empêcher de tout traduire de… de _cette manière_. J'ai l'impression de tout comprendre de travers.

— Non Sherlock, pour une fois, vous traduisez ses faits et gestes de la bonne manière. C'est parce que vous commencez à entrevoir la possibilité que les sentiments existent chez vous, et vous raisonnez avec. C'est un bon début, je trouve !

— J'ai l'impression d'être malade, grimaçai-je.

— Mais non, vous êtes simplement amoureux.. !

— Amoureux ? »

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine et je tournai la tête vers le couloir, où John se tenait, le visage légèrement tiré par les heures de sommeil mais surtout arboré d'une expression de surprise. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et la panique commença à s'emparer de moi.

« Euh…

— De qui ?

— Personne, fis-je en me levant pour ramener les tasses de thé vides à la cuisine. C'est techniquement impossible, tu le sais.

— Mais madame Hudson a dit qu-

— Elle devient sénile ! Criai-je depuis la cuisine.

— Sherlock ! Gronda madame Hudson. Je ne suis pas sénile ! Je dis la vérité !

— Taisez-vous, madame Hudson ! »

Je me penchai depuis la cuisine vers le salon et lançai un regard noir à notre propriétaire.

« De qui Sherlock ?

— Je ne veux pas en parler.

— Bien sûr que tu veux en parler ! Tu en as justement parlé à madame Hudson !

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas toi ! (Il fronça les sourcils). Je ne veux pas t'en parler à toi. Et puis tu le sais, dans le fond, tu es plus doué que moi sur ce terrain-là. Seulement, je ne veux pas en parler, tout comme je ne veux pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, dans le lit.

— Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Madame Hudson.

— Rien, madame Hudson ! Dis-je en même temps que John. Je ne veux juste pas en parler, soupirai-je, comprends-moi. »

John soupira à son tour et commença à ranger ses affaires. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, et madame Hudson se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Bon ! Je vais vous laissez tous les deux, dit-elle en se levant. Je vais préparer le repas pour ce soir ! Molly s'occupe du gâteau.

— Du gâteau ? Dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

— Votre anniversaire, Sherlock !

— Oh… Oui. C'est vrai. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce. Bizarrement, je me sentis très mal à l'aise de me retrouver seul avec John. Et j'eus raison de sentir ce malaise, car aussitôt la porte close, mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, qui était en train de me fixer depuis plusieurs secondes, un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Sherlock.

— Non, John. »

Je tournai les talons, faisant tournoyer ma robe de chambre et partis d'un pas pressé vers ma chambre dans l'espoir d'échapper à John. Je ne voulais vraiment pas en parler. Je n'avais pas assez de… de courage pour affronter la réaction de John, bien que j'ai des soupçons à ce sujet. Comme je disais, être d'accord avec soi-même de ses sentiments est une chose, mais en discuter avec la personne qui en est la source en est une autre.

J'entendis ses pas s'accélérer dans mon dos, ce qui me fit accélérer les miens, et dès que j'arrivai dans ma chambre, tentai de refermer la porte. Mais elle se bloqua sur le pied de mon colocataire.

« Sherlock, il faut qu'on parle.

— Je ne veux pas en parler, John !

— Très bien ! Mais je ne veux pas parler de ça, je veux parler d'autre chose ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils et rouvrit la porte, regardant John avec un air interrogateur. Il soupira et, je compris dans son regard qu'il attendait soit que je sorte, soit que je l'invite à entrer. Quel était le plus simple si la situation ne tournait pas à mon avantage ? Mettre John dehors ou m'enfermer dans ma chambre ? Hum…

Je fis un pas en avant, faisant reculer John également d'un pas. Il semblait hésiter mais finit par se lancer finalement.

« Je sais qu'aujourd'hui est un peu particulier. C'est ton anniversaire, nous sortons tout juste d'une semaine assez mouvementée par ma faute et par celle de Moran, et je comprends doucement ce qu'il se passe entre nous… Je veux en parler, mais j'ai peur que… j'ai peur de me mêler de choses qui ne me regarde pas.

— Tu m'embrouilles avec tout ton charabia, John.

— Je me suis découvert un tempérament plutôt jaloux et possessif à ton égard ces derniers jours, et (il s'arrêta un instant). Je voulais savoir qui… tu… qui tu aimais. »

Je roulai des yeux puis les fermai tout en exhalant longuement. John, John, John… Je savais que tu étais une personne normale, mais je ne te pensais pas stupide à ce point.

« Non, c'est juste que...à un moment, j'ai cru que… (il hésita) J'ai cru que- qu'il y avait peut-être… enfin, tu sais, toi… m-moi… Enfin, non, je ne veux pas dire...mais… Enfin, tu vois ? (J'entrouvris la bouche pour répondre). Bien sûr que non, pff, je suis idiot, rit-il nerveusement. Non, voilà encore une crise de jalousie, désolé. (il prit son visage entre les mains) Roh la ferme John, la ferme…

— Et de quoi ou qui serais-tu jaloux, John ? Si nous admettons l'idée qu'il y ait matière à être jaloux dans l'histoire, bien évidemment.

— Madame Hudson a dit que tu étais amoureux.

— Peut-être bien.

— De qui ?

— John, soupirai-je, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas t'en parler. »

Je fis demi-tour et entrai dans ma chambre, prêt à refermer la porte.

« Qui est Sherrinford ? »

Mon sang se glaça et mon corps s'immobilisa brutalement. Mon cœur se mit à battre de façon désordonnée à l'entente de ce nom, et je sentis ma carotide pulser douloureusement dans ma gorge alors que mon cerveau fut de plus en plus irrigué de sang. Un bourdonnement commença à brouiller mon ouïe, et mes entrailles se tordirent désagréablement. Je trouvai la force de pivoter lentement sur moi-même, vers John, les yeux écarquillés de terreur et certainement la peau pâle comme celui d'un cadavre.

Mes mains tremblaient à nouveau, ma lèvre inférieure également, et je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement. Les mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, et je commençai à paniquer.

« Sherlock ? T-Tout va bien ? »

Oublier. L'envie soudaine d'oublier ce nom, cette situation se fit grandement ressentir au fond de mon être, et de désagréable sentiments commencèrent à faire surface. A _refaire_ surface.

Mes jambes vacillèrent tout à coup son mon poids, et je me retins tout juste de tomber en m'accrochant au chambranle de la porte. John fit un pas vers moi, tentant de me venir en aide, mais je levai une main pour lui faire comprendre ne pas approcher.

Je commençais à faire une crise. Je la sentais arriver. Cette peur qui me bouffe de l'intérieur, qui me noie dans cet effroyable brouillard, qui m'aveugle et me rend sourds du monde extérieur. Je ne vois que des silhouettes et n'entends que des coups de feux. Bon sang, je ne pensais plus jamais revoir ce tableau de ma vie, et il était là, quelque part dans une partie de ma mémoire que j'avais refoulée pendant toutes ces années. Non… Je ne devais pas céder face à la peur. Pas encore une fois.

Pourtant, mon corps ne voulait plus répondre à mes ordres, et je commençai à me sentir étouffer dans une hyperventilation.

« ...crft…

— Q-Quoi.. ? s'inquiéta John.

— My…-croft... »

Je ne savais même pas s'il m'avait entendu, car je n'entendais pas moi-même mes propres mots. Je sentis soudainement le sol sous mes genoux dans une légère douleur, et les ombres commencèrent à se rapprocher de moi. Une silhouette d'homme, distincte devant moi, son revolver pointé sur mon front.

 _« Les documents ! Où sont les documents !_

— _Pitié ! Je vous dis que nous n'avons pas ces documents ! Cria-t-il. Nous ne sommes même pas sûr qu'ils existent ! Mais je vous en supplie ! Laissez mon petit frère en dehors de tout ça ! Il n'a rien à voir avec le MI6 ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Pitié !_

— _Je me moque que ce soit un gamin, Barberousse ! Il est visiblement doté d'une incroyable intelligence, comme l'a toujours été la fratrie Holmes ! Alors il sait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas, à savoir nos visages, pour commencer ! (Il arma son arme). C'est déjà de trop !_

— _NON ! »_

Le coup raisonna dans mes oreilles et me fit sursauter contre le plancher de ma chambre. Sa silhouette tomba à mes pieds, inerte, figée. Une tache d'encre se répandit doucement sur le sol, et mon coeur accéléra encore plus lorsque l'Homme pointa à nouveau son arme sur mon front.

 _« Pauvre Billy… C'est bien ça, ton petit nom ? (je ne répondis rien). Je crains que je sois vraiment contraint de te tuer, maintenant… »_

Je fermai douloureusement les yeux, les larmes dévalant sur mes joues, puis un coup raisonna à nouveau, et je fis un bon lorsque je sentis une poigne se resserrer sur mes bras. J'ouvris enfin les yeux, dans la vraie vie, et vis Mycroft accroupit devant moi, les yeux à l'affût de ma moindre réaction.

« Sherlock.. ! Sherlock ! »

Je le regardai comme un aliéné, comme si je ne le reconnaissais pas, et son regard s'adoucit lentement, et je commençai à me calmer. Ma respiration devint plus lente, et mon rythme cardiaque plus régulier. Ce bourdonnement avait disparu, et je pris réellement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

J'avais fait une crise de panique, un cirque devant John, qui n'avait certainement rien dû comprendre. Je me détendis doucement et exhalai longuement en reprenant pied dans la réalité. John était juste à côté de Mycroft, inquiet, attendant de savoir si j'allais bien, attendant d'avoir des réponses.

« Ç-Ça va… réussis-je à articuler. Ce… C'est passé.

— Bon sang, Sherlock, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.. ! Fit John le poing serré sur sa bouche. C'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non… Non…

— Si, répliqua Mycroft en se tournant vers lui toujours accroupis. Vous avez mentionné un nom que vous n'auriez pas dû, docteur Watson.

— Ce n'est pas sa faute, Mycroft, il ne sait rien de tout ça, tu l'imagines bien. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait. (Je soupirai). Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

— Je croyais en avoir terminé de cette histoire avec ça, Sherlock…

— Moi aussi, mais… il refait surface de partout en ce moment, je ne comprends pas.

— Les sentiments, soupira Mycroft en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à John. Ils t'affaiblissent. Je t'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas les laisser prendre possession de toi.

— Sauf que je ne veux pas être un être insensible aux yeux des personnes qui me sont chères, Mycroft… Je suis certain de pouvoir les accepter.

— Non, ta crise en est la preuve.

— La crise est la preuve que je me sens toujours aussi coupable, et que ce nom sortit de la bouche de John au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. (Je fronçais les sourcils et regardai John). Où as-tu entendu ce nom, d'ailleurs ?

— Euh ton… ton cauchemar… tout à l'heure… quand on… enfin… dans ta chambre.

— Je pense qu'il faut t'éclairer sur la chose... »

Mycroft écarquilla les yeux, me faisant comprendre que j'allais commettre une très grosse erreur d'en parler à John, mais je ne pouvais plus cacher cela après une telle crise. Valait mieux que les choses soit claires, et je devais profiter que Mycroft soit là. Lui seul pouvait m'aider à surmonter cela.

« Allons nous asseoir ailleurs que par-terre, pour en discuter. »

Mycroft voulu m'aider à me relever, mais je refusai son aide et me débrouillai seul. Nous retournâmes dans le salon et, après avoir tiré le fauteuil de John devant le canapé, nous prîmes places. Mycroft et moi sur le canapé et John dans son fauteuil.

« C'est long, mais… je vais essayer de faire court. (J'inspirai profondément). Sherr-Sherrinford est – était – notre frère. »

* * *

 **TATATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! *drama-music***

Alors ouais, Sherlock fait une grosse crise de panique à cause de l'entente de ce nom, mais c'est justifié, il est vraiment traumatisé par ce qu'il s'est passé et c'est à cause de ça qu'il a banni les sentiments de chez lui, tout comme Mycroft.  
OUI ! BARBEROUSSE EST SHERRINFORD ET SHERRINFORD EST LE FRERE DE SHERLOCK ET MYCROFT !

Vous aviez déjà entendu parlé de cette théorie ? J'étais tombé dessus et je me suis dit "Punaise, faut trop que j'en parle ! O_O" Mais vous aurez plus d'informations sur tout ça dans le prochain chapitre (quand ils en discuteront réellement).

Bon, inutile de vous rappeler que quand je parlais de "Captain Billy" ou de "Billy" c'est bien de Sherlock dont je parlais ! Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il s'appelle William et que le surnom de William c'est "Bill".

Sur ce, n'oubliez pas les reviews et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !  
(Où nous saurons tout sur Sherrinford !)

Bybye ! :D


	19. La Vérité sur l'Autre

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !  
 **2\. Rating:** "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)  
 **3\. Autre:** Hello tout le monde ! Alors ? C'est bientôt les vacances ! Derniers examens pour les étudiants pour ces deux dernières semaines, bon courage à vous tous (j'en fais partie, U_U). Je continue de vous remercier pour toutes ces vues, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous êtes tout de même nombreux à lire ! Honnêtement, j'ai hâte de terminer cette fiction ici, car cela voudra dire que je posterais la nouvelles et que vous pourrez la découvrir ! :D BREF, sur ce bonne découverte de l'histoire de ce fameux frère ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

 **"La Vérité sur l'Autre"**

John me regarda silencieusement, concerné par la conversation que nous étions sur le point d'avoir. Son air était grave, attentif, je savais que je pouvais tout lui raconter sans risquer d'être jugé à tort. Bien qu'il aurait raison. Son regard bleuté se fit insistant et je pris mon courage à deux mains.

« C'était notre aîné. A l'époque, j'avais dix ans, Mycroft dix-sept et Sherrinford vingt-six. Nous étions tous les trois… très intelligents, et Sherrin faisait déjà partit du MI6 à cet âge.

— Un espion ? Demanda John.

— Oui. Et à l'époque, notre mère travaillait toujours en tant que mathématicienne à l'université d'Oxford. Elle écrivait des thèses très importantes, dont je ne me souviens plus la nature exacte, mais l'ennemi du gouvernement britannique de l'époque voulait s'emparer de ces écrits afin de porter préjudice à l'Angleterre. Sherrin travaillait très dur pour tenter de détourner l'attention de l'ennemi, et un jour, je suis tombé ce sur quoi il travaillait. Et j'ai compris que notre mère, notre famille, était en danger. J'ai commencé à mener mon enquête tout seul, dans mon coin, puis j'en ai parlé à Sherrin. Il a été… époustouflé par la manière dont j'avais raisonné et donner une solution pour résoudre l'affaire et protéger notre mère. Nous avons donc commencé à enquêter tous les deux.

— Sans m'en parler, intervint Mycroft.

— Tu n'aurais pas été d'accord de toute façon. Et nous l'aurions quand même fait, pour protéger maman. (Mycroft haussa un sourcil). Lorsque j'ai cru entrevoir un moyen, je suis allé en parler à Mycroft. Mais…

— Mais je lui ai dit que son raisonnement était erroné, qu'il avait tort. Il ne cessait, pourtant, de me dire que la solution X était la bonne, alors que c'était la mienne, la Y, appelons-la comme ça, qui était juste. (Je soupirai). Sauf que Sherlock ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait tort, et a dit à Sherrinford que j'avais confirmé sa thèse.

— Oui, c'est vrai… Et Sherrin et moi sommes donc allé sur lieux qui avait été évoqué dans un message de l'ennemi que nous avions intercepté. Sauf que c'était un piège. My...Mycroft avait raison. Les choses ont vraiment mal tournées, dis-je avant de m'arrêter un instant. L'ennemi était amusé de me voir faire duo avec Sherrin, et alors qu'on essayait de négocier, notre mère est arrivé sur les lieux, en panique et… ils ont voulu m'abattre. Sauf que notre aîné s'est interposé entre la balle et moi. (Un silence prit place). Sh-Sherrinford est mort par ma faute…

— Non, Sherlock, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, il faut que tu ailles de l'avant maintenant, fit Mycroft en râlant. C'est de ma faute et celle de maman. J'aurais dû plus insisté pour que vous n'y alliez pas, et si j'avais réussis à convaincre maman de rester, qu'en intervenant elle ferait tout capoter et que, pour éviter tout incident, elle devait attendre que le MI5 arrive sur place, tout ça ne se serait pas produit, Sherlock. Je t'ai dit que, ce jour-là, le mauvais frère était mort… Mais je ne parlais pas de toi, je ne t'en voulais pas Sherlock… Je parlais de moi, parce que j'aurais dû être avec vous. »

Ma gorge se noua douloureusement, mais je restai de marbre. Je ne voulais pas à nouveau craquer. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, et il fallait que je reprenne contenance devant John. J'avais eu un moment de faiblesse, d'accord, mais cela ne devait plus se produire.

« Alors, lorsque nous avons fêté noël chez vos parents, quand votre mère a dit qu'elle avait arrêté la fac « à causes des garçons » ne parlait pas d'un arrêt pour vous élever, mais parce qu'elle se sentait coupable et en deuil d'avoir perdu son fils aîné.

— Oui, fit Mycroft, je suis étonné que vous vous souveniez de cette phrase, Docteur.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous sembliez la mépriser, Mycroft, soupira John. Vous lui en voulez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous jugez que si elle avait maîtrisé ses sentiments, vous avait écouté concernant le MI5, Sherrinford serait encore vivant. C'est pour ça que vous étiez si amer avec elle… C'est pour ça que vous êtes si… froids, tous les deux. Vous refoulez vos sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? Vous en avez peur...

— Impressionnant, murmura Mycroft.

— Vous ne devriez pas, sourit John. Les émotions constituent les êtres vivants, elles prouvent que nous sommes bien en vie. La peur, la douleur, la joie, l'amour...dit-il en me jetant un regard. Ca peut faire mal, c'est vrai, mais ça nous enhardit, et nous rend plus fort. Vous devriez essayer, tous les deux. Si vous en avez peur, alors l'expérience sera mauvaise. Laissez-vous aller sans honte, car il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte. Nous sommes humains, tous les trois. Bien que j'eus un doute sur toi, Sherlock, fut un temps. »

J'esquissai un sourire amusé à la remarque de John. Je me souvenais de cette question qu'il m'avait posé la première année où nous nous étions rencontré. J'avais considéré la question tellement absurde, mais maintenant, je réalisais qu'elle était certainement justifiée. Certes, je restais toujours aussi brillant, mais je n'étais pas obligé de me comporter comme un beau salaud envers les gens autour de moi. De mon entourage, plutôt. Je n'ai quand même jamais réussi à éprouver de la compassion pour les gens que je ne rencontre qu'occasionnellement. Trop inutile.

« J'ai une dernière question, concernant votre frère aîné. (Je l'incitai à continuer d'un regard). Je vous ai souvent entendu parler de Barberousse. (Je me mis à rire doucement). Quoi ?

— John… Tu… Tu es… (je haussai les épaules, déconcerté). Perspicace. Plus que ce que je ne le doutais. Continue.

— Je me demandais juste si ce n'était pas une métaphore faisant référence à votre frère plutôt qu'à un chien que vous aillez réellement eut.

— Oui et non, fis-je en croisant les doigts sous mon menton. Quand nous étions plus jeunes, j'adorais jouer… aux pirates, avouai-je embarrassé, et Mycroft se comportait déjà en petit génie qui ne voulait plus s'amuser.

— Jaloux.

— Prétentieux, sifflai-je amusé. Du coup, c'était Sherrinford qui jouait avec moi quand il rentrait de ses missions. On m'appelait Captain Billy, et lui, c'était Captain Barberousse. C'était aussi son nom de code, au MI6. Et nous avions bien un chien, un setter irlandais rouge, aux yeux noirs. C'était le chien de Sherrin, et il l'appelait Scotty, mais notre mère n'aimait pas, étant donné que c'était mon troisième prénom. Quand il partait en mission, il nous laissait son chien, et l'animal passait le plus claire de son temps au manoir Holmes. Puis… Sherrin nous a quitté, et nous avons gardé le chien. Notre mère ne voulait pas garder le nom de Scotty, alors je l'ai renommé…

— Barberousse…

— C'est ça, dis-je en hochant la tête, je voyais Sherrin en lui...d'une certaine manière. Alors quand trois ans après que notre frère nous ait quitté Barberousse mourut, ce fut comme une seconde perte pour moi. Et je savais qu'il ne me resterait plus rien de lui. Tout était de ma faute, et je me sens encore coupable de tout ça.

— Bon, fit John en se levant de son fauteuil d'un bond. Je suis vraiment content que tu m'as enfin dit tout ça Sherlock, je sens que c'est quelque chose qui t'es cher, qui est lourd et important, et je suis content que tu te sois ouvert à moi, mais maintenant, comme a dit Mycroft, il faut aller de l'avant. C'est le passer, et il faut faire son deuil. Tu n'es clairement pas coupable de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, alors tu dois te dire que c'est fini, et garder seulement un bon souvenir de ton frère, plutôt que celui tragique de sa mort.

— Comment pourrais-je y arriver ?

— Tu n'es pas seul, sourit-il. Tu as beau souvent te venter aimer être seul, mais tu n'as pas besoin de cette solitude. Tu as besoin d'être entouré pour avancer, et Mycroft est là, Madame Hudson, Molly, Lestrade sont là. (Il soupira) Je suis là… (Il se rassit). J'ai moi aussi perdu un être que j'aimais, Sherlock, deux même. Et j'ai réussi, parce que mes amis étaient là, parce que...tu étais là. Alors si moi, pauvre être ordinaire au QI banal a réussis à surmonter ça, un être aussi brillant que toi devrait y parvenir sans soucis. Il faut juste accepter que c'est fini, et que ce n'est pas ta faute. »

J'inspirai profondément, touché par les mots de John. Il avait raison, je le savais, et je devais faire l'effort pour lui. Je devais essayer. Non. Réussir.

« Je vous laisse y réfléchir tous les deux, dit John en se levant à nouveau. Vous avez certainement besoin de parler un peu, de mettre les choses à leurs places. Je vais prendre une douche avant que les invités n'arrivent. »

Il hocha poliment la tête à Mycroft, puis lorsqu'il me regarda, me sourit tendrement, gêné, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. La porte refermée, Mycroft pivota sur le sofa vers moi, un air surpris sur le visage.

« Sors avec cet homme, Sherlock.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Je te demande de sortir avec John !

— J'avais parfaitement entendu, sifflai-je, mais cela ne te regarde aucunement. Et puis j'ai clairement trop de problèmes mentaux et psychologiques pour entretenir une relation saine avec qui que ce soit !

— Sauf que ce n'est pas n'importe qui, Sherlock, il s'agit de John. Et bon sang, il est brillant pour un homme ordinaire ! Il te comprend si bien, il t'a écouté sans rien dire, sans juger.. ! Il… Vous êtes fait pour être tous les deux.

— Arrête ça, fis-je en me levant agacé, je sais que John ne partage pas mes sentiments. Je sais qu'il voit en moi un être acerbe, égoïste et surtout fragile lorsqu'il s'agit de drogue ou des émotions. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça, je ne veux pas d'une relation où je serais vu comme un faible. Je ne le suis pas. (Je pendis ma robe de chambre). Je vais me préparer, je reviens. »

Je traversai la cuisine et longeai le couloir menant à ma chambre, en passant devant la salle de bain. Ce n'est qu'une fois en ayant refermé la porte de ma chambre derrière moi, que je remarquai que celle de la salle de bain était entrebâillée lorsque j'étais passé. La panique me submergea tout à coup.

C'était certain, John avait tout entendu.

Me préparer avait été assez rapide, mais je ne voulais pas sortir de ma chambre. Je ne savais pas si John était toujours dans la salle de bain, je ne savais si Mycroft était resté ou partit, je ne savais pas si j'allais avoir le courage de sortir pour affronter le regard de John.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je sursautai à l'entente de la sonnette de l'appartement. Non, il était hors de question que je sorte ouvrir.

La sonnette retentit encore une fois. J'inspirai profondément, et tendis l'oreille. Aucun bruit, pas de pas ou de porte qui s'ouvre. Une chose était sûre, Mycroft n'était plus là, en revanche, je ne savais pas où était John. Je ne l'avais pas entendu rouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, à moins qu'il ai prit toutes les précautions pour ne pas être entendu.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau, plus insistante. C'est bon, j'étais certain que John était monté dans sa chambre et n'entendait pas.

J'ouvris à la volée ma porte, fonçai tête baissée devant la salle de bain, traversai la cuisine et ouvrit enfin la porte de l'appartement.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Je sursautai face à tant d'énergie et deux bras se jetèrent autour de mon cou, m'étranglant presque. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait, mais cette voix et l'odeur de ce corps maintenant contre le mien, me révéla l'identité de cette personne aussitôt.

« Molly.. ! Con-Content de vous voir.. !

— Je suis tellement contente de vous savoir en vie ! Dit-elle en m'étranglant encore plus. J'ai cru que vous vous étiez noyé, Sherlock ! Je vous avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas voir votre cadavre à ma morgue !

— A-lors lâ-âchez m-moi.. !

— Pardonnez-moi ! »

Elle me lâcha subitement, reculant d'un pas, un air horrifié sur le visage. J'inspirai profondément en étirant doucement mon cou et me mis à ricaner face à la peur sur le visage de la légiste. Je lui tournai le dos pour ranger quelques paperasses traînant sur le bureau et la table basse.

« Vous allez entrer, ou vous rester sur le perron ?

— Oh euh, oui, pardon. (Elle entra). Je suis la première arrivée ?

— Techniquement, non, mais en ce qui concerne la soirée de John, oui.

— Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

— Je l'ignore. Peut-être dans sa chambre ? Je ne sais pas. Il m'arrive de m'apercevoir qu'il n'est pas là des heures, voir des jours après.

— Vous prêtez tant que ça attention à lui ? Fit-elle avec désarroi.

— Oh non, il est juste discret et j'ai l'habitude de parler sans qu'il ne me réponde en retour. Mais il m'arrive de remarquer qu'il n'est plus là, longtemps après qu'il soit partit, mais c'est généralement lorsque je suis trop concentré sur un enquête.

— Vous êtes sur une enquête ? Dit-elle dans un large sourire. Actuellement, je veux dire ? »

Je plissai les yeux en voyant très bien où elle voulait en venir. Non, je n'avais pas de prétexte d'ignorer où se trouvait John, car je n'étais pas sur une enquête. Mais on pouvait toujours qualifier qu'il était une énigme à lui tout seul sur certains points, et je me convainquis presque qu'il s'agissait d'une enquête personnelle.

« Non, fis-je en décelant une lueur de malice dans son regard. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Avez-vous réfléchi à ce que je vous ais dit, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ?

— Que je ne devais plus me droguer ? Oui, je n'y ai pas retouché, et ne souhaite pas y retoucher.

— Non, je parle de vous et de John.

— À quoi aurais-je dû réfléchir, Molly ?

— À vous deux. Ce comportement de couple que vous avez. Vous y avez réfléchis ? »

Je déglutis bruyamment et regardai les escaliers menant à l'étage du coin de l'œil. J'avançai vers Molly et lui attrapai le bras gentiment avant de la forcer à me suivre jusque dans ma chambre. Une fois la porte de refermée, je la fis asseoir sur mon lit alors que je tirai une chaise pour m'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Que se passe-t-il Sherlock ? fit-elle confuse.

— Oui, j'y ais réfléchis.

— O-Oh, mais… pourquoi dans votre chambre ?

— Je ne sais pas s'il est là ou pas.

— Je vois, vous avez réfléchis, mais seul.

— Bien évidemment ! Je ne peux pas lui en parler, bien que je pense qu'il soit désormais au courant.

— Racontez-moi.

— C'est simple, j'ai doucement prit conscience que notre relation n'était pas seulement qu'amicale, qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus dont je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'ai...réalisé que je pouvais _peut-être_ avoir des...s-sentiments pour lui. (Elle fit un large sourire). Et ça c'est bien plus que confirmé lorsqu'il a été enlevé. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais devenu très tactile, voire possessif, mais j'ai l'impression que ça dérange John. Il n'arrête jamais de clamer haut et fort qu'il n'est pas gay mais.. pourtant, certains signes pourraient le tromper, à moins que ce soit moi qui me trompe, ce qui est hautement improbable, mais étant question de sentiments, il est aussi hautement probable que j'ai pu faire erreur.

— Venez-en au fait, Sherlock.

— Les émotions me rendent vulnérable, et même si je pensais que John soupçonnait déjà quelque chose, car il n'est pas si idiot qu'on pourrait le croire (elle me fit une moue désemparée), je crois qu'il ne veut pas entrevoir cette idée, comme un déni. Aussi bien pour mon cas que pour le sien.

— Vous pensez qu'il pourrait avoir des sentiments pour vous également ?

— Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amitié, mais je ne pense pas que… ce que je ressente soit partagé. (Je soupirai) C'est John, je devais m'y attendre, surtout après ce qu'il a déjà vécu avec Mary. J'imagine qu'en s'engageant avec moi, c'est déjà quelque chose d'éprouvant, je ne suis clairement pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, et s'engager avec moi vient également à renoncer à fonder une famille, car nous sommes des hommes, nous ne pouvons pas enfanter comme une femme, c'est évident.

— Bravo, Sherlock, rit-elle.

— Mais...soupirai-je, je sens que les choses risques de bien être différentes, car j'ai eu une conversation de ce genre avec Mycroft une petite heure plus tôt, et… je suis quasiment certain que John m'a entendu dire tout ça. A quelques phrases près.

— Étiez-vous au moins sûr qu'il était bel et bien là ? Sourit-elle amusé.

— Évidemment qu'il était là. C'est depuis que je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre de peur de le voir que je ne sais plus s'il est là. »

Sa bouche forma un 'O' comme si une révélation venait de la frapper. Elle esquissa un sourire puis attrapa ma main qui tapotait nerveusement mon genou.

« Calmez-vous, d'accord ? Je vois que vous êtes très nerveux et vous sentez très concerné par la situation. Vous tenez à John et vous ne voulez pas le perdre. (Je soupirai pour me détendre). Mais sachez une chose sur la définition de « gay », Sherlock. Être gay signifie aimer _les_ hommes. Vous n'êtes pas _les_ hommes, Sherlock, vous en êtes _un._ Et, qui plus est, _un homme_ bien hors du commun.

— Vous jouez sur les mots. (Je fronçais les sourcils, troublé). Vous venez de me faire un compliment ?

— Et vous, ça ne vous trouble pas tant que ça d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un, tout court ? J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez asexuel.

— Oui, c'est déroutant. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par qui que ce soit, à part peut-être Irene Adler, mais c'était plus une fascination qu'une attirance.

— Et vous êtes attiré par John (Je hochai la tête). Sauf qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas.. ? Il est votre confident, votre partenaire d'enquête, votre colocataire, meilleur ami, et certainement plus… Ce n'est pas si étrange, au final, sourit-elle. Et vous savez, vous dites que vous n'êtes pas facile à vivre, que partager sa vie avec vous serait certainement un supplice, mais… (elle se mit à rire), vous vivez déjà ensemble, Sherlock. Ça fait presque huit ans que vous vous connaissez. Il vous connaît par cœur et sait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre avec vous. Vous êtes la plus longue relation que John n'ait jamais eu, tout comme il est la vôtre.

— Et unique.

— Et unique, répéta-t-elle amusée. Essayez d'aborder le sujet ce soir.

— Ce soir ? fis-je tout à coup paniqué. N-Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Cela écourterait la soirée si nous venions à nous disputer et une fois que vous seriez partit, je me retrouverais seul avec lui alors que je le souhaiterais pas. Non, je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Laissez-moi le temps déjà d'accepter qu'il soit déjà au courant.

— Très bien, dit-elle en se levant du lit. Je vais aller saluer Madame Hudson, je reviens dans pas longtemps. (Elle ouvrit la porte). Commencez à accepter l'idée. »

Elle sourit puis partit dans le couloir avant de disparaître à l'angle de la cuisine. J'entendis alors un éclat de voix puis celle de John prononcé un « Molly » faussement étonné. Mon sang se glaça à l'idée que John soit dans le salon, et je me sentis de nouveau paniquer. Je me levai d'un bond de ma chaise et refermai la porte, avant de m'y plaquer contre, comme si j'essayai de fuir un monstre.

Mon cœur se calma doucement, alors que les voix continuaient d'échanger des propos que je ne pouvais plus comprendre, maintenant la porte close.

Je fronçai les sourcils, troublé et étonné d'une chose. John était faussement étonné de voir Molly dans l'appartement. Pourquoi ? Bon, cela s'expliquerait facilement par le fait que c'était lui qui l'avait invité et qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle vienne, surtout dans ces eaux-là, étant donné qu'il était bientôt vingt-heures. Et s'il nous avait entendu.. ?

Je fermai les yeux pour me détendre en me sentant à nouveau angoisser. Foutu émotions, en espérant que cela ne dure pas ! Il est hors de question que je sois en permanence dans cet état, auquel cas, je ne le supporterais pas.

J'entendis des pas d'éléphant dans la cage d'escalier, puis une troisième voix se mêler à celle de Molly et John. Je n'avais même pas eu le besoin de l'entendre pour reconnaître qu'il s'agissait de Lestrade. Ses pas sont lourds et distants lorsqu'il monte les marches.

Une tétanie s'était emparé de mon corps, et je fus contraint de rester enfermé dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit arrivé. Mycroft était revenu, il discutait avec Lestrade, bien que je ne fus toujours pas en mesure de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ils étaient les personnes les plus proches de ma chambre. Ils devaient être dans la cuisine. J'entendis les petits pas légers et réguliers de madame Hudson dans les escaliers, et sa petite voix s'adresser à tout le monde. Parmi ses mots étouffés par ma porte, je t'entendis mon nom s'en détacher, et même si j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre, je sentis toute l'attention des personnes présentent dans l'appartement se diriger sur moi. J'avais l'impression que leurs regards pouvaient voir au travers de la porte contre laquelle j'étais toujours appuyé, et me sentis observé d'une façon malsaine. Comme une bête de foire.

« T'es idiot. »

Je relevai la tête et vis mon frère assis sur ma chaise, les jambes croisées, ses yeux bleus ancrés dans les miens, ses cheveux noirs mi-long ondulants sur les pointes.

« Pourquoi ? Fis-je en arquant un sourcil.

— Ils ne sont pas là pour te juger. Ils sont là pour toi, pour te faire plaisir, car c'est ta soirée.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai organisée, sifflai-je.

— Non, c'est vrai, mais où est le mal ? Ce sont des personnes qui te sont proches qui se trouvent derrière cette porte, pas des inconnus. Il y a même Mycroft.

— Tous, du moins, _presque_ tous savent ce que je ressens pour John. Dès que je vais entrer, ils vont me dévisager, faire le lien, faire des regards suggestifs, évocateurs, et je n'ai pas envie de subir ça.

— L'humiliation ? Personne n'est là pour te juger, Billy, rentre bien ça dans ta petite tête. Et puis, je ne comprends pas, rit-il doucement, tu te donnes toujours en spectacle, une véritable drama queen.. ! Et là, tu as peur de monter sur scène alors que tu es l'acteur principal de la pièce ?

— John-

— John John John.. ! Fit-il agacé. Si c'est lui qui te fait peur, alors tu n'as cas l'ignorer ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'il se leva et s'avança vers moi, un sourire en coin des lèvres.

« Écoute, Billy, j'ai une idée. Une idée qui va mettre à l'épreuve ton cher et tendre médecin. A l'issue de cette soirée, tu seras fixé sur la nature de ses sentiments à ton égard.

— Je ne veux pas d'un plan déplorable, d'accord ?

— Non, non ! Ce que tu as à faire, c'est l'ignorer. Tu ne lui parles pas mais portes lui tout de même de l'attention, comme des regards, ou quelques contacts accidentels… Mais dès qu'il s'en apercevra, tu arrêteras, comme si tu n'avais rien fait. Il s'interrogera sur le fait d'avoir comprit des messages subliminaux, ou pas, et se remettra en question. Et ensuite, à la fin de cette soirée, tu seras fixé, Billy.

— Ce sera assez pénible pour lui, tout de même.

— Allons, Billy, comme si tu t'en préoccupais réellement ? Tu sais si bien faire semblant, porter le masque que Myc t'as si bien apprit à porter.. !

— Ça va, j'ai compris ! »

Il se mit à ricaner puis recula jusqu'à retourner s'asseoir sur la chaise, ses yeux toujours rivés sur moi. Je l'interrogeai du regard, et il se mit à sourire tendrement.

« Je suis content que tu aies parlé de moi à John, aujourd'hui. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être un fardeau. Et je te sens libéré d'un poids. Et si nous arrivons à avoir cette conversation, d'humain à humain, et nom d'humain à chien, c'est qu'il y a une évolution, là-dedans, dit-il en touchant sa propre tête de son index. On n'avait jamais communiqué de la sorte, avant.

— Peut-être que je commence à accepter…

— Il serait temps... »

Il se leva à nouveau, me jeta un regard long et attendri, et me tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le fond de la pièce, prêt à disparaître au fin fond de mon palais mental.

« Sherrin.. ?

— Oui, Billy ? Dit-il en se retournant.

— Je… (je m'éclaircis la gorge) Tu me manques…

— Je sais, sourit-il. Je sais... »

J'ouvris les yeux, car je les avais fermés tout le long de cette conversation, et Sherrinford n'était plus là. J'inspirai profondément et me décollai de la porte, m'étirant de tout mon long vers le plafond pour reprendre confiance en moi. Il avait raison, je ne devais pas avoir peur d'être jugé ce soir. Et je devais être fixé en ce qui concernait John.

J'ouvris en grand la porte de ma chambre, faisant sursauter Lestrade qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la cuisine. Je m'avançai jusqu'à lui et le saluai, comme si je n'étais pas du tout en retard à mon propre anniversaire.

« Eh bien ! On se demandait quand est-ce que tu allais te montrer ! Fit John en croisant les bras.

— Alors, qu'advient-il de ce cher Moran, Lestrade ?

— Il a été transférer à la prison de Wandsworth cet après-midi, le procureur est en train de trouver une date pour son procès. »

J'écoutai d'une oreille ce que l'inspecteur me racontait, faisant mine d'être très intéressé, et gardai tout de même un œil discret sur John. Sa réaction me fit de la peine, il m'avait regardé un instant, la bouche entre-ouverte puis l'avait refermé, vexé, le regard fuyant ceux des autres, voulant éviter de faire comprendre qu'il s'était prit un vent magistral de ma part. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir vainqueur, une pointe de satisfaction dans la poitrine, et de réaliser que j'allais bien m'amuser ce soir.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette théorie du frère aîné Holmes ? Est-ce que toute cette histoire est cohérente en fonction du comportement des frères, de leurs relations, de ce "masque" qu'ils portent si bien, et de leur relation avec leur famille ?

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, hein ! Je ne mords pas (pas encore :P)

La semaine, prochaine, je publierais certainement le jeudi et le soir, car je serais en pleins examens (comme je l'ai précisé en avant-propos).  
ET ATTENTION, le prochain chapitre sera le DERNIER ! :O

Sur ce, on se retrouve à notre tout dernier chapitre ensemble ! :D  
(Où enfin, John va faire ses aveux !)

Bybye ! :D


	20. Sherlocked

**1\. Appartenance:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat (pour ce qui est de la série BBC) et bien évidemment à Conan Doyle !  
 **2\. Rating:** "T" (slash mais pas de lemon, désolé...)  
 **3\. Autre:** Hello ! Dur dur semaine pour moi ! Une semaine que d'examens, très fatigante, stressante, et qu'une hâte: d'être en vacance ! Mais ça y est ! Enfin ce jour est arrivé ! (je n'y croyais plus, quand mon dernier exam a éterminé, mon cerveau s'est mis en mode OFF et je me suis laissé aller comme une larve au fond du canapé de l'entrée de mon école xD) Dooooonc je m'excuse pour ce retard, c'était une semaine de fou !  
J'ajoute ici qu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre de cette fiction, et que j'espère que ce chapitre-là cloturera avec brio cette histoire que vous avez toutes et tous visiblement apprécié ! Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture, et on se retrouve en bas pour un dernier bisous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

 **"Sherlocked"**

Comme à certaines fêtes où nous invitions les gens chez nous, nous réussîmes à tous nous asseoir autour de la table de la cuisine par je-ne-sais toujours quel miracle. Madame Hudson nous avait préparé un rôti d'agneau avec sa sauce à la menthe, qui était particulièrement goûteux, je devais l'admettre, et les discutions diverses et variées fusaient, faisant participer toute la table, dans des rires ou encore des désaccords, qui eux étaient principalement animés par mes soins et ceux de mon frère.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, fis-je en secouant la tête, ça fait du gaspillage de vaisselles.

— C'est inadmissible, Sherlock, tu raisonnerais donc comme un jeune étudiant voulant faire des économies de vaisselles ?

— Je te signale que nous n'avons pas de lave-vaisselles ici, Mycroft. Alors non, je ne change pas d'assiette en passant du fromage au dessert.

— Mais il s'agit de salé et de sucré, tu ne peux pas mélanger les deux !

— Je ne les mélange pas, car je ne les mange pas au même moment. Puis le salé/sucré n'est pas un crime ! Dans certaines cultures, c'est très courant et très goûteux ! Et puis soyons honnête, dis-je en le regardant amusé, s'il y a un peu de sel sur ton gâteau, ce n'est pas ça qui va t'empêcher de le manger.. ! »

Mycroft s'empourpra alors que la table se mit à ricaner à ma remarque. Je lançai un sourire narquois à mon frère, et me levai pour ramener les assiettes du plat de résistence.

« On est tous d'accord que nous mangerons le fromage ET le gâteau dans la même assiette ? (Ils se mirent encore à ricaner). Allez, pour embêter Mycroft.. !

— Aucun soucis, sourit Molly.

— Je vais vous aider, Sherlock ! »

Lestrade se leva, attrapa quelques assiettes lui aussi et nous quittâmes la cuisine pour ramener ces assiettes chez madame Hudson, à qui nous n'avions pas demandé l'avis, mais peu importe. Arrivé dans la cuisine de ma logeuse, Lestrade pu enfin rire franchement.

« Je ne pensais pas que votre frère pourrait se vexer si facilement !

— C'est parce que nous sommes en votre compagnie, Lestrade, souris-je en déposant les assiettes sur le plan de travail.

— Moi ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Allons, ne faites pas comme si vous ne saviez rien.. ! (Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension). Oh ciel, dis-je en roulant des yeux. Mon frère a le béguin pour vous depuis que vous m'avez ramené complètement shooté. Et je parle bien de la première fois, qui date d'un peu plus de huit ans.

— Q-Quoi ? My-Mycroft a- Quoi ?

— Donc vous ne vous en doutiez pas du tout, dis-je en faisant une grimace gaffeuse. Peu importe, vous n'êtes pas obligé de lui dire que je vous l'ai dit. (Je relevai la tête vers lui). N'est-ce pas ?

— Ce serait une menace ? Fit-il amusé.

— Ne faites pas en sorte que c'en devienne une, souris-je en ouvrant un placard pour prendre des assiettes propres. Mais qu'en pensez-vous ?

— E-Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… fit-il maintenant gêné. Il est vrai que j'apprécie beaucoup votre frère, que j'ai énormément de respect pour lui, mais je ne pense pas ce que soit… plus, vous voyez.

— Bien sûr, les choses ne sont pas toujours réciproques, je le conçois, fis-je amèrement en pensant à une autre situation.

— Et vous ?

— Et moi quoi ?

— Vous et John. (Je me raidis). Allons, ne faites pas comme si vous ne saviez rien.. ! Dit-il dans un sourire.

— Déjà, vous venez de prendre ma phrase, et ensuite, je sais de quoi vous parlez. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Et d'ailleurs, comment le savez vous ?

— Bon sang, Sherlock, je n'ai pas besoin d'être un super détective comme vous pour voir quand quelqu'un est attiré par quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est clairement votre cas. Pour John.

— Et si vous êtes si doué sur ce terrain-là, que pensez-vous de John à ce sujet ?

— Oh… J'imagine que c'est identique, mais qu'il a du mal à être en accord avec lui-même. Certainement une moralité à la noix du style 'c'est mon ami, c'est mal' ou 'je suis hétéro, pas gay' ou encore 'ce n'est pas respectueux envers Mary'… Vous voyez le genre ?

— Oh oui, c'est tout à fait John.

— Quand comptez-vous faire quelque chose pour au moins mettre les choses au clair ? Je sens que c'est très tendu entre vous ce soir, alors que vous étiez à deux doigts de mourir pour lui hier.

— Je ne sais pas. Je l'ignore pour voir sa réaction, savoir s'il est jaloux. Je suis d'ailleurs très content que vous aillez voulu m'aider à débarrasser. Et notre discussion, ici, qui rallonge le temps nécessaire initialement prévu pour aller chercher de nouvelles assiettes, pourrait éveiller des soupçons et de l'ambiguïté sur ce que nous pourrions bien faire.

— Vous me faites rire, Sherlock, dit-il justement en riant. Si je peux vous rendre service et décoincer John, je suis votre homme.

— Vraiment ? Fis-je étonné. Vous êtes prêt à devenir peut-être l'ennemi numéro un de John à cette soirée ?

— Si c'est pour la bonne cause. Mais sachez que si nous devons faire semblant sur quoi que ce soit, vous aurez certainement Mycroft sur le dos.

— Mycroft devinera qu'il y aura quelque chose de louche. »

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement, et je tendis les assiettes à Lestrade. J'ouvris le réfrigérateur pour prendre le fromage et vit deux bouteilles de champagnes. J'en sortis une, la montrant à Lestrade en haussant un sourcil.

« Ça pourrait être un bon prétexte, rit-il. Tenez-vous bien l'alcool généralement, Sherlock ?

— Non, pas vraiment.

— Alors ce sera d'autant plus crédible ! »

Nous remontâmes les marches vers l'appartement en ricanant, et arrivé dans la cuisine, légèrement essoufflés par notre course dans les escaliers, les yeux se tournèrent vers nous, amplis d'incompréhension. Sauf ceux de John, qui eux étaient noirs de jalousie.

« Regardez ce que nous avons trouvé ! Dis-je en déposant la bouteille sur la table.

— Vous avez ouvert le réfrigérateur, Sherlock ?

— Comment aurais-je fait pour prendre le fromage, sans cela ? »

Madame Hudson leva les yeux au ciel en réalisant que j'avais raison, comme souvent. Nous commençâmes à manger, et sans m'en rendre compte, je jetai des regards amusés à Lestrade qui était en face de moi. L'idée de piéger John me donnait envie de rire, bien que c'était cruel, mais être complice de la sorte avec Lestrade était encore plus amusant. Et sans m'en rendre compte, juste le fait d'en rire, rendant John encore plus jaloux, voyant cette complicité naître entre l'inspecteur et moi.

Une fois la première partie du dessert terminé, je me tournai vers Molly, une idée déjà bien en tête pour faire enrager Mycroft.

« Dites-moi, Molly, j'espère que vous avez prit un assez gros gâteau ?

— Oh oui, nous sommes six et j'en ai fait un pour que nous puissions avoir deux parts chacun !

— Tu entends ça, Mycroft ? (ce dernier me foudroya du regard). Tu vas pouvoir manger deux parts !

— Sherlock, la ferme, dit-il las de mes commentaires. Arrête de boire, tu n'as plus rien d'un génie maintenant. »

Je pouffai de rire à l'idée que mon plan fonctionne, bien que je me supposai bien entamé par l'alcool que j'avais véritablement consommé. Je me levai à nouveau pour rapporter les plats, et dès que je disparus dans le salon, j'entendis une chaise grincer, et les pas lourds et espacés de Lestrade accourir vers moi. Nous descendîmes chez madame Hudson, et nous prîmes soin de fermer la porte derrière nous pour rire.

« Je crois que votre frère vous déteste.

— Et je crois que John vous déteste.

— Je prends ça comme un compliment, si je peux aider, je le fais !

— Et je vous en remercie. Par contre, surveillez-moi un peu, je crains que je n'ai déjà un pu trop bu, et… (je me mis à rire) il y a encore une bouteille là-dedans.. ! »

Il sourit amusé, puis prit le gâteau dans le réfrigérateur, et moi la deuxième bouteille de champagne. Je voulais effectivement faire une expérience psychologique sur John, mais je ne voulais tout de même pas que les choses dégénèrent. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à John psychologiquement non plus. Juste expérimenter.

Nous retournâmes à l'étage, où nous entamâmes la nouvelle bouteille et commençâmes à manger le gâteau. Il était fait de mousse à la vanille et de coulis de fraise. Je ne mange pas beaucoup en temps normal, mais je me devais de goûter un peu de tout, pour madame Hudson, pour Molly.

« Je ne sais pas s'il est courtois de poser la question, parce que si la réponse est négative, je pourrais vous vexer, et ce n'est vraiment pas dans mon intention, don-

— Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai fait, je l'ai d'ailleurs dit un peu plus tôt ! Rit-elle.

— Oh… Oui, c'est vrai. Le champagne, dis-je en l'accusant du regard. Très bon en tout cas, votre gâteau, Molly. »

Elle se mit à rougir en prenant un cuilléré. Je jetai un regard à Mycroft qui m'en rejeta un encore plus noir qu'avant, et je me mis à rire comme un adolescent. Il ne voulait jamais l'admettre, mais c'était un gros gourmand. Je savais quand il craquait, et qu'il prenait du poids. Ca se voyait peu, mais les détails ne m'échappaient pas, comme le nouveau gilet alors que la veste et la cravate n'étaient pas neuves, ou encore lorsqu'il était inconfortablement assis à cause de sa ceinture trop serrée, ou même quand je l'appelle au moment du sport. Oui, Mycroft fait du sport.

Cette idée me fit rire, seul, ce qui inquiéta la table, sauf Lestrade, qui souriait amusé par la situation.

« Pardonnez-moi, continuai-je à rire, j'imaginais juste Mycroft en train de courir sur son tapis de course, demain. »

Lestrade manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de champagne et dû se retenir de rire en voyant l'expression excédée sur le visage de mon frère.

« Sherlock, ne touche plus un seul verre de champagne, s'il te plaît, fit Mycroft. Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses encore plus de bêtises.

— Des bêtises ? Fis-je en arquant un sourcil provocateur. Quel genre de bêtises.. ? Celles que j'ai pu faire en bas, tout à l'heure, avec...(je regardai Lestrade) Gregory.. ? »

Mycroft manqua d'avaler son gâteau de travers, et John tapa tout à coup du poing sur la table. Bien. Réaction brutale, jalousie de haut niveau, état d'énervement plutôt élevé, possessivité dissimulée.

« Je te demande pardon ? fit Mycroft.

— Sherlock.. ! Murmura faussement gêné Lestrade. J-Je croyais qu'on n'en parlerait pas tout de suite.. !

— C'est quoi cette histoire ? râla John les dents serrées.

— Désolé, Greg, mais le champagne contrôle ma langue, et… oh, souris-je, ça pourrait être amusant dans d'autres circonstances également, non.. ?

— C'est trop. »

Je ne sus analyser si c'était John ou Mycroft qui avait dit ça, ou les deux, mais John se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et quitta la table pour grimper en trombe les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Mycroft se leva, s'excusa auprès des dames à notre table, et m'empoigna par le bras pour me tiré jusque dans ma chambre. Une fois la porte close, il se tourna vers moi, rouge de colère.

« À quoi tu joues, Sherlock ?!

— À tester John. Je veux faire réagir ses sentiments et non sa raison. »

Mycroft se détendit et haussa les sourcils de surprise.

« Eh bien, je suis assez étonné que tu fasses ça.

— Ce n'était pas mon idée, mais je ne vois que ça pour le faire réagir.

— Fait attention à comment tu abordes la chose, Sherlock, car tu pourrais créer des tensions, et tu mets déjà tout le monde mal à l'aise à table. »

Je me laissai tomber assis sur mon lit et pris mon visage entre les mains avant de longuement soupirer et de me frotter les yeux de fatigue.

« Il faut que je mette ça au clair ce soir, Mycroft, je ne pourrais pas supporter ça une journée de plus. Et puis, je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais je suis quasiment sûr qu'il a entendu notre conversation avant que je n'aille m'enfermer dans ma chambre, tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas voulu ressortir à cause de ça. »

J'entendis mon frère soupirer puis sentis le matelas s'affaisser doucement à côté de moi. Je relevai la tête de mes mains et regardai Mycroft avec interrogation.

« Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

— Non, c'est à moi de m'occuper de cette histoire.

— Alors laisse Gregory hors de tout ça.

— Tu es jaloux ? Fis-je en arquant un sourcil.

— Pas du tout ! Dit-il en reniflant de dédain. Je vois juste que tu l'embarrasses.

— Aucunement. Mais je sais que tu es jaloux, Mycroft. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui, depuis longtemps d'ailleurs.

— Quoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit…

— Arrête ça, tu sais très bien avec qui tu es en train de parler, non ? »

Il esquissa un sourire amusé et je me levai. Sans un mot de plus, nous retournâmes dans la cuisine et Lestrade m'adressa un regard confus.

« Je pense que ça va mal tourner, fis-je en haussant brièvement les sourcils. Désolé de vous avoir mit tous mal à l'aise, c'était une mise en scène pour… vous savez quoi. »

J'opinai de la tête, les lèvres pincées et quittai la cuisine, me dirigeant vers les escaliers menant à l'étage. Une fois sur le palier de la chambre de John, j'hésitai à toquer. Je savais que si je le faisais, il refuserait que j'entre, et ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Je savais aussi qu'il n'aimerait pas que j'entre sans son autorisation, clamant qu'il est dans sa bulle et qu'il a besoin d'espace personnel. Mais qu'importe, il fallait bien faire quelque chose, et rester sur le palier de la chambre n'était pas très efficace.

J'actionnai la clenche de la poignée et poussai la porte pour entrer sans hésiter avant de la refermer. John bondit de son lit, sur lequel il était assis, et me foudroya du regard, les poings et la mâchoire serrée.

« Sort de ma chambre, je ne t'y ai pas invité.

— Non, c'est vrai, mais en toquant tu ne m'aurais pas autorisé à entrer. Alors j'ai préféré briser une règle plutôt que de rester comme un idiot devant ta porte à ne rien faire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sherlock ?

— Discuter.

— Discuter ? Dit-il dans un sourire amer. Tu ne m'as pas adressé un seul mot de toute la soirée, Sherlock, pas même un regard !

— Oh si, des regards, je t'en ai adressé un paquet, mais tu ne regardais pas, ou du moins tu croyais les voir et ils étaient bien réels. Je n'ai pas arrêté de te déduire et t'analyser pendant toute la soirée. C'était l'expérience de ce mutisme, en fait. Tes réactions.

— Que- Quoi ? Fit-il en fronçant le nez. Tu es en train de me dire que ton silence était une expérience sur moi ?

— Oui. Je voulais voir comment tu réagirais si je t'ignorais, si je portais mon attention sur quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

— Et pourquoi ça ? Fit-il mi-troublé mi-énervé.

— Pour que je sois fixé. Ou non, pour que _tu_ sois fixé, en fait. »

Il fronça les sourcils un moment, immobile, ne comprenant pas, puis soupira bruyamment, en fermant les yeux, réalisant de quoi je parlais.

« Sherlock…

— Je sais que tu as entendu la discussion que j'ai eu avec Mycroft… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne suis pas sortit de ma chambre. (Il se mit à ricaner nerveusement). Quoi ?

— Non, rien… Je nous trouve stupides, dit-il en souriant. A cause de… ce que j'ai entendu, oui, je… je n'ai pas voulu sortir de la salle de bain. J'avais… peur de te voir. Parce que…tu vois, j'avais des soupçons sur les sentiments que tu avais pour moi. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une phase, mais je me suis rapidement aperçu que non. J'ai ignoré, parce que l'idée que tu puisses éprouver quelque chose pour moi ne me laissait pas de marbre. (Je plissai les yeux d'incompréhension). Je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec un homme, tu le sais… Et ça me faisait peur d'être...jaloux, possessif… Je trouvais ça même insultant pour Mary… Alors, je me suis un peu comporté comme un salaud, je l'admets…

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça, John ?

— Mais quand j'ai été enlevé, je n'ai souhaité qu'une seule chose, c'était que tu me retrouves, que tu me sauves, que tu sois avec moi. Je n'avais pas peur de mourir, j'ai toujours été prêt psychologiquement à ça, avec la guerre, avec notre rythme de vie, avec Mary… Mais je ne voulais pas que… »

Sa gorge se serra et il leva les yeux ses yeux brillants pour reprendre contenance. Je restai silencieux, il avait besoin d'une oreille, ou de moi, je ne savais pas, mais j'étais là, et je ne ferais rien tant qu'il ne me demandera rien.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'on se quitte sans tout se dire, fit-il la gorge nouée. Ç'aurait été tellement idiot… Toi qui avais déjà réalisé tout ça, moi qui avais à peine compris… Mais Molly a raison, dit-il en me regardant à nouveau droit dans les yeux. Oui, je… je vous ai écouté parlé… dans ta chambre… (Je me tendis doucement). Elle a raison sur le fait que tu n'es pas une généralité, que tu n'es pas _les_ hommes, mais _un seul,_ et qui sort de l'ordinaire. Alors, oui, je continuerais de dire que je ne suis pas gay, parce que je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes, mais… par un seul. Comme dirait Irene Adler, (il hésita), je suis _Sherlocked. »_

Mon cœur loupa un battement à la signification de ce mot. Mes yeux étaient ancrés dans les siens, et je pouvais voir cette lueur d'angoisse, malgré la pénombre, alors qu'il attendait ma réaction face à une telle déclaration. Sauf que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me doutais que John pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour moi, je n'étais pas si idiot et incompétent sur ce type de déduction, mais il avait été si longtemps dans le déni que je n'osai actuellement même pas bouger de peur de le faire fuir.

Mais mes émotions prirent le dessus sur la raison, et j'avançais de seulement deux pas pour me retrouver tout près de John, à quelques centimètres de lui. Je voyais son sang pulser violemment dans la jugulaire de son cou et ses pupilles dilatées. La pensée d'être dans le même état que lui ne m'étonna même pas, car j'étais très nerveux et à la fois impatient.

Je levai ma main vers son visage pour effleurer sa joue, et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour apprécier ce bref contact, et se détendre. Ses yeux bleus foncés se replongèrent dans les miens, et je me penchai vers lui doucement pour m'arrêter à quelques petits centimètres de ses lèvres.

Son souffle se mêlait au mien, chaud, désirable, frustrant. J'en avais envie comme je n'avais jamais autant eu envie de quelque chose dans ma vie, mais je savais qu'une fois ces quelques centimètres de franchis, nous ne pourrions plus faire machine arrière.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi.. ? Murmurai-je presque contre ses lèvres.

— Arrête de réfléchir et embrasse-moi, Sherlock. »

Ma main glissa alors derrière sa nuque et je l'attirai contre moi, scellant enfin nos lèvres ensemble. La sensation fut électrisante, grisante, et une montée d'adrénaline me ravagea de bas en haut.

« J'ai eu une montée d'adréna-

— Shhht.. ! »

Ses lèvres se plaquèrent à nouveau contre les miennes, avec plus d'insistance et de fougue, qui déclencha un feu d'artifice dans tout mon corps. Nos lèvres se happèrent presque avec violence, et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer correctement. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, c'était encore bien mieux que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. C'était complètement John: fougueux, passionné, déterminé et impétueux. Son goût était surprenant, la texture de ses lèvres légèrement rugueuses mais si tentatrices.

Sa langue se faufila jusqu'à la mienne dans une danse que je ne pouvais pas mener. John prenait les devants, et ça ne me déplaisait pas. Je sentais l'excitation grimper en moi, et je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant. Mais ça ne me faisait pas peur, je savais que ce n'était pas mal, plutôt normal même, et c'était John tout simplement. J'avais une confiance aveugle en lui.

Ses bras qui s'étaient enroulés autour de ma nuque glissèrent sur mes épaules, le long de mes bras avant de s'aventurer dans mon dos, puis le creux de mes reins. Un frisson agréable s'était emparé de moi, et je voulais soudain plus.

Je le fis reculer doucement jusqu'à son lit et l'y fis s'asseoir, sans lâcher ses lèvres pour autant, tout en grimpant sur lui, mes jambes de chaque côté des siennes.

Je le sentais, il était dans le même état d'excitation que moi, et cette sensation, cette proximité me poussa à lui mordre la lèvre tant la frustration était pesante.

« Sh-Sherlock…

— Quoi ? Dis-je en me reculant tout à coup inquiet. Je t'ai fait mal ?

— N-Non, sourit-il gêné, c'est… c'est juste que... »

L'angoisse et l'embarras commença à pointer doucement dans ma poitrine en réalisant que j'allais trop vite, que je lui faisais certainement peur, et qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à quoi que ce soit.

« D-Désolé, dis-je en me levant et en reculant jusqu'à l'armoire. J-Je croyais que…

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-il en se levant et en attrapant ma main avant de se coller à moi et de m'embrasser doucement. C'est qu'il y a du monde, en bas.

— Oh...dis-je simplement en me détendant un peu plus. J'avais complètement oublié. (Je relevai les yeux vers lui). T-Tu me dirais si jamais c'était… trop… ?

— Ce n'est pas le cas, sourit-il, ce n'est pas comme si nous devions apprendre d'abord à nous connaître, hm ? »

J'esquissai un sourire en coin, et il se colla un peu plus à moi, ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses mains s'affairant sur les boutons de ma chemise. Je réussis à lui demander en articulant contre ses lèvres ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne répondit pas et aventura ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je soupirai malgré moi, et tressaillis lorsque ses doigts me caressèrent la peau, sous ma chemise déboutonnée.

Son nom m'échappa dans un gémissement qui me surprit. C'était moi qui avais fait ce son ? Mon cerveau se déconnecta soudainement lorsque je sentis les dents de John meurtrir doucement la peau de mon cou. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire, au juste ? Trente secondes plus tôt il m'avait interrompu en disant qu'il y avait du monde, et là il prenait les devants.

« J-John...fis-je parcourus de frissons en sentant sa langue sillonner dans mon cou. I-Il y a du monde en bas…

— M'en fiche. »

Il me fit pivoter et me poussa gentiment sur le lit avant de m'y allonger et de s'allonger sur moi, ses lèvres dévorant les miennes. Le sentir contre moi était rassurant et à la fois terrifiant. Être si proche de quelqu'un, si vulnérable me faisait peur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais dans cette situation, mais les circonstances d'aujourd'hui étaient différentes, et il s'agissait de John. Je n'avais aucune raison de redouter quoi que ce soit.

Il me lâcha et me regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard troublé et inquiet. Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu es tendu…

— Toi aussi, John.

— Je- Non.. ! Fit-il dans un sourire très gêné. Non, je… Je voulais dire que je te sentais nerveux, presque anxieux.

— C'est parce que j'attends ce moment depuis longtemps, et… que je ne veux pas te décevoir…

— Tu ne me décevras pas, sourit-il. Tu es et sera ma seule expérience dans ce domaine, je ne pourrais pas juger. Et ça ne peut qu'être… hors du commun avec toi. »

Je me sentis tout à coup embarrassé. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on me dise des choses de ce genre, et surtout pour me redonner confiance. Car je ne perdais jamais confiance en moi, en temps normal.

Il commença de nouveau à m'embrasser, plus tendrement, et je me laissai aller contre lui, contre ses lèvres et ses caresses. Il commença à nous déshabiller, et nos corps se touchèrent enfin réellement, intimement, recouvrant ma peau de frissons et de violentes montées d'adrénalines ravageant mes entrailles.

John se plaça entre mes cuisses, continuant de m'embrasser, avant de tirer les draps sur nos corps pour plus d'intimité.

Et il me fit ressentir un plaisir que je n'avais jamais ressentit de toute ma vie. Les minutes ou l'heure qui suivit, je ne savais plus, n'avait été que sensations, émotions, sentiments, chaleurs, frissons, désir, excitation, perdition, et abandon à la luxure. Il n'y avait plus que nous, dans cette bulle. Nous, gémissant, faisant l'amour, nous embrassant...et jouissant enlacés, bouches scellées, dans des soupirs et des sons inavouables.

Le froid me fit soudain ouvrir les yeux, que j'avais inconsciemment longuement fermé après l'orgasme, et je vis John debout au pied du lit, en train de se rhabiller.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je en me redressant sur les coudes.

— Il faut qu'on retourne en bas, où ils vont se poser des questions.

— En quoi serait-ce mal ? Fis-je en arquant un sourcil. Ils savent tout, et se doutent certainement de ce qu'il se passe. Pas besoin d'être doué en déduction pour ça. »

Je me levai du lit, complètement nu, et attrapai les mains de John qui tremblaient nerveusement en tentant de refermer sa chemise. Il soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« Tu es nerveux à l'idée d'être jugé… Personne ne te jugera, John.

— Et si c'était le cas ?

— Ca ne le sera pas. Madame Hudson n'arrête pas d'insinuer que nous sommes en couple depuis que nous nous connaissons, Molly sait parfaitement que nous sommes inconsciemment dépendants l'un de l'autre, Lestrade ne peut nier cette complicité et ces regards bien plus qu'appuyé que nous échangeons souvent lorsque nous sommes sur une scène de crime, et Mycroft a déduit très vite que nous étions le centre de notre petit monde. Ils savent tous ce qu'il se trame, ils savent tous comment ça finit, ils savent tous que tu seras toujours John. (Je marquai une pause en sentant un doute). A moins… que tu ne veuilles pas...de tout ça, finalement.. ? »

Je lâchai ses mains, et ce fut au tour des miennes de trembler nerveusement. Il n'avait pas intérêt de me dire qu'il regrettait ce que nous venions de faire, car il était certain de ne plus me voir. On ne se moquait pas de moi de la sorte. Pas John. Il n'était pas comme ces autres misérables de l'université.

« Détends-toi, fit-il en attrapant mes lèvres entre les siennes, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai juste peur de leurs réactions.

— Nous affronterons cela ensemble dans ce cas. Si tu dois être offensé ou insulté, je le serais aussi. Et je ne laisserai pas une telle chose arriver, de toute façon. »

Il soupira de soulagement et m'adressa un sourire. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement, amoureusement, avant qu'il ne me regarde et me dise de m'habiller. Une fois tous les deux présentables, nous retournâmes dans le salon. Nous fûmes tous les deux étonnés de voir Molly et madame Hudson dans une conversation extrêmement sérieuse sur la taxidermie, assises toutes les deux dans nos fauteuils près de la cheminée, et Mycroft assis sagement sur le canapé défoncé, les yeux à demi-clos par la fatigue, et Lestrade endormit, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de mon aîné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Fis-je en arquant un sourcil.

— Oh, vous revoilà. Ça va mieux ? Vous êtes passé à l'étape supérieure ? Fit Mycroft dans un sourire fatigué.

— Euh...Nous avons discuté longuement à ce sujet, et… nous avons trouvé une entente, fit John embarrassé.

— Évidemment, sourit Mycroft poliment ayant comprit que John ne disait pas toute la vérité. Je suis ravit de savoir que cette histoire est enfin réglée ! A vous tourner autour ainsi, vous m'auriez fait devenir fou !

— Pourquoi Lestrade dort contre toi ? Demandai-je curieux.

— Il a trop bu. Il a fini par s'endormir au beau milieu d'une conversation concernant la raison pour laquelle je sortais toujours avec mon parapluie.

— On n'est jamais trop protégé, sourit John avant de se sentir mal à l'aise alors que Mycroft fronçait les sourcils. D-Désolé…

— Et...les femmes ?

— Elles n'arrêtent pas de parler, je ne sais pas comment leur faire comprendre de la mettre en veilleuse sans être impoli. Je ne sais même pas comment elles en sont venu à parler d'animaux empaillés. J'ai décroché depuis un moment. »

Je souris, amusé par la situation, et regardai ma montre. Il était presque minuit.

« Bon, je vais rentrer, fit Molly en se levant de mon fauteuil. Je commence tôt demain. (Elle se tourna vers moi). J'ai été très heureuse d'être là ce soir, Sherlock. Heureuse de savoir que tout va bien, maintenant. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire confiant, et jeta un même regard à John, qui lui sourit en retour. Elle salua Mycroft de loin, et disparu dans l'entrée, descendant les escaliers. Madame Hudson, n'ayant plus de partenaire de discussion, s'ennuyait déjà et annonça qu'elle retournait dans son appartement, nous saluant avec un grand sourire. Je me rendis compte que tout cela était quand même gênant. J'avais l'impression qu'on nous félicitait, comme s'ils avaient vu.

Je me raclai la gorge assez bruyamment pour réveiller Lestrade. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, faisant un bond en se décollant de Mycroft.

« D-Désolé, dit-il en le regardant, m'suis endormit. On parlait d'quoi ?

— Je crois qu'il n'est plus l'heure à la discussion, inspecteur, fit sagement Mycroft.

— Mon frère a raison, Lestrade. Vous devriez prendre un taxi avant qu'il n'y en ait plus. »

Il hocha la tête, et se leva, titubant légèrement. Mycroft l'observait du coin de l'œil, inquiet et prêt à se lever pour le rattraper si jamais l'inspecteur venait à perdre l'équilibre. Il esquissa un sourire à Mycroft, qui était facilement interprétable par une profonde complicité et… attirance ? N'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments de ce genre pour mon frère ? Que c'était-il passé pendant que nous étions là-haut.. ?

Il attrapa son manteau, tituba jusqu'à l'entrée, et descendit lourdement les escaliers comme à son habitude. Je jetai un regard d'interrogation à Mycroft et celui-ci balaya l'air d'une main.

« C'est compliqué, mais je crois qu'en l'analysant un peu trop ce soir, il n'ait réalisé des choses sur lui-même.

— C'est tout à fait ton genre, dis-je en me laissant tomber dans mon fauteuil.

— Est-ce que nous pouvons, maintenant, vous considérer une bonne fois pour toutes comme un couple ? Dit-il en jonglant du regard entre John et moi.

— Je suppose que oui, fit John en fixant ses pieds. Mais, je ne suis pas gay, dit-il en regardant sérieusement Mycroft.

— Bien évidemment, sourit-il. Je n'ai de toute façon jamais considéré mon petit frère comme un homme.

— Pardon ? Fis-je vexé.

— Il est bien trop hors norme pour s'étiqueter d'une orientation sexuelle ou d'un genre particulier. Alors, non, John, vous n'êtes pas gay. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel en me demandant bien où Mycroft avait pu trouver de pareilles idioties, mais le remerciait intérieurement pour cet élan de confiance qu'il avait insufflé en John à cet instant.

Nous sursautâmes tous les trois lorsque Lestrade fit réapparition dans le salon, essoufflé et les yeux mis clos par la fatigue.

« Y a plus d'taxis…

— Bien, fit Mycroft en se levant. Je comptais rentrer de toute façon. Voulez-vous que je vous ramène, inspecteur.. ?

— Je n'voudrais pas importuner John et Sherlock…

— Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Ils se sourirent et après que Mycroft nous ait salué, ils partirent. Je tournai la tête vers John, qui sourit également.

« Il y a quelque chose entre ces deux-là, non ?

— C'est ce que je pense aussi…

— Ce serait amusant.

— De quoi ?

— Voir Mycroft en couple, je veux dire. Je ne le vois tellement pas...(je souris) faire ce que vous avons fait tous les deux, avec Greg.

— Je ne veux pas imaginer ça. (Je fronçai le nez de dégoût.) Je viens de l'imaginer, merci ! »

John se mit à rire, et s'avança vers moi avant de s'asseoir en travers de mes jambes. Je fus étonné par un tel élan de démonstration, dans notre salon, et il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Tu me promets de ne plus t'éloigner de moi, de manquer de mourir, ou de me quitter.. ? Murmura-t-il son front contre le mien, les yeux clos.

— Oh John...fis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, te faire souffrir. Et je te promets de tout faire pour que rien de tout ça ne se reproduise. Ou tu auras le droit de me faire la peau.

— Attention, sur les promesses, j'ai une très bonne mémoire. »

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement et nous embrassâmes à nouveau.

Ce soir, ma vie prit un tournant. Nos vies continueraient d'être les mêmes, mais nous ne seront plus simplement colocataires, plus simplement amis, plus simplement partenaires d'enquêtes…

Non, désormais, nous étions une entité, comme une seule personne, mais qui portait deux noms : John Watson et Sherlock Holmes.

Et...comment dit-on déjà, dans la langue de Shakespeare ? Ah oui.

 _The game is on !_

* * *

 **THE END !**

(Quand j'étais petite, je le lisais "Teuh hande", mais bon, je parlais pas encore un mot d'anglais xD c'est pardonnable)

Alors oui, Sherlock est un peu OOC ici, mais c'est parce qu'il a un plan et parce qu'il a aussi un peu trop bu de champagne x)  
Bon, je sais que c'est MON histoire, mais j'ai adoré écrire le passage entre Sherlock et Mycroft, quand il le taquine sur le gâteau xD J'imagine tellement ce passage dans la série, Mycroft embarrassé et Sherlock presque mort de rire devant tout le monde qui ne sait pas quoi dire.

Je trouvais aussi que l'idée d'un John uniquement "sherlock-sexuel" était clairement envisageable ! (peut-être que certaines personnes d'entre vous ont déjà ressentit cela, ne pas être attirée par le sexe opposé à part pour un seul cas, une seule personne, et on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi /c'est déjà du vécu pour ma part/)  
Donc voilà, je pensais que le terme de "Sherlocked" était idéal pour le titre de ce chapitre et pour résumer, en un mot, les sentiments de John a l'égard de notre détective :) Merci Irène Adler pour ce mot qui résume tellement bien ce sentiment !

J'avais dit pas de slash (enfin lemon pardon) MAIS CE N'EN ETAIT PAS UN ! Je m'y suis tenue ! hihi ! Mais j'espère que tout cela vous a plut sans trop vous frustrer :)  
PS: je laisse sous entendre une attirance ou quelque chose de ce genre entre Mycroft et Lestrade à la fin, mais c'est juste pour le plaisir des personnes shippant ce couple ^^ (de rien, de rien, je vous aime aussi !)

Sinon, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous ces follows, ces faves et ces commentaires, surtout **DUMINI** !  
Tu es la meilleure ! Je t'adore ! Tu as tenus jusqu'au bout, tu es ma fidèle, tu es, tu es...! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier ! Vraiment ! Je te fais un OS personnel si tu le désires, demande moi par reviews ce que tu exiges et je te le fais et le posterais sur FF ensuite :D

Sinon, cette fiction est donc terminée, et je vous invite à lire bientôt ma nouvelle fic Johnlock qui s'intitulera _"Listen To Your Heart"_ !

Gros bisous et à bientôt je l'espère ! :D  
Bybye !


End file.
